Ye Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: Daya and shreya got married when daya was 5 and shreya was just 1, then shreya's family shifted to London for business purposes and they never meet each other,now after 22 years they are going to meet. will they behave like strangers or accept their relation established by their families without their awareness? will they be able to know the reason behind that marriage?
1. Chapter 1

… **.** **YE RISHTA KYA KEHLATA HAI** **….**

Chapter 1

 **London**

A beautiful church where a marriage ceremony is going on….

Two beautiful girls and a clean shaved boy having chocolaty boy type looks are busy in talking about the couple

 **boy** : she is so gorgeous man….really patric is too lucky !

 **first girl** : not so gorgeous.. she is just pretty enough ok…

 **boy** : just see.. what beautiful lips…and her blue eyes are just killing me… she is not of this world… ye to kisi dusri hi duniya ki lagti hai….

 _The first girl was really annoyed now…_

girl: achha! To tum bhi usi duniya me kyun nahi chale jate…alien! Huh…

 **boy** : hahaha.. tum ye sab isliye kah rahi ho kyunki tumhe jalan ho rahi hai… aur agar aliens itne khoobsurat hote hain na to I wish ki main alien ban jaun…

 _second girl who was just witnessing their fight silently now spoke…_

 **girl:** offo! Nikhil, divya… pls ladna band karo …hum church me hain…pls keep quiet!

 **Nikhil** : main kaha kuch bol raha hu?

 **divya** : shreya! Tum apne bhai ko samjha do han warna aaj mere hatho kisi ke gaal laal ho jayenge….

 **Nikhil:** are lekin main to bas Selena ki tareef kar raha tha… is'nt she beautiful?

 **Shreya** : yes! She is beautiful… very beautiful… but nikhil tumhe apni girlfriend ke samne kisi dusri ladki ki tareef nahi karni chahiye!...

 **nikhil** : meri girlfriend?

 **Divya** : mujhge koi problem nahi hai… tum kisi ki bhi tareef karo.. but this Selena… you guys have no idea.. ye kitni badi fraud hai… pehle us 50 saal ke Robinson se shadi ki uski property ke liye.. aur ab uski maut ke sirf 4 din baad humare mayor ko fansa liya..she is so cheap!

 **Shreya** : really? Is it so?

A lady from behind: no .. it is not so…

 **shreya** : mom …!

 **Divya** : auntie!

 **Shreya's mom taniya** : beta aisa nahi hai… Selena bahut achhi ladki hai… usne Robinson se apni marji se shadi nahi ki thi.. Robinson ne jabardasti se use apne sath ya kaho ki apni kaid me rakha tha.. robinson underworld se juda hua tha… bahut bada drug dealer tha wo… police uske peeche lagi hui thi… Selena ne police ki help ki robinson ko pakadne me…robinson police encounter me mara gaya… aur Selena uski kaid se ajad ho gayi … wo hamare mayor Patric se pyar karti thi… aaj finally wo dono mil gaye…

 **divya** : really? Auntie mujhe to ye sab pata hi nahi tha.. newspapers me uske bare me yahi sab likha tha… anyway..I am really happy for her…

 **shreya** : me too, pyar karne walo ko bhagwan ek na ek din jaroor milata hai..

 **nikhil** : god bless them…

 _then taniya got busy with some other ladies in the function… and nikhil moved to attend his friend's call…_

 _Divya and shreya were talking when divya found an English boy staring shreya… she nudged shreya_..

 **divya** : shreya.. james is here… aur wo tumhe hi dekh raha hai…

 **shreya:** james? Who?

 **Divya** : are yaar…wahi wo bookshop wala.. I think he is interested in you!

 **Shreya** : shut up!

 _Just then he came there_..

 **james** : hey..beauties! indian girls are really gorgeous.. Can I talk to you?

 _Divya opened her mouth to say something but stopped when shreya said_ : NO _! and she moved ahead_ … _divya followed her_..

 **divya** : shreya, what's your problem? Just look such a handsome guy is dying to talk to you and you? So much attitude han..

 **shreya** : shut up divya, I am leaving.. are you coming with me.. ya main akele jaun?

 **Divya** : oh God! Miss shreya mathur… wait I am coming…

next day: shreya's home..

 **MATHUR WILLA..**

ting tong…

 **taniya** : nikhil.. beta open the door…

nikhil who just came out from bathroom and was rubbing his hair with towel went and opened the door… it was divya…

 **divya** :awww shirtless! Looking hottt! And ruffled his wet hair..

Nikhil glared her signalling towards her mom: shhhhhh!

 **Taniya** : are divya tum?

 **Divya** : good morning auntie.. wo shreya kaha hai…

 **taniya** : trademill pe, workout kar rahi hai…

 **divya** : ok!

 _she went to shreya_.

 **Divya** : shreya tumhare liye ek surprise hai..

 _shreya still walking on the trademill_

 **shreya** : bolegi bhi?

 **Divya** : abhi main james ki bookshop pe gayi thi… he asked to me about you…pata nahi kya jadoo chala diya hai tumne uspe… he was really behaving crazy!

 _Shreya stopped the trademill.._

 **Shreya:** tu chahti kya hai divya? Aur wo kya chahta hai…use samajh me nahi aata ki main us se baat karne me interested nahi hu!

 **Divya:** lekin kyun, sirf baat hi to karna chahta hai wo, meri samajh me nahi aata teri problem kya hai… tu ladko se dosti karne ke naam par itna ghabrati kyun hai…

 **Shreya:** main ghabra nahi rahi hu…wo mujhe pasand nahi..

 **Divya:** ok to agar tujhe English boys pasand nahi hain to.. yahan indian boys ki bhi kami nahi hai…tu unse dosti kyun nahi karti…

 **Shreya:** (showing her a jewel like thing wearing in her right hand as a bracelet) because I am **MARRIED!**

 **Divya:** what rubbish? Mujhe samajh me nahi aata ki tu is shadi ko lekar itni serious kyun hai…you were just 1 …when you got married..tujhe bolna bhi nahi aata tha..ye bhi koi shadi hoti hai…it's just a nonsense!

 **Shreya:** divya please shut up! Ulta seedha bolna band kar…tu achhi tarah se janti hai ki ye mere parents ka faisla hai..aur main apne mom dad se bahut pyar karti hu..unke har faisle ki main ijjat karti hu…aur unke khilaf jane ke bare me main sapne me bhi nahi soch sakti….

 **Divya:** ok shreya, I am sorry…lekin tujhe sirf uska naam pata hai…uska chehra nahi dekha…pichle 22 salo me tum dono ne kabhi baat nahi ki, main janti hu ki tu apne mom dad ke har decision ki respect karti hai…isliye tu is shadi ko lekar itni serious hai… lekin uska kya.. kya wo bhi is shadi ko lekar itna hi serious hoga…tu kaise kah sakti hai ki wo sirf tera intejar karte baitha hoga…apni jindagi me aage nahi badh gaya hoga… mujhe nahi lagta ki aajkal ke jamane me koi bhi ladka in sab baato me yakeen karta hoga..

 **Shreya:** mujhe uski koi parwah nahi hai divya…main sirf wo kar rahi hu..jo main kar sakti hu…hum dono ki families me bahut gehri dosti hai…chahe kuch bhi ho jaye..hum dono ko hi..is shadi ko nibhana hai…isliye main nahi chahti ki main kisi se dosti karu kyunki main bhatakna nahi chahti… kismet ne mere raste aur manjil dono pahle se hi decide kar diye hain…agar ek baar main bhatak gayi to wapas aana mere liye bahut mushkil ho jayega..

 **Divya:** theek hai…lekin tu hi to kehti hai ki… kisi bhi shadi ko nibhane ke liye pyar ka hona bahut jaroori hai…pyar to door ki baat hai..tune to use dekha tak nahi hai…tu kaise rahegi sari zindagi uske sath…

 **Shreya:** zindagi sab sikha deti hai divya…pyar ka kya hai…pyar bhi ho jayega!

 **Divya:** (smirking) hope so…but shreya…is shadi ki jarurat kya thi…agar tum dono ki families apni dosti ko rishtedari me hi badalna chahte the to.. wo ye shadi tum dono ke bade ho jane par bhi karwa sakte the na…aisi bhi kya baat thi ki wo tum dono ke hosh sambhalne ka bhi intejar nahi kar sake…aur tu ye jewel kyun pehanti hai…maine aisi koi shadi nahi dekhi jisme koi aisa jewel pehanta ho…

 **Shreya:** wo sab mujhe nahi pata…maine kabhi pucha nahi…aur mom ne kabhi bataya nahi…but mom ka kehna hai ki…meri tarah wo bhi same aisa hi jewel pehanta hai..iske peeche ki kahani kya hai.. mujhe nahi pata…

 **Divya:** oh God shreya,teri life bahut suspicious hai!

 **Shreya:** achha..miss divya godse…agar aapki sari queries khatam ho gayi ho to kya hum breakfast karne chale..

 **Divya:** offcourse!

 **Shreya:** aur ha tu ab dobara us james se nahi milegi..warna main nikhil ko bol dungi aur phir khamkha bechare ki haddiyan tutegi…

 **Divya:** uski koi jarurat nahi hai…

 _and they both shared a laugh…._

 **Divya:** chalo bhai hum breakfast kar lete hain… pata nahi aapke us india wale mystery man ne breakfast kiya ya nahi…

 _shreya hitted playfully on her head and they both moved to dining area…_

 *******Mumbai, INDIA*******

 **Rathor Mansion..**

 **Daya:** mera breakfast ho gaya hai… main nikalta hu…

 **Daya's mom (pratima)** : are aise kaise ho gaya… kuch bhi to nahi khaya tumne.. badi bahu…ise 2 parathe aur do…

 **daya:** nahi bhabhi please, aap abhijeet bhai ko khilao…mera ho gaya..

 **abhijeet:** daya..kis baat ki jaldi hai tujhe….chupchap…baith ke kha…tarika tum parathe do…

 **Pradyuman(daya's dad):** rehno do abhijeet, use nahi khana to rehne do..par daya tumhe itni jaldi kis baat ki hai? Hum teeno to sath me hi nikalte hain na…

 **Daya:** dad actually..aaj mujhe apne informer se milne jana hai…uske pass case se related kuch jaroori informations hain…to main nikalta hu…aap logo se beauro me milta hu…

 **Daya's grandmother (dadi ma):** daya beta..kaam to theek hai…par is tarah khana chhodkar uthna ann ka apman mana jata hai…

 **Daya:** par dadi maa, maine to apna khana pura finish kiya tha…bhabhi mujhe extra parathe de rahi thi… achha ab main nikalta hu han.. late ho raha hai.. (he moved outside tying his wristwatch when a young girl called him from behind)

 **Girl** : bhaiya suno na…

 _daya turned…there was a young beautiful girl wearing simple kurti and loose pajama standing.._

 **daya** _:_ ab tera kya natak hai purvi subah subah?

 **Purvi** : natak mera nahi…natak aapke officer inspector rajat ka hai..kal raat mujhe phone bhi nahi kiya..aur abhi bhi mera phone nahi utha rahe hain…can you believe it PURVI RATHOR ka phone nahi utha rahe…aap puchiye na kya baat hai..

 **Daya:** wo ek cid officer hai…teri non-stop bakbak sunne ke alawa aur bhi kai jaroori kaam hote hain uske paas samjhi.

 **abhijeet:** purvi tu kyun pareshan ho rahi hai, jaroori kaam me busy hoga, free hoga to phone kar lega tujhe…

 **dadi ma:** are main puchti hu, tu ek din baat kiye bagair nahi rah sakti kya….sagai ho gayi hai..iska matlab ye to nahi ki tu har waqt uska dimag chate…

 **Pratima:** bilkul sahi kaha maa aap ne..main to kehti hu iska phone hi cheen kar rakh dena chahiye..

 **Tarika:** are are maa aap log gussa mat kariye, purvi tu bhi na.. bas 1 mahine ki aur baat hai..phir teri shadi ho jayegi..phir tujhe rajat ko phone karne ki jarurat bhi nahipadegi **,** wo humesha tere sath rahega…

 **Daya:** ha…bas 1 mahine ki baat hai..ye 1 mahine us bechare ko khushi khushi jee lene de…phir to use sari zindagi tujhe jhelna hi hai…

Purvi with a innocent face goes to her dad…

 **purvi:** dad dekho na..bhaiya mujhe kya kya bolte rahte hain…jab meri shadi ho jayegi na to aap log mujhe dekhne ko taras jaoge…main yaha kabhi nahi aaungi..

 **daya:** bhagwan kare wo din jaldi aaye…

 **abhijeet:** daya tu bhi na..kyun pareshan kar raha hai use…koi baat nahi purvi..main rajat se milkar bol dunga ki wo tumse baat kar le..ab khush?

 **Purvi** (with a big smile): bahut khush!

 **Daya:** ok to main nikalta hu… just then a boy of around 4-5 years called daya

 **Boy** : chachu, aap meri chocolate mat bhulna…

 **Daya** : are Mr. Aaditya Rathor aaj itni jaldi uth gaye..han (kissing him on cheeks) sure aapki chocolate lekar aaunga..ok ! mumma ko pareshan mat karna..aur school jane ke liye natak mat karna..good boy! Main chalta hu ok.. _and he left home.._

 **LONDON**

 _Shreya and divya were doing some online shopping…when shreya's mom taniya entered their room.._

 **Taniya:** are kya kar rahi ho tum dono?

 **Divya:** aunti ekdum sahi time pe aaye ho aap, jara dekho ye dress kaisi hai…shreya pe achhi lagegi na..

 **Taniya:** ha bahut achhi hai.., shreya beta ,,mujhe tumse kuch jaroori baat karni hai…

 _Shreya without paying much attention_ …: boliye na mom..kya baat hai…

 **Taniya:** (caressing her hair lovingly) beta you know agle mahine tumhara 23rd birthday hai

 **Shreya** :yes mom!

 **Divya:** oh wow..auntie..kahi aap shreya ke liye koi surprise plan to nahi kar rahi..

 **Taniya:** surprise hi samajh lo…shreya beta…next month hum india ja rahe hain…

 _hearing INDIA both divya and shreya..understood the matter…_

 **taniya:** aur humne decide kiya hai ki next month hum tumhari aur daya ki shadi… pure reeti riwaj ke sath kar denge…aur uske baad tum daya ki wife banker uske sath india me hi rahogi…

 _hearing this shreya shifted her eyes from computer screen to her mom…._

 **Taniya:** beta tumhe kuch kehna hai…tum humare is faisle se khush to ho na!

Shreya lightly pressed her palm in assurance…

 **Shreya:** of course mom! Aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ki main aapke kisi faisle se khush na hu.. main is shadi ke liye bilkul taiyar hu…

 _Taniya hugged her immediately_

 **Taniya:** I am proud of you beta! Aur main tumhe yakeen dilate hu ki ye faisla humne bahut soch samajh kar liya hai…tum daya ke sath bahut khush rahogi..wo log tumhe palkon par bitha ke rakege…

 _And they separated from hug…_

 **Taniya:** aur han divya, ye dress bahut achhi hai..tum dono shopping karo…mujhe kuch urgent kaam hai…

 _and she moved out giving them a mini shock…_

 **Mumbai, INDIA.**

 _Daya and abhijeet were in their quails… and were waiting the traffic jam to be cleared…when a young lady with too much makeup stopped her car just adjacent to them…she was enjoying music on her headphone…abhijeet found daya staring her...abhijeet cleared his throat…_

 **Abhijeet:** kyun bhai…kya dekh rahe ho…?

 **Daya:** kuch nahi..

 **Abhijeet:** kuch aur dekhne se pahle apne hath me ye jo dhaga hai aur dhage se bandha hua ye jo jewel hai na.. wo jaroor dekh lena…shreya naam hai uska…!

Daya got that what abhijeet was trying to say…he shook his head…

 **Daya:** bhai..I know that, main to bas ye dekh raha tha ki ladkiyan itna makeup kyun karti hain…aur rahi baat mere haath me bandhe is dhaage ki.. to don't worry…main iski bahut kadar karta hu…maa aur dad ke faisle ki bahut ijjat karta hu… aur bachpan se maine aap logo ke muh se apna naam kam aur shreya ka naam jyada suna hai…aap logo ko pal pal mujhe uska naam yaad dilane ki jarurat nahi hai…all I want to know that.. main us se milunga kab…dekhuga kab… pata nahi kaisi hai wo?

 **Abhijeet:** han han tumhari bechaini main bahut achhe se samajh rah hu…ab 22 saal sirf uska naam sun sun kar gujara hai…bas thode din aur intejar karo..bahut jald pata chal jayega tumhari shreya kaisi hai?

 **Daya:** lekin bhai..aapko kya lagta hai.. kya wo bhi mera intejar kar rahi hogi..wo aajkal ke jamane ki padhi likhi modern ladki hai..upar se London ki rahne wali..kya uske liye bhi is shadi ke utne hi mayne honge jitne mere liye?

 **Abhijeet:** daya…jagah aur waqt badalne se sanskaar nahi badal jate…kya hua agar wo London me rahti hai…hai to Indian hi na..mathur uncle aur aunti ne use bhartiya sanskaar dene me koi kami nahi ki hogi…tum chinta mat karo…tum jab us se miloge na to tumhari sari confusions clear ho jayengi…

 **Daya:** hope so, well ye traffic signal bhi clear ho gaya..chale….?

 _and they both moved to their destination…_

 **LONDON**

 _As soon shreya's mom left both shreya and divya looked at each other…and they both shrugged as it was not a big issue anymore for both of them to discuss about.._

 **Divya:** (imitating her) mom main shadi ke liye bilkul taiyar hu..kab karni hai shadi?

 _Shreya hitted her head lightly…_

 **Divya:** tu bhi na shreya…you are just 23…aur ye kya shadi ke baad tu india shift ho jayegi…

 **Shreya:** obviously, any doubt?

 _And divya was about to speak further when shreya found that she has received a message on her profile on a social networking site…_

 **Shreya:** ye kiska message hai..she opened it.. it was written like this…

 **Hi…I just saw you in the church yesterday…you were looking like an angel in white gown…aapko dekhne ke baad mujhe yakeen ho gaya hai ki pariyan sachmuch hoti hain… aasman me nahi…isi jameen par..shreya…aapka naam bahut khoobsurat hai…bilkul aapki tarah…main aapse baat karna chahta hu, aapse face to face baat karne ki himmat hi nahi hui…agar main aapse milne aata to main to bas aapko hi dekhta rehta..aawaj to mere muh se nikalti hi nahi…isliye maine aapko yaha dhundha…bahut mushkil se aap mili hain mujhe…kya hum dost ban sakte hain…. main aapse milna chahta hu…please reply…**

 _Shreya was so much puzzeled after reading that…as well as divya…_

 **Divya:** ab ye kaun sa naya diwana hai tera…naam kya hai iska?

 **Shreya:** koi **Siddharth Rajput** hai…wo bhi Mumbai se…..

 **A/N** : finallydone with the first chapter….so dareya fans aap sabka "most favourite" siddharth bhi aa gaya story me..to ab kya hoga shreya ki life me …ek taraf jald hi uski aur daya ki 'officially' shadi hone wali hai…aur dusri taraf ye siddharth! Kya naya mod lane wali hai siddharth ki entry shreya aur daya ki life me... janne ke liye stay tuned with YRKKH…

And one more thing, I want to give a slogan for all the readers on FF….

"" _ **Feel it, Imagine it, Sirf Padhne ka nahi""**_

aapki

 **Geet.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N _: ….I know that siddharth ki entry karwake maine sabka mood kharab kar diya hai…but guys..it is a very important part of the story…siddharth ki entry ke peeche ek bahut bada reason hai…jo aapko baad me pata chalega..please bas is chapter me siddharth ko jhel lo…because next chapter se dareya start hoga…and I promise after that I will not give you guys any chance to complain…this chapter is completely to set a background for upcoming chapters…main next chapter ke liye bahut excited hu ..lekin next chapter ko padhne ke liye aapko is chapter ko padhna hi padega…nahi to aap aage ke chapters se correlate nahi kar payenge… so here we go for the 2_ _nd_ _chapter of YRKKH.._

 _WARNING: is chapter ke baad aap sabka mood aur bhi kharab ho sakta hai…all you guys need to have some patience!_

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Divya:** ab ye kaun sa naya diwana hai tera…naam kya hai iska?

 **Shreya:** koi **Siddharth Rajput** hai…wo bhi Mumbai se…..

 **Divya:** what? Mumbai se? matlab Indian hai?

 _Shreya looked at her in disbelief…._

 **Shreya:** nahi..chinese hai…! Tu bhi na yaar…

 **Divya:** whatever! Kya style hai bande ka flirt karne ka…impressive na…lekin tu to reply karegi nahi…

 **Shreya:** never ever!

 _And she shut down her computer…_

 **Divya:** shreya tu bhi na…lets have some fun yaar…ek kaam karti hu main teri jagah us se baat kar leti hu…

 **Shreya:** no way…koi jarurat nahi hai…teri wajah se main humesha musibat me phans jati hu…is baar nahi ok…

 _and they got busy in some other things.._

 _Shreya was really curious about siddharth..she found herself again and again thinking about that message…she was wondering why it is being so hard to ignore that message…it is not a new thing for her …how many times boys have approached her but every time she refused them so easily…then what is so different now…what was so new in that message…there were just some overused lines which every girl loves to listen …people often talk about her beauty …she was habitual of receiving such compliments like angel, doll, fairy queen and she never cared about this…but after reading that message it was the first time that she was forced to go and see the mirror and when she saw herself in mirror , she realized that she was indeed beautiful…she has got unique features…she has the most mesmerizing eyes , she realised that yes it was true when people praise her beauty…she was really worth of it …she tried hard to forget that message but it was seeming a difficult task for her….her brain was ordering her to simply avoid it….but on the other hand her heart was suggesting her that she should reply..and finally her soft heart overpowered her intelligent brain…and after thinking almost 100 times again she replied him…and immediately got a response from opposite side…and they started a conversation …they continued chatting…shreya did not even inform her bestie divya about that….she continued her online conversation with siddhart very secretly…she did not let anybody know about this…and as time passed she felt herself very much attached with siddharth…and very soon she realised that she has fallen in LOVE with him…._

 _She has very earlier of their conversation told siddharth about her marriage with daya, and that she can not break this marriage…siddharth accepted it..and confessed that still he loves her..there was an agreement between them that they will never talk to each other after shreya's marriage and will never try to contact each other…this condition was proposed by shreya and siddharth accepted it without any objection..so with this condition they continued their chatting…_

 _One day when shreya was talking to siddharth.._

 **Shreya:** siddharth aaj main bahut khush hu..

 **Siddharth:** achha…wo bhala kyun?

 **Shreya:** tumhe pata hai, maine aaj bahut dino baad ek poem likhi…I love writing poems…but barso pehle maine apni is hobby ko chhod diya tha..lekin aaj maine dil se ek poem likhi hai..aur uski wajah sirf tum ho..is poem ko likhte waqt main sirf tumhare bare me soch rahi thi…

 **Siddharth:** oh wow..I am so lucky..

 **Shreya:** but ek chhoti si problem hai…

 **Siddharth:** wo kya?

 **Shreya:** main ise finish nahi kar pa rahi hu…last line rhyme nahi kar pa rahi hu…would you like to help me?

 **Siddharth:** no way..ye poems wagera likhna mujhe nahi aata..main kaise tumhari help kar sakta hu…

 **Shreya:** please siddharth, if you really love me then you have to help me..nahi to main samjhungi ki tum mujhse pyar hi nahi karte…

 **Siddharth:** oh no! tum bhi na shreya…theek hai..batao poem kya hai…main try karta hu..

 **Shreya:** (happily) ok.. ye rahi poem…

(guys, mujhe poems likhna bilkul nahi aata..isliye main bata deti hu, ye poem maine nahi likhi hai, ye lines maine kahi se "uthaya" hai..I don't own these lines)

 **L is for the Laughter, I give to you everyday**

 **Knowing you will never go away**

 **O is for the Options, We'll have when we are together**

 **Knowing our love could'nt get any better**

 **V is for the Visions, I have of you**

 **Knowing I will never find anyone quite like you**

 **and E is for…**

siddharth this is the problem...mujhe samajh nahi aa raha ..what should I define **E** with..please help me…aur lines rhyme karni chahiye han…

 **siddharth:** Oh my God! Shreya it is too difficult, but I will try my best to complete it..only for you..because I love you so much! But I want some time…

 **Shreya:** ok take your time…main wait karungi… bye..

 **Shreya (** to herself): main ise 2 minute mein complete kar sakti hu siddharth…lekin main chahti hu ki meri dil se likhi hui in lines ko tum complete karo…

 **MUMBAI…**

 _Everybody was sitting on dining table..just then the landline phone started ringing…_

 _Tarika moved to receive but pratima stopped her…_

 **Pratima:** bahu tum serve karo, main dekhti hu kaun hai… and _she moved to receive the call…._

On call

 **Pratima:** hello…mrs..pratima pradyuman…aap kaun?

 **Person:** pratima, main taniya bol rahi hu, London se…

 **Pratima:** ( _in excitement)_ are taniya…main tujhe hi phone karne wali thi…kaisi hai tu , ghar me sab kaise hain…humari shreya kaisi hai…

 **Taniya:** ha ha saans to le le…sab batati hu…sab theek hain ,shreya bhi bilkul theek hai…maine us se shadi ke bare me bhi baat ki..wo is shadi se bahut khush hai..balki usne to abhi se sapne sajane shuru kar diye hain…wo india aane ke liye bahut excited hai…

 **Pratima:** taniya, excited to main bhi bahut hu…main us din ka intejar nahi kar sakti…main jald se jald daya ko dulha bante huye dekhna chahti hu…to tune bhai sahib se baat ki na…kya kaha unhone?

 **Taniya** : unhone bhi ha bol diya hai…to hum bahut jald india aa rahe hain… tumhari amanat tumhe saupane..

 **Pratima** : are waah …ye to bahut achhi khabar hai… main abhi sab ko bata ke aati hu…chal main rakhti hu…meri shreya ka khayal rakhna !

 _And pratima put the receiver down and instantly ran to dining area to share the most wonderful news…._

 **Pratima** ( _to dadi maa_ ): maa ji …aapko pata hai...kiska phone tha…

 **Dadi maa** : are kiska phone tha..jara saans le le bahu…aisi bhi kya baat hai..

 **Pratima** : maa ji…london se phone tha…taniya ka…

 _hearing London from his mother's mouth daya got the matter, stopped eating and concentrated on what her mother is going to tell her grandma._

 **Dadi maa:** are waah..kya kaha usne..

 **Pratima** : maa ji unhe bhi humara idea bahut pasand aaya hai… wo agle mahine india aa rahe hain…shreya ke sath…

 **Dadi maa:** sach?

 **Pratima:** ha maa ji, mujhse to ye khushi sambhali hi nahi ja rahi...

 **pradyuman** : sambhalo pratima..khud ko ye to bas khushiyon ki shuruaat hai…abhi bahut sari khushiyan aani baki hain...

 **abhijeet:** maa..dadi maa..dad..aap log kya baat kar rahe hain..hume bhi to kuch bataiye…

 **pratima** : ( _looked at daya, who was pretending to not being so attentive)_ beta agle mahine shreya ka 23rd birthday hai…humne faisla kiya hai ki..agle mahine purvi ki shadi ke baad, shreya ke birthday ke din hi daya aur shreya ki engagement hogi..aur uske turant baad shadi…agle mahine shreya aur uski family india aa rahe hain…phir shreya humesha ke liye yahi rahegi daya ki jeevansathi banker…

 _daya did'nt get it why he was blushing like a girl hearing that shreya is finally coming to india._

 **Tarika** : wow…mummy ji ye to bahut hi achhi news hai…yani ki purvi ki shadi ke baad ghar khali khali nahi lagega…meri devrani jo aa jayegi…

 **Purvi:** ha maa…shreya bhabhi ke aane se ghar me kitni raunak ho jayegi na… _and she mischievously looked at daya who was feeling like a newly wed bride… purvi gestured her hand as she is holding a mike and moved to daya_ …hmm to chhote bhaiya..jaisa ki abhi abhi aapne suna ki jald hi aapki sapno ki rani aane wali hai..to hume pata hai..aapke man me dher sare laddu phoot rahe hain..aap laal huye ja rahe hain, to is sambandh me aap kuch kehna chahte hain… _everybody was enjoying daya's expressions_

 **Daya** : aa…bilkul..kuch kehna nahi balki kuch karna chahta hu…tere muh pe tape lagana hai.. _and he tried to catch her but she was quick enough to ran and hid behind dadi maa..daya sat down again on his chair…_

 **Purvi** : _( hugging dadi maa)_ par dadi maa..shreya bhabhi meri shadi ke baad aayengi to main apni dono bhabhiyon ke sath time kaise bitaungi…

 **Pratima** : ha ye to humne socha hi nahi…ab kya kare?

 **Tarika** : mummy ji ek kaam karte hai, purvi ki shadi 2 saal ke liye postpone kar dete hain…phir daya ki shadi ke 2 saal baad isski shadi karenge…tab tak ye aram se mere aur shreya ke sath time bita legi..right purvi, hum teeno milke khub masti karenge...

 **Pratima:** ha ye bilkul theek kaha…main rajat ki family se abhi baat karti hu..ki humari purvi abhi sahdi nahi karna chahti..use abhi apni bhabhiyon ke sath masti karni hai…

 **Purvi:** no no no no no..mere kehne ka ye matlab nahi tha…main na apni shadi ke baad aakar shreya bhabhi se mil lungi…shadi postpone karenge to rajat ki family wale naraj ho jayenge na..

 **Pratima** : achha! Sure?

 **Purvi** : yes sure!

 _And everybody burst out in a laughter seeing her innocent face… they all were so happy today…for daya it was very hard to wait for that special day…_

 **LONDON**

 _Shreya was sitting on the bench in her garden with a guitar, and she was playing her most favourite tune_ **"Ishq Wala Love"** _(this song truly belongs to dareya)…she was completely engrossed in playing that tune that she did not notice when her mom came and sat beside her…she softly called her.._

 **Taniya** : shreya…

 _Shreya stopped playing guitar…and looked at her mom.._

 **Shreya** : are mom…aap ? aap kab aayi..?

 **Taniya:** jab tum is dhun ko bajane me magan thi…

 _Shreya smiled_ …mom aap janti ho na ye dhun mujhe bahut pasand hai..

 **Taniya:** janti hu…ye dhun tere dil ke bahut kareeb hai… _she paused for sometime and again continued_..shreya…kal maine Mumbai baat ki ..daya ki maa pratima se… beta humne decide kiya hai ki tere 23rd birthday pe hum teri aur daya ki engagement kar denge aur uske turant baad tum dono ki shadi…tumhe kuch kehna hai…

 _Shreya became sad but she did not express it…and replied with a fake smile…_

 **shreya:** nahi mom…mujhe kuch nahi kehna…aur mujhe kuch kehne ki jarurat hi kya hai…aap log jo bhi karoge meri khushi ke liye hi to karoge na..

 _meanwhile nikhil and divya also joined them…_

 **nikhil** : dekha mom, maine to pehle hi kaha tha…shreya se puchne ki kya jarurat hai…ye to kab se taiyar hai…man me ladoo phoot rahe honge..hai na…aakhir humare hone wale jeeja ji se milne ka intejar khatam jo hone wala hai…

 _shreya glared him…_

 **divya:** par shreya iske baad tu hamesha ke liye india shift ho jayegi…hum tujhe bahut miss karenge…

 **shreya** _(smilingly)_ : theek hai to main india nahi jaungi..par agar main is ghar se nahi gayi to tu is gahr me aayegi kaise _…(looked at nikhil and winked)_

 **nikhil** ( _jokingly)_ : what? matlab kya hai tumhara? Main to khush ho raha tha ki chalo kuch dino baad ek musibat se peecha chutega…par yaha to ek dusri musibat pehle se taiyar baithi hai…

 _divya hitted him at his foot…taniya was enjoying it…_

 **shreya:** matlab? Main tere liye musibat hu _…(tears developed in her eyes_ ) theek hai…meri shadi ke baad main kabhi bhulkar bhi London nahi aaungi…aur tujhse milne to kabhi nahi..tu bhi kabhi mujhse milne india mat aana..

 _and with tears in her eyes she threw her guitar on the bench and ran to her room…_

 **taniya:** ye kya hai nikhil..tu janta hai na shreya kitni emotional hai…rula diya na use…bas kuch hi din humare sath rahegi wo…kya ye din tu uske sath khushi khushi nahi bita sakta?

 **Nikhil:** mom..I was just kidding…mujhe nahi pata tha…shreya ko itna bura lag jayega…

 **Divya:** nikhil majak karne ka bhi ek waqt hota hai…har waqt majak achha nahi lagta…

 **Nikhil** : I am sorry!

 **Taniya:** humse nahi shreya se jake bol, ja jake mana apni emotional fool ko…

 _Nikhil picked her guitar and moved to shreya's room, divya also accompanied him…_

 _Shreya was standing near window and silently staring in blank…nikhil and divya entered, both looked at each other, divya signalled towards shreya through her eyes, nikhil nodded and moved to shreya_

 **Nikhil** : gussa mujhpe dikhana tha na..to ye guitar phenk ke kyun aa gayi han…

 _shreya turned to find both nikhil and divya standing there…_

 **Shreya** : divya isko bol de, mujhe koi baat nahi karni, ye yaha se chala jaye…

 **Nikhil:** shreya I am really sorry, main to bas majak kar raha tha…please maaf kar de na mujhe…

 **Shreya:** divya isko bolo yaha se jaye…

 **Nikhil** : are ye kya bolegi…dekh tune agar mujhe maaf nahi kiya na to …

 **Shreya** : to..to kya karega tu?

 **Nikhil:** to main tujhe didi bulaunga…shreya didi please mujhe maaf kar do na… _(shreya don't like nikhil to call her as Didi..though nikhil is younger than her still he calls her by her name…and whenever nikhil wants to tease shreya he calls her didi…which shreya hates)_

 **Shreya** : what? just shut up nikhil..

 _but nikhil did not stop and continued calling her didi again and again….shreya was so annoyed now she raised her hand to slap him.._

 **Shreya:** nikhil tum chup hote ho ya…..

 _and as she raised her hand nikhil held her hand and pulled her in a soothing hug_

 **Nikhil(** _in hug):_ I am sorry shreya…main to majak kar raha tha…tere bina hum kaise rahenge..wo to hum hi jante hain na…

 _shreya hugged him back and tears were flowing from eyes of both of them…divya could not stop her tears to see this emotional scene …_

 **nikhil:** mera bas chale to tujhe kabhi jane hi na du par kya karu…tu kisi aur ki amanat hai na…unhe shayad humse jyada teri jarurat hai…

 **shreya:** mujhe nahi jana kahi…tum sab ko chodkar kahi nahi jana mujhe _( she was crying like a 5 year old girl)_

 **divya:** yaar dekho please tum dono…ye emotional drama jaldi khatam karo han…

 _hearing this both separated from the hug…nikhil rubbed her tears and said.._

 **nikhil:** agar tu nahi gayi to kahi aisa na ho ki humare hone wale jeeja ji tuhe lene London hi na aa jaye… _and smiled..shreya also tried to smile…_

 **nikhil:** that's like shreya mathur! Anyway…I want to sing a song for you han… _and he took her guitar and played it and started singing…_

 **phoolo ka taro ka sabka kehana hai..**

 **ek hajaro me meri behna hai..**

 **sari umar hume sang rehna hai…**

 **phoolo ka taro ka sabka kehna hai…**

 _shreya smiled at this…_

 **divya** : no no no.. nikhil wrong selection of song…sari umar sath kaha rehna hai…

 **nikhil** : ok, no problem, dusra option bhi hai mere paas… _and he started singing another song…_

 **meri pyari behaniya, banegi dulhaniya…**

 **lene aayenge dulhe raja ..**

 **bhaiya raja bajayega baja…**

 **bhaiya raja bajayega baja…**

 _both shreya and divya were clapping and trio hugged each other with pure love…_

 _here someone knocked on the door…_

 **person** : are bhai koi hai…oye mathur…

 _the maid went and opened the door, the person entered shouting_ …are koi hai kya… _hearing this nikhil came out…_

 **nikhil** : are Jimmy uncle….kya hua…aise kyun chilla rahe hain? _(Jimmy godse, divya's dad.. and business partner of shreya's dad Mr. jayant mathur…and their neighbour too)_

 **jimmy** : are nikhil…ye divya kaha hai..tujhe pata hai usne kya kiya…mere account khali kar diya pura…jara pucho to us se aisa kya kharida usne…

 _meanwhile divya and shreya too came out…_

 **divya** : sorry dad…wo main batane hi wali thi…kal maine kisi ki gadi thok di thi… to usko police ke paas jane se rokne ke liye…kuch to dena tha na…aur apni gadi ki repairing ke liye bhi to paise chahiye the na…

 **nikhil:** what…jimmy uncle…aap ise jhelte kaise ho…

 _divya hitted him at his back…_

 **nikhil** : ouch! Dekho jimmy uncle aapki beti kabhi bhi mujhpe hath chhod deti hai…

 **jimmy:** divya…kya kar rahi ho…apne padosiyon se pyar karte hain…jhagda ya maarpeet nahi.

 **Nikhil:** are uncle…main to apne padosiyon se bahut pyar karta hu _(looking naughtily at divya, and winked_ ) par aapki beti ko bilkul manners nahi hain…

 **Jimmy:** kya karu beta…ye iski maa ki aakhiri nishani hai…ek baar shreya ki shadi ho jaye uske baad jaldi se tum dono ki shadi kar du to mujhe chutkara mile is se…

 **Divya pouted** : dad!

 _Then taniya and shreya's dad jayanth entered_

 **Jayant:** bas chinta mat karo jimmy…wo din bas aa hi gaya…agle mahine hum india ja rahe hain…shreya ki shadi karne aur use humesha ke liye wahi settle karne…but tum nahi aa rahe ho..kyunki tumhe yaha ka pura business sambhalna hai..pure 1 mahine…

 **Jimmy** : yaar ye to galat baat hai na…shreya ki shadi… aur main nahi aaunga to raunak kaise aayegi…dance kaun karega...khair chhodo…are bhabhi ji muh to meetha karwaye…

 _Taniya forwarded some laddus…made by her own hands…_

 **Divya:** dad…jyada nahi…aunti sirf ek hi dena…

 **Jimmy:** are tu chup kar aayi badi…shreya ki shadi ki khushi ke laddu..wo bhi bhabhi ji ke hath ke bane…3 to khaunga hi...

 _leaving them shreya and divya moved inside…_

 _Shreya was sitting on bed…_

 **Divya:** shreya tu sach me khush hai na…main to bahut excited hu jeeja ji se milne ke liye…tujhe bhi to bechaini ho rahi hogi na…

 **Shreya:** ha divya, bahut bechaini ho rahi hai…pata nahi main waha…un sabke beech adjust kar paungi ya nahi…

 **Divya** : are sab ho jayega, don't worry, …are teri situation pe to wo gana ekdum fit hai…wo kya hai…(and she started singing)

 **Andekha anjana sa… pagla sa deewana sa..**

 **Jane wo kaisa hoga re…**

 **Shreya:** ( _thinking about siddharth)_

 **Ho…chori se chupke chupke…**

 **Baitha hai dil me chhupke…**

 **Jane wo kaisa hoga re…**

 **Both together:**

 **Andekha anjana sa… pagla sa deewana sa..**

 **Jane wo kaisa hoga re…**

And both fell on bed laughing…

 **Shreya: (** in dreamy tone) tune sahi kaha divya, ye gana to meri situation pe ekdum fit hai.. wo andekha aur anjana hi to hai…pata nahi kaisa hoga wo…pata nahi kaisa hoga siddharth!

 _Hearing siddharth divya was shocked , she looked at shreya in amazement…_

 **Divya** (surprised tone): siddharth?

 _Now shreya realised her mistake..and she got up with a jerk…her face went pale…_

 **Divya:** shreya ye siddharth kaun hai, I think maine iska naam kahi suna hai _…(trying to remember)…._ wait…ye siddharth to wahi hai na…jisne kuch dino pehle tujhe message kiya tha…

 _Shreya was caught red handed…she was very scared..she tried to avoid divya's question…_

 **Shreya: (** stammering) div..ya…wo…wo..main…wo…

 **Divya:** _(in a serious tone)_ shreya..tu mujhse kya chupa rahi hai…sach sach bata mujhe..kya baat hai… **siddharth** ka naam teri juban par itne dino baad kaise aaya?

 _Shreya was silent and she was not facing divya…divya got irritated..she turned shreya to face her…_

 **Divya:** shreya, tu mujhse najre kyun chura rahi hai…kya baat hai _…(almost shouting now)_

 _Shreya could not compose herself anymore, she immediately hugged divya and started crying…_

 **Shreya:** ( _in a crying voice)_ divya , mujhse bahut badi galti ho gayi divya…bahut badi galti ho gayi..

 _divya was getting more tensed now..she separated from hug and made shreya to face her…_

 **divya:** what are you saying shreya? Kaisi galti? Kya kiya hai tune? Bata mujhe please.

 **Shreya:** ( _in teary tone)_ main raste se bhatak gayi divya…jo nahi hona tha wahi ho gaya..jis cheej se zindagi bhar bachti rahi..aakhir wahi galti ho gayi mujhse…

 **Divya:** shreya..paheliyan bujhana band kar..saaf saaf bata..baat kya hai…kis galti ki baat kar rahi hai tu?

 **Shreya** : divya…us din ..jab maine wo message padha to pata nahi mujhe kya ho gaya…ek ajeeb sa ehsaas..ek ajeeb si feeling..main sara din uske bare me sochti rahi…pata nahi kya jadu kar diya tha usne..main apne aapko rok nahi payi. na chahte huye bhi..maine use reply kiya..maine ye baat tujhe bhi nahi batai…humne ek dusre se baate karni shuru kar di..text messages ke through…jis din se us se baat nahi karti din adhura sa lagta tha…and now…now .. **I LOVE HIM…** I LOVE HIM divya…main kya karu…?

 **Divya:** what? Aur wo …kya wo bhi tujhse pyar karta hai?

 **Shreya:** ha divya..wo bhi mujhse bahut pyar karta hai…

 **Divya:** tune use apni shadi ki baat batai?

 **Shreya:** ha..use is baat se koi fark nahi padta..usne kaha ki…

… **shreya main tumse bahut pyar karta hu…aur hamesha karta rahunga…pyar sirf pane ka naam to nahi hota na…kya hua agar tumhari shadi kisi aur se ho jayegi to..main hamesha tumse pyar karta rahunga.**

 **Divya** : ye kaisa aadmi hai…aajkal aise log bhi hote hain kya?

 **Shreya** : humare beech ek agrrement hua ki meri shadi ke baad hum kabhi baat nahi karenge..aur na hi kabhi ek dusre se contact karne ki koshish karenge…

 **Divya** : shreya…teri zindagi bhi kitni anokhi hai..ek wo shaksh hai..jise tune dekha nahi suna nahi..aur us se teri shadi ho gayi…aur ek ye bhi andekha anjana…jis se tujhe pyar ho gaya..

 **Shreya:** maine bhale hi use dekha na ho..par mujhe aisa lagta hai ki wo mere paas hai..main use mehssos kar sakti hu…par ab humara ye sath jaldi hi khatam ho jayega..

 **Divya** : what do you mean ki sath khatam ho jayega…he is your first love..tu use itni asani se bhool payegi..tu use bhoolkar kisi aur ki ho payegi…aaj teri juban par achanak uska naam aa gaya..aur mujhe sach pata chal gaya ,agar meri jagah daya hota to?

 **Shreya** : main kya karu divya…mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha…

 **Divya:** shreya I think tujhe auntie se baat kar leni chahiye…

 **Shreya:** nahi divya..main aisa kabhi nahi kar sakti…mom dad khud se jyada bharosa karte hain mujhpe..mere paas unke bharose ko todne ki himat nahi hai…aur agar maine sabko sach bataya to na sirf mom dad ka bharosa tutega..balki do pariwaro ki barso purani dosti bhi toot jayegi…divya tujhe meri kasam..ye baat kabhi kisi ko bhi pata nahi chalni chahiye…

 **Divya:** shreya relax..main kisi ko kuch nahi bataungi..aur tu please..guilty mat feel kar..aaj kal ke jamane me bachhe theek se apne parents se baat tak nahi karte…aur tune humesha…unki khushi ke liye apni khushiyon ko kurban kiya hai..aise me agar galti se hi sahi…kuch pal apni marji se jee liye..to koi gunah nahi kiya tune…I wish ki tu humesha khush rahe…teri zindagi me kabhi koi problem na aaye…aur…aur tu siddharth ko jald se jald bhool jaye….

 _Saying this divya left her alone and shreya again got lost in her thoughts…_

 _ **Some days later…**_

 _Everybody is having breakfast.._

 **Taniya** : jayant aapne tickets book karwa liya hai na..hum 2 din pehle jayenge…unhe surprise dene…

 **Jayant** : nahi ..abhi tickets ka intejam nahi hua hai…but don't worry ho jayega…

 **Jimmy:** are tum chinta mat karo…wo sab mujhpe chhod do..main sab kar dunga…

 **Nikhil** : lekin dad..usi din to mera football match ka final hai..humari team pehli baar final me pahunchi hai…main is match ko miss nahi kar sakta…

 **Divya:** ha aur mera bhi dance comtetion ka final hai…to main bhi aap logo ke sath nahi aa paungi…

 **Taniya** : koi baat nahi nikhil..tum dono..baad me aa jana…apna apna competition jeet kar…to jimmy bhai..aap abhi sirf teen tickets hi book karwana..main jayant aur shreya ke liye…ye dono 3 din baad aa jayenge…

 _Shreya left the table…she came to her room..and texted siddharth…_

 **Shreya** : sidhharth..abhi abhi mom dad india jane ke bare me discuss kar rahe the..hum parso ki flight se ja rahe hain…

 **Siddharth:** oh wow..so happy journey..and shreya..I am sorry main abhi tak wo poem complete nahi kar paya..

 **Shreya** : ( _with a painful smile_ ) koi baat nahi siddharth..shayad use adhura hi rehna tha…anyway ..siddharth..ab jabki main Mumbai hi aa rahi hu to..main tumse ek baar milna chahti hu…

 **Siddharth** : lekin shreya..

 **Shreya** : I know siddharth, humne wada kiya tha ki hum ek dusre se kabhi nahi milenge…lekin ..mera tumse milna bahut jaroori hai..ye 1 mahine…tumse baate karte huye kab beet gaya pata hi nahi chala..but ye 1 mahine meri zindagi ke sabse khoobsurat pal hain…aur main tumhe iske liye thanks kehna chahti hu..tumse milkar…

 **Siddharth** : theek hai shreya, tum Mumbai aa jao..phir main tumhe bataunga ki kaha aur kaise milna hai…aur ha apna khayal rakhna…main tumhe humesha khush dekhna chahta hu…main tumhe kabhi bhul nahi sakta…lekin main dua karunga..ki tum jald se jald mujhe bhool jao…bye…take care…and…. I LOVE YOU…

 _Shreya did not say anything and disconnected .. she rubbed her tears..and said_..tum mujhe mile hi kyun siddharth…why I loved you…why? _And thrown herself on bed and covering her face with pillow started crying.._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** finally 2nd chapter khatam… thanks to all reviewers for first chapter..

 **Mithi, asha, blair.64, icocogirl, YRSTMP, jannatfairy, samina, dareya's lover aka charvi, Anaya, rajvigirl ,muskaan, ravu 161, topaj007, annu ,swagata, jebagomes1, SNM, jasdeep, disani, shreya, prachi.4893, anjali, Mahesh 15…and all the guests…**

 **Icocogirl:** dear, thanks for your compliment..but main tumhe kya writing classes du..writing mujhe khud nahi aati…mere paas bas imaginations hain..unko text me convert karke bas type kar deti hu…story writing is an art…it's a quite different thing…ho sakta hai dheere dheere main bhi seekh jaun…to tumhe pakka classes de dungi…*hug*

waiting for your responses for this chapter…

 **Precap for next chapter:** dareya ki pehli mulakat…, so don't miss it…stay tuned with **YRKKH…**

Aapki

 **Geet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Mumbai…**

 _It was an usual day, our trio cid cops were left for cid beauro , adi was playing , purvi and tarika were busy in watching some tv show, pratima was reading newspaper and dictating it for dadi maa.._

 **Pratima:** ( _reading the headlines of newspaper_ ) bijli aur pani ki killat ne logo ko rulaya…bekaboo truck ne 4 logo ko udaya…..chidiyaghar se sher nikal kar bhag gaya, …2 bachho ko chodkar mahila apne premi sang faraar…..chi chi chi….aajkal to akhbar padhne ka bhi man nahi karta…ye ho kya gaya hai logo ko…hum to gharo me baithe rehte hain…hume to andaja bhi nahi ki bahar ki duniya me kaise kaise paap ho rahe hain…

 **Dadi maa** : chal rehne de…ab jara jokes section me aa….ek do jokes hi suna de…ye faltu ki khabre rehne hi de…

 **Pratima** : ek baar shahrukh aur aamir khan me jamkar ladai hui…dono ek dusre ko gira gira kar maar rahe the….jab kisi ne pucha ki dono kyun lad rahe hain to pata hai aamir khan ne kya jawab diya?

 **Dadi maa:** kya jawab diya hoga?

 **Pratima** : aamir ne kaha ki ye mere ghar ke samne khada hokar jor jor se gana ga raha tha. To logo ne pucha ki isme ladne ki kaun si baat hai. To aamir ne kaha ki ye mere ghar ke samne aakar ga raha tha….."tu hai meri kiran …tu hai meri kiran…

 **Dadi maa** : oh ..kiran to aamir khan ki wife ka naam hai na…hahahahahahaha…. _and they both started laughing… just then the doorbell rang…_

 **pratima** : are meena _(maid_ ) jara dekhna kaun hai…pata nahi kaun hoga is waqt… _meena returned after couple of seconds…_

 **Meena:** badi maa…koi aurat aayi hai..keh rahi hai..aap hi se milne aayi hai…

 **Pratima** : mujhse milne…kaun hai…chal dekhti hu… _pratima went towards the entrance…and as she peeped out to see who has came…all of a sudden…someone screamed loudly into her ers_

 **Person** : bhoooooooom….

 **Pratima** ( _got scared):_ … aaaahhhhhh…kaun hai _…._

 _and as she turned to see that person she was just speechless…there was a middle aged woman standing with a broad smile…she was wearing a cream colour sleeveless kurta , with short hair ending just above her neck…placing her sunglasses on her head..looking avery modern and confident …pratima was so much surprised to see her…_

 **Pratima:** Taniyaaaaa…tu? Kahi main sapna to nahi dekh rahi?

 **Taniya** : nahi meri jaan ..tu sapna nahi dekh rahi…ye haqikat hai…kaho to pinch karu? _And she pinched pratima_ …

 **Pratima:** ouchhh! Tu bhi na…mujhe to yakeen hi nahi ho raha..teri surprise dene ki aadat abhi tak gayi nahi han? _And they both hugged each other…seeing them anyone can easily say that they are best friends…_

 **Taniya:** I really missed you yaar..missed you a lot…

 **Pratima** : maine bhi tujhe bahut miss kiya… _hearing the sounds tarika, aadi, purvi and dadi maa also came out…_

 **dadi maa** : tanitya!

 _Taniya went and touched her feet and took blessings… purvi and tarika were standing just like a silent spectator…they have no idea about the guests…_

 **Someone from behind** : are bhabhiji agar apni saheli se milna julna ho gaya ho to jara humari taraf bhi dekh leejiye…bhai hum bhi sath me aaye hain…

 **Pratima:** are bhai sahib…aap bhi na…

 **Dadi maa** : are jayant beta…par tum log aaj hi kaise aa gaye…tum log to 2 din baad aane wale the na…

 **Taniya** : maa ji..humne socha ki thoda surprise de dete hain…

 **Pratima:** wo log bhi duty pe chale gaye…pehle pata hota to aaj unhe jane hi nahi deti…

 **Jayant** : wo sab chhodiye, pehle apni amanat se to mil leejiye….. _and he called shreya…._

 _just then everyone moved their gaze towards the car…two beautiful foot stepped out…then a beautiful face came out from the car…the air blowed some of her hair to her face and when in order to settle them back she raised her hand a melodious music of her bangles filled the surroundings…she removed her hair from her face, and every eyes got stuck on that innocent face, she was looking downwards…with a little scared, and a little confused expressions…she was getting nervous seeing so many strangers around her…on top of that..her shyness was providing her a very elegant look….and her yellow coloured salwar-kurta with silver embroidery on it was enhancing her beauty many times. Pratima was just lost in her…dadi maa was overwhelmed to see her..purvi and tarika also got that who might she be…they looked at each other and gave a overjoyed smile….taniya came forward…_

 **taniya** : shreya..ye pratima hai..meri best friend…daya ki maa..aur tumhari saas..

 _now shreya looked up, took some little steps to pratima and bent down to touch her feet…but pratima immediately held her arms and stopped her from touching her feet…she was so much happy that she could only manage to whisper…shreya! …and hugged her…shreya also hugged her back…after some seconds they separated ….shreya looked into her eyes which were filled with tears,…. tears of happiness..pratima touched her face like a mother is meeting her daughter after so many years…..kitni pyari hai tu…and kissed on her forehead…kisi ki najar na lage tujhe…and applied a "kajal-ka-teeka" to her…sseing her pure love shreya gave a sweet smile …and moved to dadi maa…dadi maa adjusted her glasses to see her properly….._

 **taniya:** shreya ye daya ki dadi maa hain…is ghar ki malkin…

 **dadi maa** : shreya …meri bachhi…itni badi ho gayi… _and she hugged her_ …shreya _also hugged her back…she can feel her happiness …she can see pure love and blessings in those_ _old eyes… they separated from the hug…then shreya looked at purvi and tarika…they both were excitedly waiting to meet her_ …

 **taniya** : pratima( _pointing to purvi and tarika_ )..ye dono kaun hain?

 _pratima came forward to introduce them…_

 **pratima** : taniya…ye daya aur abhijeet ki behan..meri beti..purvi hai..aur ye …meri badi bahu aur abhijeet ki patni..tarika hai…

 _taniya hugged both of them_ …

 **taniya** : hum abhijeet ki shadi me bhi nahi aa paye... aur tumhari badi bahu bahut pyari hai…aur ye purvi ..I think jab hum London ja rahe the, us time ye tere pet me thi, right _? And all of them shared a laugh_.. aur aaj dekho..itni badi ho gayi..ki jald hi dulhan banne wali hai…

 _now as shreya got their introduction she also came and hugged them…when they separated from hug she noticed that little boy hiding behind tarika…with lot of questions on his face…he was puzzeled seeing so many strangers at his home…tarika pulled aadi forward…_

 **tarika** : adi beta..dekho kaun aaya hai…ye aapki shreya chachi hain…welcome nahi karoge…

 _shreya bent to his level and smiled at him…_

 **shreya:** hello _!_

 _Aadi too smiled_ …

 **Aadi:** welcome shreya chachi!…

 _shreya was shocked listening chachi…but she gave a sweet smile to him and kissed on his cheek .._

 **dadi maa:** are pratima bahu…sari baaten yahi khade hokar karegi kya…safar karke aaye hain…thak gaye honge…meena samaan andar le chal…aur aao …tum sab bhi andar aao…

 _they all came inside…_

 **tarika** : main pani lekar aati hu..

 **pratima:** bhai sahib aap logo ko ghar dhundne me koi dikkat to nahi hui na…

 **jayant:** kya baat karti hain bhabhiji… meri yaaddasht abhi bhi utni hi tej hai…kya hua agar main 22 saalo se india nahi aaya to..lekin apne yaar ka ghar bhool jaun…itna gaya gujra nahi hu main…par hain kaha wo janab? Aur humare dono sher abhijeet aur daya kaha hain..?

 **Pratima** : bhai sahaib aap to jante hi hain…unka kaam hi aisa hai…ghar pe kam aur duty pe jyada rehte hain…aur yahi bimari unke dono beto ko bhi lag gayi…pehle pata hota ki aap log aa rahe hain to…aap logo ke liye gadi bhej deti airport…

 **Dadi maa** : are bahu kam se kam unko phone karke bata to de ki ye log aa gaye hain…taki wo log bhi jald se jald apna kaam khatam karke wapas aa jayen…

 **Pratima:** ha maa ji…main abhi phone karke aati hu… _and pratima moved to make the call…_

 **Jayant (** _to aadi):_ oh to ye hain humare Rathor khandan ke chasmochirag..han…jara idhar to aaiye…

 **Dadi maa** : jayant beta…nikhil nahi aaya…shreya ka bhai…?

 **Jayant** : maa ji wo uska football match ka final hai…pehli baar uski team final me pahunchi hai…keh raha tha mere bina meri team jeetegi kaise…isliye 2-3 din baad aa jayega wo..

 **Dadi maa** : achhaa…

 **cid beauro:**

 **pradyuman:** theek hai pratima…hum log jald se jald pahunchate hain…main daya aur abhijeet ko bhi bata deta hu…

 _he disconnected the call and went to abhijeet,s desk_

 **abhijeet** : kya baat hai sir ( _as they don't address him as dad on duty)_ kuch kaam tha _…_

 _just then daya also came there with a file in his hand…_

 **pradyuman** _( looked at daya_ ): rajat ko bolo yaha ka kaam sambhal le...hume ghar jana hai…shreya ki family india aa gayi hai..wo gahr pe humara intejar kar rahe hain…

 _saying this he left them…_

 _abhijeet looked at daya mischievously, daya was looking here and there…rajat also joined them…_

 **rajat** : kya baat hai sir…aap log achanak se ghar ja rahe hain…koi aaya hai kya?

 **Abhijeet** : ( _looking at daya_ ) koi aaya hai ya nahi…par tumhare daya sir to gaye…

 **Daya:** bhai aap please wo sab rehne do…chalo dad bahar wait kar rahe hain…

 **Abhijeet** : ha ha chal rahe hain, itni bhi jaldi kya hai..tumhari shreya kahi bhag thode na jayegi…tumhare liye hi to aayi hai..

 _Daya knew that abhijeet is not going to leave him so easily…before that he announces this news in beuro its better to leave..so he just moved from there._

 **Rajat** : kya sir ..sach me shreya ji ki family india aa gayi…

 **Abhijeet** : ha rajat…abhi maa ka phone aaya tha…hume nikalna hoga…wo humara intejaar kar rahe hain…

 **Rajat** : bilkul sir…aap log nikaliye , yaha main aur sachin sab sambhal lenge…

 **Rathor mansion:**

 **Pratima:** maa ji wo log bas nikal hi rahe hain…kuch hi der me aa jayenge…

 **Purvi** : maa…maine kabhi nahi socha tha ki…shreya bhabhi ko in kapdo me dekhungi…pure indian dress…shreya bhabhi ko dekh ke koi nahi keh sakta ki wo kabhi india me rahi nahi hain. lagta hi nahi ki wo koi videshi hain…

 **Taniya** : ye shreya ki hi zid thi…usne india aane ke liye specially ye kapde banwaye…ek bhartiya ladki ki tarah makeup kiya…chudiyan..payal…bindi..ye sab pehan kar india aane ki zid isi ki thi…

 **Pratima** : shreya ko chod aur khud ko dekh…london kya gayi tu to puri badal hi gayi…balo ko bhi katwa diya...puri agrej ban gayi hai tu..yaad hai maa ji..yaha pe thi to ise sadi ke alawa aur kisi dusre kapde me mushkil se hi dekhti thi..

 **Taniya** : hahaha…kya karu…yaha pe rehkar sirf meri duniya kitchen tak hi thi na…par waha main jayant ke business me bhi hath batanti hu…ab waha pe rehna hai to waha ka rahan sahan to apnana hi padta hai na…par tu chinta mat kar…teri shreya me angrejo ke koi gun nahi hain…iski aadate mujhse jyada tujhse milti hain…bachpan me hi teri bahu jo ban gayi thi ye…ye to london chali gayi…lekin apna dil india me hi chod gayi …

 **Pratima:** ( _looking proudly at shreya)_ wo to hai…

 _Shreya was silently listening them and was feeling kinda bore… purvi noticed it…_

 **Purvi** : maa..main shreya bahbhi ko ghar dikha du?

 **Dadi maa** : are abhi to aayi hai..abhi use aaram karne de…ghar to usi ka hai..ghar dikhjane ki kya jarurat..

 **Purvi** : achha theek hai baba…kam se kam unhe unka kamra to dikha du…araam karne ke liye..

 **Dadi maa** : ha theek hai ja leke use…..jayant aur taniya bahu tum log bhi jara aram kar lo…tab tak wo teeno bhi aa jayenge…

 _Here purvi took shreya with her …_

 **Purvi:** shreya bhabhi…aapko india kaisa laga?

 **Shreya:** ( _with a sweet smile_ ) bahut achha hai…

 **Purvi:** bhabhi aap kitni excited rahi hongi na…india aane ke liye _….and before shreya says something purvi cut her_ …sach sach batana bhabhi…aap india aane ke liye jyada excited thi ya bhaiya se milne ke liye…han? _And again shreya tried to say something again purvi cut her_ …aapka to pata nahi…par bhaiya bahut excited hain aapse milne ke liye…humesha aap hi ke bare me sochte rahte hain…kab aayegi meri shreya…kaisi hogi meri shreya…hahahahha… _she was talking non-stop_ …are bhabhi aap kuch bol kyun nahi rahi….achha achha sharma rahi hain…par mujhse kya sharmana….mujhse itna sharmaogi to bhaiya se milogi tab kya hoga…par aap chinta mat karo…bhaiya to aap se bhi jyada sharmate hain…hahahaha… _shreya gave her a smile…._

 **Shreya** ( _to herself_ ): behan itni badi chatterbox hai…pata nahi…bhai kaisa hoga?

 **Purvi** : bhabhi aap dono ne to ek dusre ko dekha bhi nahi hai abhi tak…I swear bhaiya aapko dekhenge na to dekhte hi rah jayenge…aapko pata hai…bhaiya kabhi ladkiyon se jyada baat nahi karte..unke college me kitni ladkiyan marti thi unpe…par bhaiya ne kisi ko bhaw nahi diya…unke dil me humesha se aap jo basi ho…unki shreya…bhabhi aaiye main aapko bhaiya ka kamra dikhati hu…matlab aapka kamra!

 _and she gave a mischievous smile, shreya too smiled in return… they both entered in daya's room…_

 **Purvi** : waise bhaiya bade strict hain…kisi ko apne kamre me aane nahi dete…specially mujhe…kehte hain main har cheej gadbad kar deti hu… _there was a photo frame of_ _daya_... _purvi pointed towards that_ …ye hain mere chhote bhaiya…Sr. inspector daya..

 _Shreya looked at the photo… a man with his most killer smile…no doubt he was very handsome…shreya kept staring his photo…she looked into his eyes…she felt like she knows him for so long…he was not a stranger for her..and felt something different…his eyes were saying something to her…she came out of trance with purvi's voice.._

 **Purvi:** bhabhi ab photo ko dekhna band karo…kuch hi der me bhaiya aapke samne honge…phir dekhti rehna unhe jee bhar kar…

 _purvi could not have stopped talking if shreya has not got a call from divya…_

 **Purvi:** kiska phone hai bhabhi?

 **Shreya** : meri dost ka…

 **Purvi** : ok…aap baat kar lo..main bas abhi aati hu..

 _saying this purvi left her alone…shreya received the call…._

 **Shreya** : ha divya!

 **Divya:** tune bola tha pahunch kar phone karungi…bhool gayi na…

 **Shreya** : nahi yaar…time hi nahi mila…itne sare log…sabse milna julna…aur phir unki baate..

 **Divya:** to kaise hain tere sasuraal wale..

 **Shreya** : typical indian family hai divya…you know "Hum sath sath hain" type..aur main kya batau…yaha pe to sab abhi se mujhe…chachi aur bhabhi bula rahe hain…

 **Divya:** wo sab chod, ye bata tu apne mystery man se mili ki nahi…han? Kaisa hai wo bol na…

 **Shreya** : nahi wo abhi ghar pe nahi hain…he is on duty…but I just saw his picture..

 **Divya** : ooooo…kaisa hai…handsome hai, goodlooking hai han..bol na…

 **Shreya:** ummm _…(looking at his picture_ ) not bad..baki tu khud hi aake dekh lena…by the way…right now I am standing in his room

 **Divya:** ooooo seedhe room me pahunch gayi…what are you doing there.

 **Shreya** : shut up divya…purvi bas mujhe gahr dikha rahi thi _…_

 _.just then purvi came back…_

 **Shreya** : chal main tujhse baad me baat karti hu.

 **Purvi** : bhabhi aaiye main aapko apna karma dikhati hu…

 _and she showed her different rooms and corners of the house…and then they both were standing in the balcony.. it was located at such place from where the main gate of house was very clearly visible..they were talking…when a quails entered the gate, both shreya and purvi moved their eyes towards the entrance gate…_

 **purvi:** wooow….bhaiya aa gaye…

shreya felt her heart beat is increasing…just then trio came out of the quails…daya was driving seat…so he got out first followed by abhijeet and pradyuman…shreya was looking at them with curiousty…and suddenly the wind blown so fast that it took shreya's dupatta with it, and before that shreya could understsnd anything the dupatta flew away and directly landed on daya's face and covered it fully so daya stopped at his place…

 **purvi** : bhabhi…aapka dupatta…

shreya was dumbstruck…she was just looking at daya who was struggling with her dupatta to uncover his face…finally daya managed to remove that dupatta…and looked up in the direction from where it has come…and he found two big beautiful eyes staring at him..shreya while managing her hair which were coming again and again on her face..too looked in those pair of eyes…which was looking at her with some unknown feelings…their eyes met….

( _Song credit: tv serial, ye rishta kya kehlata hai…title track, I don't own these lines..)_

 **han…koi chori chori mere sapno me aaye….**

 **Han…ye dil anjani dori se bandha jaye…**

 _Daya looked at that dupatta in his hand and then at shreya….who was still looking at him..daay got lost in her eyes…_

 **Vishwas ka hai ek bandhan…**

 **Janmo ka ye pawan bandhan…**

 _Shreya felt her heart beating at a faster rate…she was not in her senses…she felt a bond with him…she tried to read his eyes…those eyes were saying something special to her…_

 **Ek pal me kaise jud jata hai….**

 _Shreya found herself getting more and more deeper in those eyes…so she just turned her face to other side…_

 **Ye rishta kya kehlata hai…hooooooo**

 **Ye rishta kya kehlata hai….**

 _Daya once again looked at that dupatta and moved inside with that…_

 **Purvi:** oho bhabhi…aapka dupatta udkar bilkul sahi hatho me gaya hai…aaiye jaldi neeche chaliye….

 _and they both moved downstairs…_

 _here as trio entered,_

 **Pratima** : are aa gaye aap log? ( _then she noticed that dupatta in daya's hand_ ) daya ye dupatta…. _But purvi cut her…_

 **Purvi** : maa…aapko pata hai kya hua… hum log balcony me khade the tabhi shreya bhabhi ka dupatta udkar seedhe bhaiya ke paas chala gaya…aaye haye…is se jyada romantic mulakat aur kya ho sakti hai…

 **Pratima** : chup kart tu..kuch bhi bolti hai..

 _daya looked at shreya who was standing or say hiding herself behind purvi…she was feeling very awkward…_

 _Daya was standing there lost…_

 **Purvi** : bhaiya kaha kho gaye…dupatta wapas karne ka man hai ya nahi

 _saying this purvi moved aside and now shreya was standing just in front of daya…facing each other…shreya was looking downwards and daya was just staring at her beauty …then shreya simply extended her hand in order to take her dupatta , still looking downwards…and daya gently placed that dupatta in her hand…shreya took her dupatta and wore it..purvi and pratima giggled…daya looked at them..and with a shy face he moved and stood beside abhijeet._

 **Pradyuman** : pratima, ye humari shreya hai?

 _Shreya went to take his blessings she bent down but pradyuman stopped her_ …

 **Pradyuman:** nahi beta…humare yaha ladkiyan pair nahi chuti…humare yaha betiyon ki jegah pairo me nahi dil me hoti hai…

 _and he gave shreya a fatherly hug_ … _shreya moved to abhijeet abhijeet extended his hand_ …

 **abhijeet:** welcome to india shreya…humesha khush raho…

 _shreya held his hand and shook it with a sweet smile_ … _and then she moved and stood near pratima. Meanwhile jayant and taniya also came and joined them._

 **Jayant:** hey..pradyuman…mere yaar…kaisa hai tu…

 _They both hugged each other tightly…daya greeted them jayant hugged daya..and taniya gave him blessings…and they all started chatting…in between daya kept on stealing glances of shreya…who was silently sitting their. Then shreya asked an excuse and moved to her room…_

 **pradyuman** : lagta hai, shreya sharma gayi…mujhe pura yakeen hai..jayant tune humari shreya ko bhartiya sanskar dene me koi kasar nahi chodi hogi..

 **pratima** : ha wo to hai…par daya tum kyun sharma rahe ho…jao andar jake shreya se mil lo…purvi… _she found purvi busy with her phone._ He bhagwan ye ladki bhi na…humesha phone se chipki rehti hai… _then she called aadi_ …aadi beta…jara idhar aana…

 **aadi** : ji dadi maa…

 **pratima:** beta jao…chachu ko shreya chachi se mila kar le aao…shreya chachi apne kamre me hain…ok.

 **Aadi** : ok…aao chachu…

 _and he held daya's hand, daya moved silently with aadi …they both reached at shreya's room…daya stopped outside and send aadi inside and he leaned on the door and kept staring shreya …who was sitting on bed silently and nervously playing with her dupatta…aadi came inside.._

 **Aadi** : shreya chachi…ye aapke liye!

 _Shreya looked at him..and found a chocolate in his hand..she smiled cutely.._

 **Shreya:** ye aap mere liye lekar aaye ho?

 **Aadi:** main nahi chachu lekar aaye..unhone mujhe bola aapko dene ke liye…

 _shreya took that chocolate from his hand…_

 **Aadi** : chachu andar aao na..

 _now shreya looked at the entrance and found daya leaning on the door and staring her, she once again got nervous and turned her face…daya came inside.._

 **Daya:** aadi…aapne chachi ko chocolate de diya ( _he stressed on chachi_ ) abhi jao..dekho dadaji aapke liye gift laye hain…

 **Aadi** : ok …bye chachi..main apna gift lekar aata hu..

 _and he ran outside leaving our DaReya alone…now daya looked at shreya…who was standing not facing him..both did not know how to start..daya took the initiative…_

 **Daya:** umm…so finally aaj hum ek dusre ke samne khade hain…itne saalo se roj tumhara naam suntan tha..to sochta tha ki tum kaisi hogi…apne man me tumhari ek tasveer banata tha…ek bahut hi khoobsurat tasveer…par haqikat us tasveer se itni jyada khoosurat hogi…ye kabhi nahi socha tha…

 _daya found that shreya was pressing her fingers in nervousness, he got that she is not very comfortable now …_

 **Daya** : by the way…welcome to india…

 _he extended his hand but shreya did not give any response so he just took his hand back_ …

I know that shreya…aapke liye yaha ..ek nayi jagah pe ..naye logo ke beech adjust kar pana thoda mushkil hai…but main aapko batana chahta hu ki…aap hum sab ke liye bahut khaas hain…is ghar ko apnane me aapko jyada time nahi lagega…aur rahi baat meri to..main humesha aapke sath hu..jab jarurat pade …bas ek aawaj de dena…

 _shreya was still not responding…after some minutes of silence daya spoke again…_

 **Daya:** lagta hai aap jyada bolti nahi…anyway…main neeche chalta hu…hum phir baad me baat karte hain…

 _and daya moved outside, as he reached at door …shreya called him…daya stopped and looked at her…shreya also turned and looked at him.._

 **Shreya** : aa…wo…thanks for the chocolate!

 _Daya was pleased to hear her melodious voice..he could not stop himself from smiling_ …

 **daya:** aapko pasand aayi?

 **Shreya:** ( _with her cutest smile_ , _nodded in yes)_ its my favourite!

 _ **Daya loved her smile**_ : oh to matlab ab mujhe roj 2 chocolates lani padegi…ek aadi ke liye uar ek aapke liye… _and he again smiled at her and went from there.._

 _Shreya looked at the chocolate and smiled at herself…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** so guys here ends the most awaiting chapter…totally without siddharth…I posted it early..because now the next update will be a liitle late..I will not be able to update it before 20 or 23 july I guess…but I promoise this is just starting…upcoming chapters will have lots of lovely scenes of dareya…waiting for your response…let me know how was dareya's first meet…..

And thanks to all reviewers for the previous chapter..dont have much time to mention your names..sorry for that…hope to come back soon…

Stay tuned with YRKKH…

Aapki

 **Geet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 _It was dinner time..everybody was sitting on dining table...purvi and tarika were in kitchen..._

 **Tarika** : purvi tum ye salad rakh ke aao...main ye kofte lekar aati hu...

 **Purvi** : ok bhabhi...

 _Shreya came there..._

 **Tarika:** are sheya, tum yaha...kuch chahiye tumhe?

 **Shreya** : nahi bhabhi ...wo... kya main aap logo ki kuch help kar sakti hu.

 **Tarika** ( _smiled)_ : are nahi nahi shreya...humne sab kar liya hai..tum table pe aao _..(while_ _coming out from kitchen_ ) aaj hi to aai ho tum..ghabrao mat..aage main sare kaam tumhi se karwaungi...are bhai..jethani hu main tumhari...hukum chalana to mera hak hai.

 **Dadi maa** : are badi bahu, kispe hukum cala rahi ho tum.

 **Traika** : apni pyari si devrani pe dadi maa, ye kitchen me apni jethani ki help karne gayi thi.

 **Dadi maa:** are shreya..beta abhi to aai ho tum...kitchen me kaam karne ke liye to sari zindagi padi hai...aur waise sach pucho to hume bhi apni choti bahu ke hath ka khana khane ki bahut jaldi hai...( _everybody smied at this)_

 **Shreya** : _(taking the bowl from tarika's hand_ ) bhabhi...main serve karti hu..

 **Tarika** : no way...chupchap baitho tum..aaj mujhe serve karne do...kal se sara kaam tum karna ok?

 **Pratima:** shreya beta, aao idhar mere paas...

 _Shreya went and sat beside pratima...and now daya was sitting just opposite her...everybody started eating..._

 **Tarika:** kya hua shreya..tumhe khana pasand nahi aaya?

 **Shreya:** are nahi nahi bhabhi...khana to bahut achha hai...infact Indian dishes are my favourite...specially matar paneer...I just love it...

 _Hearing this daya looked at shreya...everyone looked at daya and then shreya.._

 **Purvi:** what, bhabhi aapko matar paneer pasand hai?

 **Taniya** : han shreya ko matar paneer bahut pasand hai,...aur shreya bahut achha matar paneer banati hai...

 **Purvi** _ **:**_ _( looking at daya_ ) ooooo...kya baat hai...bhai maan gaye, jodiyan sach me aasmano me hi banti hain...

 **Taniya:** matlab?

 **Dadi maa** ( _smilingly looked at both daya and shreya_ ) darasal , daya ko bhi matar paneer bahut pasand hai.

 _Hearing this shreya became shocked and she instantly looked at daya, he also looked at her...and they averted their eyes as soon as they met..._

 **Tarika:** oho...kya baat hai...to sheya...daya ke liye apne hatho se matar paneer kab bana rahi ho...

 _Shreya smiled and blushed a little, daya once again looked at her and he also smiled. Everbody was teasing them..jst then shreya tried to take the bowl of rice...daya also extended his hand at the same time..and he unknowingly touched her hand..shreya looked at him..daya took his hand back, shreya took some rice and then passed the bowl to daya...everybody was watching all this..._

 **Purvi** : do dil mil rahe hain...magar chupke chupke...sabko ho rahi hai...khabar chupke chupke..hooo..

 _Hearing this shreya became nervous...daya glared purvi..._

 **Aadi:** bua...dining table pe gana nahi gaate...

 **Purvi** : pata hai aadi...kya karu khud ko rok nahi payi...waise chote bhaiya gana achha hai na...

 **Abhijeet:** ha purvi...wakai, bahut achha gana hai... kyu daya?

 _Daya said nothing ...and looked at shreya, who was looking down..._

 **Daya** : I am done, main sone ja raha hu , good night everyone..

 **Tarika** : are day ruko to...sweet dish to tumne khayi hi nahi..gulab jamun banaya hai...tumhara favourite...shreya jara wo sweet dish to dena daya ko..

 _shreya looked at daya and then she picked the plate and forwarded it to daya, daya looked at her then, he picked a gulab jamun from the plate, looked at shreya..and whispered a good night to her and moved to his room._

 **Next Day, Morning:**

 _Daya woke up, he glanced at the clock ...it was too early for daya..._

 **Daya** : are kamal hai...aaj itni jaldi neend khul gayi..koi baat nahi...abhi to subah ki aarti bhi nahi hui hogi...chal beta daya..lajdi se taiyar ho ja...aaj tujhe pooja me dekh ke dadi maa bhi khush ho jayengi..

 _and he quickly freshened up...just then tarika's voice singing aarti fell into his ears...and he quickly came down ...he saw everybody was gathered there...and then his eyes fell on shreya, who was standing beside tarika...covering her head with her dupatta.. joining her hands ...closing her eyes...daya forgot why he has come there, he was lost in shreya, he came out of his trance when someone tapped on his shoulder, daya looked and found abhijeet there.._

 **Abhijeet:** daya pooja me aankhe band karke khade hote hain...(looking at shreya) nahi to dhyan bhatakta hai..

 _Daya got that what he was trying to say he smiled, nodded his head and closed his eyes._

 **Tarika:**

 _ **om jai jagdish hare...swami jai jagdish hare...**_

 _and she started coughing in middle. ..everbody looked at her, aarti was stopped in middle , it was not a good thing..dadi maa was worried... shreya gently took the thaal from tarika's hand and started singing.._

 **Shreya** :

 _ **bhakt jano ke sankat...daas jano ke sankat...chhan me door kare...om jai jagdish hare**_ _.._

 _everyone was surprised seeing her singing the aarti so well...they loked at each other and smile...dadi maa was really happy..tarika smiled, looked at shreya and thanked her through her eyes for managing the situation..daya was just speechless, he could not stop himself from admiring her...and a sweet smile formed on his lips.._

 _aarti was finished.._

 **tarika:** shreya, aaj aarti tumne ki hai to...prasad bhi tum hi de do.. aur sabko teeka bhi laga do...

 _shreya smiled and distributed the 'prasad' to everyone...then she came to daya...daya forwarded his hands, shreya gave him the Prasad and then daya bowed his head and shreya applied the teeka on his forehead_..

 **abhijeet** : kya baat hai daya, aaj tum pooja me ? itni jaldi kaise uth gaye...lagta hai raat bhar neend nahi aayi han?

 **Daya:** ji nahi bhai...raat ko bahut achhi neend aayi...tabhi to aaj itni jaldi uth paya...

 **Purvi:** han...bhai neend to achhi aani hi thi...kal raat ko shreya bhabhi ke hath se gulab jamun jo khaye the..

 **Daya** : bhai...kya aap log bhi .!

 **Afternoon, CID beauro..**

 _Everybody was busy in their work...daya was sitting absent-mindedly on his desk, he was thinking about shreya..her innocent face, her cute smile...her beautiful eyes, her sweet voice...her nervousness when he is near her..he was lost in his dreams...just then sachin came to his desk._

 **sachin** : sir mujhe lagta hai ki..hume raghu ko arrest kar lena chahiye...wo hume gumrah karne ki koshish kar raha hai.

 **Daya** : ha sachin... raghu ko arrest kar lo...aur vijay ne muh khola...kuch bataya usne?

 **Sachin:** sir, vijay to mar chuka hai..wo kaise kuch bolega?

 **Daya:** kya vijay mar gaya...par kal hi to hum log us se puchtach kar rahe the..mar kaise gaya..

 **Sachin** : sir wo vihaan hai...hume shak hai usi ne vijay ko mara hai..

 **Daya:** achha! Par hume to wo us raajver pe shak tha na...

 **Sachin** : sir raajveer to humare pichle case ka culprit tha, wo case to solve ho chuka hai...

 **Daya:** achha, wo case solve ho gaya...?

 **Sachin** : sir aapki tabiyat to theek hai na...I think aapko rest kar lena chahiye..aap din aat us case pe kaam kar rahe the to I think kaam ka pressur thoda jyada ho gaya hai..

 **Daya** : nahi..nahi sachin aisa kuch nahi hai...tum ruko main is file ko study karke batata hu ki aage kya karna hai...

 _abhijeet was seeing all this from his desk, he came to daya.._

 **Abhijeet:** kya baat hai daya, to ab tum files ko ulta bhi study kar lete ho...

 _Daya noticed the file in his hand..._

 **Daya** : wo...aa..wo..bhai wo...actually main na...

 **Abhijeet:(** _nodded in no_ ) sachin jara wo raghu ki profile check karo..main aata hu..

 **Sachin:** ok sir..

 _and he left them.._

 **Abhijeet** : bhai mere, bahut taras aa raha hai, tumhari is halat pe..

 **Daya** : taras? Mujhpe, kyun? Main kuch samjha nahi...

 **Abhijeet:** lekin main sab samajh gaya hu...sr. inspector daya ko itni galtiyan karte huye maine pehle kabhi nahi dekha...tum ek kaam karo..wo case no 1020 ki file mujhe chahiye, kal usko study kar raha tha...aur ghar pe hi chut gayi..tum la sakte ho jake..

 **Daya:** _(instantly_ ) ofcourse, bilkul...bilkul la saka hu...abhi leke aata hu...

 **Abhijeet** : nahi koi jaldi nahi hai, aram se jana aur aram se aana han...

 **Daya:** han ..bilkul!

 _and daya did not wait for anything more, he litrally ran from there..._

 _Abhijeet saw him and smiled.._

 **Abhijeet:** bechara...ishq ka mara...

 _Daya reached at home and knocked , tarika opened the door..._

 **Tarika** : are daya, tum? kya hua, kuch lene aaye ho..

 **Daya** : han wo..bhai ne ek file lene ke liye bheji hai..wo bhul gaye the..aap dekh lo jara...

 _Tarika found daya looking here and there as he is searching something, tarika understood and smiled at him..._

 **Tarika:** ha bilkul, main dekhti hu.. tab tak tum living room me baitho main jaldi se lekar aati hu..naam kya hai file ka..

 **Daya** : case no 1020

 **Tarika:** ok ,abhi aati hu...

 _Daya moved to living room...and found purvi watching tv...purvi looked at him.._

 **purvi:** are bhaiya aap kab aaye..

 **daya:** wo main ek file lene aay tha...by the way tum akele hi tv dekh rahi ho..?

 **purvi** : han to kyun...mere sath kisi aur ko bhi hona chahiye tha?

 **Daya:** nahi bilkul nahi...tum akele hi dekho..very good...waise baki log kaha hain...koi dikhai nahi de raha?

 **Purvi** : aadi school gaya hai...dadi maa apne kamre me hain...mom dadi maa ke sath hogi...aur shayad jayant uncle aur taniya auntie bhi unke sath hain..bas aur kaun hai...

 _Daya got that she is intensionally not talking about shreya..._

 **Daya:** nahi koi nahi...

 _purvi giggled ..Just then tarika came there.._

 **Tarika** : daya mujhe wo file kahi nahi mil rahi...tum abhijeet se hi pucho kaha rakhi hai?

 _Meanwhile daya got a call from abhijeet.._

 **Daya** : han bhai...wo file kahi mil nahi rahi hai...

 **Abhijeet** : are milegi kaise..wo file to yahi pe hai...mujhe laga main ghar pe bhul aaya...tum wapas aa jao..

 **Daya:** ok ! _he turned to tarika.._ wo file beauro me hi hai...main chalta hu _...he turned to go but tarika grabbed his hand..._

 **Tarika** : are are daya...ruko, tumhari najare kab se jise dhundh rahi hain...kam se kam us se mil to lo...shreya apne kamre me hogi...

 **Daya** _blushed a little and smiled at tarika_ : nahi bhabhi..main chalta hu..kaam hai..

 **Tarika** : are daya jao..mujhe abhijeet ne phone kiya tha, usne tumhe jaan boojh ke yaha bheja tha, file wile to sirf ek bahana tha...shreya se milkar jao warna sara din tumhara kaam me man nahi lagega...

 _and she pushed daya to go...daya went to shreya's room...he peped in and found shreya lying on bed ,she was writing something in her diary...her hair was disturbing her so much...daya entered the room and moved to her...shreya felt his presence and looked at him...her hair were coming on her face...daya moved close to her...shreya was loking into his eyes...daya bent over her and gently removed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears...shreya was just looking into his eyes.._

 _ **Is pyar se meri taraf na dekho...pyar ho jayega..**_

 _ **Ye pyar ho gaya to teer dil ke paar ho jayega...**_

 _ **Pyar ho jayega...pyar ho jayega...**_

 _Then daya took shreya's hand and kissed it gently...shreya shivered a little and tried to move away...but daya hold her hand, he cupped her face and moved closer...they both were lost in each other's eyes...daya was about to kiss her when he felt something vibrating in his pocket...daya came out of his daydream by the vibrations of his cellphone..a call from mobile company...he found himself still standing at the doorstep, he looked at shreya who was still busy in her diary...now she has clutched her hair with a clutcher...and was looking really lovely..daya disconnected the call, and blushed thinking about his dream...he looked at shreya , and with a sweet smile on his face he moved from there..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** so here is the next update of YRKKH...it was already typed and as I got a little break from my busy schedule..I posted it...thanks to all the reviwers for the previous chapter..really don't have much time to thank everyone individually..pls don't mind...hope you enjoyed it...

Stay tuned with YRKKH...

Keep loving dareya...

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

 _Shreya got a call from divya.._

 **shreya** : ha divya, aaj to tera dance competition ka final tha na, kya hua?

 **Divya:** ( _in fully excited tone_ ) are aur kya hoga...humare group ko winner trophy mil gayi...aur mujhe contestant with X-factor ki special tophy..shreya...am so happy...kash tu yaha hoti...

 **Shreya:** oh..wowww...that's really great...congratzzzz! aur Nikhil ..uska kya hua...?

 **Divya** : Nikhil ka match to aaj hai..jaise hi uska match khatam hota hai...hum parso ki flight se india aa rahe hain...really I cant wait more to see you...miss you so much...

 **Shreya** : same here divya...main tumhe aur Nikhil ko bahut jyada miss kar rahi hu..tum dono jaldi se yaha aa jao...

 **Divya** : ha ha ...mera bas chale to main abhi ke abhi tere paas pahunch jaun...but you don't worry han..sirf do dino ki baat hai...chal ab rakhti hu...bye take care...and love you so much!

 **Shreya** : bye..love you too...

 _Shreya was very happy...she went down...there was a big smile on her face...tarika saw her.._

 **Tarika** : kya baat hai shreya, tumhare chehre pe ye smile...bahut khush lag rahi ho!

 **Shreya** : bhabhi wo..abhi maine..

 _but purvi cut her..._

 **Purvi:** abhi abhi bhaiya jo mil kar gaye inse...dekhiye tabhi to chehre pe itni badi smile hai...

 _hearing this shreya's smile vanished...she didn't get what purvi was talking about..._

 **Tarika** : sahi kaha purvi, main bhi na...shreya ke chehre ki is smile ka bhala aur kya reason ho sakta hai? Bechara daya...tumse milne ke liye kitna bekaraar tha, to kya baate hui dono me...jara hum bhi to jane..

 **Shreya:** nahi ...bhabhi wo..actually..

 **Tarika** : theek hai theek hai, koi baat nahi...mat batao..par tumhe mujhe thanks bolna chahiye...tum to janti ho ki daya kitna sharmata hai...wo to bina tumse mile hi wapas ja raha tha...maine use jabardasti bheja tha tumhare room me, tab gaya wo..

 **Shreya(** POV): ye bhabhi kya keh rahi hain...daya mujhse milne mere room me aaye the...but wo to mujhse mile hi nahi...agar wo mere room tak aaye the, to mujhse mile kyun nahi...

 **Shreya:** ( _fake smile_ ) thanks bhabhi...

 _Tarika smiled and patted her cheeks...and left her with so many confusions..._

 _ **At night,**_

 _Everyone was on dinner table...except daya...he was in his room...doing some thing.._

 **Dadi maa:** are ye daya kya kar raha hai...use bhookh nahi lagi kya...

 **Pratima** : pata nahi, aate hi apne kamre me chala gaya, aadi beta ,jao..chachu ko dinner ke liye bulakar le aao...

 **Purvi:** maa..aap bhi na...aadi ko bahut bhookh lagi hai...use khana khane do..shreya bhabhi hain na...bhabhi aap bhaiya ko bulakar lao na please..

 **Shreya** : main?

 **Tarika:** ha shreya tum...jao na!

 **Shreya** : ji...

 _and she went to daya's room..she peeped inside and found daya busy in his laptop...shreya was confused how to call him..she was just standing on the doorstep...after sometimes she finally knocked the door..daya looked up and found shreya standing there..._

 **Daya** : shreya...tum yaha? Kuch kaam tha...

 **Shreya** : aa...wo dinner ready hai...sab log dinner table pe aapka wait kar rahe hain...

 _Daya noticed the time..._

 **Daya** : oh ..I am sorry..main thoda busy tha...to time ka dhyan hi nahi raha...main chalta hu...

 _and he shut down his laptop...and got up ..shreya was standing at the entrance..._

 **Daya:** chale?...

 **Shreya:** wo...main..

 **Daya** : kya baat hai shreya, kuch kehna hai..

 **Shreya:** bhabhi ne bataya ki aap dopahar me ghar aaye the...aur aap mujhse milne mere room tak bhi aaye the...but aap to mujhse mile hi nahi...

 _Daya cursed tarika for informing shreya about that.._

 **Daya:** wo actually...jab main tumhare room pe aaya to maine dekha ki, tum apni diary me kuch likh rahi thi...to maine tumhe disturb karna theek nahi samjha...

 **Shreya:** isme disturb karne jaisi kya baat hai...main to bas aise hi..anyway...aap kyun milne aaye the mujhse.. koi kaam tha?...

 **Daya:** kyun bina kaam ke nahi mil sakta...

 _and he looked at shreya..she also looked at him..and they shared a cute eyelock... shreya moved her eyes from him.._

 **Daya:** _(smiled at her_ ) aa...wo main to bas aise hi...bas ye kehna chahta tha ki..tumhari aawaj bahut pyari hai...subah tumhare muh se aarti sunkar hairan ho gaya tha main...its unbelievable...mujhe to sirf 2-4 lines hi aati hain...aur tum London me rehkar bhi...

 **Shreya:** London me rahi hu to kya hua... mera janam to yahi hua hai na...mom ne mujhe wo sare sanskar diye hain jo ek Hindustani maa apni beti ko deti hai...

 **Daya:** that's so sweet of you shreya...han..sweet se yaad aaya..

. _and he took_ out _a chocolate from his pocket_...this is for you...sorry dena bhool gaya tha...

 _Shreya couldn't stop herself from smiling...she took the chocolate from his hand ..._

 **Shreya:** thank you!

 **Daya:** you are welcome... by the way..neeche chalen...mujhe bahut tej bhookh lagi hai...pet me chuhe kood rahe hain..please..

 **Shreya** smiled at him: sure!

 _And they both moved down..._

 **Purvi:** bhaiya ...hum log aapka kab se wait kar rahe hain...kitni der laga di...

 **Daya:** wo main thoda kaam me busy tha...to thodi der ho gayi...sorry everyone!

 **Dadi maa** : are koi baat nahi..chalo jaldi baitho...

 _And daya sat bside abhijeet_

 **Daya** ( _whispered to abhijeet_ ) bhai...aapne dadi maa se baat ki?

 **Abhijeet** : kaun si baat ,kis bare me?

 _Daya gave him an angry look.._

 **Abhijeet:** oh..achha achhha achha..wo baat... main kyun baat karu..tumhara kaam hai...tum baat kro...

 **Daya:** bhai please...aapne promise kiya tha mujhse...

 **Abhijeet:** achha theek hai... ek minute han...

 _and abhijeet cleared his throat..._

 **Abhijet:** dadi maa...wo daya kuch baat karna chahta hai aapse...

 **Dadi maa:** ha daya ..bolo na...

 _Daya was shocked ..he stammered..._

 **Daya:** main..na..nahi..to...mujhe kya baat karni hai...

 _everyone was looking at duo with confused expressions..._

 **Pratima** : main dekh rahi hu,,,tum dono bahut der se kuch khusar phusar kar rahe ho...saaf saaf bolo na kya kehna chahte ho?

 **Daya:** maa...wo...main..wo...

 **Pradyuman:** daya ye kya wo..wo..laga rakha hai..jo bolna hai...bolte kyun nahi...

 **Abhijeet** : ye kya bolega dad...main batata hu...ye kal shreya ko apne sath ghumane le jana chahta hai...

 _Hearing this shreya looked at daya..who was like "kaha muh chupaun" purvi and tarika smiled looking at both daya and shreya_..

 **Pratima:** kyaaaa?

 **Daya:** maa..its ok..main to bas aise hi...actuaaly wo...beauro me sabko shreya ke bare me pata chala to..wo sab shreya se milna chahte the...ab unke paas itna time to rehta nahi ki..wo ghar pe aake shreya se mile..to maine socha ki agar shreya kal mere sath beauro chale to..sab us se mil bhi lenge aur main use thoda bahut Mumbai bhi ghuma dunga...but agar aap log nahi chahte to...

 **Dadi maa:** are daya...ye to bahut achhi baat hai...bilkul le jao shreya ko...isme humari ijajat ki kya jarurat hai...shreya beta...

 **Shreya:** ji dadi maa!

 **Dadi maa** : tum jaogi na daya ke sath...

 _Shreya looked at daya who was also looking at he expecting a yes from her.._

 **Shreya** : ji...ji dadi maa...main jaungi...

 _Daya smiled as well as everyone looking at both of them..._

 **Taniya:** daya beta...mujhe aur jayant ko bhi Mumbai ghumna hai...in 22 salo me Mumbai kitni badal gayi hai na...beta hume bhi le chalo na..

 _Daya's smile vanished..._

 **Jayant:** kya hua beta, hume Mumbai nahi ghumaoge..

 **Daya** _(with a fake smile_ ): are kyun nahi uncle, bilkul ghumaunga...kal aap dono bhi humare sath chaliyega...

 _Everybody knew that jayant and taniya were just pulling his leg...they were enjoying daya's expressions...shreya also smiled looking at his irritated face...after some minutes of silence...everybody burst into a laughter..._

 **Taniya:** beta hum to bas majak kar rahe the...hum Mumbai jaroor ghumene, par baad me...waise bhi hume kabaab me haddi banne ka koi shauk nahi hai...kyun jayant?

 **Jayant:** ha ...tum pehle shreya ko ghuma do...hume ghumane ke liye ye pradyuman hai na..kyun pradyuman...

 **Pradyuman:** han han...bilkul..!

 **Daya:** theek hai auntie...jaisa aap log theek samjhe!

 _And again everyone burst out into laughter, including shreya...she was unknowingly enjoying all this...she didn't know why she was so excited for a day-out with daya...and daya, he was very happy...and eagerly waiting for tomorrow..._

 _._

.

.

 **A/N:** that's all for this chapter, thanks to all the reviewers for the previous chapter...

 **Anaya, aash vin, rajvigirl, muskaan, nia757, ravu161, dareya's lover aka charvi, KAVINSANJANA, tamanna dayabhi abhirika, Mahesh15, swagata, bhumi98, jebagomes1, jasdeep, anjali and all the guests...**

so in next chapter daya and shreya are going for a day-out..what do you guys think? Would this day-out be helpful to bring daya and shreya close.. to know stay tuned with YRKKH...

Keep loving dareya...

Aapki

 **Geet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 _Next day daya got up earlier...he was very excited today, he selected a dashing black shirt for him..checked his look in mirror..he was looking perfect..pradyuman and abhijeet has left earlier without daya ..._

 **Daya** ( _to tarika_ ): bhabhi, shreya kaha hai...hume nikalna hai..use boliye na thoda jaldi kare..

 **Tarika:** ha ek minute main dekhti hu...

 _Just then they saw shreya coming downstairs...she was in a sea green colour anarkali with light makeup and looking extremely beautiful..._

 **Tarika:** ye lo shreya aa gayi..

 _Daya gave her his sweet smile, she also smiled in return..._

 **Daya:** chalen?

 _Shreya nodded in yes..they both waved tarika a goodbye..._

 **Tarika:** bye ...and enjoy your day!

 _Daya came and opened the car door for shreya...shreya smilingly sat in...daya came and sat on driving seat...and daya started the car...there was complete silence ...shreya was looking outside...and daya was looking at her...daya decided to break the silence..._

 **Daya:** shreya!

 **Shreya** : hmm...

 **Daya:** aa..you are looking beautiful...

 _Shreya looked at him and smiled.._

 **Shreya:** thank you!

 **Daya:** pehle hum beauro chalte hain...tum sab se mil lo phir main tumhe thoda bahut Mumbai ghuma dunga...

 **Shreya:** ok!

 **Daya** : music?

 **Shreya** : yeah!

 _Daya turned on the radio...there was a soft song being played on radio...it was making the atmosphere more pleasant..as they were passing through daya was introducing her with the buildings...with the streets...shreya was showing a great interest..._

 **Daya:** look shreya..ye park...bachpan me bahut cricket kheli hai maine yaha pe...aur wo ground..pata hai uski boundary kitni badi thi...waha pe sixer lagana bahut mushkil tha...aur sabse jyada sixer is ground pe maine hi lagaye hain...

 **Shreya:** oh really!

 **Daya** _:_ aur nahi to kya, ...aur wo vada paav wala..uski stall yaha pe tab se hai...jab main class 7th me tha...aur ek bhi din aisa nahi jata tha..jab hum uske yaha vada paav na khaye...wapas aate time main tumhe bhi khilaunga...I am sure tumne aisa vada paav kabi nahi khaya hoga!

 **Shreya:** aisa to kya, maine kaisa bhi vada paav nahi khaya hai..

 **Daya** : oh..tumne vada paav nahi khaya to apni life me kya kiya...achha bhelpuri?

 **Shreya:** ( laughing) no..

 **Daya** : oh ..main bhi na...tum abhi to india aayi ho...koi baat nahi...main tumhari life waste nahi hone dunga..tumhe vada paav jaroor khilaunga...

 **Shreya:** what?

 _And they both burst out into a laughter...shreya was really enjoying this...she was very happy, and her happiness was clearly visible on her face...seeing her happiness daya was happier than her...they did not come to know..when they reached cid beauro.. daya stopped the car...shreya got down and looked at the building..she was standing in front of the crime investigation department of Mumbai._

 **Daya:** this is cid beauro..is'nt it beautiful?

 **Shreya** ( _smiling)_ : of course..its beautiful..

 **Daya** : aao andar chalte hain...

they both moved in...as they entered, shreya saw some people were busy in their filework...some were discussing something, some were busy on their computers...she was observing each and everything there..as the beauro door get opened...everyone looked at both of them, they stood up and wished daya a good morning...soon they all surrounded daya and shreya...

 **Daya** : a very good morning to everyone...

 _They all were wishing daya and looking at shreya..._

 **Daya:** so guys...aap logo ne to inhe pehchan hi liya hoga...aur agar nahi pehchana to let me introduce her ...she is miss shreya...shreya mathur...soon going to be Mrs Daya Singh Rathor...

 **Shreya** _(with her evergreen smile_ ) : hello everyone...

 **Everybody:** hello mam! Welcome to cid beauro!

 **Shreya:** thank you!

 **Daya:** let me introduce them...shreya, this is inspector sachin..inspector vivek...inspector fredrics...inspector vineet..inspector kajal...inspector tasha...inspector jaywanti...sub inspector mayur and sub inspector vansh.

 _Shreya shook her hand with everyone...but there was one man left daya did not introduce him..._

 **Shreya:** ( _pointing to him_ ) ye...?

 **Daya** : oh ...inhe to main bhool hi gaya...ab to ye humare ghar ke sadasya ban chuke hain...ye hain Sr. Inspector rajat... humare hone wale jeeja ji...

 **Shreya** ( _with a broad smile_ ) oh! Nice to meet you rajat ji...

 **Rajat:** welcome to india mam...abhi aap mere senior ke sath khadi hai ...isliye mam bola...ghar pe milunga..to bhabhi bolunga right ?

 _Shreya just smiled in return..._

 **Tasha:** sir hume shreya mam se bahut sari baate karni hain...if you don't mind..

 **Daya:** han han..bilkul..( _to shreya_ ) shreya aap in logo ke sath baate kariye...tab tak main jara case ki details lekar aat hu...rajat sachin come with me...

 _and he went with rajat and sachin...shreya went with others..._

 _Kajal gave her a seat..._

 **kajal:** mam please...

 **Shreya** taking her seat: thanks!

 **Tasha:** mam you are so beautiful...I must say daya sir is really lucky!

 **Vivek** : tasha, I think... shreya mam is also lucky...humare daya sir ne bhi aaj tak kisi ladki ko bhav nahi diya...kyun vineet?

 **Tasha:** will you please shut up!

 **Kajal:** tum dono to chup hi raho please! Mam aap hi bata do na..do you feel lucky having daya sir in your life?

 **Shreya** : ( _after thinking for some seconds_ ) yeah! Ofcourse! I feel lucky!

 **Vivek:** dekha...dekha...kaha tha na maine..

 **Tasha** : oh hello, jyada uchalne ki koi jarurat nahi hai han...daya sir ko aane do...hum unse bhi puch lete hain...

 **Jaywanti:** mam...humne suna hai ki aapki aur daya sir ki shadi bachpan me hi ho gayi thi...aap to London me pali badhi hain, aapko is shadi se koi aitraaj nahi tha..

 **Shreya:** isme aitraaj ki kaun si baat hai...hum dono ki families me bahut gehri dosti hai..daya ki family me sab mujhse bahut pyar karte hain...ek ladki ko aur kya chahiye hota hai...

 **Kajal:** mam...sasuraal wale kitne bhi ache ya bure ho...sabse important hota hai...aapke pati ka pyar...daya sir ka to hume pata hai...he loves you...but do you also love him?

 _Shreya was shocked at this question...it was really a big question, and shreya has no answer for this...she realised that it is really important to find out the answer...but wait, she don't need to find out the answer, she has the answer and it was a No..._

 **Tasha** : shreya mam, kaha kho gayi...bataiye na...do you love him?

 **Jaywanti:** offo! Tasha , kajal..tum dono bhi na...ye bhi koi puchne wali baat hai bhala...jab kisi ladki se aise sawal puche jate hain to wo aise hi khamosh ho jati hai, aur uski is khamoshi ka matlab aksar han hi hota hai...hai na shreya mam...

 _Shreya with a fake smile nodded in yes, to manage the situation...everyone smiled at this.._

 **Kajal:** nahi main to bas aise hi bol rahi thi wo kya hai na meri ek friend thi, uske pitaji ne apni dosti ko rishtedari me badalne ke liye apne dost ke bete ke sath uski shadi kar di, lekin wo kisi aur se pyar karti thi...shadi ke baad unme aksar jhagde hone lage, aur phir unki shadi toot gayi aur sath hi un 2 pariwaro ki dosti bhi...

 _Shreya became tensed listening all this._

 **Shreya(** POV): ye to bilkul meri apni kahani hai, agar kal ko daya ko siddharth ke bare me pata chal gaya to, agar humari shadi toot gayi to...kya humari families ke relations bhi toot jayenge...she shivered even thinking about that...nahi, main aisa kabhi nahi hone dungi..kuch bhi ho jaye main in 2 pariwaro ke beech me kabhi darrar nahi aane dungi...in dono pariwaro ko ek dor se baandh kar rakhna meri jimmedari hai, aur mujhe har haal me ise nibhana hi hoga...

 _shreya was engrossed in her thought just then daya came back with sachin and rajat..._

 **Daya:** han...to agar aap logo ki baate khatam ho gayi ho to...kya hum inhe le ja sakte hain..humne inko aaj Mumbai ghumane ka vaada kiya hai..

 **Kajal** : sure sir...

 **Tasha:** wait daya sir...hume aapse ek sawal puchna tha...

 **Daya:** ha pucho na!

 **Tasha:** sir maine bola ki aap bahut lucky hain, kyunki shreya mam jaisi khoobsurat ladki aapki life me hai...but vivek ka kehna hai ki shreya mam ..jyada lucky hain...ab aap hi bata deejiye, aapko kya lagta hai...kaun jyada lucky hai?

 **Daya** : ( _looking at shreya_ ) I think I am not lucky, infact I am the luckiest man in this world, jo is duniya me aate hi bhagwan ne shreya ko meri kismet me likh diya, aur uske liye main humesha unka shukragujar rahunga!

 _Listening this shreya looked at daya and they shared a brief eyelock.._

 **tasha and kajal:** awww...so sweet...

 **daya:** achha ab hum nikalte hain...baki baate baad me, chale shreya...

 _shreya nodded in yes...and they bid a goodbye to everyone and moved out..._

 _they were on road, daya was telling her something but shreya was lost somewhere else..she came out of her trance when daya honked the horns...they were moving ahead when shreya noticed something in the side mirror.._

 **shreya** : daya!

 **Daya:** han shreya, kya hua..

 **Shreya** : wo...I think wo peeche wali car hume kafi der se follow kar rahi hai..

 _Daya looked at shreya and then looked back at that car...daya to check if they are really following them slowed down his car...and that car also slowed down its speed..daya increased his speed , and for his amazement that car also increased its speed...shreya was confused, she was observing both daya and that car following them...daya took a right turn...and when he loked back that car was disappeared, daya waited for sometime but still that car was not there.._

 **Daya** : I think wo bas ek coincidence tha...koi hume follow nahi kar raha tha...dont worry...

 **Shreya:** ok, but mujhe aisa laga ki koi hai us car me jo humara peecha kar raha tha...

 **Daya** : it was just a misunderstanding shreya...nobody is following us, see wo car ab humare peeche nahi hai, jabki humne unke samne hi turn liya tha, agar wo sach me hume follow kar rahe hote to, wo is tarah se gayab nahi ho jate..

 **Shreya** : I think you are right...

 _Daya stopped his car near an ice-cream parlour..._

 **Daya:** tum ice-cream khaogi? Tum yahi ruko, main bas 2 minute me lekar aata hu...

 **Shreya:** ok!

 _And daya went inside the parlour...shreya was sitting in car...it was 5 minutes but daya has still not returned..._

 **Shreya:** itna time kyun lag raha hai...ek ice-cream lene me..

 _and she stepped out of the car...and what she saw..was something which made her really shocked..._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** that's all for this chapter, thanks for all the reviewers for the previous chapter...

 **Anjali, swagata, dareya's lover aka charvi, blair.64, jasdeep, mahesh15, topaj007, Tamanna Dayabhi Abhirika, nia757,Rajvigirl, jebagomes1, Ishitha, muskaan, Anaya, aash vin, asha, mithi, Katiiy, KAVINSANJANA, bhumi98, bijishilpa, and all the guest reviewers...**

And a special thanks to **Ishitha** forsuch a long review, it was really very sweet!

so what did shreya see, and what made her shocked...keep guessing...I'll be back soon with next chapter...stay tuned with YRKKH ...

Keep loving DaReya...

Aapki

 **Geet.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Shreya:** itna time kyun lag raha hai...ek ice-cream lene me..

 _she stepped out of the car...and what she saw..was something which made her really shocked_

 **shreya:** ye to wahi car hai...jo hume follow kar rahi thi, ye yaha kaise...iska matlab ye sach me hume follow kar rahi thi...par kyun, ye hai kaun...aur daya bhi kaha rah gaye...dekhti hu..

 _she moved ahead to go inside the parlour...but all of a sudden that car got started, it ran with a high speed and stopped with a jerk just infront of shreya..blocking her way...with this shreya startled badly , she somehow managed herself to stand properly, she was really stunned..._

 **shreya** : you bloody illiterate...what the hell you are doing?

 _Shreya was boiling in anger, when the driver lowered the window glass...and shreya got to see his face..he was chewing "paan" ...he removed his sunglasses and looked at shreya..with a dirty smirk...then he looked at his co-passenger...they both stepped out of the car...and closed the car door with a thud.._

 **First man** ( _still chewing the paan_ ): hey...chandu...kya bola madam ne?

 **Chandu** : kabeer bhai, ...aapko gali di hai...angreji me...

 **Kabeer** : Gali? ...achha hai hume angreji samajh nahi aati...par gali di kyun?

 _And he moved towards shreya...rubbing his palms against each other...shreya tried to move backward but she dashed with her own car..._

 **Shreya** : kaun ho tum log...kya chahiye tum logo ko?

 _Kabeer moving closer..._

 **Kabeer** : are aapne hume pehchana nahi shayad...par humne aapko pehchaan liya...aap wahi hai na...daya ki London wali dulhan..are chandu pehchana, humari bhabhiji hain ye to...

 **Chandu:** ha bhai...pehchana, bhai maan gaye bada kadak maal laya hai daya London se..

 **Shreya** : just shut up ok! Mind your language...mera rasta chhodo...jane do mujhe...

 _and shreya moved to go...but kabeer grabbed her arms tightly..._

 **Kabeer:** are bhabhiji...itni asanai se kaise jane de...kitni der se peecha kar rahe hain aapka..aur ab jab aapke itne kareeb aa gaye hain to aap jane ko keh rahi hain...ye to galat baat hai na chandu!

 _His grip was getting tighter...shreya screamed in pain..._

 **Shreya** : ahhhh! Chodo mujhe...help!

 _she was struggling hard to make herself free but all was in vein ..._

 **kabeer:** are ghabraiye nahi...hum dono ke alawa, humare aur bhi bhai log hain, jo aap se milna chahte hain...hey...chandu bula na sabko kidhar hain...

 _tears started flowing from her eyes...she was calling for help...people in surroundings were watching all this silently but nobody moved ahead to help her.._

 **shreya:** please leave me...please..aahhh!

 **chandu** : are aa jao bhai log...

 _and he blowed a whistle and from surroundings at least 10 more men came ahead..._

 **kabeer:** aao...aao..jara apni khoosurat bhabhiji ko Namaste to bolo..

 _shreya found herself surrounded with so many men, who were staring her with dirtiest looks...shreya was really scared now..._

 **shreya:** kaun ho tum log...ye sab kyun kar rahe ho?

 **Kabeer** : hahahahaha...main kaun hu? Mera naam to aapko pata chal hi gaya hoga...kabeer kehte hain is bande ko...aur main hu daya ka sabse bada DUSHMAN!

 **Shreya** : par daya ne kya bigada hai tum sabka?

 **Kabeer** : batata hu...sab batata hu..hum is area ke bahut bade don hain...daya aur puri CID kabse humare peeche pade hain...par wo aaj tak hume pakad nahi paye...6 mahine pehle...humara CID ke sath ek encounter hua tha...

 _While kabeer was narrating the story his eyes were turning red...feelings of revenge, hate, and anger for daya was clearly visible into his eyes...shreya was more scared now...kabeer pulled her hair...and once again shreya screamed in pain..._

 **Shreya:** aahhhh!

 **Kabeer:** us encounter me daya ne mere right hand...rocky ko maar dala...

 **Kabeer** continued: us rocky se meri behan ki shadi hone wali thi...meri iklauti behan...rocky ki maut ke baad wo sadme me chali gayi...main sab kuch dekh sakta hu, par apni behan ko takleef me nahi dekh sakta...

 _and he pulled her hair even more harder..._

 **Shreya:** aahhhh...dayaaaa!

 _Tears were continuously streaming through her eyes_

 **Kabeer** : meri behan ki khushiyan cheenkar...wo daya khud ka gahr basane chala hai...main aisa kabhi nahi hone dunga...main usko khush nahi rehne dunga...

 **Chandu:** to bhai, kya karoge aap...daya ko maar daloge?

 **Shreya** screamed: nooo...

 _Kabeer looked at her and laughed evilly_

 **Kabeer** : hahahahahaha...na chandu na...main daya ko nahi marunga...daya ko bad se badtar maut dunga...uski jaan ab is ladki me hai na...main ise marunga...tab us daya ko pata chalega ki apne pyar ko khone ka gam kya hota hai...aur is gam ke sath jeena uske liye maut se bhi badtar hoga...

 _Saying this he removed his gun from his pocket...and pointed at shreya...shreya was hell scared seeing the gun..she closed her eyes...and screamed in her full voice..._

 **Shreya:** dayaaaa!

 _Kabeer started laughing loudly..._

 **Kabeer:** ha bula apne us daya ko...tu chinta mat kar...main tujhe uske samne hi goli marunga...

 **someone from behind** : aur gar shreya ko ek kharoch bhi aayi na...to tere right hand ki tarah tere is left hand ko bhi oopar pahuncha dunga...

 _shreya opened her eyes hearing that familier voice...kabeer and everyone else looked in the direction of that voice and they found daya standing there pointing gun at chandu...shreya took a sigh of relief...she knew that now she is absolutely safe..._

 **kabeer:** oh ..to aa gaya tu...ab to tum dono ko hi marna padega...aaj mera badla pura hokar rahega...bahut intejar kiya hai maine is din ka...dekh kya rahe ho bhoon dalo ise...

 _they started firing on daya...but daya was well experienced to handle them...the fight begin and soon it ended...all the fighters of kabeer were lying down on the ground at their faces.. ..then daya turned to kabeer who was still pointing the gun at shreya..._

 **daya:** bas itne hi kutte the tere paas...ab chupchap shreya ko chod de, aur mujhse baat kar...

 **kabeer:** shreya ko to ab mujhse koi nahi bacha sakta...

 _and he looked at shreya...shreya was looking at daya...daya was directly looking into her eyes, he assured her through his eyes, that everything will be alright...and signalled her something...shreya was looking deeply into his eyes...and she didn't take much time to understand his signal...she quickly turned and and kicked kabeer hardly on his knees.. kabeer was totally unaware about this sudden kick ...he fell on ground...and that gun also dropped down from his hand...he quickly stood up and tried to run but shreya caught his collar..._

 **shreya:** kaha ja raha hai tu...apni bhabhi se nahi milega..

 _and she gave him a tight slap...that he was almost to fall when daya held him_

 **daya:** ...tu marega meri shreya ko...

 _and he punched hard on his face...blood started oozing out from his mouth...daya was punching him continuously...when they heard chandu calling, he was in the car..._

 **chandu** : kabeer bhai...jaldi karo...gadi me baitho..hum baad me nipat lenge is daya se...

 _listening chandu kabeer pushed daya..daya fell down on ground..and kabeer quickly ran and sat in the car and they both driven away...daya stood up and ran after them...but he was too late...they have slipped from his hand...daya was staring in the direction they have gone...then he turned and looked at shreya...shreya was also looking at him with teary eyes...and next moment shreya just ran to daya and hugged him tightly...she buried her head in his muscular chest..and clutched his shirt tightly...she was shivering due to fear and crying badly like a little girl who got separated from her guardian...daya without wasting a second secured her in his arms, he patted her back and...and started caressing her hair..in order to sooth her..._

 **daya** : shreya..relax..wo chale gaye...kuch nahi hoga...

 _but shreya was too scared to listen and understand anything...she hugged him more tightly..._

 **shreya** ( _sobbing_ ) : thank god daya aap aa gaye...nahi to wo log mujhe maar dalte..

 _daya separated her from the hug...and made her to face him..._

 **daya:** kaise nahi aata shreya...han...tum tak pahunchane se pehle har goli ko mujhse gujarna hoga...

 _shreya looked deep in his eyes, she can see pure love and care for her in those eyes...but she was still crying..._

 **shreya:** ...daya...you..know..uss..usne yaha pe gun rakhi thi...aur...

 **daya** : shreyaaaa...

 _but shreya was not listening to him...she was complaining like a little girl..._

 **shreya:** usne mere baal kheeche aur mera hath itne jor se pakda...ye dekho...yaha...pura red ho gaya..

 **daya** : shreya...I ..know..

 **shreya** : daya aapko pata hai, maine pehli baar gun dekhi, main bahut dar gayi thi agar aap sahi time pe nahi aate to...wo mujhe maar dalta...main...

 **daya:** ( _a bit loudly_ ) shreyaaaa...

 _shreya stopped crying and looked at daya hearing his loud voice..._

 _daya cupped her face..._

 **daya:** relax...wo chale gaye,...all is well now...koi kuch nahi karega tumhe...main hun na...han...

 _and he rubbed her tears...shreya was somewhat relaxed now..._

 **daya:** aur ek baat kahu...inspector daya ki hone wali wife ke chehre par ye dar aur ye aansu bilkul ache nahi lagte..

 _she was silently just looking at him.._

 **daya:** and I think, you should join CID, kya kick mari , kya thappad mara tumne use...seriously...criminals kanpenge tumhare naam se...

 _he said all this to lighten the situation and he was successful in it..hearing this shreya smiled a little...and lowered her gaze..and again looked up to found daya staring her.._

 **daya:** I am really sorry shreya, mujhe tumhe is tarah se akele chod ke nahi jana chahiye tha...agar tumhe kuch bhi jata to, main apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar pata...

 _shreya found herself losing in his deep eyes...so she shifted her eyes from him..._

 **shreya:** daya...isme aapki koi galti nahi hai...aap please sorry mat boliye...

 **daya:** whatever..humara din to kharab ho hi gaya na...anyway...mujhe iski report karne beauro jana hoga...aur isse pehle ki ye kabeer aur uske aadmi tumhe ya humare pariwar ke kisi aur sadasya ko koi nukasan pahunchaye, unhe arrest karna hoga, kisi bhi haal me... uske baad hum ghar chalenge...main tumhe phir kabhi ghuma dunga...chalo...

 _they both sat in the car and drove to beauro...on their way..._

 **Daya:** shreya...waise jo bhi hua achha hi hua...tumhe pata hona chahiye ki ek cid officer ki wife hone ka matlab kya hota hai...

 _Shreya looked at him...and tried to understand what he was saying..._

 **Daya:** aisi hi hoti hai shreya humari life...hume khud pata nahi hota ki agle pal humare sath kya ho jaye...

 _Shreya who was listening him attentively spoke.._

 **Shreya:** daya, aaj to aapka day-off tha na ...phir bhi aap apne sath gun lekar aaye the...

 **Daya:** ek cid officer ka day-off kabhi nahi hota shreya...you know, maine bachpan se dekha hai...maa ko complain karte huye ki dad hume time nahi de pate, wo sirf apni duty se pyar karte hain...lekin pata hai jab bhi dad ko kisi mission pe jana hota tha, sab se jyada unhe maa hi encourage karti thi...tarika bhabhi...pata hai shreya, ek baar bhai ek mission par gaye aur laapta ho gaye...humne bahut koshish ki par unka kuch pata nahi chal pa raha tha...hum sab ne ye maan liya tha ki wo duty pe shaheed ho chuke hain,

 **Shreya** : phir...phir kya hua?

 **Daya** : tarika bhabhi ne humari baat kabhi nahi mani...unhe pura bharosa tha ki bhai theek hain aur wo ek din wapas jaroor aayenge...pure 10 mahine baad bhai wapas laute, aur us waqt tarika bhabhi ki aankho me unke vishwas ke jeet ki jo chamak thi wo main kabhi nahi bhool sakta...

 _Shreya smiled at this..._

 **Daya:** main yahi support tumse chahta hu shreya...mere liye meri duty sabse pehle aati hai...promise karo ki...agar kal ko kabhi mujhe meri duty aur tumhare beech kisi ek ko chunna pade to main pehle apni duty sambhalunga, aur tum mujhse shikayat nahi karogi balki mera sath dogi...

 _Shreya was in deep thinking...daya looked at him..._

 **Daya** : kya hua shreya, dar lag raha hai waada karne me?

 _Shreya came out of her pool of thoughts ..she looked at him..._

 **Shreya:** nahi...main aapse promise karti hu...main aapse kabhi koi shikayat nahi karungi..aur humesha aapka sath dungi...

 _Daya looked at her and smiled_

 **Daya:** thank you shreya...

 **Shreya** : aur ab tak aap ko jitna bhi jaan payi hun, main ek baat keh sakti hu, that I am proud of you...aur mere dil me aap ke liye sammaan bahut badh gaya hai...

 **Daya:** sammaan?

 **Shreya:** han...sammaan matlab respect...

 _daya looked at her and they both shared a cute laughter...finally they reached beauro...everybody was confused to see them back there ..now abhijeet and pradyuman were also present in beauro..._

 **abhijeet:** are daya, tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho...

 **daya:** bhai wo... and he narrated the whole story...

 **pradyuman:** kya...tum ...tum dono theek to ho na...shreya..tum theek ho na..

 **shreya:** ji , hum dono bilkul theek hain...

 **abhijeet:** ye to had hi ho gayi...sir main is kabeer ko ab chodunga nahi..rajat, sachin...is kabeer ko trap karo...is baar ye humare hath se nikalna nahi chahiye..

 _and he moved with rajat and sachin to work further on that case. In between shreya noticed daya's left arm ...it was turned to red ..shreya held his arm.._

 **shreya:** daya...ye aapka hath...ye sab kya hai...aapko to khoon nikal raha hai...aapko chot lagi hai..

 **daya:** shreya..kuch nahi..halki si chot hai...

 **shreya:** daya, aap kaisi baate kar rahe hain...aapki shirt puri red ho rahi hai..aap... _she turned to tasha and kajal_...excuse me, can I get a first aid box please..

 **tasha:** sure mam!

 _Tasha went and returned in couple of seconds with a first aid box...and handed over it to shreya...shreya took it and signalled daya to fold his sleeve..so that she can dress his wound...daya silently obeyed her...shreya started dressing his wound...daya was lost in her..he never felt the pain,...tasha , kajal and others were just watching them and smiling looking that adorable couple.._

 **shreya:** ho gaya...and take care han..

 **kajal:** wow..shreya mam aapko pata hai shayad pehli baar humne daya sir ko itne chote se wound pe dressing karwate huye dekha hai...

 **freddy** : han, nahi to aisi choti moti chot ko to ye aise hi chod dete the..

 _shreya looked at them and then looked at daya...who was silently staring at her.._

 **shreya:** ab aisa nahi hoga! ...achha..ab hum ghar chalte hain...chalen.?

 _daya nodded and they left to home...as they reached home...purvi opened the door.._

 **purvi:** are bhaiya, aap itni jaldi wapas kaise aa gaye...oh my god..ye chot kaise lagi aapko..maa...dadi maa..bhabhi...jadi bahar aao..

 **daya:** are purvi, kyun chilla rahi hai...

 _hearing purvi's loud voice everybody reached there.._

 **pratima:** kya hua...are daya, ye chot kaisi...

 **shreya:** maa...wo, raste me hum par kisi ne hamla kiya...

 **dadi maa:** kyaaaa...hey bhagwan...tum dono theek to ho na..

 **daya:** are aap log kyun pareshan ho rahe ho, sab theek hai, bas mamooli si chot hai..

 **pratima:** tu to chup hi reh, tere liye to har chot mamooli hi hoti hai..bada aaya..khatron ka khiladi...dikha mujhe..

 **shreya** : maa, aap chinta mat keejiye..choti si chot hai...theek ho jayegi, aur aapko pata hai..inspector daya ki maa ke chehre pe ye dar achha nahi lagta..

 _she said this line looking at daya...daya also looked at her and smiled ..._

 **pratima:** waah , maaji ye dekhiye aapki laadli ko...aaj daya ke sath thoda sa time kya bita liya, ye to abhi se daya ki juban bolne lagi...

 **tarika:** kya baat hai shreya..hmmm..

 _and everybody laughed at this..._

 **dadi maa** : chalo chalo...tum dono jakar araam karo...

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** that's all for this chapter...aur sabne siddharth ko kyun guess kiya...shreya ne to use dekha hi nahi hai na..to wo use dekhkar chunkegi kyun..lagta hai aap log siddharth ko bahut miss kar rahe ho...hehehe..

This chapter was just to build some emotional bonds and to develop a mutual understanding between dareya...

Thanks to all the reviewers for the previous chapter

 **Kamolika, ravu161, RK sweety, aash vin, Anjali, Jasdeep, padmini92, bhumi98, jebagomes1, aru, swagata roy, asha, blair.64, muskaan, Mahesh15, Topaj007, iCoco Girl, dareya's lover aka charvi, swagata, drizzle1640, shreya,nia757, priya, and all the guest reviewers...**

And a very special thanks to **divia** , who posted this review... " **I was fan of duo story only, par aapki story ne mujhe apne sath hook kar liya hai"...** it made my day, thank you so much dear...it is the sweetest review, I have ever got..aur aapki sari requests puri karungi...story me tragedy bhi hogi, then family care and love...sab hoga,just give me a little more time, wait for some more chapters..abhi to story shuru hui hai...keep reviewing...you are so sweet...

I am so happy, many new reviewers have also joined this fic...its really great. Love you all so much..

There is no precap for the next chapter...stay tuned with YRKKH...

Keep loving Dareya..

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 _Trio were ready to leave for beauro..._

 **Tarika** : abhijeet, kal aadi ke school me parents-teacher meating hai, to please aap time manage kar sakte hain?

 **Abhijeet:** ha theek hai, main dekhta hu.

 **Tarika** : ok, aur wallet, phone, files sab le liya na...aap humesha kuch na kuch bhool jate hain.

 **Abhijeet:** han maine rakh liya hai sab kuch..ab nikalte hain, chalo daya...

 **Pratima:** aur daya, tum jara dhyan rakhna apni chot ka...

 **Daya:** han, maan...aap chinta mat karo...

 _And trio left, they sat in quails, suddenly daya remembered something..._

 **Daya:** dad, bhai ek minute...mera phone andar reh gaya, main bas abhi aaya...

 _Pradyuman gave an irritated look to abhijeet_

 **Pradyuman:** aisa kabhi ho sakta hai ki ye ghar se bina kuch bhoole nikal jaye...

 _Abhijeet laughed at this..._

 **Abhijeet:** hahaha...breakfast table pe chod ke aaya hoga pakka..

 _Daya hurriedly moved in but at entrance he collided badly with shreya, who was coming out..._

 **Shreya:** ouchhh!

 _Daya supported her as she was about to fall..._

 **Daya:** I am .. main na apna phone bhool gaya tha...

 _and he moved inside to find his phone.._

 **Shreya** _from behind_ : wo mere paas hai.

 _Daya stopped hearing this and came to her..._

 **Daya:** tumhare paas?

 **Shreya :** han wo aap jaldi jaldi me table pe chod aaye the, meri najar padi aur, main bas wahi dene aa rahi thi...

 _and she handed over it to him..._

 **Daya:** thank you so much!

 _Shreya smiled in return...daya was standing there and staring her .Shreya felt a little awkward..._

 **Shreya:** aa...I think abhijeet bhaiya aur dad aapka wait kar rahe hain.

 _Daya was still standing there and smiling foolishly ..._

 **Daya** :( still staring her) han..!

 _sheya was confused with his act..when abhijeet called him.._

 **Abhijeet (** loudly from outside): dayaaaa...tera phone mila ya dog squad bulana padega?

 _Hearing his voice daya came in his senses.._

 **Daya** : han...han...bh..bhai...mil gaya...mil gaya...bas aa raha hu... _he gave an_ _embaressed look to shreya_...bye shreya...

 _and quickly moved from there, shreya could not stop herself laughing.._

 **Shreya:** bye...

 **After some time**

 **Jayant:** are bhabhi ji..wo nikhil aur divya aa rahe hain aaj...flight bas land karne wali hai...main ja rah hu unhe receive karne...

 **Pratima:** kya, aap khud ja rahe hain receive karne, pehle bataya hota to main daya ko rukne ko bol deti...wo chala jata unhe receive karne...

 **Taniya** : are pratima darling, koi jarurat nahi hai kisi ko rokne ki, cid officers ko unki duty karne do..jayant hai na, khali to baithe hain, thoda kaam kar lene do...baithe baithe pet bahar nikal raha hai...kam se kam wo to kuch kam hoga...

 _and they both burst out in laughter..._

 **Jayant:** han han..uda lo jitna majak udana hai...ab kya karu umar ho rahi hai, aur badha hua pet to ameero ki nishani hoti hai kyun bhabhiji...

 **Pratima:** ha wo to hai..

 _Just then shreya and purvi came there..._

 **Shreya** : kya baate kar rahe ho aap log, dad aap kahi ja rahe ho?

 **Jayant:** han beta,,main airport ja raha hu, nikhil aur divya ko receive karne.

 **Shreya (** _in excitement_ ): wow! Nikhil aur divya aa rahe hain..aap jaldi jao , unhe lekar aao na please..

 **Jayant:** are han beta, wahi ja raha hu...main janta hu tu kitni khush hai, tere besties jo aa rahe hain..

 _and he lovingly patted her cheek.._

 **Shreya:** yeah...dad jaldi aana...bye.

 _jayant left...and everybody got involved in their works.._

 **Some times later...**

 _Aadi was drawing something..shreya came to him.._

 **Shreya:** wooow..beautiful painting...ye sab kaun hai?

 **Aadi** : chachi ye humari family hai...ye dadi maa...ye grand dadi maa..ye dadaji..ye dad ye mom...ye daya chachu ye aap ho aur ye main hu...

 **Shreya:** woow...awesome...aur ye kaun hai ...kitna dirty face...bhoot hai kya?

 **Aadi:** ye na purvi bua hai. _And he gave a hi-five to shreya..._

 **Purvi:** hawww...main aisi dikhti hu, han...ruk ja abhi batati hu tujhe...

 **Aadi:** sorry sorry bua...sorry...maine galti se bana diya...abhi sahi kar dunga...

 **Purvi** : aur nahi sahi kiya na to, to dekh lena raat ko aise hi aaungi tere sapne me, tujhe darane...

 **Aadi** : main kisi se nahi darta bua..

 **Shreya** : but aapne purvi bua ko aise kyun banaya?

 **Aadi:** kyunki wo mujhe humesha pareshan karti hai...aapko pata hai shreya chachi...ek din mom aur dad party me ja rahe the, maine bola main bhi chalunga to pata hai bua kya boli?

 **Shreya** : kya boli?

 **Aadi** : bua ne bola, ( _imitating purvi_ ) " huhh, ittu sa hai, party me jayega"

 **Shreya** : haw! Bua ne aisa bola , par aap to ittu se nahi ho...aap to bahut bade ho...

 **Aadi:** ha pata hai, par bua mujhse jalti hai..kyunki main complan peeta hu na , to main kuch din me bua se bhi lamba ho jaunga...

 **Purvi** : huhh! Bada aaya...complan peene wala..achha ye bata, shreya bhabhi ko to daya bhai ke paas hona chahiye na...aur tune shreya bhabhi ko apne paas kyun rakha hai...

 **Aadi:** nahi, shreya chachi mere paas hi rahegi, kyunki wo mujhe bahut achhi lagti hai...aur wo mujhse bahut pyar karti hai, hai na shreya chachi...

 **Purvi:** huhh! Shreya chachi tujhse nahi tere chachu se pyar karti hai...

 **Aadi:** nahi shreya chahi aap batao na bua ko, aap chachu se nahi, aadi se pyar karti ho na..

 _Shreya smiled and lovingly pulled his cheeks...and kissed on his cheeks..._

 **Shreya:** ofcourse main aadi se pyar karti hu.

 **Aadi :** dekha bua...ab pata chala...shreya chachi mujhse pyar karti hai...dekho unhone to mujhe kisss bhi kiya...wo chachu ko kabhi kiss nahi karti...

 _Shreya's mouth was wide opened now...she blushed badly...purvi laughed at this...just then tarika also joined them..._

 **Tarika** : kya baat hai purvi, itna hans kyun rahi ho..

 _Purvi hardly controlled her laughter_

 **Purvi:** bhabhi...aapka beta bhi na...keh raha hai ki meri shreya chachi mujhse pyar karti hain, kyunki wo mujhe kiss karti hain , but chachu ko nahi karti...

 _Hearing this tarika looked at shreya, who gave her an embarrassed smile..._

 **Tarika:** aadi beta, aapko kaise pata ki shreya chachi aapke chachu ko kiss nahi karti...

 **Aadi:** mujhe pata hai...

 **Purvi** : tujhe kuch nahi pata...aaj na tu khud apne chachu se hi puch lena...ki shreya chachi unhe kiss karti hai ya nahi...

 **Shreya:** purviii...

 **Aadi:** ok , aaj chachu aayenge to main puch lunga...

 **Tarika** : han bilkul puch lena, bhulna mat...ok beta!

 **Shreya:** bhabhi..kya aap bhi?

 _Tarika and purvi gave a hi-five to each other...shreya was just watching them_ helplessely.. ...just then they heard the voice of car...then the doorbell rang, _meena went and opened the door...she was shocked to see a tall beautiful girl in short dress standing..there was a boy with him and behind them there was jayant...everybody looked at the doorstep...seeing them shreya's face lit up with joy and happiness...she almost jumped on her feet..._

 **Shreya:** oh my god...divyaaaa...nikhil...

 _Seeing shreya divya almost ran to her, she came and hugged her tightly..._

 **Divya:** shreyaaaaa...oh ...my darling...missed you so much...

 **Shreya** : me too...

 _Everybody was staring them silently, they all looked divya from toe to head...they both separated..._

 **Divya:** tu to yaha aa ke mujhe bhool hi gayi na..

 **Shreya:** aisa ho sakta hai kya kabhi...anyway...congratzzzz...dekha maine bola tha na..winner trophy tere group ko hi milegi...

 _nikhil who was standing behind them spoke_

 **Nikhil:** waise winner trophy mujhe bhi mili hai...agar kisi ke paas time ho to hume bhi congratzzz bol de...

 _Shreya looked at him and smiled..._

 **Shreya** : hey , nikhil..sorry sorry...congatulations...

 _and she hugged him so tightly that he was almost about to fall..._

 **Nikhil:** bas bas...india aake bahut moti ho gayi hai tu..

 _shreya hitted his head..._

 **Shreya:** chup kar...aur waise bhi...teri team pehli baar ye tournament jeeti hai...to treat to banti hai na...

 **Divya:** hey shreya, you didn't notice...my dress..kaisi hai? you know, nikhil ne gift kiya...

 _and she showed shreya her dress, like a model showing her outfit..._

 **Shreya** : wow...its amazing..nikhil...divya ke liye itni pyari dress, aur behan ke liye kuch nahi han...

 **Nikhil:** are baba, tere liye bhi laya hu, infact main sabke liye gifts laya hu...

 **Divya:** but shreya tu mujhse jalna mat...nikhil humesha achhi wali dress mujhe deta hai...

 **Shreya:** whatever...

 _Everybody were watching them...trio were so much engrossed in themselves, like they don't have anything to do with rest of the world..._

 **Taniya:** are waah...aur mere liye kya laye ho tum dono han...

 **Divya:** auntie...she went and hugged her...auntie nikhil bhool gaya tha, maine yaad dilaya use gifts lene ke liye...

 **Pratima:** taniya, ye kaun hai?

 **Taniya:** ye divya hai, humare padosi aur business partner jimmy bhai sahib ki beti, shreya aur nikhil ki bachpan ki dost...

 **Divya** : hello auntie... _she went and hugged her..._

 _Nikhil too came to dadi maa and touched her feet..._

 **Dadi maa** : jeete raho beta, aur meri taraf se badhai, suna hai,tumne koi trophy jeeti hai...

 **Nikhil:** ji dadi maa _...he went and touched pratima's feet..._

 **Pratima:** bas bas..khush raho beta...

 _seeing nikhil divya realized...that she didn't touch their feet...she bent to touch pratima's feet...but pratima stopeed her..._

 **Pratima:** are are, bas ...humare yaha ladkiyan pair nahi chuti...

 **Divya:** really...tab theek hai!

 **Shreya:** divya...aa main tujhe baki logo se milwati hu...

 **Divya** : no no...tu nahi milwayegi mujhe..tune mujhe itna bataya hai sabke bare me...main khud pehchan lungi sabko...let me guess..

 _she came to tarika...and observed her from toe to head..._

 **Divya:** hmmm...maang me sindoor, mathe pe choti si bindi...beautiful sari...curls...pure bhartiya nari...you are...TARIKA bhabhi...right?

 _tarika smiled and hugged her_ _ **...**_

 **tarika:** right!

 **Divya:** oh...bhabhi, you are so beautiful...

 _Then she moved to purvi, and observed her like tarika.._

 **Divya:** long silky hair, galo me dimple...you must be PURVI...jiski shadi hone wali hai, right?

 _Purvi was so impressed...she smiled at her and hugged her..._

 **Purvi** : right!

 _Then divya moved to aadi and bent down on her knees..._

 **Divya:** aur ye kaun hai...chotu sa...motu sa...golu molu sa...AADI...right?

 _and she ruffeled his hair..._

 _Aadi was confused_ : aap kaun ho?

 _Shreya came ahead to introduce her_...

 **shreya:** aadi, ye meri best fiend hai...divya...

 **Aadi:** aap shreya chachi ki best friend ho...to aap meri bhi best friend ho gayi,

 _and he kissed her on her cheeks..._

 **Divya:** awww so cute...

 _Nikhil also met with everyone..._

 **Divya** ( _loudly, which was her normal tone)_ : well shreya, baki log kaha hain...aur tera mystery man kaha hai...daya..

 _everyone was shocked...hearing her calling daya like this..divya observed their faces and realized her mistake..._

 **Divya:** aa...wo mera matlab...daya ji...kaha hain?

 **Shreya** : wo duty pe gaye hain.

 **Divya** : wo...kya baat hai, not bad...

 _Shreya glared her..._

 **Shreya** ( _to herself_ ): oh God, agar ye 2 minute aur sabke sath rahi to pata nahi kya kay kar dalegi...isse pehle ki ye kuch gadbad kare, isko yaha se hatana hoga...

 **Shreya:** wo sab chod na divya, chal mere room me, tujhse bahut sari baate karni hain...

 **Divya** : ha mujhe bhi sweetheart...itni sari baate karni hai tujhse...mera pet fat jayega...2 minute aur chup rahi to...

 _shreya took divya with her and moved to her room.._

 **divya** : bye everyone...aap logo se baad me baat karti bu...

 _shreya and divya both entered in shreya's room..._

 **shreya:** ye sab kya hai divya, tu koi dusri dress nahi pehan sakti thi.

 **Divya:** what? Koi problem hai, abhi to tune bola ki bahut achhi dress hai...

 **Shreya** : achhi dress hai but, maine tujhe bataya tha..na inhe aisi dresses pasand nahi hain...

 **Divya:** oh I am sorry, maine jyada dhyan nahi diya...sabko bahut bura laga hoga na...phir to wo log mujhse bahut naraj honge na...

 _Just then purvi came there..._

 **Purvi** : bilkul nahi divya, koi tumse naraj nahi hai...tum itni sweet ho, tumse bhala koi kaise naraj hoga han?

 **Divya** : purvi...

 **Purvi** : aur tumhari dress se bhi kisi ko koi problem nahi hai...you are looking beautiful...but agar tum chaho to tum meri kuch dresses try kar sakti ho...

 **Divya:** ofcourse..I would love it, mujhe Indian dresses bahut pasand hain, thank you so much...

 **Purvi:** ok , aap log baate kariye main aap logo ke liye kuch snacks lekar aati hu..

 **Divya:** ok...

 _And purvi moved from there..._

 **Divya:** she is so sweet...infact everyone is so good shreya...lovely family you are really lucky...

 **Shreya** : ya, they all are just too good..

 **Divya** : achha...baki sab ko chod...ye bata daya kaise lage tujhe? Itne dino me...kitna jaan payi unko...bata na...

 _Hearing this question once again shreya got lost somewhere..._

 **Divya** : shreya, kaha kho gayi tu...bol na...

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** to ab shreya kya jawab degi divya ko...? to know you have to wait for the next chapter...aur han siddharth ko main jyada din story se door nahi rakh sakti...he is an important part of the story...but he is just a part, and dareya is the heart of the story...so trust me...mera pura focus dareya pe hi hoga..

And thanks to all my sweet and lovely reviewers...

 **Bhumi98, Er Adiba, Asha, jebagomes1, Mahesh15, RK Sweety, muskaan, Rajvigirl, aash vin, diviya, Nia757, Swagata, Padmini92, Topaj007, dareya fan, pari, Jasdeep, shreya, karan, diya, ravu161, and all the sweet guest reviewers...**

 **Swagata roy- dear thank you so much for your compliments...I am really happy to know that, meri stories aapko best lagti hain...**

 **Kamolika- dear siddharth ko lekar aapka guess ekdum...sahi hai ya galat hai, abhi nahi bata sakti...wait for some more chapters...everything will be clear..thanks for your sweet review...**

 **Soni- dear aapki sari request puri karungi, pls wait for upcoming chapters...thank you so much for your sweet review...**

I am so happy to see your reponse, you people are guessing about siddharth...keep guessing...dekht hain kaun kitna achha guesser hai, stay tuned with YRKKH, keep reviewing...

Keep loving dareya...

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

 **Divya:** shreya kaha kho gayi tu, bata na…daya kaise lage tujhe…

 _Shreya came out of her thoughts…_

 **Shreya:** divya…main kya bataun…he is a responsible, dedicated CID officer..duty is his first love…you know…

 **Divya:** offfo…main cid inspector daya ke bare me nahi us insaan ke bare me puch rahi hu….jis se teri shadi hone wali hai….tu jiske sath apni baki ki sari zindagi bitane wali hai…kya tujhe lagta hai ki tu daya ke sath khush reh payegi…

 **Shreya:** divya…he is such a gentleman..you know…koi bhi ladki lucky hogi jiski life me daya honge….

 **Divya:** stupid….koi bhi ladki nahi…wo ladki sirf aur sirf tu hai…dekh shreya…daya ki family se milkar hi koi bhi andaja laga sakta hai ki…daya kaisa hoga…main to sirf ye janna chahti hu ki kya daya ne tere dil me jegah bana li…kya tu daya ke liye kuch feel karti hai…I mean tujhe kuch kuch hota hai unko samne dekhkar?

 **Shreya** ( _to herself_ ): kuch kuch hota to hai, jab bhi wo mere paas aate hain, jab bhi unki aawaj sunti hu, jab bhi wo mera naam lete hain…but mujhe to khud nahi pata ki is feeling ko kya kehte hain…

 **Divya:** tu phir se kho gayi, meri baat sun rahi hai ya nahi…

 **Shreya:** divya mujhe nahi pata ki tu kya janna chahti hai, but all I can say that I like him…us se jyada mujhe kuch nahi pata….

 **Divya** : koi baat nahi madam…aapka ye like dheere dheere love me badal jayega…bas tu…tu us siddharth ko bhool ja….

 **Shreya:** siddharth?

 **Divya** : han, siddharth…india aane ke baad se tune us se baat ki?

 **Shreya:** divya…maine india aane ke baad se us se koi baat nahi ki…infact, maine uske bare me socha tak nahi…main khud hairan hu…you know, pehle jab main us se baat nahi karti thi to mera din hi nahi gujarta tha…main kitni bechain ho jati thi…lekin itne din ho gaye aur maine use miss bhi nahi kiya…

 **Divya:** that's a good news….to finally tu use bhool rahi hai…aur yahi hona bhi chahiye…jab tere sath itne pyare pyare log hain…to tu use miss kyun karegi..jise tune dekha tak nahi hai kabhi..

 **Shreya** : divya, iska matlab ye nahi hai ki main use bhool gayi hu…pyar kiya hai maine us se, dekha nahi to kya hua…I love him…uske hone bhar ke ehsaas se hi pyar hai mujhe…

 **Divya:** tu phir se bakwas karne lagi…shreya wo tera pagalpan tha…bachpana samajh kar bhool ja use…tu jab tak use bhoolegi nahi…tu daya ke liye apne dil me jagah nahi bana payegi…aur tu achhi tarah se janti hai ki tu daya ki amanat hai…sirf daya ka hak hai tujh par…

 **Shreya:** main janti hu divya…main janti hu meri zindagi bahut pehle daya ke naam ho chuki hai…aur main koshish kar rahi hu, thoda time to lagega na…siddharth ko apne dil se nikalne me aur daya ko apne dil me basane me…

 **Divya:** aur ye jitni jaldi ho utna hi behtar hai, achaa shreya tum dono milne wale the na…tu mili us se…

 **Shreya:** nahi…divya, usne mujhe tab se contact hi nahi kiya, wo apne aap ko samajhta kya hai…usne khud kaha tha ki wo mujhe contact karega aur batayega ki hume kaha milna hai, but wo to bhool hi gaya, main yaha itne sare logo ke beech aakar thodi busy ho gayi lekin wo…ok fine, ab main bhi use contact nahi karugi…main us se tabhi baat karungi jab wo khud mujhe contact karega…

 **Divya:** ye to aur bhi achhi baat hai, iska matlab shayad wo khud yahhi chahta hai ki tum use bhool jao..aur tum daya ke sath khush raho…

 **Shreya :** ha divya..wo yahi chahta hai lekin…

 _but her sentence left incomplete as purvi interrupted them…_

 **Purvi:** are divya, aao mere room me chalo, main tumhe apni dresses dikhati hu, jo pasand ho rakh lena…

 _Divya and shreya looked at each other and decided to leave that matter for now…_

 **Divya:** sure…

 **Shreya:** aa..main bhi chalu?

 **Purvi:** of course bhabhi…please aao na…and trio went to purvi's room…

 _Purvi opened her cupboard and started showing her dresses…_

 **Purvi:** ye dekho divya…itni sari dresses hain, jo pasand ho le lo…inme se kuch to maine touch bhi nahi kiya, ab ghar me sabse choti hu to sabki laadli hone ke naate humesha mujhe gifts milte rehte hain…kabhi kabhi to main confuse ho jati hu ki kya pahnu..

 **divya:** wow…you are really lucky…kitni pyari dresses hain…dekh na shreya…

 **shreya:** yeah...awesome…tu na ye le le…ye tujhpe bahut suit karega…hai na purvi..

 **purvi:** dikhao…wow…perfect, shayad ye dress tumhare liye hi bani thi…

 **divya:** thanks…main abhi pehanti hu…

 _and divya picked that dark pink chudidaar dress and went to change…_

 **divya:** hey, kaisi lag rahi hu main…

 **shreya and purvi together:** beautiful…

 **shreya:** my God divya tera to pura look hi change ho gaya…ekdum indian lag rahi hai tu…

 **purvi:** really, divya bahut pyari lag rahi ho, chalo neeche chalet hain…sab tumhe dekh kar chaunk jayenge…maja aayega…

 **divya:** han…chalo!

 _And they moved down…as they came down…tarika saw them_ …

 **tarika:** divya…ye dress?

 **Purvi** : bhabhi ye meri dress hai…achhi lag rahi na divya pe…

 **Tarika:** wow..seriously…bahut achhi lag rahi hai, jab tum aayi thi tab kuch aur thi…aur ab tum kuch aur hi lag rahi ho…well tum log hall me chalo, main aati hu…purvi jara mere sath aana…kaam hai..

 **Purvi:** ok, divya, shreya bhabhi aap log chalo…mai bas abhi aayi…

 _and divya and shreya moved ahead…and they both came across nikhil...who was shocked to see new look of divya.._

 **Nikhil:** shreya, ye kaun hai tumhare sath…

 _divya made a face…_

 **Shreya:** lo ye to tujhe pehchan bhi nahi pa raha…

 **Divya:** huhh! Isko bolo jake apni aankho ka ilaaj karwaye…

 **Nikhil** : iski aawaj to bilkul divya jaisi hai…

 **Shreya** : nikhil bas kar…ye divya hi hai..achhi lag rahi hai na…

 _at the same time taniya called shreya…_

 **Shreya** : aa rahi hu mom…

 _and she moved from there…_

 _Nikhil was staring divya..but divya was angry because she was expecting some nice compliments from nikhil..but he said nothing…_

 **Divya** : main bhi aa rahi hu auntie..

 _and she turned to go_ … _but nikhil caught her hand and pulled her closer…_

 **Nikhil:** are aap kaha ja rahi hain…

 **Divya:** nikhil, pls mera hath chodo, jake apna kaam karo…

 **Nikhil** : han, chod raha hu, bas tumse kuch kehna hai…

 **Divya:** ( _showing fake attitude_ ) jaldi bolo mere paas time nahi hai…

 _Nikhil moved more closer and whispered in her ear…_

 **Nikhil:** you know what…you are looking beautiful than anybody else…tum aaj se pehle itni khoobsurat kabhi nahi lagi..

 _Divya melted hearing his flirtatious tone…_

 **Divya:** really…?

 **Nikhil:** I swear…

 _and they were lost in each other….meanwhile pratima was passing by there he saw nikhil and divya so close…she was shocked to see them like that..but she said nothing and moved from there…she went to taniya…_

 **Taniya:** are kya baat hai pratima…tum kuch pareshan si lag rahi ho.

 **Pratima:** taniya wo..wo…nikhil aur divya…mera matlab, maine unhe dekha, wo dono ek dusre ke bahut kareeb the, kya unke beech kuch hai?

 **Taniya:** oho, pratima tu bhi na, bas itni si baat...nikhil aur divya ek dusre se pyar karte hain...shreya ki shadi ke baad hum unki bhi shadi kar denge...divya sirf 1 saal ki thi jab ek car accident me uski maa ki death ho gayi, tab se maine use ek maa ki tarah hi pala hai...mere liye jaisi shreya waisi hi divya, bachpan se hi divya apne ghar me kam aur humare ghar me jyada rehti thi, shreya aur nikhil ke sath uski bahut gehri dosti hai, jimmy bhai sahib to aaj bhi mujhse kehte hain ki agar main nahi hoti to pata nahi wo akele divya ko kaise sambhalte...

 **Pratima:** ohh...

 **Taniya** : mujhe pata hai ki asal me tu kis baat ko lekar pareshan hai...

 _Pratima looked at her..._

 **Taniya:** divya aur shreya bhale hi bachpan se ek sath pali badhi ho but dono ek dusre se bahut alag hain...divya bahut shararti, outspoken aur chanchal ladki hai, lekin shreya , wo apni hi duniya me rehne wali ladki hai, shy, reserved...uske bahut jyada dost bhi nahi hain...infact mujhe kabhi shreya ko kuch sikhane ki jarurat hi nahi padi, wo to jaise apne aap hi sab kuch sikh gayi, London me rehkar bhi wo aaj bhi kisi bhartiya ladki ki tarah hi hai...wahi bholapan , wahi najakat...tu chinta mat kar...shreya bilkul waisi hai jaisi teri choti bahu ko hona chahiye aur divya bilkul waisi , jaisi meri bahu ko hona chahiye..

 _and they both shared a laughter.._

 **Pratima** : taniya darasal...divya aur nikhil ko sath dekhkar main thodi si hairan ho gayi thi, but tune sab kuch clear kar diya...dono ki Jodi bahut pyari hai...tu jald se jald dono ki shadi kar de...

 **Taniya** : ha bilkul, tu apni bahu ko le ja..tabhi main apni bahu ko le aaungi.

 _And they again laughed meanwhile divya came there.._

 **Divya:** auntie...kaisi lag rahi hu main...purvi ne ye dress di mujhe...

 **Taniya:** wow...humesha ki tarah ekdum gorgeous...

 **Pratima:** han divya, tum is dress me bahut pyari lag rahi ho...

 _and she patted her cheeks..._

 **EVENING**

 _trio returned home.._

 **pratima:** are aa gaye aap log, aaiye aap logo ko apne do naye mehmano se milwati hu.

 _And she introduced them to nikhil and divya.._

 **Pradyuman:** are waah...jayant tera beta to bahut bada ho gaya hai, bahut jald tera business bhi sambahl lega...

 **Jayant:** are abhi kaha...abhi to iski umar mauj masti karne ki hai, business to isi ka hai, kabhi bhi join kar lega...

 **Abhijeet** : lo bhai daya...apne saale sahib se mil lo..

 _and duo hugged nikhil and welcomed both nikhil and divya...Divya was so excited seeing daya..._

 **Divya:** my God..ek sath 3-3 cid officers se milkar meri life to safal ho gayi...very nice to meet you sir...waise purvi abhi se humari shreya ko bhabhi kehti hai, aur aadi shreya ko chachi...to kya hum bhi aapko Jeeju bula sakte hain...kyun nikhil...

 **Daya** : ofcourse...I would really love to hear Jeeju from you..

 **Divya:** wow, jeeju you are so sweet...aapko pata hai jab bhi main London se call karti thi, shreya humesha aapke bare me hi baate karti thi...

 _Shreya was shocked at this, she looked at divya..divya winked..daya was confused , he looked both shreya and divya.._

 **Daya** : achha! Mere bare me...

 **Divya** : han, daya aise hain...daya waise hain...aur ye bhi ki aap roj uske liye uski favourite wali chocolate late ho...really aapki itni tareefe suna suna ke isne mujhe aur excited kar diya aapse milne ke liye..

 _shreya was cursing divya for all this...daya looked at shreya and smiled but shreya turned her face..._

 **Nikhil:** aur to aur jeeju aapko nahi pata shreya aapse milne ke liye kitni excited thi...india aane ko lekar kitni khush thi.

 **Shreya:** (POV) he bhagwan..ab ye bhi shuru ho gaya...in dono ko to main baad me ekh lungi...

 _and shreya preffered to move from there..._

 **Daya:** ohh! Thanks..mujhe ye sab batane ke liye...warna shreya ji to kuch bolti hi nahi...

 **Divya:** wo aisi hi hai...kuch bolti nahi..lekin I tell you, wo ye expect karti hai ki aap bina bole sab samajh le...

 **Daya:** hmm...wahi kar raha hu...waise bhabhi ek glass pani milega...

 **Tarika** : han, shreya daya ko pani de do na please...main thoda busy hu...

 _shreya took the jug and was pouring water into the glass, daya came near her..meanwhile aadi also came there..._

 **Aadi:** chachu..chachu..mujhe aapse kuch puchna tha..

 **Daya:** achha kya puchna hai aapko mujhse _.._

 _shreya got that what is coming...she looked at aadi..._

 **Aadi:** aap purvi bua ko bata do ki shreya chachi sirf mujhse pyar karti hain...aapse nahi...

 _daya looked at shreya and then turned to aadi..._

 **daya:** achha ..wo kyun..

 **Aadi:** chachi ne kabhi aapke balo ko aise ruffle kiya...( _aadi ruffled daya's hair_ )

Dayanodded in no...

 **aadi:** kabhi aapke galo ko aise pull kiya..kabhi aapko kiss kiya, jaise wo mujhe roj karti hai...iska matlab wo aapse pyar nahi karti na...

 _Shreya was awkwardly looking at both of them...daya smiled and looked at shreya...shreya...forwarded the glass of water to him...daya took the glass from her hand and said still looking at her..._

 **Daya:** aadi beta, us hisab se to aapki chachi mujhse bilkul pyar nahi karti..

 _shreya looked at him and they shared a cute eyelock...shreya was first to broke the eylock...she blushed and moved from there...Daya smiled at her and then turned to aadi..._

 **Daya:** aadi you are so lucky...mujhe tumse bahut jalan ho rahi hai...

 **Aadi:** koi baat nahi chachu...main shreya chachi ko bol dunga ki wo aapko bhi thoda sa pyar kar de ok..

 _daya laughed at this...and took him in his lap.._

 **Daya:** hahahaha ok, bahut bada ehsan hoga aapka is gareeb pe...

 _Here divya came to shreya_

 **Divya** : omg shreya...inspector daya...tall...dark and handsome..so dashing..yaar seriously you are so lucky..mujhe tujhse jalan ho rahi hai...yaar teri life me daya hai aur tu us andekhe anjaane siddharth ke peeche padi hai...

 **Shreya:** shut up divya...aur ye kya bakwas kar rahe the tum dono waha...main humesha daya ke bare me baat karti huh an...kya jarurat thi itna jhooth bolne ki...

 **Divya:** are aisa bola jata hai...aur tune dekha, mere wo jhooth bolne ke baad unke chehre ki smile...jis jhooth ko bolne se kisi ke chehre pe smile aati ho wo jhooth jhooth nahi hota, aur waise bhi tune wo chocolate wali baat to batai hi thi na mujhe...

 **Shreya** : chup karo tum dono..pata nahi daya kya soch rahe honge...

 **Divya** : chinta mat keejiye madam, aapke wo sirf aapke bare me hi soch rahe honge...

 **Shreya:** divya you are impossible...tera kuch nahi ho sakta..

 _It was dinner time everybody was on dinner table...everybody was enjoying dinner when pradyuman spoke..._

 **Pradyuman:** ha to abhijeet kya decide kiya tumne, tum dono me se kaun ja raha hai Aagra...

 **Abhijeet:** dad wo...aadi ke school me parents-teacher meeting hai...to mujhe waha jana hai...aur Aagra daya chala jayega, chota sa to kaam hai..

 **Daya:** yes dad, main chala jaunga.

 **Dadi maa** : are ye kya baate ho rahi hain tum sab me...kaun kaha ja raha hai..

 **Abhijeet:** dadi maa..wo hume Aagra me ek chota sa kaam hai...bas usi ke liye daya ko 2 din ke liye Aagra jana hai...

 **Divya** ( _excitedly_ ): wooow..Aagra...yani ki Taj city...jeeju aap Aagra ja rahe ho...?

 **Daya** : han, ek chota sa kaam hai...bas 2 din ke liye...

 **Divya** : jeeju to ap shreya ko bhi sath kyun nahi le jate..iski to humesha se wish thi, Tajmahal dekhne ki..kehti thi India jaungi to Tajmahal jaroor dekhungi...agar aapko jyada jaroori kaam na ho to aap shreya ko bhi sath le jao...ise Tajmahal dikha dena...iski wish bhi puri ho jayegi...aur aapke sath Taj mahal ..dekhne se behtar aur kya ho sakta hai...hai na...

 _Shreya was shocked hearing this...she glared divya...who winked at her..._

 **Daya** : aa..woo..

 **Dadi maa:** divya theek keh rahi hai daya..agar tumhe chota sa hi kaam hai to ...shreya ko bhi sath le jao...

 **Daya** : dadi maa..wo..

 **Abhijeet:** are han, daya bilkul tum shreya ko le jao na...kyun dad?

 **Pradyuman:** han agar daya chahta hai to bilkul le ja sakta hai shreya ko apne sath..

 **Pratima smiled** : shreya beta...jaogi na daya ke sath...

 _Shreya was unable to say anything..._

 **Divya** : are ye to sharmati hi reh jayegi...kuch bolegi nahi...jeeju aap lekar jao ise...

 **Dadi maa** : ha daya...kuch dino ke baad tum dono ki shadi ho jayegi, phir humse ye mat kehna ki...turant humari shadi karwa di..aur shadi se pehle hume milne ka aur ghumne phirne ka mauka hi nahi diya...

 _Everyone smiled at this..._

 **Daya:** ji jaisa aap log kahe..

 _and he looked at shreya..who was trying to avoid his gaze.._

 **Purvi:** wow..bhaiya, kya baat hai, shadi ke pehle ek sath Taj visit..how romantic..

 _Everybody laughed at this...both shreya and daya blushed ..._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** that's all for this chapter..next 2-3 chapters will be totally based on dareya and their aagra trip...this Aagra trip and Taj visit will probably be the best part of this story, so stay tuned don't miss it...

Thanks to all the reviewers for the revious chapter..

 **Shree- thanks dear, I am so happy that you are also liking " Two faces of a coin...will update it soon...**

 **Aash vin, muskaan, rajvigirl, Er Adiba, padmini92, kamolika, RK Sweety, jebagomes1, disani, diya, priya, swagata, Mahesh15, bhumi98, sri, Topaj007, swagata roy, jasdeep, alvira sadaf, Krishna, drizzle 1640, anjali, Blair.64, karan and all the lovely guest reviewers...**

 **Dareya fann- thanks dear, and tanu weds manu returns to maine abhi tak dekhi bhi nahi hai, but I have watched the first part, aur rahi baat dareya pe likhne ki to main try karungi lekin main first part pe likhu to chalega, bas meri ye story finish ho jaye to aapki request jaroor puri karungi...keep reviewing..**

 **Dharini2896- thanks dear...and I am from Allahabad, UP, India...**

I am really overwhelmed seeing your response...keep it up...keep loving dareya..keep loving YRKKH...love you all...

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

 _Daya and shreya were packing their bags, as they had.. their flight in morning..._

 **Pratima :** daya, tera samaan to jyada rehta nahi hai...aur shreya ka luggage bhi jyada nahi hoga...2 dino ki to baat hai, to tum log alag alag pack karne ki jagah ek hi jagah kyun nahi pack kar lete...is se luggage bhi kam hoga to travel karne me asani hogi..kyun bahu?

 **Tarika:** ekdum sahi maa ji...aap rukiye main shreya se baat karti hu, ki dono apna luggage ek sath hi pack kar le...

 _Tarika convinced shreya to keep their luggage in the same bag, as less luggage will facilitate travelling...shreya agreed and they packed their stuff in the same bag.._

 **MORNING..**

 _Daya and shreya were about to leave..._

 **Pratima:** daya meri shreya ka khayal rakhna...

 **Daya** _ **(**_ _making a sad face_ ) : maa...pehle jab bhi main kabhi bahar jata tha ...to aap bolti thi apna khayal rakhna..aur ab..sirf shreya ki chinta hai meri nahi han...

 _Shreya looked at daya and smiled at his childish act..._

 **Pratima:** wo isliye kyunki ab mujhe ye kehne ki jarurat nahi hai ki apna khayal rakhna...kyunki ab shreya hai na tere sath tera khayal rakhne ke liye...aur iska khyal tujhe rakhna hai...samjha buddhu kahi ka...

 **Daya:** bilkul...aap chinta mat karo , ab hum nikalte hain...

 **Abhijeet:** maa..main aur nikhil ja rahe hain in dono ko airport chodne...

 **Pratima:** ok beta...

 _and as they were going they heard aadi crying...Daya turned and saw aadi crying..he came near him..._

 **Daya:** are aadi...ye kya hai, aap ro kyun rahe ho...

 **Aadi** ( _sobbing_ ) : shreya chachi mujhe chodke ja rahi hain..

 _Shreya smiled at him she too came near him...and cupped his face..._

 **Shreya** : aadi...aapke chachu ko kuch jaroori kaam hai...aap ro mat aap to gud boy ho na...aur aapki shreya chachi aapko kahi chod ke nahi ja rahi ok...

 **Aadi: (** _crying_ ) mujhe bhi aap dono ke sath aana hai...

 _Daya and shreya looked at each other...then shreya looked at aadi and rubbed his rears..._

 **Shreya:** dekho beta...shreya chachi aapse promise karti hai...next time hum pakka sath me jayenge...jab aapke school me chutti hogi...aur ache bachhe school miss nahi karte ok..abhi aap humare sath chaloge to school miss karna padega na...

 _Aadi was still crying...but somehow tarika purvi...and dadi maa convinced him..._

 _Divya came and hugged shreya and whispered something into her ear..while in the hug..._

 **Divya:** shreya, you are going to live some very special moments of your life...you will always remember it...so enjoy it ok...

 _And they separated..Shreya smiled at her and they left..._

 **At airport...**

 _Shreya was talking to nikhil...and abhijeet was talking to daya or say suggesting him something..._

 **Abhijeet:** daya tu samajh gaya na main kya keh raha hu...

 **Daya** : han bhai samajha gaya...but pata nahi main ye kar paunga ya nahi...

 **Abhijeet:** tu pagal hai, kyun nahi kar payega...kya problem hai?

 **Daya:** bhai kya ye sab jaroori hai...I mean humari shadi to pehle se hi ho chuki hai...bas kuch formalities hi baki hain...to aise me shreya ko propose karna ...I mean apne ghutno pe baith ke "Will you marry me" kehne ka koi sense nahi banta na...

 **Abhijeet:** he bhagwan, daya tu gadhe ka gadha hi rahega...

 _Daya made a face and took a glance of shreya who was busy in talking to nikhil.._

 **Abhijeet:** dekh mere bhai...ek ladki shadi karke humare gahr aati hai..apna sab kuch chodke...apni basi basai duniya chod ke humara ghar sajane sawarne...aur aise me wo humse badle me thoda sa pyar hi to chahti hai na...

 **Daya:** bhai pyar karta hu na main shreya se...

 **Abhijeet** : ha to jab itna pyar karta hai us se to pyar ka izhar karne me kya burai hai...trust me..ye sab wo zindagi bhar yaad rakhegi...dekhna shadi ke baad tum dono hi in palo ko yaad karoge...

 **Daya:** ok bhai...main samajh gaya...main koshish karunga...

 **Abhijeet:** koshish?

 **Daya:** matlab main shreya ko propose kar dunga...ab khush?

 **Abhijeet:** bilkul khush...par mujhe tere pe bharosa nahi hai...main phone karunga tujhe..

 **Daya** : aur bhai...aap mere us official kaam ke liye koi instruction nahi doge...

 **Abhijeet** : are uske liye kya instruction dena...usme to tu experienced hai...tujhe wo sikha raha tha, jisme tu abhi fresher hai...

 _Daya smiled at this...then duo hugged each other...nikhil and abhijeet bid a goodbye to daya and shreya..._

 **Agra:**

 _Daya and shreya reached Agra..and headed to their hotel...Daya went to reception.._

 **Daya:** hello...this is daya singh rathor...maine 2 rooms ki booking ki thi...

 **Receptionist:** we are sorry sir, aapne pehle ek room ki booking ki thi...later on you booked another room, but sir, we are unable to provide you another room..as all the rooms are already occupied..actually Italy se tourist ka bahut bada group aaya hai, isliye sare rooms unko allot ho gaye...sir is waqt humare paas ek hi room available hai, jo ki already aapke naam pe registered hai, so if you want you can share the same room..

 _Daya looked at shreya..._

 **Daya:** shreya ab kya kare..dusre hotels me bhi pata nahi hume vacant rooms milenge ya nahi...

 _Shreya did not know what to say...she was just looking at daya.._

 **Daya** ( _after thinking for sometime_ ): umm..shreya, can you share the room with me?

 _Shreya looked at daya .._

 **Daya:** no its ok , if you are not comfortable..hum kisi dusre hotel me dekh lete hain...

 _shreya cut him..._

 **Shreya** : uski koi jarurat nahi hai daya...I am completely fine...aur waise bhi agar hume dusre hotels me bhi rooms nahi mile to..khamkha...idhar se udhar bahtakna padega aur aapka kaam bhi nahi ho payega...so...I think... we should share the room..

 **Daya** : are you sure..

 **Shreya:** yes!

 _Daya smiled at her...and then turned to receptionist.._

 **Daya:** dekhiye..hume humare room ki keys de deejiye..we would share the same room...

 **Receptionist** : ok sir..

 _Daya nad shreya reached in their room...they both entered in..it was a beautiful room..having a balcony...Shreya hurriedly moved to the balcony..._

 **Shreya:** wooow, its so beautiful..yaha se kitna achha view mil raha hai...

 _Daya kept the luggage inside...and smiled looking at her..._

 **Daya:** shreya..I think. Hum yaha Taj mahal dekhne aaye hain...but tum to ye balcony se view dekhkar hi itna khush ho gayi...Taj mahal dekhogi tab kya karogi...

 _Shreya turned to daya..._

 **Shreya:** aapne Tajmahal dekha hai?

 **Daya:** nahi ...shayad tumhare sath hi dekhna likha tha...

 _Shreya looked at him...and they shared a cute eyelock...daya was first to came out from the eyelock..._

 **Daya:** shreya tum thak gayi hogi tum aaram karo...mujhe Mr. Rai se milne jana hai...shayad aaj hume time nahi mil payega...Taj mahal dekhne hum kal jayenge...ok!

 **Shreya:** ok but, aap abhi turant nikal rahe hain, thak to aap bhi gaye honge...thodi der rest kar leejiye...phir chale jana...

 **Daya:** are shreya..cid officers itni jaldi thakte nahi hain...aur waise bhi...bas chota sa kaam hai...I'll be back in just 2-3 hours...tab tak tum yahi rehna...if you want you can come with me...

 **Shreya** : nahi...I think main yahi rukti hu, aap apna kaam khatam karke aa jaiye...

 **Daya:** ok! (to himself) kal jab hum Tajmahal dekhne jayenge...to main wahi shreya se apne dil ki baat bol dunga...

 _then he looked at shreya and a sweet smile crept on his lips...then he freshened up, changed and moved out to meet Mr. Rai..._

 _shreya was alone...she turned on tv...but that was also boring..she turned it off...and tooke her phone and called divya..., divya picked the phone in just 2 rings.._

 **divya:** ( _excitedly_ ) hello...shreya, tum log pahunch gaye...jeeju kaha hain...?

 **shreya:** divya..hum Agra pahunch gaye, main hotel room me hun, aur daya bahar gaye hain, apne kaam ke silsile me..

 **divya** : kya? tu waha akeli hai...

 **shreya** :ha wo daya ne kaha hai ki wo bas thodi der me wapas aa jayenge...divya...we are sharing the same room...

 **divya:** what? Really...woow...ye to aur bhi achhi baat hai...

 **shreya:** actually hotel overcrowded hai...to hume 2 alag alag rooms nahi mil paye...

 **divya:** oho, sweetheart jo hota hai...achhe ke liye hi hota hai...you are comfortable na...

 **shreya** : ofcourse...aur waise bhi maine hi daya se bola room share karne ke liye, warna wo to dusre hotel me check in karne ko bol rahe the...

 **divya** : oho...hum sabke samne to sharmati rehti hai...aur akele ghar se bahar kya nikli...itni jyada comfortable ho gayi jeeju ke sath...very good...

 **shreya:** divya, aisi koi baat nahi hai...I am just trying to be practical...main nahi chahti thi ki meri wajah se daya ka koi kaam ruke..

 **daya:** kya baat hai...itni care...shreya mamla thoda gadbad nahi lag raha...chech kar le...jeeju abhi bhi bahar hi hain, kahi tere dil me to nahi aa gaye

 **shreya** : divya tu bhi na, main tujhse baad me baat karti hu...bye! and they hung up..

 _after 2 hours daya returned...shreya opened the door..._

 **shreya:** aap aa gaye, aapka kaam ho gaya...?

 **daya:** nahi shreya...kaam abhi bhi thoda sa baki hai..I think abhi mujhe Mr. Rai se ek baar aur milna padega...waise tum akele bor to nahi ho gayi...

 **shreya:** nahi, thodi der tv dekha, phir divya se baat ki aur phir bas ye guide book padh rahi thi...

 _and she showed the guide in her hand which daya bought as they reached agra.._

 **daya:** oh...

 _just then he got a call and moved outside to attend his call..._

 _shreya went on bed and she was reading the book when the doorbell rang, shreya went and opened the door..it was room service.._

 **shreya:** yes?

 **service boy** : mam, aapki drink!

 **Shreya:** drink? Ye maine order nahi kiya...

 **Service boy** : madam actually, aapne nahi, sahib ne order kiya hai...kaam kar karke bahut thak gaye honge, isliye chill karne ke liye order kiya hoga...

 _Shreya looked it was a high alcohol drink.._

 **Shreya:** ( _to herself_ ) ye drink daya ne order ki, ( _to service boy_ )...ok, waha rakh do...

 _Service boy kept that on the table and went from there.._

 **Shreya:** ( _to herself_ ) daya drink karte hain, I cant believe it...ek responsible cid officer se ye ummeed to nahi thi...ghar pe sabke samne to bade sanskari banke ghumte phirte hain..aur ghar se door aate hi..Oh god...

 _She was staring at the bottle when daya returned.._

 **Daya** : shreya wo service boy aaya tha?

 **Shreya** : ji...

 _And then daya looked at the bottle..and found shreya observing it very closely...daya moved to her..._

 **Daya:** shreya, ye drink..

 _Shreya smiled awkwardly at him and moved from there..._

 **Daya (** POV): shreya ne ye drink order ki, wo drink karti hai, I just can't believe it..

 **Shreya** (POV): huh! Dekho to kitni jaldi hai drink karne ki, aate hi drink ke bare me puchne lage, theek hai main manti hu ki, log thoda bahut peete hain, but at least ek baar mere bare me to soch lete...jabki main unke sath ek hi room me hu..bahar se hi peekar aa jate...lekin nahi inhe to mere samne peena hai...daya mujhe aapse ye umeed nahi thi...

 _Daya and shreya both looked at each other and passed an awkward smile.._

 **Daya:** (POV) shreya me bhartiya sanskaro ki kami to nahi hai...lekin London ke sanskar bhi kam nahi hain..ladkiyon ke liye drink karna koi badi baat to nahi hai na aajkal...but at least shreya mere bare me to soch leti...mere samne drink karne me use sharm bhi nahi aayegi,...aur dekho kitni masoom si smile de rahi hai...shreya mujhe tumse ye umeed nahi thi...

 **Daya:** shreya tum drink karti ho...?

 _Now it was enough for shreya..._

 **Shreya** ( _to herself_ ) ye to had hi ho gayi...khud to peene ja rahe hain, aur mujhe bhi offer kar rahe hain...sharam nahi aati...sare sanskaro ki dhajjiyan uda ke rakh di aaj to inhone..

 **Shreya** _ **:**_ _(a little bit angrily_ ) ji nahi thank you, main drink nahi karti...

 **Daya:** kya? to phir ye drink kiske liye order ki?

 **Shreya** : maine koi order nahi kiya, ye to aapne order kiya hai na...

 **Daya** : no way, main kyun order karunga..

 **Shreya:** kya, ye aapne order nahi kiya, to phir?

 _Just then the doorbell rang..daya opened the door..the same service boy was there..._

 **Service boy** : I am really sorry sir..maine galti se aapko kisi aur ka order de diya...wo main room no. Ko lekar thoda confuse ho gaya tha..

 _Both shreya and daya looked at each other..then daya turned to the service boy..._

 **Daya** : oh..its fine..no problem...ise wapas le jao..

 _and he returned that drink to him...service boy again apologized for his mistake and went from there..daya closed the door and looked at sheya..._

 **Daya** : hmmm...tumhe laga ki ye maine order kiya hai... main drink karta hu right?

 **Shreya** : aur aapne bhi yahi socha na ki ye drink maine order ki hai...main drink karti hu..

 **Daya:** han, mujhe laga ki London wali ladkiyan...

 _shreya cut him.._

 **Shreya** : what do you mean with, London wali ladkiyan...sari ladkiyan ek jaisi to nahi hoti na...

 **Daya:** ok, I am sorry..but tumne bhi to yahi socha na...kya tumhe lagta hai ki ek cid officer wo bhi mujh jaisa sharab pee sakta hai..

 **Shreya:** ha to..I am sorry na...

 **Daya:** what sorry?

 _they were fighting and blaming each other and suddenly they stopped and realized the whole situation , they looked at each other and burst out in laughter..._

 **daya:** hahahah..kabhi kabhi ek choti si galti se kitni badi misunderstanding ho jati hai na...

 **shreya:** ( _trying to control her laughter_ )...han,... but it was so funny na...

 _and they again laughed at this incident...now it was night, they enjoyed their dinner...meanwhile daya got a call from abhijeet.._

 _daya moved away from shreya to talk to abhijeet..._

 **daya:** han bhai...bolo...

 **abhijeet** : are main kya bolu...tu bata tune bola ya nahi?

 **Daya** : bhai wo...abhi nahi...

 **Abhijeet:** kya abhi nahi ka kya matlab hai...kab bolega...sirf 2 din ki trip hai...uske baad tum dono wapas Mumbai...tu kis cheej ka wait kar raha hai han?

 **Daya:** bhai...wo hum kal Taj visit ke liye ja rahe hain...to maine socha ki kyun na..usi time shreya se apne dil ki baat keh du..

 **Abhijeet:** hmm...not a bad idea...lekin pakka bol dena...bhulna mat ok...

 **Daya:** ok bhai..abhi main rakhta hu,..good night...

 **Abhijeet:** good night and "sweet dreams"...

 _and they hung up...Daya returned after talking to abhijeet.._

 **Shreya:** kiska phone tha?

 **Daya:** wo abhijeetb bhai ka phone tha...puch rahe the kaam hua ya nahi...

 **Shreya:** to aapne bataya nahi ki, kaam abhi baki hai, aur kal pura hoga..

 _Daya smiled at her innocence as he was talking about something else and she was talking about something else..._

 **Daya:** han bol diya...kaam to kal hi pura hoga! ..well...tum bed pe so jao..main couch pe so jata hu..

 **Shreya:** nahi , aap bed pe so jaao...couch is not comfortable..

 **Daya:** no no...tum chinta mat karo...it completely fine...tum bed pe so jao ok...

 _and without waiting for any more second daya immediately went and lied down on couch..._

 _Shreya also not insisted much she silently moved and lied on the bed...sleep was miles away from both of them...shreya was lost in her own thoughts, and daya was planning for tomorrow..._

 **.**

.

.

 **A/N:** so that's all for now...

And thanks to the guest who corrected me...I am extremely sorry, I have corrected **Agra** spelling...itni badi blunder kar rahi thi aur mujhe pata bhi nahi chala...thank you so much..whoever you are...

thank you all who reviewed in the previous chapter...

 **Shreya-** thanks dear, and I will update "Two faces of a coin" very soon, stay tuned...*hug*

 **Shree-** oh my sweet little sis...ok baba, ab se tumhe thanks nahi bolungi. And dear aapne wo jo dialogue include karne ko bola wo mujhe theek se samajh me nahi aaya, pls thoda ache se samjhao..I would really love to include it in this story, ...and I will update TFAC very soon...stay tuned...and aapka jo concept tha dareya ke liye wo bhi mujhe ache se batana pls...if you have your account on FF then PM me or you can also contact me on Facebook, My facebook ID is chitralekha gautam, waha hum ache se baat kar sakte hain...I'll be waiting..ok..love you dear *tight hug*

 **-** I am so happy to see your review...thanks for reading and liking it...and pls try to update your stories soon...we all are waiting for them.. *hug*

 **Divia** \- hey, don't say sorry dear, if my reader is losing interest in the story, then its my fault, ...but dear all I can say that there is lot of thrill in the upcoming chapters, pls have some patience..thanks for reading and reviewing.. *hug*

 **Diganter817-** dear, I am so happy to see you review, finally you are here with your own account..ab dekhte hain, taj visit dareya ke dil ki raj kholti hai ya nahi, stay tuned...*hug*

 **Dareya fann-** dear I will surely right on your idea, bas ye story complete kar lu...ok thank *hug*

 **Padmini92** \- hey, I am so sorry for daya sir has got a fair complexion...but wo Tall dark and handsome wali line aisi hi likh diya without paying much attention...pls don't mind..thanks for reading and reviewing..*hug*

 **Swagata di-** di aapki opinion kabhi galat ho sakti hai kya...you're right, chaliye dekhte hain aage aage kya hota hai...

 **Dharini2896-** oh thanks dear...nice to meet you too...

And very very thanks to all of you...

 **Mithi, Nia757, shikha, pari, Katiiy, Muskaan, Anjali, kanikatha, priya, gorgeous purvi, RK Sweety, disani, Mahesh15, Bhumi98, jebagomes1, kamolika, shweta, Topaj007, diya, rajvigirl, aash vin, Jasdeep, Blair.64, aakhya, Alina and all the guests...love you all *tight hug* ...**

And so many people are requesting to keep that siddharth away from dareya ...lets see kya hota hai aage...Next chapter dareya's Taj visit...kya daya shreya se apne dil ki baat bol payega, aur shreya ka reaction kya hoga...to know wait for the next chapter...stay tuned with YRKKH..

Keep loving dareya...

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

 _Both daya and shreya were trying to sleep…but still they were awaken…_

 **Daya** : kya baat hai shreya, trouble sleeping?

 **Shreya** : yeah..new bed, new place…isliye shayad neend nahi aa rahi…

 **Daya:** koi baat nahi…kuch baate karte hain…

 **Shreya** : baate, kaisi baaten?

 _As the lights were off…they both were not seeing each other, they were just talking and listening to each other…_

 **Daya** : tum kahani sunna pasand karogi?

 **Shreya:** kahani, kiski kahani?

 **Daya** : meri…

 **Shreya** : aapki kaun si kahani?

 **Daya** : are mere cid officer banne ki kahani…inspector se Sr. inspector daya banne ki kahani…

 **Shreya:** yeah, offcourse…

 _And daya started narrating his story…how he became a cid officer…his encounters with the most wanted criminals….how many times he has fooled death, during his duty…the most complicated case in his carrier…the most dangerous criminals he has faced …and all that…shreya was just listening him silently, and sometimes she was asking questions…she was showing a great interest, so daya was also taking a great interest in narrating the story…but after sometime shreya went silent…she stopped responding him…daya called her name…_

 **Daya:** shreya, tum sun rahi ho…

 _but he got no response… he again called her, but again no response, he raised his head still lying on the couch, in order to have a look of shreya, and he saw she was sleeping peacefully..hugging one of the pillows, the moonlight was pouring directly on her face from the window, and providing her a very elegant look…daya was mesmerized with her angelic beauty…he kept staring her for sometimes…he wanted to just sit like that and keep staring her forever…but he came out of his trance and smiled…_

 **Daya:** ye kya baat hui, kya cid officers ki kahaniya itni boring hoti hain…sunate hi so gayi…

 _he smiled and he also slept…_

 _It was midnight shreya was sleeping peacefully, when he felt someone near her…she opened her eyes and was shocked to see daya near her, she got up in nervousness_ ….

 **Shreya:** daya…aa….aap yahan…

 **Daya** : kya karu shreya, tum sote huye itni khoobsurat lag rahi thi, mujhse raha nahi gaya…

 _and he forwarded his hand in order to set her hair which was floating on her face…shreya moved back…_

 **Shreya** : da..daya…ba…bahut raat ho gayi hai…aa..aap so jaiye…

 **Daya:** kaise so jaun…meri neend aur chain sab cheenkar kah rahi ho ki so jaun…

 _and he moved closer… shreya was getting nervous…_

 **Daya:** kya baat hai shreya…tum itni nervous kyun ho rahi ho…kuch hi dino me humari shadi hone wali hai, tum aise mujhe dekhkar ghabraogi too kaise chalega?

 **Shreya:** daya, but abhi humari shadi hui nahi hai na…

 **Daya:** kya fark padta hai shreya…

 _and he moved closer and held her from shoulder…_

 **Shreya:** daya, please…mujhe fark padta hai…aap samajh nahi rahe…

 **Daya** : shhhhhh… _and he placed a finger on her lips_ …kuch mat samjhao shreya, main kuch samajhna nahi chahta…

 _and he started moving his fingers on her face…_

 **Shreya:** daya , aap aisa nahi kar sakte…ye galat hai…

 **Daya** : _moving more closer_ …kaisi baate kar rahi ho shreya…kuch galat nahi hai…aur tumhe kya lagta hai yaha 2 kamre available nahi the…maine to jaanboojhkar tumhare samne wo natak kiya…taki hum ek hi room share kare…

 _Shreya was shocked…_

 **Shreya:** daya aap aisa kaise kar sakte hain…please leave me…

 _but daya was not in a mood to listen anything…he bent over her, he was about to kiss her…when shreya pushed him and shouted…_

 **Shreya:** daya leave me…

.

 _shreya opened her eyes and got up with a jerk… …shreya was scared and panting…she clutched the blanket tightly …. she looked around there was nobody around her…then she looked at the couch…daya was sleeping like a little child who is tired after playing for a long time…his blanket was lying on the floor….he was sleeping so freely…shreya relaxed herself, she kept staring daya for sometimes…and she realized that it was all a dream…she smiled looking at daya and lightly slapped her head…_

 **shreya:** main bhi na…kuch bhi sochti rehti hun…I know daya, aap aisa kabhi nahi kar sakte…

 _she smiled again at her foolish dream..she got down from the bed and moved to daya…she picked up the blanket from the floor and covered daya properly…daya was still in such a deep sleep..he did'nt feel her presence….shreya took a glance at him and came back to her bed and slept…_

 **MORNING**

 _Shreya got up first ..she looked at daya…who was sleeping covering himself upto his face..shreya went to washroom…she took a quick shower and came out after sometimes rubbing her wet hair with a towel…she looked at daya who was still sleeping…_

 **Shreya:** daya abhi tak so rahe hain…utha deti hu…

 _and she moved to daya…she pulled the blanket covering his face…and called his name…_

 **Shreya:** daya…daya..uthiye na…daya…

 _but daya was not responding…shreya shaked him lightly from his shoulder…in between some water drops from her wet hair fell on daya's face..he immediately opened his eyes…only to find shreya shaking him, with one hand and in the other hand she was holding the towel..as daya opened his eyes..shreya stopped shaking him and looked at him….daya was absent mindedly looking at her…her wet hair were falling on her face…and enhancing her beauty…her face was glowing like the rising sun..shreya felt his stare so she smiled awkwardly at him… and daya came out of the hypnotism…_

 **Shreya:** good morning!

 **Daya:** …good morning shreya…tum itni jaldi uth gayi..aur naha bhi liya…tumne mujhe pehle kyun nahi uthaya…

 **Shreya:** mujhe laga shayad aap bahut gehri neend me hain…isliye maine disturb nahi kiya…

 **Daya:** aisi baat nahi hai shreya…hum cid wale kabhi gehri neend me nahi sote…aur sote bhi hain to hume apne aas paas hone wali har cheej ki khabar hoti hai…

 _shreya made a face…_

 **Shreya** (POV): huhh! Jab dekho cid wale dialogues…cid wale thakte nahi…cid walo ko dard nahi hota…aur ab sare ghode bech ke sone ke baad…cid wale sote nahi…

 _Daya got up and moved to washroom…just then shreya remembered her dream…she looked at daya and spoke…_

 **Shreya** ( _while rubbing her hair with towel_ ) : daya, ek baat puchu?

 **Daya:** han bilkul!

 **Shreya:** daya jab, hotel wale hume 2 rooms provide nahi kar sakte the to, unhone hume pehle kyun inform nahi kiya…

 _Hearing this daya went silent.._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Hotel authority send an email that they are unable to provide another room…daya informed abhijeet about that…_

 **Daya:** bhai…ab kya karu, hotel authority ka kehna hai ki wo ek hi room de sakte hain…ab itne kam time me dusre hotel me room kaise book ho payega…aur mujhe apna wala room bhi cancel karwana padega..kya karu?

 **Abhijeet:** ( _with a naughty grin on his face)_ daya…kya jarurat hai dusre hotel me room search karne ki…wo hotel bahut achha hai…

 **Daya** : bhai hotel to achha hai lekin…unke paas do rooms available nahi hain na…

 **Abhijeet:** jarurat kay hai do rooms ki han?

 **Daya:** matlab?

 **Abhijeet:** matlab, tum dono ek room share nahi kar sakte?

 **Daya:** bhai lekin…

 **Abhijeet:** lekin wekin ko maro goli…kya daya..tu kitna bhhola hai…grow up…

 **Daya:** bhai…lekin shreya mere sath room share karegi?

 **abhijeet:** are kyun nahi karegi, majburi me sab karna padta hai…

 **daya:** bhai lekin…main us se jhooth kaise bolunga…use mujh pe shak ho gaya to, wo mujhe galat samjhegi …

 **abhijeet:** are yaar daya..2-4 jhooth nahi bol sakta…us ladki ke sath rehne ke liye…jis se itna pyar karta hai…

 **daya:** no way…bhai ye galat hai…mujhse nahi hoga…

 **abhijeet:** bhai mere, dekh everything is fair in love and war…aur sirf room hi share karne ko to bol raha hu..aur kuch nahi…han…

 **daya:** bhai aur kuch se kya matlab hai aapka? Jald hi humari shadi hone wali hai…shreya ke sath ke liye us se jhooth bolna theek nahi hai…

 **abhijeet:** are yaar…daya, tu mujhe galat samajh raha hai…dekh shreya ko aitraj nahi hoga…aur wo bhi to tere sath rehna chahti hogi na..to agar is jhooth ke bahane tum dono thoda aur time ek sath bita loge to kya galat ho jayega…bas ek dusre ko aur kareeb se jaan sakoge…

 **daya:** lekin…

 **abhijeet:** lekin wekin kuch nahi…tu ja ab…are yaar kuch bahane bana dena…samjhta nahi bas…

 **daya:** bhai aapke chakkar me kahi mera sab kuch gadbad na ho jaye…

 **flashback over…**

 **daya** _ **(**_ _thinking_ ) : pakde gaye, ab kya bolu shreya ko? Bhai marwa diya na aapne..agar use pata chal gaya ki maine ye sab jaanboojhkar kiya to…

 **shreya:** daya …kya soch rahe hain?

 **daya:** aaa..wo..shreya actually kya hua na ki…pehle to main akele aane wala tha na to ek hi room book karwaya tha..lekin last moment pe pata chala ki tumhe bhi sath le chalna hai to…maine 2 rooms book karne ke liye bola…

 _shreya was listening him with confused expressions on her face…_

 **daya:** phir..kya hua ki..wo unhone confirmation message me bataya ki 2 rooms available nahi hain..but tab tak hum Mumbai se agra ke liye nikal chuke the…aur in sab me main e-mail check karna bhool gaya _…_

 _as daya completed his sentence he looked at shreya to find out if she is convinced or not…_

 **shreya:** what?

 **daya:** shreya tum mujhpe shak to nahi kar rahi ho…kahi tumhe aisa to nahi lag rah ki maine ye sab intensionally kiya hai.. ( _daya said all this with an extra innocent face)_

 **shreya** : nahi nahi…daya main aap pe shak nahi kar rahi…mera wo matlab nahi tha, I am just asking..

 **daya:** ok main naha ke aata hu… _and without waiting for any more second daya hurriedly moved to washroom_ …

 **daya** ( _thinking_ ): is se pehle ki shreya aur koi sawal kare aur uske sawaalo ka jawab dena mushkil ho jaye…yaha se nikal lena hi behtar hai..

 _after some time daya came out ….he saw shreya was applying "kajal" in her eyes…she was wearing a beautiful black and red combo chudidar…she left her hair open as always…shreya saw his reflection in mirror and turned to him…_

 **shreya:** are aap aa gaye..maine breakfast order kar diya hai aata hi hoga…

 **daya:** wow…tum to ekdum taiyar ho gayi..lagta hai bahut jaldi hai…tajmahal dekhne ki..

 **shreya:** aapne hi to bola tha ki hume subah hi nikalna hai…isliye main ready ho gayi…

 **daya:** very good…main bhi bas ready hi hun…

 _shreya looked at daya who was still in towel.._

 **shreya:** what?

 **Daya** : I mean bas 2 minute me ready ho jaunga…

 _shreya smiled at him.._

 **Shreya:** maine aapke kapde nikal diye hain…dekh leejiye theek hai na…

 _Daya looked at his clothes kept on the bed…_

 **Daya** : ofcourse..main bhi ye black shirt hi pehan ne wala tha…aur tumne bhi black pehna hai to…

 _he looked at shreya…then shreya realized that unknowingly she has selected the matching shirt for him…just then the doorbell rang…service boy was there with their breakfast…they done their breakfast…daya hired a private tour guide online…and they headed to their destination…"the Tajmahal" …shreya was damn excited all the way..they selected a shuttle bus …as they entered in it was croweded…there were people of all the ages, there were children, there were some senior citizens..some foreigners and some young ccouples as well…they all were enjoying their journey … there were an old couple …_

 **old lady** _(to shreya) :_ are beti…taj mahal dekhne ja rahi ho?

 _ **Shreya:**_ _(happily_ ) ji…

 _ **Old man:**_ aur ye kaun hain tumhare sath?

 _Shreya looked at daya and was trying to find a proper word to introduce him…when daya spoke…_

 **Daya:** ji…wo..humari bahut jald shadi hone wali hai.

 **Old lady** _:_ wo to main dekhte hi samajh gayi thi…achhi baat hai, shadi se pehle taj mahal dekhna ek sath…tumhe pata hai beta, inhone mujhe yahi par propose kiya tha…aur dekho aaj hum shayad 40wi baar ja rahe hain taj mahal dekhne…

 **Shreya** _:_ wooow…so sweet..lagta hai aap dono ek dusre se bahut pyar karte hain..

 **Old man** _:_ are beta, bas jab bhi taj mahal ke samne khade hote hain…wo gujra waqt phir se humari aankho ke samne aa jata hai…

 **Old lady:** main dua karungi ki tum dono ki jodi humesha bani rahe, dekhna tum dono ke ye visit humesha yaad rahegi…

Both shreya and daya looked at each other…and then at the old couple and smiled at them..meanwhile they reached their destination…there they found a young lady waiting for them..she came to them…

 **lady:** ummm…mr daya and miss shreya right?

 **Daya:** yes ? you..

 **Lady** : hello sir I am Geet, your guide…

 **Shreya** : you are the guide!

 **Geet:** offcourse mam, approved hu, ye dekhiye mera Id card aur certificate…mujhe 26 languages aati hain…aapko kaun si chalegi..

 **Daya and shreya** : hume to sirf hindi aur English hi aati hai…

 **Geet** : that's very good…anyway…aap log Mumbai se ho right? To taj ke bare me thoda bahut to jante hoge na..

 **Shreya:** actually, main London se hu..kuch din pehle hi Mumbai aayi hu…to maine taj ke bare me sirf kitabo me padha hai…mujhe jyada kuch pata nahi…

 **Geet:** ye to aur bhi achhi baat hai…agar aapko sab kuch pata hoga to phir humari to naukari hi chali jayegi na.. _and she laughed…_ Anyway…sabse pehle to main aap logo ko taj ke bare me do tips dena chahungi…jo ki main generally her visiter ko deti hu..

 **Daya** : wo kya?

 **Geet** : first, don't miss it… and she smiled..

 _Shreya also smiled at this.._

 **Shreya:** and second?

 **Geet** : second tip is that..come to visit taj with someone you love.

 _Hearing this shreya looked at daya.._

 **Geet:** aur aap dono ko dekh ke to koi bbhi bata sakta hai ki aap dono sar se lekar pair tak ek dusre ke pyar me dube huye hain, am I right?( _with a naughty smile)_

 _Shreya was speechless..daya looked at shreya and then at geet and smiled…_

 **Daya** : yes, you're right!

 **Geet:** waise aapko pata hai taj ko dekhne ka sabse achha time hota hai…during sunset…ya phir in moonlight…it looks extremely wonderful in moonlight…

 **Shreya** : but humare paas itna time nahi hai..

 **Geet:** no problem mam…abhi thodi dhoop hai…but Taj ko dekhte hi visitor sab kuch bhoolkar sirf Taj ko dekhte reh jate hain…..

 _Geet started giving them informations about Taj and its history…geet has already bought the tickets…as they moved ahead they took just a glimpse of what is about to come…_

 **Geet:** so guys, now we are standing just before the biggest proof of love in the world…'The Tajmahal" …

 _Shreya was staring the Taj without blinking…the water and tall trees were completing the scenery…..It was a sunny day…and there were not so many spots to hide from the sun, but shreya still took her time to appreciate the view.._

 **Shreya** : oh my god…Its so gorgeous…

 **Geet** : aapko pata hai..Mr. Bill Gates jab Taj visit ke liye aaye the to unka guide kaun tha?

 **Daya:** kaun?

 **Geet:** offcourse geet…

 **Shreya:** really?

 **Geet** (POV): geet soch samajh kar phenk…

 **Shreya** : oh wow…that's really great!

 **Geet:** ya..aur pata hai unhone Taj ko dekhkar kya kaha tha?

 **Daya** : kya kaha tha?

 **Geet** : unhone kaha ki is duniya me 2 types ke log hain…ek wo jinhone tajmahal dekha hai…aur dusre wo jinhone nahi dekha hai…congrates..aap log first category me aa gaye ho..

 _Hearing this both shreya and daya smiled…shreya was so much engrossed in taking the view..she accidently slipped while walkin but daya quickly held her …_

 **Shreya:** ahhh…

 **Daya** _(holding shreya_ ): shreya sambhal ke…

as daya held shreya someone clicked their photo..and they both were totally unaware that someone is keeping an eye on them…

 **Shreya:** thanks!

 **Geet** : sambhal ke mam…

 _Just then they noticed a crowd there…geet along with daya and shreya moved to see what's happening there…they saw a young couple was surrounded by so many people…the boy was sitting on his knees…holding a ring in his hand and was proposing the girl…who was blushing hard…then she accepted his proposal , everybody clapped for them as they hugged each other…shreya was also clapping for them happily…daya looked at shreya.._

 **Daya (** POV): he bhagwan…is ladke ko bhi abhi ye sab karna tha…ab main shreya ko propose karunga to use lagega ki main isko copy kar raha hu…kya karu..

 **Geet:** this was amazin na, what a lucky girl! Such a dream proposal… just in front of the symbole of love itself..

 **Shreya:** really that girl is so lucky..

 _daya looked at her and cursed himself for not doing that for shreya_

 **Geet:** anyway, aaiye ab taj ke andar chalte hain…

 _they went inside the tajmahal…geet showed them the two tombs placed beside each other…_

 **Geet:** this is Shahjahan's tomb…and this smaller tomb is his wife's….you are not allowed to take photos inside but to be honest…the outside is more intresting and impressive…

 _For shreya it was more interesting to just walk around and take a view of the garden from above…geet was introducing them with each and every detail of Tajmahal…after they finished their visit..they moved to the exit…but shreya was not willing to go from there..she was going to the exit but she looked behind just to check a little bit more of the big Taj mahal…she stopped looking at the Tajmahal…daya and geet moved ahead but when they found shreya missing..they both turned to find shreya looking at the tajmahal…_

 **Daya:** are shreya..tum ruk kyun gayi, chalo na..hum phir kabhi aayenge..phir tum jee bhar ke dekh lena..

 _Geet smiled at her_ …

 **Geet:** hmm…aapko pata hai …jab wapas laute waqt koi insaan palat kar taj ko dekhta hai na to use wapas usi insaan ke sath taj ko dekhne aana padta hai, jiske sath wo aaya hai…to ab shreya mam ne mudkar taj ko dekh hi liya hai..ab aap dono ko ek sath wapas aana hi padega..

 _shreya and daya looked at each other.._

 **Daya:** bilkul hum wapas jaroor aayenge…bahut jald humari shadi hone wali hai…

 **Geet:** oh woowww…really…! This is perfect..kya main bhi aa sakti hu aapki shadi me…

 **Daya:** of course,...

 **Geet** : hehehe..kash main aa sakti…aap dono ekdum perfect lagte ho ek dusre ke sath…mujhe to aap dono ko dekhkar aisa laga jaise sach me…shahjahan aur mumtaj khud chale aa rahe ho, taj ka deedar karne…

 _they walked back towards the exit…now shreya was walking ahead and daya was talking to geet…_

 **Geet:** waise sir…kab mile aap dono..

 **Daya** : bas abhi kuch hi din pehle..but geet you know…I love her …and I just want to propose her here right now…but ab to hum bahar aa gaye…kya karu kuch samajh nahi aa raha..

 **Geet:** oooooo…to ye baat hai…sir don't worry…propose karne ke liye jaroori nahi ki aap apne ghutno par baithe ho…hatho me rose liye huye…bas unki aankho me dekhiye aur aap unke liye jo bhi feel karte hain, keh daliye…phir aap taj mahal ke samne khade ho ya kisi road pe ya kisi jungle me ho…kya fark padta hai..kyunki jab aap ek dusre ki aanho me dekhenge na to..baki sari cheeje blur ho jayengi…ek dusre ke alaawa aur kuch dikega hi nahi…to surroundings does'nt matter ..ok..

 **Daya** : you are absolutely right..thanks…

 **Geet** : you're welcome sir..

 _As they were walking back to the parking lot…there were a lot of small stores…shreya stopped in front of a store..having some souvenirs and other things in marble…daya and geet approached her…_

 **Geet:** kya hua mam…aapko kuch lena hai…?

 **Shreya** : yes…I want to buy a souvenir…I am a kind of souvenir crazy person…

 _just then daya spoke.._

 **Daya:** shreya ye kaisa hai..

 _Shreya looked at him…he was standing there holding a baby taj mahal made up of marble…shreya became so happy seeing that…_

 **Shreya:** wow…its so beautiful..bilkul asli tajmahal jaisa…

 **Daya:** ok…to this is for you…ab main tumahre liye aisa wala tajmahal to nahi bana sakta…tum please isi se kaam chalo lo…

 _and smiled at her…shreya too smiled looking at him and took that tiny tajmahal in her hand.._

 **Shreya:** sure!

 **Geet:** waah..kya baat hai…

 _when shreya was taking that tajmahal from daya's hand someone again clicked their photo..infact they both were being clicked by camera at their every step but they were unaware about this…_

 **Daya:** (pov) I am sorry shreya jaisa maine socha tha…waisa nahi ho paya but I swear tumhe apne dil ki baat bole bina main agra se nahi jaunga…

 _They spend their half day…visiting Taj , now it was time to say bye to taj…_

 **Daya:** ok geet…thank you so much…ye rahi tumhari fees…you are really an amazing guide…

 **Shreya:** ok geet..an hum chalte hain bye…

 **Geet:** ok bye…but kya main jaan sakti hu…aap log yaha pe kaha ruke huye hain…

 _Daya told her the name of hotel.._

 **Daya** : but tum kyun puch rahi ho?

 **Geet** : nahi bas aise hi…achha hotel hai..mujhe laga kahi aap log kisi aisi waisi jagah pe to nahi ruke hain...ok bye..and stay blessed..

 **Daya and shreya** : thank you…

 _and they returned to their hotel…_

 **In hotel**

 **Shreya** : woow..finally mera dream pura ho gaya. Am so excited…ye pics kitni achhi hain na…I cant wait to go back to home…mujhe sabko dikhana hai…

 **Daya:** don't worry shreya kal subah ki flight hai…

 **Shreya:** ..aur ye taj mahal..main ise humesha apne paas rakhungi…main is din ko kabhi nahi bhool sakti….it is really the most specisl day of my life..

and she was busy in admiring the little taj mahal in her hand…and daya was busy in staring her…

 **Daya:** don't worry shreya…abhi pura din to baki hai…and trust me main is din ko tumhare liye aur bhi special bana dunga…

 _he came out of his thoughts when his cellphone beeped…_

 **Daya:** aa…shreya…

 _Shreya looked at him…_

 **Shreya** : ji?

 **Daya** : wo Mr. Rai ka message hai…maine tumhe bataya tha na mera kaam abhi thoda sa baki hai…mujhe ek baar phir unse milne jana padega…main bahut jaldi wapas aaunga…chalta hu ok..

 **Shreya** : ok..

 _And daya left to meet Mr. Rai…shreya was in hotel room…she was busy in checking the pics and the other things which they bought from there…_

.

.

.

 **A/N:**..shayad utna achha nahi likh payi jaisa socha tha…and sorry for late update….aur maine khud kabhi tajmahal nahi dekha hai…so it was a little difficult to write this chapter…I had to go through some articles on internet…hope it was enjoyable…

 **padmini92-** thanks for telling my mistake…actually in order to weave the story, sometimes we don't pay much attention to these little things…but I have tried to cover it up, hope it is ok now…

 **shreya-** ok baba, ab se no thanks…naraaj mat hona…love you dear.. *hug*

 **swagata roy-** I am sorry dear, jaisa aapne socha tha waisa to nahi hua…but daya sir abhi propose kar denge to kahani khatam ho jayegi na…abhi to puri kahani baki hai..have some patience…

 **ashwini-** thanks for correcting me dear…nice to meet you..

 **shree-** ok dear no problem…same here..I am also hosteller…koi baat nahi jab FB join karna to batana waiting for your friend request on my profile…love you too sweetheart *tigest hug*

 **swagata963-** di…I am so happy to see you here with your own account…welcome, check your pm box…and reply soon…waiting..

and very very thanks to all of you for your sweet reviews…

 **Muskaan, RK Sweety, Er Adiba, priya, kamolika, dareya fann, aash vin, disani, shweta, Nia757, jebagomes1, gorgeous purvi, Bhumi98, karan, dharini2896, Rajvigirl, jasdeep, Mahesh15, Diganter817, asha, aakhya….and all the lovely guests…**

waiting for your reviews…keep guessing..who was clicking their pictures…and ab daya sir is trip ko special banane ke liye kya karne wale hain…wo to next chapter me pata chalega…and guys I am little busy nowadays…so I am unable to update regularly…but I will try to give at least two updates in a week…please have some patience…

 **precap:** daya's proposal and shreya's reaction…

stay tuned with YRKKH…keep loving dareya…

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

 _It was evening , daya has still not returned, shreya was alone in hotel room…and she was getting bore…she tried to call divya but there was no signal.._

 **shreya:** urghh! Ab ye kya problem hai…signal bhi nahi hai, divya se bhi baat nahi kar sakti…kya karu..?

 _she turned on tv… she was just flipping the channels… there was nothing good to watch…finally she turned that off..she came and sat on the bed…closed her eyes …she went in flashback….their Taj visit…a slide show begin in her mind…the old couple she met in the bus…their guide Geet…the entrance gate…the beautiful scenery of tajmahal…the tourists clicking the photographs…that young couple ..and then she saw daya proposing her just like that boy proposed that girl…she was smiling remembering all those incidents..but suddenly she opened her eyes with a jerk…what did she just see…no she did not see that…she imagined that..but why she imagined that daya is proposing her..why..does she want daya to do so ….does she really wish daya to propose her….but why, she was confused with her own actions.._

 **shreya:** ye kya ho raha hai…main ye kya soch rahi hu.. mujhe aisa kyun laga ki daya mujhse kuch kehna chahte the…par kya? Shayad…. Nahi…lekin main kyun chahti hu ki daya mujhse kuch kahe….aur main kya sunna chahti hu unse?

 _just then she heard the sound of rain…she went and opened the glass windows..it was raining outside…and a cool breeze was trying to enter the room…as shreya opened the windows …she felt the cool wind over her face…and the smell of wet sand was making her feel nostalgic…just then the doorbell rang..shreya went and opened the door…there was daya standing…with wet clothes…water drops were still falling from his hair, and his face…and making him more and more lovable…_

 **shreya:** are daya, aap itna bheeg kaise gaye?

 **Daya:** jaanboojhke!

 **Shreya:** what! Lekin kyun?

 _Daya entered the room …and removed his shoes…_

 **Daya:** bas aise hi…main raste me tha jab barish shuru ho gayi..mujhse raha nahi gaya…mujhe mera bachpan yaad aa gaya…pehli barish me hum sab bachhe kaise bahar bheegne ke liye nikal jate the…maa kitna gussa hoti thi…ki bimar pad jaoge, but sunta kaun tha?

 _Shreya smiled looking at him.._

 **Shreya:** daya…aap abhi bhi ekdum bachhe hain…

 **Daya:** achha! Kabhi bachha ban ke to dekho..bahut achha lagta hai..waise tumhe barish pasand nahi…

 **Shreya:** pasand hai…par barish me bheegna nahi..window pe baithke hath me coffee mug lekar barish ki boondo ko girte huye dekhna…

 _and saying this she moved to the window…_

 **Daya** : theek hai to tum boondo ko girte huye dekho, main bas naha kar aata hu…

 _And daya moved to washroom…sometimes later he came out only to find shreya singing and enjoying the rain…extending her hands out from the window and feeling the raindrops on her skin…_

 **Shreya:**

 _ **Sawan bares tarse dil…kyun na nikle ghar se dil…**_

 _ **Barkha me bhi dil pyasa hai…ye pyar nahi to kya hai…**_

 _Just then she heard daya singing from behind …_

 **Daya:**

 _ **dekho kaisa bekaraar..hai bhare bajaar me..**_

 _ **Yaar ek yaar ke intejar me…**_

 _shreya turned to him..daya smiled at her and moved near her…_

 **Shreya** : I just love this song…

 **Daya** : me too…continue…

 _ **Ek mohabbat ka deewana…dhundhta sa phire…**_

 _ **Koi chahat ka najrana…dilruba ke liye…**_

 _And daya also extended his hands out from the window…Shreya smiled at him and continued…_

Shreya:

 _ **chham chham chale pagal pawan…**_

 _ **Aaye maja bheege balam…bhige balam, phisle kadam…barkha bahar me…**_

Daya and shreya ( _together)_ :

 _ **sawan bares tarse dil…kyun na nikale ghar se dil..**_

 _ **Barkha me bhi dil pyasa hai…ye pyar nahi to kya hai…**_

Daya: ( _looking at shreya_ )

 _ **ek haseena idhar dekho kaisi bechain hai…**_

 _ **Raste par lage kaise uske do nain hain…**_

 _ **Sach puchiye to mere yaar , dono ke dil beikhitiyar..**_

 _ **Beikhitiyar, hai pehli baar, pehli bahar me…**_

Shreya and daya **(** _together)_

 _ **sawan bares tarse dil, kyun na nikle ghar se dil..**_

 _ **Barkha me bhi dil pyasa hai…ye pyar nahi to kya hai…**_

 _as the song finished…shreya started laughing…she caught the raindrops in her hand and then released them..still laughing…then she looked at daya and found him staring her…she stopped laughing and looked in his eyes…and tried to read his feelings…his eyes were directly piercing her heart…_

 **daya:** ( _still looking at her_ ) shreya ruk kyun gayi haso na…

 _Shreya was just looking at him_

 **Daya:** main ek sahi waqt ki talash kar raha tha…I think wo waqt aa gaya hai…main is khoobsurat pal ko ..aur bhi khoobsurat banana chahta hu…

 _and he moved a little closer to her and directly looked into her big beautiful eyes..and continued…_

shreya…mera ye dil tumse bahut kuch kehna chahta hai…pata nahi kab se…jab shayad tumhe dekha bhi nahi tha…

 _Shreya could feel her heart beat increasing…._

 **Daya:** samajh me nahi aa raha kaise kahu…kaise batau ki tum mere liye kya mayne rakhti ho…bas itna kahna chahta hu ki main apni baki ki zindagi ka har ek pal sirf tumahre sath bitana chahta hu…tumhari in aankho me kho jana chahta hu…baki jo bhi hai..wo shayd main apni jubaan se na keh saku…agar chaho to meri in aankho me padh sakti ho…in aankho me kuch sawal hain…bas unke jawab de do mujhe…. __

 _shreya found herself loosing in his eyes..she can read his eyes…so many feelings were clearly visible in his eyes…she unknowingly came one step closer to him…both were lost in each other's eyes…shreya felt her fingers getting interwind with daya's….then daya slided his hand which was wet with the raindrops…upto her arms…they came more closer…daya gently removed her hair floating on her face…shreya shivered on his touch..she was loosing her self control…_

 _ **sun sathiya…mahiya…barsa de ishqa di syahiyanaaaa….**_

 _And daya slipped his fingers into her silky hair….and held her from waist with his another hand…and pulled her closer…their faces were so close that shreya was feeling his warm breath near her lips…they both were so close that even they could hear each other's heartbeat….it was too difficult for shreya to hold now…she let herself free..and closed her eyes…_

 _ **rang jaun…rang rang jaun main ri…hari**_ …

 _ **tujhpe main jhar jhar jahr jaun waari…**_

 _shreya placed her hands on his chest and caught his shirt tightly…daya looked at her …and next moment shreya found his lips touching her…they both were in such a world where nobody was there except them…it was such a divine feeling…shreya was not in her senses…she was just feeling daya's love being so close to him…some seconds later she responded the kiss…as she was waiting for this for so long…and daya got all his answers…._

 _ **hu piya bas teri main…chhu le to khari main…..**_

 _ **sun sathiya…mahiya..barsa de ishqa di syahiyanaa…**_

 _they both were kissing each other like they have forgotten the whole world… daya's hand was slowly moving on her back…they had not any idea how long they were kissing each other…until they heard the loud thunderstorm….and with this shreya broke the kiss and opened her eyes…with this daya also opened his eyes and looked at her…shreya looked at him and then she realized how close they were..she immediately separated from him and moved back …her expressions were changed…she was confused and shocked at her own…_

 **daya:** shreya…kya hua?

 _Shreya was breathing heavily…she did not come to know when some tears dwelled up into her eyes…she turned her back towards daya..she was so close to him when she was not in her senses and now when she gain her senses back…she was not even able to face him.. daya was confused with her behaviour..he moved to her and placed his hand on her shoulder…shreya closed her eyes…and the tears flowed out of her eyes…_

 **Daya:** shreya…you ok?

 _Shreya rubbed her tears and moved from there without looking at him…daya followed her.._

 **Daya:** shreya listen to me please…

 **Shreya** ( _not facing him_ ): main nahane ja rahi hu…

 _and without waiting anymore she moved to washroom…daya was standing there confused..trying to figure out what happened to shreya…_

 **Daya:** ye shreya ko kya ho gaya…aise kyun behave kar rahi hai wo? Ho sakta hai pehli baar mere itne kareeb jane par thodi nervous ho gayi ho…

 _and he smiled at her and moved to couch and started flipping the pages of a magazine …_

 _shreya entered in washroom and turned on the shower and closed her eye ,she let her tears flow along with the water falling on her face…._

 **Shreya** _(pov):_ ye kya ho gaya…kaise ho gaya…why did not I stop him…but why should I stop him…humari shadi hone wali hai…daya ka haq hai mujhpe…lekin baat ye nahi hai ki maine daya ko kyun nahi roka, baat ye hai ki…main khud ko kyun nahi rok payi? Kya ho gaya tha mujhe? Jab bhi unki aankhe mujhe dekhti hain…main khud ko khone lagti hu, kyun…aisa kya ho jata hai mujhe jab main unki aankho me dekhti hu…aaj pehli baar unko itne kareeb se mehssos kiya…aisa kyun lag raha tha, jaise barso se unki talash thi mujhe…aisa kyun lag raha tha , jaise waqt tham sa gaya ho…kya maine apne dil ke darwaje daya ke liye khol diye hain…do I love him?

 _Water was flowing over her and she was standing still just trying to find the answers…but she was confused…she turned off the shower …and as she came out of the washroom, accidently her eyes fell on couch, at the same time daya also looked at her..their eyes met..but shreya instantly moved her eyes from him…and went and stood in front of the mirror..daya also came near her…_

 **Daya:** shreya..sab theek hai na..?

 **Shreya (** _not looking at him_ ): hmmmm..

 **Daya:** shreya …kahi maine koi galti to nahi kar di…kya ye jaldbaji thi?

 **Shreya:** ( _not facing him_ ) daya please…aisi koi baat nahi hai…

 **Daya:** mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki, tum mere sath comfortable nahi ho…shreya dekho agar tumhe thoda time chahiye humare rishte ke liye to bolo na…I don't mind..

 **Shreya:** daya, maine kaha na aisi koi baat nahi hai..wo main bas wo thunderstorm se dar gayi thi…

 **Daya:** are you sure, sirf yahi baat hai…to tum mujhse najre kyun nahi mila rahi? Shreya look at me…

 _and daya turned her and made her to face him…now shreya looked at him_ …

 **Daya:** ab bolo…tumne mujhe mera jawab nahi diya…

 **Shreya:** daya…wo..main…

 _Just then daya's phone rang and he left shreya…shreya took a sigh…daya received the call.._

 **Daya:** hello ….maa….aap?

 **Pratima** : ha daya main bol rahi hu..kaise ho tum dono…meri shreya theek hai na..

 **Daya** : ha maa…shreya bilkul theek hai…use kya hoga?

 _And one by one daya talked to everyone…then abhijeet took the receiver…_

 **Abhijeet:** hello ha daya…wo kaam ho gaya?

 _Daya got his meaning…_

 **Daya** : ha bhai kaam ho gaya but abhi mujhe dusri taraf se koi jawab nahi mila hai…

 **Abhijeet:** are chinta mat karo daya, mil jayega..mil jayega…to kal subah ki flight hai na tum logo ki…

 **Daya:** ji bhai…achha bhai ab main rakhta hu…bye..

 _and they disconnected…shreya was standing there silently…daya looked at shreya..and thought to not drag the matter much…so he did not ask any more questions to her…it was dinner time…they had their dinner together..but shreya was still trying to avoide any eye contact with him..as they finished their dinner…daya again tried to talk to her.._

 **Daya** : shreya wo… _but shreya cut him.._

 **Shreya** : daya wo kal subah ki flight hai na humari..to main packing kar leti hu…

 _and she started packing their bag.._

 _Daya understood that she is trying to ignore his questions…_

 **Daya** : main help karu…

 _and he moved to her and started helping her packing the bag.._

 **Daya** : shreya wo main ye keh raha tah ki.. _but shreya again cut him.._

 **Shreya:** daya mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai, main sone ja rahi hu …good night…

 _and without waiting for his reply she went on bed and slept…_

 **Daya** : good night…

 _Daya too went and lied down on the couch…_

 **Daya:** (POV) main samajh sakta hu ki kisi ladki ke liye pehli baar kisi ke itna kareeb aana asaan nahi hota hoga…but mujhe aisa kyun lag raha hai ki baat kuch aur hi hai…kuch to aisa hai jo shreya mujhse chupa rahi hai…par aisa hai kya?

 _And thinking all this he slept…_

 _Next morning they wake up and did not talk much…they did their breakfast and got ready to leave for the airport…as they came down …at reception someone was waiting for them…both were happy to see that person…_

 **Shreya:** are geet tum yaha?

 **Geet** : ji main yaha? Good morning!

 **Daya:** very good morning geet but tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

 **Geet** : mujhe pata hai ki aap log wapas Mumbai ja rahe hain…to aap dono ke liye ek gift layi hu meri taraf se…

 _and she forwarded an envelope to them…daya took the envelope and opened it..and both daya and shreya were shocked to see that.._

 **Daya:** geet ye kya hai? Ye tasveere…humne to nahi khichwayi!

 **Geet** : mujhe pata hai ye tasveere aapne nahi balki mere photographer ne mere kehne par kheechi hain…

 _Shreya took the pictures in her hand…she looked at the pictures…where she was slipped and daya was holding her…that picture where daya is giving her the miniature of taj mahal…the pictures in which they both are lauhghing at something..shreya was observing the pictures when geet spoke…_

 **Geet:** kitni pyari tasveere hain na…dekhiye to kitni natural hain…wo isliye kyunki kisi ne aapko "smile please" ya "say cheese" bolkar nahi hasaya….but aap khud apne aap hi hans rahe hain…jab samne wale ko ye pata na ho ki uski tasveer li ja rahi hai…tabhi uski photo sab se achhi aati hai…

 **Daya:** geet…this is so sweet of you…thank you so much for this lovely gift..

 **Geet:** you're welcome sir..aur ha..ek baat kehna chahti hu…aap dono ko kisi ne bataya ki nahi ki aap dono ek dusre ke sath kitne perfect lagte ho…I just wish ki aap dono humesha ek dusre ke sath raho aur humesha khush raho…

 **Shreya** : thank you so much geet… _and they hugged each other…_

 **Daya:** ok geet…ab hume nikalna hoga..bye and thank you so much once again for making our trip so memorable…

 **Geet:** ok bye…just wish ki dobara aap log yaha aayen to apne bachho ke sath…aur advance me aap dono ko shadi mubarak ho…

 _Both daya and shreya looked at each other and then they bid a goodbye to geet and moved to airport…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** sorry guys, I am so poor in writing romantic scenes…but just tried, hope it was ok enough…

Aur jab bhi main story me koi suspense dalti hu..aap log humesha siddharth ko hi guess karte ho…only **prema** guessed it correctly…yes it was a plan of geet to secretly click their pictures only to give them a surprize gift…it was not siddharth…but don't worry ab aap log siddharth ko itna hi miss kar rahe hain to siddharth ki entry bhi bahut jald hone wali hai…

Thanks to all the reviweres…

 **Mithi, Topaj007, Nia757, Swagata963, jebagomes1, aakhya, dareya fann, Blair.64, gorgeous purvi, Bhumi98, pratiksha, kamolika, dareya,s lover aka charvi, Innovative143CID, prema, Padmini92, akeera, shreya, disani, swagata roy, karan, Drizzle1640, pari, rajvigirl, muskaan, Er Adiba, jasdeep, yusra aqeel, aash vin, shree, Mahesh15 and all the guest reviewers…**

 _and_ _ **Blair.64**_ _and_ _ **Jasdeep**_ _first thing don't say sorry…you guys are absolutely right…I have also heard about that…but I think there are 1000 different angles to look at anything…If I have a miniature of Taj…then why should I look at this like I have a miniature of a tomb…why don't I look at this like a miniature of "symbole of love"…for an artist it just may be a piece of art…whether made up of marbel or wood or any other material…so all that matters is what is our perception regarding a particular thing…if keeping a painting or any miniature of a tomb i.e. Tajmahal is not good...to humare relatives ya family members jinki death ho jati hai, hum unki pictures pe haar chadhake ghar me rakhte hain ..to is hisab se to wo bhi nahi rakhna chahiye…main bas ye kehna chahti hu ki …shubh ashubh ya shagun apshagun jaisa kuch hota nahi hai…at least I don't believe in such a concept…mere hisab se agar aapne kisi ke sath kuch bura nahi kiya hai to aapke sath bhi kuch bura nahi hoga…sab kuch hum pe depend karta hai…wo kehte hain na…mano to bhagwan aur na mano to patthar...anyway just leave this topic here…thanks for your reviews, hope you liked this chapter…._

 **Shree** dear I am so busy but I will try to write an os on your plot..but dear ye to batao birthday kiska hai, main wish kise karungi…pls bata dena ok..

 **So daya ne to apne dil ki baat keh di shreya ko…but shreya is still confused, she is not able to decide whether she loves him or not…lekin daya ko bhi shreya ke behaviour se kuch gadnad lag raha hai…kya daya ko pata chal payega ki shreya kya chupa rahi hai…shreya is actually in love with him…but ye use realize kab hoga…to know all that stay tuned with YRKKH…**

 **Keep loving dareya…**

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

 _Both daya and shreya did not talk much all the way..infact shreya pretended to sleep in flight just to avoid talking to daya…finally the flight landed at Mumbai airport…abhijeet and nikhil were again there to receive them…as shreya see nikhil she just hugged him…daya also came and hugged both abhijeet and nikhil…_

 **Abhijeet** : welcome back to Mumbai…to shreya kaisi rahi trip?

 **Shreya** ( _with a fake smile_ ): ji achhi thi bhaiya…

 **Abhijeet:** sirf achhi ya bahut achhi…?

 **Daya:** bhai…bahut achhi thi..aaiye mujhe aapse jaroori baat karni hai case ke bare me…

 **Abhijeet** : are yaar daya abhi abhi to aaye ho ..saans to le lo case ki baate to hoti rahengi..chalo pehle ghar chalte hain…sab tum dono ko bahut miss kar rahe hain…

 _And they sat in car and drove to home…as they heard the sound of car everybody came out …_

 **Aadi:** mumma dekho shreya chachi aa gayi…

 _Shreya came and hugged taniya…The way shreya gugged her, Taniya got that shreya is disturbed with something…_

 **Taniya:** shreya, kya hua beta…tu pareshan lag rahi hai…

 _Shreya separated from hug.._

 **Shreya:** nahi mom kuch nahi…maine aap logo ko bahut miss kiya..

 **Purvi:** bhabhi jhooth mat bolo…bhaiya aapke sath the to aap hume kyun miss karegi bahla?

 **Pratima:** tu chup kar purvi…aate hi use chedna shuru kar diya.. and she went and hugged shreya….beta achha hua tum dono aa gaye…tum dono ke bina aisa lag raha tha…jaise ghar me koi ho hi na…

 _Tarika also came and hugged shreya…_

 **Tarika:** sach shreya…ye 2 din tum dono ke bina bahut soona soona lag raha tha..

 **Daya** (coughing ): shreya ke sath main bhi aaya hu…koi jara humari taraf bhi dekh lo…

 _And then everybody looked at him and smiled…_

 **Dadi maa:** are han…hum dekh rahe hain tujhe bhi…tujhe jalan kyun ho rahi hai shreya se…idhar aa…

 _Daya went and hugged dadi maa.._

 **Dadi maa:** mere bachhe wapas aa gaye…bas ghar me raunak aa gayi…

 **Pratima** : tum dono thak gaye hoge…jao aram kar lo..

 **Purvi:** are aise kaise aram kar lo…aap log bhool rahe hain shayad..aaj hume shoping ke liye jana hai…

 **Daya:** shopping? Kiske liye…

 **Purvi:** bhaiya meri shadi ke liye…aap aise kaise bhool sakte hain..aur aap chalenge hum sab ko leke…yaad rakhiye jab tak meri shadi nahi hogi…aapki bhi nahi hogi han…

 **Daya:** are lekin main kyun jaun…ladies ke sath shopping jana..itna bada torcher kyun?

 **Pratima:** theek hai mat jana tu..nakhrebaaj kahi ka…

 _Divya who was silently observing shreya came to her…_

 **Divya:** shreya…tu thak gayi hogi na..chal room me chalte hain…

 _And they both moved from there…here abhijeet dragged daya in a corner…_

 **Abhijeet:** oye baat kya hai..tune theek se propose kiya na shreya ko…

 **Daya:** bhai maine use sab kuch bol diya…apna dil kholkar rakh diya uske samne..but shreya ne kuch bola hi nahi…

 **Abhijeet** : are yaar..ladki hai wo…sharma rahi hogi…thoda intejar kar, jaroor bolegi..

 **Tarika** : aap dono waha kone me kya khusar phusar kar rahe ho?

 **Abhijeet:** kuch nahi wo…case ke bare me kuch baate kar rahe the..

 **Tarika:** aise kone me jake…

 **Abhijeet** : ha wo jara confidential hai na…

 **Tarika** : wo sab theek hai…aap jao kaam pe par daya ko kyun ghaseet rahe ho..abhi abhi aaya hai…aram karne do jara..

 **Daya:** bhabhi cid officers araam nahi karte…aur dekho main to ekdum fresh lag rah hu hai ki nahi…

 **Tarika:** whatever…

 _Here in shreya's room…_

 **Divya:** shreya kya baat hai, koi problem hai…?

 _Shreya imeediately hugged divya…and started sobbing..divya separated her from hug…_

 **Divya:** what happen shreya, tu ro kyun rahi hai, kya baat hai…

 **Shreya:** divya…main bahut buri hu na…

 **Divya:** what? Kya hua kya hai…dekh main tujhe dekhte hi samajh gayi thi ki kuch problem hai tujhe..ab jaldi bata kya baat hai…aisa kyun bol rahi hai tu?

 **Shreya** : divya..kal daya ne mujhe propose kiya…

 **Divya** (smiling): kya..really, to ye to khushi ki baat hai, tu ro kyun rahi hai stupid?

 **Shreya** : divya…kal maine unki aankho me apne liye itna pyar dekha …, kal unhone apna dil kholkar mere samne rakh diya, wo mujhse bahut karte hain ….aur main?, divya mujhe lagta hai…main unhe dhokha de rahi hu…main unke layak nahi hu….wo ek aise insaan hain jisse jitna pyar kiya jaye, utna kam hai…wo deserve karte hain ki koi unse dil se pyar kare…wo deserve karte hain ek aisi ladki ko jiska dil unhi ke jaisa saaf ho…aur main wo ladki nahi hu divya…

 _Divya banged her head.._

 **Divya** : oh god shreya…ye kya bol rahi hai tu..senti kahi ki…aisa kuch nahi hai…aur tu unhe koi dhokh nahi de rahi hai…agar tu aisa siddharth ki wajah se keh rahi ahi to…tu us se mili hi kab…sirrf text messages ke through baat ki hai us se…har kisi ka past hota hai…bhool ja use…aur sirf aur sirf jeeju ke bare me soch…wo tujhse bahut pyar karte hain…aur bahut jald tujhe bhi unse pyar ho jayega..ab faltu ki baato ko apne dimag se nikaal de ok..now smile..

 _Shreya smiled a little.._

 **Divya:** good…ye hui na baat… aur ha mujhe photos dekhni hain…dikha na..

 _Shreya took out the envelope containing their pictures..and showed to divya…_

 **Divya:** oh my god shreya…its so beautiful…tum dono kitne pyare lag rahe ho sath me…so cute…chal neeche chalke sabko dikhate hain …

 _and she dragged shreya with her…because she knew that if shreya is left alone she will keep thinking bad things…they came in the hall…_

 **Divya:** aunti…tarika bhabhi…dekhiye to jara mere hath me kya hai…

 **Nikhil:** kya hai?

 **Divya:** nikhil…mere paas shreya aur jeeju ki pictures hain…

 **Purvi:** oh woow…dikhao dikhao…

 _And divya showed them the pictures…_

 **Tarika:** this is so lovely…kitne cute lag rahe hain na dono…

 **Dadi maa:** are bahu dekh to jara…kitni khoobsurat jodi lag rahi hai dono ki…kisi ki najar na lage…

 **Pratima** : lagege kyun nahi..inki jodi seedhe aasman se jo bankar aayi hai…

 _And she kissed shreya's forehead…everybody was engrossed in seeing and admiring the beautiful pictures of daya and shreya…..shreya silently took one of the pictures in her hand in which they both were standing together….she kept staring at the picture…..while the voices were continuously falling into her ears…like "Ram milayi jodi", "Made for each other" "Do hanso ka joda" and all that…shreya was listening them and at the same time staring at the picture to see how much truth is their in those phrases…just then daya came out…purvi immediately went to him and caught his hand and dragged him with her in the hall…_

 **Purvi** : lo bhaiya bhi aa gaye…

 _and intensionally made him sit beside shreya…shreya did not look at him…_

 **Tarika:** ab tasveero ko chhodiye…jab ye do hanso ka joda khud humare samne hi baitha hai to..

 **Divya** : jeeju hume bhi to bataiye aapki trip ke bare me...

 **purvi** : han bhaiya pictures dekh ke to lagta hai ki….ekdum romantic wali trip thi..bataiye na…

 **daya** : tu chup hogi tab bolunga na…and he started telling them about their trip…all were enjoying it…

 **dadi maa:** chalo ye to bahut achhi baat hai…isi bahane tum dono ek sath ghoom bhi aaye..

 **pratima** : daya..tu aaj duty pe nahi hai to hum chahte hain ki tu humare sath shopping karne chale…

 _daya immediateky stood up…_

 **daya** : maa maine pehle hi bola tha…mujhe nahi aana aap logo ke sath shopping…

 **pratima** : chup kar tu…kaan pakad ke le chalungi…jyada nakhre kiye to…abhijeet aur tere dad kaam me busy hain…unke liye kapde tu select kar lena…aur waise bhi tum dono bhaiyo ki pasand to tumhi dono samajhte ho…hai ki nahi…

 **dadi maa** : ha beta…teri eklauti behan ki shadi hai…roj roj thodi na hogi…

 **daya:** oho dadi maa ab aap log emotionally blackmail mat karo..theek hai main chalta hu…

 _and they all went for shopping…_

 **taniya:** jayant, nikhil aur daya beta…aap log jake apne liye kapde select kar leejiye..hum ladies ke sath aayenge to pagal ho jayenge..

 **jayant:** waah taniya..kabhi kabhi tum kitni achhi baate karti ho..chalo beta hum log chalte hain…

 _taniya gave him a look and everybody laughed at this…ladies moved to ladies section…_

 **tarika:** pehle humari dulhan ke liye select karte hain…maa…aap log jewellery select kar leejiye..hum lahange aur baki cheeje dekh lete hain…

 **pratima:** han ye theek rahega..chalo taniya…

 _and they moved from there to jewellery section…_

 **tarika:** purvi, bata kaisa colour chahiye tujhe..

 **purvi:** bhabhi mujhe na bas pink chahiye…

 **tarika:** kya? But tujhe to pink bilkul pasand nahi hai na..

 **purvi:** han bhabhi, but rajat ka kehna hai ki mujhpe pink sabse jyada suit karta hai..aur unhone kaha hai ki shadi ka joda pink hi hona chahiye…nahi to shadi cancel…

 **shreya and divya** : ooooooo…to ye baat hai…

 **purvi** : ab kya karu…aur sach kahu to ab mujhe bhi pink achha lagne laga hai…

 **divya** : that's true love…yahi to hota hai pyar me …humari pasand aur napasand sab badal jati hai…

 **purvi:** achha! Divya tumhe bahut knowledge hai pyar vyar ke bare me…

 **divya** : tum bhi na purvi…

 _and they laughed…shreya also laughed with them but she was lost somewhere…_

 **shreya(** POV): kya sach me aisa hota hai…pyar insaan ki pasand napasand ko badal sakta hai… _she came out of trance with tarika's voice…_

 **tarika:** shreya…dekho ye kaisa hai..

 **shreya:** bahut pyara hai bhabhi…ye purvi pe bahut achhha lagega…

 **tarika:** ok are divya tum aur shreya bhi apne liye dresses pasand kar lo…

 **divya** : sure bhabbi I am so excited…shreya idhar aa…hum dono bhi dekh lete hain… _and they started checking dresses but shreya was not liking any of them…_

 **divya** : shreya, mera to final ho gaya…ab tu bhi jaldi se koi select kar le na…

 **shreya** : divya, mujhe kuch samajh me nahi aa raha…kaun sa lu…tu hi select kar de na mere liye bhi…

 **purvi:** divya, shreya bhabhi aap logo ka ho gaya?

 **Divya** : mera to ho gaya…but aapki shreya bhabhi ko kuch pasand hi nahi aa raha…

 **Tarika:** lo bhai…shreya ab jab tum khud kuch pasand nahi kar paa rahi ho..aur humari choice bhi tumhe nahi pasand aa rahi tab to ek hi insaan hai..jiski choice tumhe pasand aayegi…

 _and she looked at purvi and divya and they all gave a mischievious smile to shreya…_

 **Shreya:** matlab , main kuch samjhi nahi bhabhi…

 **Divya:** abhi samjhati hu… _and she called someone on her phone…_ hello…jeeju, main divya bol rahi hu…jeehu kya aap please 2 minute ke liye yaha ladies section me aa sakte hain kya…wo kya hai na kisi ko aap ki help chahiye…

 _Shreya was shocked…_

 **Shreya:** divya..pagal ho gayi hai kya, daya ko bulane ki kya jarurat thi…unhe apni shopping bhi to karni hai na…

 **Tarika:** apni shopping kare ya tumhari…ek hi baat hui na..

 _and they gave a hi-five to each other…_

 _Shreya was helpless ..she nodded her head in no…and started seeing some dresses..just then daya and nikhil came there…_

 **Divya:** woow..jeeju aap aa gaye…idhar aaiye…

 **Daya:** kya baat hai…abhi tak aap logo ki shopping khatam nahi hui…humari to kab ki ho gayi…

 **Tarika** : ji humari bhi kab ki ho gayi..lekin aapki shtreya ji ko na koi dress pasand hi nahi aa rahi hai…isliye humne aapko bulaya unki help karne ke liye…

 _and tarika , purvi and divya giggled at them…daya and shreya looked at each other…_

 **Daya** : han han bilkul.

. _and he moved near shreya…observed the dresses kept there and then picked a dark shade of orange…and forwarded it to shreya…_

 **Daya:** ye kaisa hai…

 _Shreya looked at that..and she was surprised on his choice…it was really beautiful…_

 **Shreya (** in a low voice): achha hai…

 **Divya:** kya kaha tumne shreya…, achha hai…abhi jab maine wahi dress di to uski taraf dekha tak nahi…aur ab jeeju ne dikhaya to turant pasand aa gayi han..

 **Tarika:** waah daya, maan gaye..kya baat hai…

 _Daya looked at her and gave her a proud smile raising his coller…meanwhile jayant, taniya nd pratima also came there…_

 **Pratima:** are tum logo ka ho gaya to chalen ab…main bahut thak gayi hu…

 **Taniya:** seriously…bahut thak gaye hain hum…chalo ghar chalte hain…..

 _And they all returned home…then they started checking the dresses and other items…_

purvi: maa aap ko pata hai main bahut khush hu, jaisa socha tha…bilkul waisa lehanga mil gaya… ye dekho…

 **tarika:** aur maa ye dekhiye…ye sngeet ke liye aur ye haldi aur mehandi ke liye…

 _they all unpacked the dresses and started showing them to dadi maa…_

 _shreya was feeling tired so she moved to the washroom which was in common use…there was some problem in the tap…and water was coming with a low speed…shreya rotated it and in doing this she applied a high pressure…and accidently broke the tap…now water was directly coming from the pipe…and falling on shreya..she screamed..and tried to stop the flow of water with her hands but it was of no use…_

 _everybody rushed towards the washroom…and saw shreya struggling with the tapwater…but she was getting more and more wet…_

 **tarika** : oh God shreya…ye nal kharab tha…main aaj plumber ko bulane hi wali thi…par mere dimag se nikal gaya…

 **pratima** : are koi pani ko rook…warna pure ghar me pani bhar jayega…

 _daya came ahead…and saw shreya struggling with the tap…he moved near the tap…and covered the mouth of the tap in orde to stop the flowing water…in doing this he touched shreya's hands…shreya felt something on his touch…water was still flowing…they both were getting wet…shreya looked at daya…who was looking at the tap and trying to fix the waterflow…they both were again so close to each other…shreya closed her eyes and she remembered their first kiss…there closeness…she came out of her trance with daya's voice…_

 **daya** : are aap log aise khade kyun hain…purvi…tarika bhabhi…jaldi se koi kapda laiye..ise tightly bandhan hoga…plumber ke aane tak…

 **tarika:** main plumber ko call karti hu…

 _purvi went and returned with a strong cloth..and gave it to daya…now daya removed his hands which were placed on shreya's hands till now…he took the clothe and tied it_ _on the tap tightly..now the flow of water was somewhat cotrolled…daya wiped his face..he was totally wet …everyone took a sigh…shreya was also wet as she started to_ _move…she accidently slipped, and she was about to fall…but daya held her from her waist.._

 **shreya:** ouchhh!

 **Daya:** shreya sambhal ke…

 _And they looked at each other and shared a cute eyelock..they would have remained like that…if divya had not interrupted…_

 **Divya:** shreya…tu jaanboojhkar to nahi giri na?

 _and shared a laughter with purvi…_

 **Tarika:** kya tum dono bhi na…

 _daya and shreya blushed ..daya left shreya …tarika extended her hand to shreya.._

 **Tarika** : aao shreya…sambhal ke aana…

 _And shreya came out of the washroom and moved from there…_

 _Tarika went to daya and ruffled his wet hair and gave her a meaningful smile..daya blushed and smiled and he too moved from there…_

 _Here in shreya's room…shreya changed her dress..and divya gave her a towel…shreya was rubbing her wet hair…and again thinking about daya…_

 **Divya:** wo kehte hain na…jo hota hai achhe ke liye hota hai…aaj tune tap na toda hota to …wo eyelock kaise dekhne ko miilta hume…

 _shreya threw the towel on her…_

 **Shreya:** tu chup kar…aur ye eyelock kya hota hai…

 **Divya:** achha ji …eyelock kya hota hai..wo kya tha…ek dusre ki aankho me khoye huye..ghar ke sare log samne khade hain par koi hosh nahi…han…kuch samajh me aaya…han..

 _she started tickling her…shreya started laughing…_

 **Shreya:** stop it divya…please

 **Divya: …** achanak se orange colour achha lagne laga…iske peeche kya kahani hai han?

 **Shreya** : koi kahani nahi hai…

 **Divya:** achha..koi kahani nahi hai han?

 **Shreya:** divya..please…stop teasing me yaar!

 _And meanwhile shreya got a message on her cellphone that…she has received a message on her social media profile…shreya immediately looged in..and she was shocked to see a message from siddharth.._

" **Hiii sweetheart…kaisi ho…hope khush hi hogi…I am so sorry shreya, wo main thoda kaam me busy ho gaya tha..but mujhe mera waada yaad hai…jaisa ki tumne kaha tha ki tum mujhse milna chahti ho…to theek hai shreya…kal main "love birds coffee shop" me tumhara wait karunga…agar tum ab bhi mujhse milna chahti ho to aa jana…Love you..bye apna khayal rakhna.."**

 _both shreya and divya were shocked , they looked at each other…_

 **divya:** nahi shreya, tu siddharth ko mana kar de…mujhe nahi lagta ki tujhe us se milna chahiye…

 _shreya did not reply her she was lost in her own thoughts_ …

 **divya:** shreya kya soch rahi hai?

 **Shreya:** nahi divya, mujhe siddharth se milna hi hoga..

 **Divya** : are you mad shreya, tu apni life ko aur complicate kyun kar rahi hai…tujhe siddharth ko bhulna hi hoga..

 **Shreya** : main use bhulna chahti hu divya, isiliye us se milna chahti hu…agar main us se nahi mili to humesha usko lekar ek curiosity rahegi ki wo kaun hai..kaisa hai..lekin ek baar us se mil lene par sab kuch khatam karne me jyada asani hogi..

 **Divya** : ye kaisa logic hai shreya…meri to kuch samajh me nahi aa raha…aur tu us se milne jayegi kaise? Ghar me shadi ki taiyariyan chal rahi hain, aise me bahar kaise jayegi tu..

 **Shreya** : mujhe jana hoga divya…ek aakhiri baar sab se jhooth bolkar..main jaungi kaise bhi karke…

 **Divya:** main bhi tere sath chalungi, manjoor.

 **Shreya** : theek hai..

 _and she again got emersed in her thoughts…_

.

.

.

 **A/N:** thanks to all the reviewers , but I am sorry, don't have much time to mention your names…

So finally shreya is going to meet siddharth in next chapter…

 **Precap: daya will come to know about siddharth…what will be his reaction knowing this …**

To know stay tuned with YRKKH….

Keep loving dareya…

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

 **Divya:** shreya lekin ye coffee shop hai kaha?

 **Shreya** : main janti hu divya, wo jab main daya ke sath bahar gayi thi na to cid beauro jane ke raste me hi ye coffee shop hai…maine dekha tha…

 **Divya** : kyaa? It means, siddharth humare aas paas hi kahi rehta hai…humse jyada door nahi hai…

 **Shreya:** hmm…wo humare kitne paas hai aur kitni door , ye to us se milkar hi pata chalega…

 **Divya** : ok shreya, but hum jayenge kaise…kya jhooth bolenge ghar walo se?

 **Shreya:** kuch to jhooth bolna padega divya…sorry bhagwan ji…hume maaf kar dena…ye last hai…iske baad main kabhi kisi se koi jhooth nahi bolungi…

 **Next day…**

 _Trio were left for beauro….while pratima was discussing something with dadi maa…some decorations were going on in the house…shreya and divya came down in the hall…purvi was as usual busy with her smartphone…applying a face pack on her face…shreya did not notice purvi and colloided with her, and as she saw her face a loud scream escaped from her mouth.._

 **Shreya** : ahhhh! Kaun ho tum?

 **Purvi** : oho relax bhabhi…main purvi hu! dar kyun gayi?

 **Divya:** wo kuch nahi purvi…ye shreya to bas aise hi…

 **Purvi** : by the way, aap log kahi bahar ja rahe ho?

 _Both shreya and divya looked at each other.._

 **Divya:** han…wo..hum na..wo hum beauty parlour ja rahe the….

 **Purvi:** parlour? Aap logo ko parlour jane ki kya jarurat hai…dulhan to main hu…aur waise bhi aap dono ko karwana kya hai…manicure, pedicure, facial, bleeching..kya? sab kuch to perfect hai.

 **Divya:** nahi purvi…actually kabhi kabhi sab kuch perfect lagta hai but hota nahi hai…hume sach me parlour jane ki jarurat hai..

 _Meanwhile pratima and taniya came there…_

 **Pratima:** kise jana hai parlour…

 _Divya looked at shreya who was looking a little scared…_

 **Divya** : auntie mujhe jana hai…shreya bhi mere sath ja rahi hai…hum dono jaye…

 **Taniya:** lekin beta, tum dono ko kaise pata ki parlour kaha hai..akele kaise jaogi tum dono?

 **Divya** : nahi auntie, wo us din main purvi ke sath gayi thi na…to mujhe pata hai parlour kaha hai…

 _Meanwhile nikhil came there…_

 **Pratima:** theek hai…jao, nikhil tum logo ko le jayega…

 _Hearing this both shreya nad divya became tensed…_

 **Nikhil:** auntie, ye aap kya keh rahi ho…in dono ko parlour lekar jana kisi saja se kam nahi hai…please main nahi jane wala…

 _Divya instantly spoke.._

 **Divya** : han to mat jao na…humne kab kaha jane ke liye hum akele hi chale jayenge auntie, chalo shreya…

 _and she grabbed shreya's hand and turned to move …_

 **Nikhil:** achha theek hai baba..gussa mat karo , chalo le chalta hu, tum log bhi yaad rakhoge mere ehsaano ko…

 _Hearing this both shreya and divya stopped..they again became tensed…shreya looked at divya and gave her a "mar gaye" look…divya thought to try again to manage the situation…_

 **Divya:** no thanks! Hume koi jarurat nahi hai tumhare ehsaano ki…ok..hum 21st century ki independent girls hain…hum apna har kaam bina tum mardo ke kar sakti hain right auntie?

 **Taniya:** beta wo to theek hai lekin…

 **Divya:** oho auntie…no lekin wekin…I promise, hum bahut jaldi wapas aa jayenge…ab hum chalte hain…

 _and she did not wait for any more seconds and quickly moved out with shreya…They immediately got in the car…divya was on driving seat and shreya was on passenger seat… as they sat in the car they heard tarika calling them…they looked at each other with worried expressions…_

 **Shreya** : are bhabhi , kya hua?

 **Tarika** : shreya, wo tum dono parlour ja rahe ho na…mujhe bhi jana tha…

 _both divya and shreya again looked at each other …_

 **Tarika:** but abhi main na thoda busy hu, baad me chali jaungi…but tum please mere liye ek kaam kar do…wo parlour hai na…uske thoda sa aage jane pe ek jwelllery shop hai..waha maine jhumko ke liye order diya tha…ab tak ban gaye honge..ye lo receipt…tum please jake le lena…

 _Shreya took that receipt from tarika's hand…_

 **Shreya:** sure bhabhi, hum aapke jhumke la denge…ab hum jaye…

 **Tarika:** han jao..thanks!

 _and tarika went from there…_

 **Divya** : ufffff! Thank god…shreya ab isse pehle ki koi aur kuch sawal kare, jaldi se nikal lete hain…

 **On their way**

 **Divya:** shreya, I think hum pehle chalke tarika bhabhi ke jhumke le lete hain…siddharth pata nahi kab tak aaye!

 **Shreya:** ok..chalo..

 _And they both moved to the jewellery shop.. they picked up tarika's ear-rings from there and then moved towards that coffee shop…soon they reached there and stepped out of the car …they both were staring at the big nameboard there…"Love-Birds coffee shop"_

 **Divya** : shreya…ye coffee shop especially couples ke liye hi hai…

 _Shreya took a sigh…_

 **Shreya:** hmmm…ab andar chale?

 _They moved inside…_

 **Divya:** shreya, lekin tu use pehchanegi kaise?

 **Shreya:** wo mere samne to aaye..main use jaroor pehchan lungi…aur phir wo to mujhe pehchanta hi hai na…

 _and they moved ahead…there were many couples chatting and enjoying there coffee…both shreya and divya started looking out for siddharth…on some tables some boys were sitting alone waiting for someone…_

 **Divya:** shreya, yaha pe sab apni partners ke sath hi baithe hain…except those 4…wo blue shirt…wo French beard…black jacket and wo chasmish…kahi wo chasmish to nahi..

 _Shreya gave her a look…and then looked at that chasmish…meanwhile a little girl came and hugged that man…calling him daddy daddy…_

 **Divya:** oh my god shreya…iski to ek beti bhi hai…usne tumhe cheat kiya!

 **Shreya:** shut up…ye majak karne ka waqt nahi hai…

 **Divya (** laughing): ok sorry, cha lab list me bache sirf ye teen…

 _divya noticed one of the man with black jacket was staring them…divya nudged shreya.._

 **Divya:** shreya, wo humari taraf hi dekh raha hai…kahi yahi to nahi…

 _Shreya looked at that boy..he was staring at shreya…_

 **Shreya:** shayad, lets see..

 _and they both moved towards that boy…as they were approaching him he immediately stood up, opened his arms and moved towards them.._

 **Man:** oh baby! Thank god tum aa gayi, kab se intejar kar raha hu tumahara..

 _Before that shreya and divya could understang anything a girl came and hugged that man.._

 **Girl** : I am so sorry janu…maaf kar do na..

 **Man** : ok my sweetheart..maaf kiya…

 _Shreya and divya looked at each other and nodded in no…_

 **Divya:** ye bhi nhai…chal us table pe baithkar wait karte hain…

 _Shreya nodded and they moved towards a table…After some time a waiter came there…_

 **Waiter** : your order mam?

 **Shreya (** with a smile): no thanks! Hum kisi ka wait kar rahe hain…jab wo aa jayenge to hum order kar denge..!

 **Waiter:** alright mam!

 **After some time…**

 **Divya** : shreya kahi hume aane me der to nahi ho gayi…kahi siddharth aakar wapas to nahi chala gaya?

 **Shreya:** nahi divya, aisa nahi ho sakta, bina mujhse mile wo ja hi nahi sakta….

 _It was more than 1 hour but still there was no sign of siddharth…shreya was getting restless…she was checking her watch again and again…and 2 hours passed like this…_

 **Divya** : yaar..shreya, mujhe nahi lagta ki wo aayega…bas khel raha hai teri feelings ke sath…

 _Shreya was getting angry now …_

 **Shreya:** divya itni der wait kiya thodi der aur please…

 **Divya:** ok but shreya, ye kya baat hui…hum sabse jhooth bolkar itni mushkil se yaha aaye hain aur wo..use koi parwah nahi hai tumhari..he is just fooling you…

 **Shreya:** divya, please! Bas 10 miinute aur…mujhe uspe pura bharosa hai…wo jaroor aayega..!

 **Divya:** theek hai..ab main kuch bolungi hi nahi…karte hain intejar..raat bhar…aur kaam hi kya hai humare paas? Huhh..

 _Shreya went silent seeing divya's anger now…she was also getting angry on siddharth as the time was passing…shreya was engrossed in her thoughts when divya saw someone entering…see was shocked to see him there…she tapped shreya.._

 **Divya:** shreya…

 _Shreya looked up and followed divya's eyes and she was also shocked seeing him there…_

 **Shreya:** daya!

 **Divya** : oh no shreya, jeeju yaha kya kar rahe hain, unhone hume dekh liya to hum kya jawab denge unhe?

 **Shreya:** divya ab kya kare, aur isi time siddharth bhi aa gaya to?

 _They were praying daya to not notice them…but daya looked at them and moved towards them …with two more guys with him…_

 **Daya:** are divya, shreya…aap log yaha?

 **Divya:** are jeeju aa …a..aap yaha?

 **Daya** : han wo hum kaam karte karte thoda thak gaye the to socha thodi coffee pee le..by the way…this is inspector vansh and this is inspector vineet…

 _They greeted shreya and divya.._

 **Divya** : ver..very good jeeju, coffee peene se freshness aati hai..

 **Vineet:** sir aap baithiye..hum us table pe baithte hain…

 _and they both giving the excuse moved from there…Daya sat just opposite to shreya…shreya was not looking at him…Just then the waiter came there…_

 **Waiter:** are daya sir aap yaha? Hume to pata hi nahi tha ki pichle 2 ghante se madam aap hi ka intejar kar rahi thi…

 **Daya** : mera intejar? 2 ghante se?

 _Divya and shreya looked at each other…they gave each other a "mar gaye" look…then divya turned to the waiter…_

 **Divya** : waiter..3 coffee le aana jaldi se han!

 **Waiter:** ok mam…

 **Daya:** aap log yaha 2 ghante se kiska intejar kar rahe hain…?

 **Divya** : nahi wo jeeju actually…han hum na parlour aaye the…aur hum…hume na jewellery shop se tarika bhabhi ke jhumke lene the…hum waha gaye to ready nahi tha…unhone kaha ki kam se kam 2 ghante aur lagenge…to humne socha ki 2 ghante waha pe wait karne se achha hai ki yaha aakar coffee pi le…ab dekiye na..isi bahane aapse bhi mil liya…

 _Daya smiled at this.._

 **Daya:** han, wo to hai…

 _Meanwhile waiter came with their coffee…_

 **Daya** : waise ye coffee shop bahut popular hai yaha..abhijeet bhai aur tarika bhabhi ki love story yahi pe shuru hui thi…

 **Divya:** really?

 **Daya** : han, maine hi to pakda tha unhe range hath..

 _Hearing this shreya looked at him and smiled a little.._

 **Daya:** aur uske baad purvi aur rajat…yahi milte the chhup chup ke….aur humne unhe bhi range hatho pakda, aur aaj usi ki badaulat un dono ki shadi hone ja rahi hai…

 **Divya** : wow! That's really great!

 _Daya looking at shreya.._

 **Daya:** bas ek meri hi kismet kharab hai…kabhi mauka hi nahi mila kisi ladki ke sath yaha aakar coffee pine ka…

 _shreya also looked at him…and they shared a cute eyelock…divya interrupted them…_

 **Divya:** oho..no problem jeeju…abhi ladki bhi hai, coffee bhi hai…mauka bhi hai aur dastoor bhi hai, to ye kabab me haddi yaha kya karegi, aap log baate keejiye, main jara aapke officers se milkar aati hu…

 _And she gave shreya a naughty smile and moved and joined vansh and vineet on the other table…_

 _Daya looked at shreya.._

 **daya** : coffee kaisi hai?

 **Shreya:** its nice!

 **Daya:** shreya, everything is ok na…

 _Shreya looked at daya and found him staring her…_

 **Shreya** : han..aap aisa kyun puch rahe hain, sab theek to hai…

 **Daya:** are you sure?

 **Shreya:** hmm!

 _Daya smiled and looked at her.._

 **Daya:** waise maine yaha ki coffee kai baar pi hai, but itni achhi kabhi nahi lagi….

 _shreya looked at him…and they again lost in each other…shreya was looking into his eyes..and his cute smile was melting her…she was cursing herself for hiding something from him…she was feeling more and more guilty looking into his eyes…so she just lowered her head and concentrated on coffee, daya was still staring her, he came ot of his trance when vineet called him…_

 **Vineet:** sir, hum chalte hain…

 **Daya:** are ruko main bhi chalta hu na…

 **Vansh:** sir aap chahe to thodi der aur ruk sakte hain, tab tak hum sab hain na…

 **Daya:** are nahi main chalta hu..

 _he turned to shreya and divya…_

 **Daya:** ok divya, shreya..hum chalte hain, bye!

 **Divya:** bye jeeju!

 _Shreya looked at him and just gave a sweet smile to him instead of replying…as daya , vansh and vineet moved from there…divya turned to shreya.._

 **Divya** : kya hua shreya baitho na…abhi siddahrth aane wala hai na…

 _Shreya was boiling in anger now…_

 **Shreya:** koi jarurat nahi hai, kisi ka intejar karne ki…main yaha apne pariwar se, apne hone wale pati se jhooth bolkar uska wait kar rahi hu aur wo hai ki…wo samajhta kya hai apne aapko..let him go to hell…tum sahi keh rahi thi divya…he is just playing with my feelings…aur ab main uske liye un logo ko dhokha nahi de sakti jo mujhse bahut pyar karte hai, main yaha ek pal bhi nahi rukne wali, chalo yaha se…

 _and she took her purse and moved out with fast steps…divya followed her…_

 _They reached home_

 **Nikhil:** are tum dono aa gayi, parlour band tha kya, dekh ke lag to nahi raha ki parlour se aa rahi ho…!

 _Divya and shreya looked at each other..then divya turned to nikhil and gave him an angry look.._

 **Divya:** very poor joke!

 **Tarika:** are shreya aa gaye tum dono, kaafi der laga di, waise mere jhumke mil gaye?

 _Shreya gave the ear-rings to tarika and moved to her room…she just threw her purse in anger..and sat on bed…divya followed her…_

 **Divya:** shreya, dekh li na uski asaliyat, ab main tere munh se dobara uska naam bhi nahi sunna chahti, samjhi tu…

 _Shreya had tears in her eyes…she logged on her profile and was shocked to find one unread message of siddharth there…it was written…_

" _**hi shreya, I am sorry shreya, but mujhe galat mat samajhna, main waha aaya tha..tum us blue dress me bahut khoobsurat lag rahi thi, humesha ki tarah…"**_

 _both shreya and divya looked at each other..and then read further…_

… _ **.lekin shayad mujhe aane me thodi der ho gayi thi..jab main aaya to maine dekha..tum kisi aur ke sath coffee pi rahi thi…I am sure wo daya tha na, jisse tumhari shadi ho rahi hai..you are lucky..he is handsome yaar..shreya maine dekha tum dono ek dusre ki aankho me kis tarah khoye huye the…mujhe daya se bahut jalan hui aur apni takdeer pe bahut gussa bhi aaya, but phir mujhe realize hua ki…tum mere liye bani hi nahi ho..tum sirf daya ke liye bani ho…tum dono ek sath bahut achhe lag rahe the…shreya I am sure, tum daya ke sath bahut khush rahogi…ttum dono ko ek sath dekhkar, mujhe tumse milne ka man hi nahi hua…shreya humare milne ka koi matlab nahi…bas mujhe bhool jao..ye mera aakhiri message hai…main apni profile ko delete karne ja raha hu..kyunki ye humesha mujhe tumhari yaad diilayegi..mujhe pata hai tum bahut jald mujhe bhool jaogi…aur main yahi chahta hu…stay blessed shreya…bhagwan kare tumhe duniya ki har khushi mile...aur han shadi mubarak ho…!**_

 _This was all, shreya was dumbstruck now…_ _she looked at divya.._

 **Divya:** shreya, jo bhi hota hai, achhe ke liye hota hai…bhool jao use…

 _Shreya was speechless now…she wiped her tears…_

 **Shreya:** siddharth ne jo kiya achha kiya divya, wo bhi mujhe aur daya ko sath dekhkar khush hai..aur ab mujhe bhi khush rehna hoga…aaj ke baad siddharth ka naam meri jindagi me kabhi nahi aayega…lekin divya…main daya ke sath bhi khush nahi reh sakti…unse jhooth bolkar…itna bada sach chupakar main nahi reh sakti…jab bhi unki aankho me dekhti hu…mujhe bahut guilt feel hota hai…

 **Divya:** matlab, tu kehna kya chahti hai…?

 **Shreya:** mattlab ye divya, ki main siddharth ko bhool jaungi lekin daya ke sath ek nayi zindzgi ki shuruaat is jhooth ke sath nahi kar sakti…main unhe sach batane ja rahi hu…

 **Divya:** what? are you mad, shreya iski kya jarurat hai…jeeju ko kabhi kuch pata nahi chalega…tu khush, jeeju khush aur baki sab bhi khush, phir tu unhe siddharth ke bare me batakar sabki zindagi me toofan kyun laana chahti hai?

 _Shreya stood up with a jerk.._

 **Shreya:** nahi divya, main daya ko aur dhokha nahi de sakti…main unhe aaj hi sab kuch bata dungi…

 _Divya went silent because she knew that once shreya has decided something then she will do that for sure…._

 _It was night..after dinner everybody was going to sleep…when shreya went to daya's room…she found him walking in corridor…daya looked at her…_

 **Daya:** are shreya, tum yaha, kya baat hai…kuch kehna chahti ho?

 **Shreya:** kehna nahi, kuch batana chahti hu.

 **Daya:** kya batana chahti ho?

 **Shreya:** daya, aap mujhpe bahut bharosa karte hain na…

 **Daya:** han to..baat kya hai…

 _Shreya directly looking into his eyes…_

 **Shreya:** aap mujhse bahut pyar karte hain na…?

 **Daya:** shreya, baat kya hai?

 **Shreya:** daya, agar main aapse kahu ki main bahrose ke layak nahi hu…maine aapka bharosa toda hai, aapse kuch chupaya hai to…

 _Daya was confused and worried now…_

 **Daya:** shreya saaf saaf bolo tum kehna kya chahti ho?

 _Shreya with tears in her eyes…_

 **Shreya:** agar main kahu ki meri zindagi me aapkke alawa koi aur hai, main kisi aur se pyar karti hu to…?

 _Daya was stunned hearing this…he moved closer to her and directly looked into her eyes…which were filled with tears…_

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** uffff! Finally done with this…

So guys, now shreya herself has told daya about siddharth…

How will daya react now?

To know stay tuned with YRKKH…no precap for the next chapter..

And thank you all for your sweet reviews…

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

 **Shreya:** agar main kahu ki meri zindagi me aapkke alawa koi aur hai, main kisi aur se pyar karti hu to…?

 _Daya was stunned hearing this…he moved closer to her and directly looked into her eyes…which were filled with tears…._

 **daya** : shreya, ye kaisa majak hai..?

 **shreya** : daya, ye majak nahi hai..yahi sach hai…

 _daya_ was staring her in disbelief…

 **shreya:** daya hum dono hi ek aise rishte me bandhe huye hain , jise nibhana hum dono ki hi jimmedari hai..agar main humari families ko is bare me kuch bata bhi du to bhi wo humari shadi nahi todenge…aur jis rishte ko mujhe zindagi bhar nibhana hai…main use jhooth ki buniyad pe shuru nahi kar sakti…isliye main aapko sab kuch sach sach bata rahi hu…main aapko kisi dhokhe me nahi rakhna chahti…aapka jo bhi faisla hoga mujhe manjoor hoga…!

 _Daya was speechless …he kept staring shreya for sometimes who was staring at the floor…finally he took a sigh and asked?_

 **Daya:** kaun hai wo?

 **Shreya:** ( _still not looking at him_ ) uska naam sidhharth rajput hai….hum ek dusre ko kareeb 1 mahine se jante hain…,par humne aajtak ek dusre ko kabhi dekha nahi..

 **Daya:** what? Kabhi dekha nahi matlab?

 **Shreya:** matlab, hum kabhi mile nahi…actually humari mulakat ek social networking site pe hui thi…humne ek dusre ko text karna shuru kiya…aur kab main usse pyar karne lagi, pata hi nahi chala?

 _Hearing this daya…who was listening it all very seriously…burst out in a laughter…shreya looked at him in amazement…_

 **Daya:** hahahaaa…shreya tum kitni bholi ho?

 **Shreya** : aap hans kyun rahe hain, aisa kya kaha maine?

 **Daya:** ( _suppressing his laughter_ ) ok fine…to tumne use kabhi dekha nahi?

 **Shreya:** nahi!

 **Daya** : kabhi uski aawaz bhi nahi suni?

 **Shreya:** nahi!

 **Daya:** and still you are saying that you love him!

 **Shreya:** yes!

 **Daya:** come on shreya aisa kaise ho sakta hai, bina kisi ko dekhe tum kisi se pyar kaise kar sakti ho?

 **Shreya** : kyun nahi kar sakti?

 **Daya:** I mean , bina ye jane ki wo kaisa hai…lamaba hai ya bauna hai…gora hai ya kala bhoot…young hai ya koi buddha….

 _Shreya cut him…_

 **Shreya:** excuse me..aap aisa nahi keh sakte..aur wo jaisa bhi ho…he is my first love! Aur aaj us coffee shop me bhi mai usi se milne gayi thi…

 _Daya again became serious…_

 **Daya:** to mil liya?

 **Shreya:** nahi ..

 **Daya (** smirked): huhh! Shreya…you know what…tum bahut bholi ho…tum kisi ka bhi bahut jaldi bharosa kar leti ho…

 _Shreya looked at him..and tried to understand what he was saying…_

 **Daya:** usne tumse 2-4 meethi meethi bate kya ki…tum us se pyar karne lagi…timepaas kar raha tha wo tumhare sath, bewkoof bana raha tha wo tumhe …aise ladko ko main bahut achhi tarah se janta hu…usne kaha ki wo tumhara intejar karega, aur tum us se milne chali gayi…aaya wo tumse milne…nahi balki kahi baithkar hans raha hoga tumhari is bewkoofi pe…

 **Shreya** : daya please! Wo aaya tha…lekin bina mujhse mile hi chala gaya…kyunki usne hum dono ko sath me dekh liya tha…aur use lagta hai ki..main sirf aapke liye bani hu! _and she looked at daya…he also looked at her.._

 **Daya:** ye baat to sahi kahi usne…

 **Shreya:** usne mujhse kabhi nahi kaha ki..shreya mere sath bhaag chalo..daya ko chod ke, apni family ko chodke..balki usne humesha mujhe samjha , mera sath diya hai…wo mujhe bas khush dekhna chahta hai…chahe aapke sath..ya phir uske sath..wo mujhse bahut pyar karta hai..

 _It was enough for daya…_

 **Daya:** bas shreya bas! Bahut ho gaya…tumhe uske pyar ka ehsas hai jise tumne kabhi dekha nahi…aur mere pyar ka kya..han..

 _and he started moving closer to her..shreya was moving backward.._

 **Shreya:** daya meri baat suniye..

 **Daya:** mujhe uski tarah meethi meethi baate karni nahi aati…to kya …kabhi meri aankho me dekho..sirf tumhara hi chehra dikhai dega…kaise batau ki main tumse kitna pyar karta hu...

 _shreya was moving backward…finally she hitted the wall…daya came closer to her and looked into her eyes..and caught her arms tightly.._

 **Daya:** humesha tumhara intejar kiya…socha ki jab tumse milunga to tumhe bataunga ki tumse kitna pyar karta hu main…aur tum keh rahi ho ki..tum mujhse nahi kisi aur se pyar karti ho..aisa kaise keh sakti ho tum?

 **Shreya:** daya…please meri baat to suniye…

 _Daya caught her more tightly…_

 **Daya:** agar tum mujhse pyar nahi karti to wo sab kya tha…mere sath tajmahal dekhne jana…meri chot pe marham lagana, meri parwah karna…kya tha wo sab, …tumhe achanak se orange colour achha lagne laga kyun? jab Agra me main tumhare kareeb aaya…tumne mujhe roka kyun nahi..kya matlab hai in sab baato ka ?

 _Shreya was feeling his anger and his frustration as his grip on her arms was getting tighter.._

 **Shreya:** pata nahi kya ho gaya tha mujhe…pata nahi kyun nahi rok payi main apne aapko aapke kareeb aane se..pata nahi kya ho gaya tha…

 **Daya:** itne dino se main ye soch raha hu ki meri duniya mujhe mil gayi, jis ladkli se main itna pyar karta hu..wo bhi mujhse bahut pyar karti hai…lekin mujhe kya pata ki uske dil me main nahi koi aur hai..

 _and he left her with a jerk…shreya was crying badly.._

 **Shreya (** sobbing): daya…siddharth meri zindagi me nahi hai…wo khud meri zindagi me nahi aana chahta..main use bhoolne ki koshish kar rahi hu…please mujhe ek mauka deejiye…thoda waqt chahiye mujhe is ghar ko apnane me..

 **Daya:** (shouting) garwalo ne to tumhe kab ka apna liya hai shreya…aur tumne bhi gahrwalo ko apna liya hai…magar baat gharwalo ki nahi, baat meri hai…aur sach ye hai ki tumhare dil me mere liye koi jagah nahi hai…

 **Shreya: (** crying) daya please mujhe thoda waqt deejiye…please mujhe ek mauka deejiye please! Main humare rishte ko dil se nibhaungi daya…bas mujhe thoda sa waqt deejiye please!

 **Daya** : waqt? Kitna waqt chahiye shreya tumhe..apni zindzgi to kab ki tumhare naam kar chuka hu main…usme se jitna waqt lena ho le lo…main bhi to dekhu kitna waqt lagta hai tumhe mere pyar ko apnane me..zindagi bhar tumhara intejar karunga!

 _He gave an angry glance to her and moved inside his room and closed the door with a loud thud...leaving shreya behind with tears…she has expected this…nobody can take this so easily that the person he loves so much is in love with someone else…daya was really hurt…shreya was standing there for sometime staring at the door when she heard a loud sound of breaking of something…she moved to the door..and knocked it…_

 **Shreya:** daya, aap kya kar rahe hain, please darwaja kholiye, meri baat suniye please…

 **Daya:** ( _loudly from inside)_ shreya jao yaha se..

 **Shreya:** daya..please ek baar meri baat to suniye, aap mujhe galat samajh rahe hain..

 _Daya came to the door and punched it hardly.._

 **Daya** : shreya maine kaha na jao yaha se…just leave!

 _Hearing his voice shreya guessed that his anger was on its top…he was really hurt…shreya took some steps backwards…and looked at the closed door…and left from there…she came to her room…closed the door and started crying leaning on the door…then she moved and threw herself on bed and started crying covering her face with her palms…daya's words were echoing in her ears…just then divya came there and found the door closed, she knocked it…_

 **Divya:** shreya…open the door!

 _Shreya did not reply…getting no response..divya again knocked it and called her.._

 **Divya:** shreya darwaja kyun band kiya hai..khol na..

 _Shreya stood up and moved to the door.._

 **Shreya** : divya, please abhi tu ja yaha se…main sone ja rahi hu..

 _Hearing her voice divya understood that she is crying.._

 **Divya:** shreya..tu ro rahi hai na, sab theek to hai..darwaja khol warna main auntie ko bol dungi jake..

 _Shreya opened the door in anger.._

 **Shreya** : kya bol degi tu han…main keh rahi hu na tu ja yaha se..samjah me nahi aata tujhe?

 **Divya:** shreya, tune jeeju se baat ki kya, bol kya hua hai?

 **Shreya:** ha …baat ki maine unse..sab bata diya maine unhe divya..aur ab wo mujhse baat nahi kar rahe…

 _Divya was shocked hearing this…_

 **Divya** : what…? Ye kya kiya tune, kyun kiya aisa , kya jarurat thi jeeju ko sab kuch batane ki?

 **Shreya:** divya mujhe jo karna tha maine kar diya hai aur ab…daya ka jo bhi reaction hoga mujhe manjoor hoga…agar wo mujhe maaf kar dete hain to bhi main khush hu aur agar nahi to mian unki narajgi jhelne ke liye bhi taiyar hu…

 **Divya:** tera kuch nahi ho sakta shreya..tu humesha ulta kaam karti hai…

 **Shreya:** tu chup kar aur ja yaha se ..just leave me alone!

 **Divya:** ha han ja rahi hu main…tujhe apne hi man ki humesha karni hai na…go to hell!

 _And divya left from there , shreya closed the door and again started crying…_

 _ **Here in daya's room:**_

 _Daya was still thinking about shreya's confession…her words were echoing into his ears…and each word was piercing his heart like an arrow… " main kisi aur se pyar karti hu" daya was unable to digest it..he banged his fist on the table..._

 _ **Ishq ki saajishen….**_

 _ **Ishq ki baaziyan…**_

 _ **Hara main….khel ke…**_

 _ **Do dilon ka juaaa…**_

 _he sat on the chair and buried his head into his hands and leaned on the table…_

 **kyun tune meri fursat ki…**

 **kyun dil me itni harkat ki…**

 **ishq me itni barkat ki…**

 **ye tune kya kiya…**

 _just then his cellphone started ringing, but daya was too much dipped into his thoughts that he did not care to receive the call…_

 **phiru ab maara maara main…**

 **chand se bichda tara main…**

 **dil se itna kyun hara main….**

 **Ye tune kya kiya…**

 _after sometime he got irritated with the cellphone and just grabbed it and threw it on the floor..the cellphone stopped ringing as it was scattered into pieces…just like his heart!_

 **Saari duniya se jeet ke main aaya hu idhar…**

 **Tere aage hi main hara kiya tune kya asar…**

 **Main dil ka raaz kehta hu…**

 **Ke jab jab saanse leta hu…**

 **Tera hi naam leta hu…**

 **Ye tune kya kiya….**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** so guys how was it, ab kya hoga , kya daya shreya ko maaf kar dega…but uska gussa dekh ke to lagta nahi hai ki wo shreya ko maaf karega..to ab hoga kya…

To know stay tuned with YRKKH…

Thanks for reviews…

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**

.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

 _Next day morning..everybody was on breakfast table…except shreya.._

 **Purvi:** ye shreya bhabhi kaha hai, aaj pooja me bhi nahi aayi..

 **Divya:** wo shayad abhi tak so rahi hai, main dekh ke aati hu..

 _Just then shreya came there.._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry everyone..aaj mujhe uthne me thodi der ho gayi..

 _Tarika movede to her…_

 **Traika:** shreya, tum itni der tak to kabhi nahi soti..kya baat hai sab theek hai na..aao..breakfast kar lo..

 _and she held her arm…but she was shocked, she immediately touched her forehead, her cheeks, and her face.._

 **tarika:** shreya, tumhe to bukhar hai…

 _Hearing this…daya stopped eating and looked at her…pratima and divya rushed to shreya.._

 **Pratima:** shreya beta, tumne hume bataya kyun nahi..itna tej bukhar hai…purvi doctor ko bulao…

 **Shreya:** ma..aap log pareshan na ho…doctor ki koi jarurat nahi hai, maine medicine le li hai, mild fever hai, kuch der me chala jayega…

 **Taniya:** tu jhoot bol rahi hai, main janti hu, tu kabhi apne aap se medicine nahi leti…

 **Shreya** : mom main jhooth nahi bol rahi hu, maine sach me medicine le li hai..its alright, main theek hu..

 _and she moved to dadi maa and took her blessings.._

 **Dadi maa:** shreya beta, tune sach me dawai le li hai na..

 **Shreya** : ji dadi maa…main bilkul theek hu..

 **Taniya:** par shreya tujhe achank se ye bukhar kaise aa gaya..

 **Abhijeet:** are auntie, aajkal wo season change hota rehta hai to sardi bukhar hota rehta hai…shreya dhyan rakha karo apna…!

 **Taniya:** wo to hai beta, aur ye shreya na bahut sensitive hai, kabhi kabhi to jab ye kisi baat ko lekar upset hoti hai aur roti hai to bhi ise fever aa jata hai…

 _Hearing this daya looked at shreya…she also looked at him…but daya immediately turned her eyes…_

 **Divya** (intensionally)…aur auntie abhi bhi shreya ki aankho ko dekh kar aisa lag raha hai ki phir kisi baat pe jamkar royi hai…kyun shreya?

 _Shreya gave her a look…_

 **Pratima:** shreya beta, tu sach me royi hai kya, kya baat hai beta?

 **Shreya:** nahi maa, aap sab ke hote huye bhala mujhe aisa kaun sa gam ho sakta hai, joo main rone lagu? Aap sab mujhse itna pyar jo karte hain…

 _and she looked at daya..who was intentionally not looking at her..and was concentrating in his breakfast.._

 **Pradyman** : wo sab to theek hai, par pratima, shreya ka dhyan rakhna , agar thodi der me fever na jaye to doctor ko bula lena..ok!

 _and he moved to shreya and patted her head..shreya smiled at his concern…_

 **Abhijeet:** han shreya apna dhyan rakhna…are yaar daya, wo kal sachin tumhe call kar raha tha, use kuch jaruri baat karni thi tumse, par tumne phone nahi uthaya, to usne mujhe call kiya, phone kyun nahi uthaya tumne?

 **Daya:** bhai..wo actually, kal mera phone toot gaya tha , galti se gir gaya tha mujhse..

 **Abhijeet** : kya, dikhao jara…

 _daya showed him his broken cellphone.._

 **Abhijeet** : are you sure ki galti se gira tha, dekh ke to lagta hai ki jaan boojhkar patka ho…

 _Daya looked at shreya, she was also looking at him…_

 **Daya:** bhai, jaanboojhkar kyun patkunga..galti se gir gaya tha…

 **Abhijeet:** chalo naya cell le lena isi bahane..achha aab hum nikalte hain, chale daya..?

 **Daya** : ji bilkul, chaliye..!

 _and trio moved out..within some minutes daya returned, as usual he had left keys on the table…he was in a hurry and was almost about to colloid with shreya…but he stopped as she was standing there holding the keys.._

 **Shreya:** aap phir se keys bhool…

 _but before she could complete her sentence…daya snatched the key from her hand and moved from there without even looking at her…shreya felt very bad..she kept staring him till he disaapeared from her eyesight…_

 **CID Beauro:**

 **Tasha:** kajal, ye daya sir ko kya hua hai, subah se dekh rahi hu, unka mood kuch off sa lag raha hai..

 **Kajal:** ha, shayad case ko lekar thode pareshan hain…

 _just then they both heard daya's voice who was shouting on vansh…_

 **Daya:** what do you mean vansh, aise kaise bhaag gaya wo…tum itne irresponsible kaise ho sakte ho?

 **Vansh:** sir, I am really sorry sir, maine apni taraf se puri koshish ki, but wo mere haath se nikal gaya..

 **Daya:** just shut up! Koshish ki, kya koshish ki han, gun thi na tumhare paas, uske pair pe goli chala sakte the tum..uska pakda jana is case ke liye kitna important tha, pata hai na tumhe, phir bhi tum yaha khade hokar mujhe excuse de rahe ho?

 _Everybody was wastching them..daya was continuously shouting on vansh and he was just standing lowering his head…abhijeet was also watching it…he came there.._

 **Abhijeet:** daya, ye kya tarika hai, kyun chilla rahe ho is tarah se…bhool gaye tum beauro me ho!

 **Daya** : bhai main chilla raha hu..aapko pata hai, ye vansh ne kya kiya hai?

 **Abhijeet:** han pata hai mujhe, ek choti si galti hui usse, jo hum sab se hoti hai, isme itna hyper hone ki kya jarurat hai, wo akela gaya tha us criminal ke peeche..agar use nahi pakad paya to kya hua..evidence to lekar aaya hai na wo…hum pakad lenge unhe..

 _Daya threw the file on the table in anger.._

 **Abhijeet** : vansh , tum ja sakte ho..

 **Vansh:** its alright sir..

 _Abhijeet turned to daya.._

 **Abhijeet:** ho kya gaya hai tumhe daya..kya baat hai…subah se dekh raha hu, ukhde ukhde se lag rahe ho..na theek se baat kar rahe ho..na theek se kaam kar rahe ho..aur mujhe pata hai tum vansh pe kisi aur hi baat ka gussa nikal rahe the, ab bataoge ki hua kya hai..

 _Daya in a low voice.._

 **Daya:** kuch nahi hua hai..sorry bhai!

 **Abhijeet:** sorry bhai! Ye lo pani piyo aur dimag thanda karo apna..

 _and he forwarded a water bottle to daya…_

 _ **Here at home…**_

 _Purvi's mobile was ringing.._

 **Purvi:** ab kiska phone hai, rajat ko to time milta nahi.. _and she saw the caller ID_ ….bhaiya ka phone, mere mobile pe kyun ? _she received the call_ …han bhaiya, kya hua..

 **Daya:** umm…purvi, kya kar rahi ho tum..

 **Purvi:** main, kuch nahi…aapne ye puchne ke liye phone kiya tha?

 **Daya** : nahi nahi…wo..main ye puch raha tha ki…shreya ki tabiyat kaisi hai ab..uska fever theek hai na ab?

 **Purvi:** han bhaiya, wo theek hain, but ye baat aap unko call karke bhi puch sakte the?

 **Daya** : han wo maine..try kiya, but shreya ka phone nahi lag raha tha…to!

 **Purvi:** oh, to main baat karau?

 **Daya:** nahi nahi rehne do..use aram karne do! Main rakhta hu ok!

 **Purvi:** ye bhaiya bhi na…

 _she came into hall..where everybody was present…_

 **Purvi:** shreya bhabhi, mujhe chote bhaiya ne call kiya tha..puch rahe the aapki tabiyat kaisi hai ab?

 **Tarika:** tujhe bhi kiya tha, abhi thodi der pehle..usne mujhe bhi call kiya tha, aur yahi puch raha tha ki shreya kaisi hai?

 _Hearing this shreya felt an unknown happiness in her heart..he was angry on her but still was caring of her..it really touched her heart…_

 **Divya:** bechare jeeju, kitne pareshan ho rahe honge…shreya tujhe nahi lagta tujhe unse ek baar baat kar leni chahiye..hai na bhabhi?

 **Tarika:** han shreya, jao ek baar baat kar lo, chain aa jayega use bhi..

 **Shreya** : bhabhi wo busy honge..

 **Divya:** are tumhare liye jeeju humesha free hain..ye lo baat karo..

 _and she took shreya's phone and dialled daya's number…_

 **Shreya:** divya, kya kar rahi hai…

 _but seeing shreya's name daya disconnected the call…_

 **Tarika:** kya hua shreya ?

 _Shreya looked at divya and made a sad face.._

 **Shreya:** bhabhi unhone call reject kar diya…maine kaha tha na..wo busy honge..

 **Purvi** : koi baat nahi bhabhi…sham ko bhaiya aayenge to dekhna sabse pehle yahi puchenge ki shreya kaisi hai ..shreya kaisi hai..

 _And everybody shared a laughter…shreya also passede a fake smile…but divya was aware about the situation , she looked at shreya and felt bad for her seeing her sad face.._

 _ **In evening**_

 _Trio returned home…_

 **Daya:** bhabhi…bahut pyas lagi hai, ek glass pani milega kya?

 _Shreya was already there with water…she came to him and forwarded the glass …_

 **Shreya:** ye leejiye..

 _daya looked at him…_

 **Daya** : mujhe pyas nahi lagi…

 _and went from there folding his sleeves..Shreya was standing there looking at him…_

 **Abhijeet;** ye daya bhi na, abhi to raste me keh raha tha ki bahut pyas lagi hai..aur ab keh raha hai ki pyas nahi lagi…lao shreya mujhe do, mujhe to bahut tej pyas lagi hai..

 _Shreya smiled at him and gave him water…then she took the other glass and moved to adi who was playing there.._

 **Shreya:** adi beta..

 **Adi:** ji shreya chachi…

 **Shreya** : beta, ye lo..ye chachu ko dekar aao..unhe bahut pyas lagi hai..

 **Adi** : ok shreya chachi..

 _Adi took the glass and moved to daya's room…shreya followed him…._

 **Daya** : are adi beta aap yaha…

 **Adi:** shreya chachi ne bola apko pyas lagi hai..ye lo chachu pani pee lo…

 _Daya smiled at him..and took the glass and drank the water…then he noticed shreya standing on doorstep…he looked at adi and took out a chocolate from his pocket…_

 **Daya:** adi, ye lo ye rahi aapki chocolate…

 **Adi:** wow..thank you chachu..

 _Daya smiled and took out another chocolate from his pocket…it was different one..which shreya used to like…_

 **Adi:** wow chachhu, ek aur chocolate, ye kiske liye hai?

 _Daya looked at shreya..she was also looking at him, she knew that it was for her.. daya turned to adi…_

 **Daya:** ye bhi aapke liye, kyunki chocolate sirf usi ko deni chahiye, jo aapse pyar karte hain…

 _and he looked at shreya…shreya felt a pinch in her heart with his words..and unknowingly some teardrops came out of her eyes…but she quickly wiped them off..._

 **Adi:** ok, to chachu main ye wali chocolate shreya chachi ko de du?

 _Daya went silent …he had not expected this…before that he could say something, adi ran to shreya…_

 **Adi:** shreya chachi…ye chocolate aapke liye…

 _Shreya smiled at him and took that chocolate from his hand and thanked him ruffling his hair…adi smiled and ran from there…_

 _Daya was silently standing at his place…shreya came near him…._

 **Shreya:** aapne tarika bhabhi ko call kiya, purvi ko call kiya….ek baar mujhse hi puch lete ki main kaisi hu?

 **Daya:** (removing his watch) kya fark padta hai…main puchu ya na puchu, tumhara khayal rakhne ke liye itne sare log jo hain…

 **Shreya:** fark padta hai, agar aap mujhse itne naraj hain, main itni hi buri hu to aap meri parwah kyun kar rahe hain…aap aaj bhi mere liye chocolate lana nahi bhoole… agar itni hi parwah hai meri to mujhe maaf kyun nahi kar rahe hain…galti meri hai to saza bhi mujhe deejiye na…pyas lagi hai aur pani nahi pee rahe hain, aap khud ko saza kyu de rahe hain,

 **Daya:** main kaun hota hu tumhe saza dede wala, tumse naraz hone wala..aisa kaun sa hak de rakha hai tumne mujhe han? Main to tumhare liye sirf ek ajnabi hu, jisse bachpan me hi tumhari shadi ho chuki hai, bina tumse puche…khair pucha to mujhse bhi nahi gaya tha, lekin main kya karu agar tum mujhe ajnabi nahi lagti…mujhe apni si lagti ho…galti to ki na, ek ajnabi ko bina kuch soche samjhe apna dil de baitha…usse pyar kar baitha…ab galti ki saza to milni hi chahiye na…

 _Daya said all this in one breath…directly looking into her eyes…Shreya was on the verge of tears…she tried to say something…but daya cut him.._

 **Daya:** anyway, please bahar jao, mujhe change karna hai, bahut 'thak' gaya hu main… ( _stressing on the word "thak gaya hu")_

 _Shreya said nothing and just moved out of the room…rubbing her tears…as shreya left daya closed the door and banged her fist on the wall in frustration…_

 _Shreya tried her best to talk to daya…but he was so adamnant..he kept on ignoring her, whenever shreya tried to talk to her…it was getting unbearable for shreya…she was really upset with daya's behaviour.._

 _Shreya was sitting in her room…lost in her own thoughts…when divya came there…_

 **Divya:** shreya, ..kya soch rahi hai, yaha akele baith ke?

 _Shreya tried to say something but divya cut her…_

 **Divya:** offo! Main bhi na..tu kya soch rahi hogi bhala…jeeju ke alawa…hain na tu jeeju ke bare me hi soch rahi hai na…

 _Shreya looked at her…_

 **Shreya** : divya, tujhe to sab kuch pata hai na, tu dekh rahi hai na, daya kaise behave kar rahe hain mere sath, wo mujhse bahut naraz hain…meri taraf theek se dekhte tak nahi…mujhse baat bhi nahi kar rahe theek se…

 **Divya:** naraz nahi honge to kya, khushi se nachenge ha? Kaam hi itna achha kiya hai tune? Tune unhe hurt kiya hai shreya, naraz hone ka hak hai unhe!

 **Shreya:** par divya, kya wo mujhe maaf nahi kar sakte…maine kitni baar maafi mangi unse, har kisi ka ek past hota hai, mera bhi tha, aur maine unhe sach batakar hurt kiya hai to tujhe kya lagta hai agar yahi sach unhe kisi aur se pata chalta to kya unhe hurt nahi hota…

 **Divya:** unhe kisi aur se kaise pata chalta shreya…anyway, dekh wo tujhse thode se naraz hain, lekin wo isliye kyunki wo tujhse bahut pyar karte hain…aur tu dekhna jyada din naraz nahi rah payenge wo tujhse…

 **Shreya** : pata nahi divya, lekin ab unki ye narazgi mujhse jheli nahi ja rahi…

 **Divya:** kyun , tune to kaha tha ki tu sab kuch sah legi, to ab kya hua, kyun nahi jhel pa rahi hai tu unki narazgi, wo tujhse baat nahi kar rahe, teri taraf dekh nahi rahe to kyun bura lag rah hai tujhe, kya fark padta hai tujhe?

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** ufff! Main to thak gayi, daya ki narazgi portray karte karte…pata nahi kab tak naraz rahega wo…

Thank you all for your reviews….waise aap log kiski side le rahe ho daya ki ya shreya ki?

 **Precap: due to daya's ignorance and rude behaviour…shreya will realize his value, ad his importance in her life, she will realize her love for him…**

Aur phir wo daya ko manane ki koshish karegi, lekin kya wo daya ko mana payegi…to know all that stay tuned with YRKKH…

Keep loving dareya…and keep loving YRKKH…love you all…

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

 **Shreya** : pata nahi divya, lekin ab unki ye narazgi mujhse jheli nahi ja rahi…

 **Divya:** kyun , tune to kaha tha ki tu sab kuch sah legi, to ab kya hua, kyun nahi jhel pa rahi hai tu unki narazgi, wo tujhse baat nahi kar rahe, teri taraf dekh nahi rahe to kyun bura lag rah hai tujhe, kya fark padta hai tujhe?

 **Shreya** : (in anger) kyun nahi bura lagega mujhe han, mujhe fark nahi padega to kise padega?

 **Divya** : matlab tu chahti hai ki wo teri taraf dekhe, tujhse baat kare, tere sath rahe….?

 **Shreya** : offcourse divya, wo mere sath ajnabiyon jaisa behave kyun kar rahe hain…?

 **Divya** : (innocently) to kaisa behave karna chahiye unhe tere sath?

 **Shreya** : kaisa ka kya matlab hai, waisa hi jaisa wo pehle karte the, mujhse baat karne ke bahane dhundhte the, mujhe dekhkar unke chehre pe smile aa jati thi…par ab,…main unke chehre pe wahi smile phir se dekhna chahti hu…main chahti hu ki wo phir se mujhse baat karne ke liye bahane dhundhe…aur …

 **Divya:** ..aur tujhse pehle ki tarah pyar kare?

 _Shreya looked at her…she remained silent…_

 **Divya:** bol na shreya, kyun pana chahti hai unka pyar, kyun achha lagta hai unka sath tujhe…

 **Shreya** : kyunki…..kyunki…..

 **Divya** : …kyunki tu unse pyar karne lagi hai…

 _Shreya again looked at divya…she was confused.._

 **Shreya:** pyar?

 **Divya:** ab bas shreya bahut ho gaya, kitna jhooth bolegi khud se…sach to ye hai ki tujhe jeeju se bahut pehle hi pyar ho gaya tha…bas tu samjh nahi payi..aur aaj jab wo tujhse door jane ki koshish kar rahe hain to tujhe achha nahi lag raha, kyunki hume kisi cheej ki value tabhi pata chalti hai, jab wo humse door jane lagti hai, jab hum use khone lagte hain…

 **Shreya** : but divya…

 **Divya** :…please shreya, isse pehle ki bahut der ho jaye, maan ja ki tu jeeju se pyar karti hai…aankhe band kar aur apne dil ki aawaj ko sunne ki koshish kar….wo kehte hain na..dil left side hota hai, but humesha right hota hai…tu bhi sab kuch bhoolkar sirf apne dil ki aawaj sun..puch apne dil se ki wo kya chahta hai, trust me tujhe tere sare sawalo ka jawab khud ba khud mil jayega…

 _Shreya was confused , she was just silently listening to divya…divya gently pressed her palm..and left from there…shreya saw her going…and started thinking about all that she said to her.._

 **Shreya** : (pov) ye kya keh rahi thi divya…kya sach me main daya se pyar karne lagi hu,…do I love him?

 _Divya's words were echoing in her ears…_

" **aankhe band kar aur apne dil ki aawaj ko sunne ki koshish kar….puch apne dil se ki wo kya chahta hai"**

 _Shreya stood up , moved and stood near window, she closed her eyes…and the first vision she saw was daya, whose face was covered with her dupatta..he was trying to remove it…yes their first meet…shreya did not come to know when her lips curved into a sweet smile…then she saw him giving a chocolate to her…how he was stealing glances at her among so many family members…how he used to get lost in her beauty, and do some silly acts…shreya was smiling continuously remembering those sweet moments…their first day out…when she was scared and hugged him…how much secure she felt in his embrace….she was standing near window…and a cool and soft breeze was caressing her face..her hair was blowing back to her face….she saw themselves together in agra, there agra visit…and then the moment flashed when they came close to each other…their first kiss…now she got that why did not she stop herself going close to him…she could still feel his loving touch..she opened her eyes..and blushed hard..remembering that moment…she leaned on the wall …again closed her eyes and whispered to herself with a swee smile… "daya….I love you!"…._

 _she opened he eyes…and came infront of the mirror…looked at herself…she was turning red, then she noticed daya standing behind and smiling at her…she quickly turned but there was nobody around..she slapped her forehead lightly and smiled at herself…_

 _ **hooo…jheeni hai bheeni hai…khushbu teri hai..**_

 _ **main mehak rahi hu…**_

 _ **khatti hai meethi hai…boliyan teri hain…**_

 _ **main chehak rahi hu…**_

 _then she felt daya covering her eyes from behind she removed his palms and turned to see but…there was again nobody…_

 _ **tu chahat purani shararat nayi hai…**_

 _ **yaqeen to dila de tu hai ya nahi hai…**_

 _ **aaye haaye…juban bhi phisalne lagi…**_

she held her dupataa in her hands and starded dancing stretching it…

 _ **hui hui main to hui shayrana hui…**_

 _ **hui hui main to hui shayrana hui…**_

 _ **gungunane lagi aashikana hui…**_

 _ **hui hui main to hui shayrana hui…**_

 _she was dancing ….she did not know what to do now…there is no happiness much bigger than realizing that you are in love..she was also living the amazing feeling ..right now…she has no idea how to celebrate it…she covered her face with her dupatta ..and then uncovered it…and fell on bed..then grabbed the cute teddy bear lying there..put it before her and started talking with that as if it was daya…_

 **shreya:** hmmm...to divya ki baat sahi ho hi gayi...aakirkar mera like, love me change ho hi gaya…I love you!

 _Then she pulled its nose and made an angry face…_

 **Shreya:** lekin ye kya baat hui..aap to mujhse itne naraz hain _..she smiled_ …koi baat nahi…main bhi dekhti hu aap bhala mujhse kab tak naraz rehte hain…mera naam shreya hai…aur shreya se koi bhi jyada der tak naraz nahi reh sakta…aur main janti hu aap upar se chahe jitna gussa dikhaye…aapke dil me mere liye sirf aur sirf pyar hai..hai na!

 _she blushed and hugged that teddy tightly…_

 _she came down..and met with divya..she hugged her tightly…that divya was unable to balance herself…_

 **shreya:** oooooo divyaaaaa!

 **Divya:** shreya kya kar rahi hai pagal ho gayi hai kya…?

 _Shreya separated from hug .._

 **Shreya:** divya…thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you soooooo much!

 **Divya:** mujhe thank you bol rahi hai, mar khayegi?

 **Shreya:** han maar bhi kha lungi, kyunki aaj main bahut khush hu…tu to janti hai na ..I am such a confused personality…agar tu nahi hoti to shayad main apne dil ki aawaj kabhi nahi sun pati..

 **Divya:** oooohhhhh! To ye baat hai, to kya kaha aapke dil ne…

 _Shreya whispered in her ears.._

 **Shreya:** I love him….

 **Divya:** ( jumped in happiness) woooooow shreya really…..

 _But shreya covered her mouth.._

 **Shreya** : shhhhh! Kya kar rahi hai…

 **Divya** : sorry, its really great..finally tujhe jeeju ke liye apne pyar ka ehsaas ho hi gaya na..

 _Shreya nooded with a broad smile on her face…_

 **Divya:** ab tu na ek kaam kar, tu jake jeeju se apne dil ki baat saaf saaf bol de..dekhna unki narajgi kaise chutkiyon me door ho jayegi…

 **Shreya** : yes!...

 _but soon her smile vanished and her expression changed to a serious one…_

 **Shreya:** nahi divya, abhi nahi…main unse kuch bhi kahungi to unhe meri baato pe yakeen nahi hoga, unhe lagega ki main ye sab bas unka dil rakhne ke liye, unki maafi pane ke liye kar rahi hu…I think pehle main kuch choti choti harkato se unhe ehsaas dilane ki koshish karti hu ki..main sach me unse pyar karti hu..aur jab dheere dheere unhe ye ehsaas ho jayega, to ek din sahi waqt aane par main unse apne dil ki har baat keh dungi…

 **Divya:** umm…not bad, ye bhi sahi hai..par tu unhe manane ke liye ab karegi kya..?

 **Shreya:** wahi to main bhi soch rahi hu..kaise manau unhe, kaise dilaun unhe apne pyar ka ehsaas!

 _ **Here in hall…**_

 **Purvi:** maa..aapne kaha tha na aaj aap mere liye wo special wala face pack banayegi..jo aapko nani maa ne banana sikhaya tha…please ma mujhe bhi chahiye wo wala…ye sare branded products sirf naam ke hain…

 **Dadi maa:** are purvi tujhe kya jarurat hai face pack ki… meri gudiya itni sundar to hai..

 **Purvi** : offo dadi maa…2 din baad sangeet hai..phir shadi ki rashme shuru ho jayengi…aur mujhe dekho kahi se lag raha hai ki meri shadi hone ja rahi hai..kuch bhi change nahi lag raha hai…main apni shadi me ekdum special dikhna chahti hu…ab roj roj thodi karni hai shadi..

 **Dadi maa:** he bhagwan..pratima tu hi sambhal apni beti ke nakhre…

 **Pratima:** han baba ruk ja..bana rahi hu tere liye face pack specila wala..bas ye daya ke kapde Iron ho gaye ..uske kamre me rakh ke aati hu!

 _Just then shreya came there.._

 **Shreya** : maa!

 _Pratima turned to her…_

 **Pratima:** han beta, kya hua..

 **Shreya:** umm…wo main keh rahi thi ki laiye, ye kapde main rakh deti hu..aap purvi ke liye face pack bana deejiye…

 _Pratima looked at her and smiled.._

 **Pratima:** tu rakhegi?

 **Dadi maa: (** smiling) are bahu..ab tu daya ki fikar karna chod de, uska khayal rakhne wali aa gayi hai ab…

 _Shreya blushed and gave her cute smile.._

 **Pratima:** sahi kaha maaji aapne, ab mujhe daya ki jimmedariyon se chuuti le leni chahiye, meri bahu jo aa gayi hai..and she patted her cheeks..shreya smiled …pratima handed over daya's clothes to shreya…shreya took it carefully..

 **Shreya:** umm…maa, waise wo hain kaha?

 **Pratima:** shyayad bathroom me hoga, naha raha hai…

 **Shreya:** ok..main ye kapde rakh ke aati hu…

 _Shreya moved to daya's room…the door was opened…she entered, looked at the bathroom door, then moved to cupboard ..opened it and started setting his wardrobe…hearing the sound of opening his cupboard..daya asked from inside the bathroom…_

 **Daya** : maa…kaun hai.?.

 **Shreya:** aa…main hu!

 **Daya** : main kaun?

 _Shreya bit her lips.._

 **Shreya:** main..wo…

 _Just then daya came out..rubbing his wet hair…he looked at shreya..shreya also looked at him..and then she turned towards the cupboard.._

 **Daya** : tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

 _Shreya turned to him..and she found it difficult to speak…daya looked at her and asked with his hand.. "what"_

 **Shreya** : …wo..main aa aapke ka..kapde rakh rahi thi..

 **Daya:** kiske kehne par?

 _And he moved out shouting.._

 **Daya:** maa..maa…

 _Pratima came there…_

 **Pratima:** kya baat hai daya, aise kyun chilla rahe ho?

 **Daya:** maa aapko pata hai na..meri cupboard ko aapke alawa aur koi hath bhi lagaye mujhe pasand nahi…

 **Pratima:** ye kaisi baate kar raha hai tu daya.. _shreya also came out…_

 **Daya** : maa..aap to kehti thi ki main kitna bhi bada ho jaun.. par aapke liye humesha bachha hi rahunga, aur aaj kya ho gaya, aap apne bete ki jimmedariyan uthate uthate thak gayi…jo kisi aur ko bhej diya…

 **Pratima** : daya aisi baat nahi hai…tu humesha mere liye baccha hi rahega, aur main tere nakhre uthane me kabhi nahi thak sakti…

 **Daya:** to phir aaj aapne kapde rakhne ke liye kisi aur ko kyun bhej diya…

 **Pratima:** daya, ye kya bakwas hai…maine tere kapde rakhne ke liye "kisi aur" ko nahi shreya ko bheja….jo teri hone wali patni hai, teri jeewansathi…aur tujhpe aur teri har cheej pe uska hak hai samjha tu!

 _Daya looked at shreya through corner of his eyes…she was silently standing there lowering her head.._

 **Daya:** maa…main to bas ye keh raha tha ki…

 **Pratima:** bas ab kuch mat keh tu, ye bachho jaisi baate karna band kar de, aur jis cupboard ki aur kamre ki tu baat kar raha hai na, bahut jald un sab par shreya ka bhi hak hoga, samjha tu…kuch bhi bolta rehta hai…

 _Daya gave an helpless look to everyone gathered there and moved from there…pratima moved to shreya…_

 **Pratima:** shreya beta, tujhe daya ki baato ka bura to nahi laga?

 _Shreya smiled and took her hand into her…_

 **Shreya** : bilkul nahi maa…mujhe unki kisi bhi baat ka bura nahi lagta..

 **Dadi maa:** ye daya bhi na, bilkul bachho jaisi harkate karta hai kabhi kabhi..

 **Pratima** : aap ne dekha na maaji, aaj to had hi kar di usne, wo janta hai ki shreya uski hone wali patni hai, phir bhi aisa kaise kar sakta hai wo?

 **Dadi maa:** jane de bahu, tu janti hai na, thoda sa sanki hai, dimag ghoom jata hai kabhi kabhi uska…

 _Hearing this both shreya and pratima smiled…_

 **Pratima:** han, aur main khush hu ki mujhe shreya jaisi itni samajhdar aur pyari bahu mili hai…ab tu hi sambhal is sanki buddhu ko..main to haar gayi..

 **Shreya:** (smiling) don't worry maa, aap chinta mat keejiye, aapke is buddhu ko samhalna aata hai mujhe…

 _pratima smiled and patted her head and went from there…divya came to shreya.._

 **Divya:** kya hua, itna nakhra kyun dikha rahe the jeeju?

 _Shreya took a sigh and replied in a calm voice.._

 **Shreya:** wahi..naak pe gussa….aur jubaan me mirchi…

 _Divya smiled at her…_

 **Shreya:** par tu chinta mat kar, mujhe mirchi nahut pasand hai..

 _and they both shared a laugh.._

 _ **Here in hall:**_

 _The landline phone was ringing…tarika came and received the call…as she talked with the caller her face expression started changing…as she disconnected ..purvi come to her.._

 **Purvi:** kya hua bahbhi, kiska phone tha?

 **Tarika:** purvi, aafat aa rahi hai.

 **Purvi:** kaun si aafat?

 **Tarika:** wo delhi wali aafat?

 _Shreya and divya were standing there confused…_

 **Purvi:** delhi wali aafat…Oh no….nahiiiiiiiiiiii….

 **Pratima:** are tujhe kya hua, kiska phone tha bahu..

 **Tarika:** maa wo jyoti aunti ka phone tha, delhi airport se..wo log aa rahe hain…

 **Pratima:** are waah…jyoti akele hi aa rahi hai..

 **Tarika:** nahi **Suhana** bhi aa rahi hai unke sath…

 _Tarika looked at purvi and they both gave each other a helpless look…_

 **Pratima:** are waah suhana bhi aa rahi hai, ghar ki raunak aur badh jayegi…main maaji ko bata ke aati hu…

 _As she moved from there..purvi turned to tarika in anger…_

 **Purvi** : bhabhi wo meri shadi barbaad karne aa rahi hai…main ja rahi hu suicide karne, nahi karni mujhe shadi…

 _Tarika caught purvi's hands…_

 **Tarika** : are are purvi, calm down, aise kaise barbaad karegi wo teri shadi..tu chinta mat kar, kuch nahi hoga…lekin hume use jhelna hi padega..

 _Shreya and divya were still confused…_

 **Shreya:** bhabhi aap log kiski baat kar rahe hain, kise jjhelna padega?

 **Purvi** : maa ki saheli jyoti aunti aur unki beti…suhana…

 **Divya** : to isme jhelni wali kaun si baat hai?

 **Tarika:** tum nahi janti divya, dono maa beti bahut irritating hain, purvi to bahut chidhti hai un dono se..aur shreya you know, ye suhana na bachpan se daya ke peeche padi hai, daya usse jitna door bhagta hai, wo utna hi chipakti hai…

 _shreya was shocked hearing this, she looked at divya…_

 **Shreya:** kya? Wo daya ke peeche padi hai…

 **Purvi** : han aur bhabhi, aap na thoda sambhal ke rehna…use bhaiya ke paas mat aane dena, aate hi bhaiya pe dore dalne lagti hai…

 _Divya whispered in shreya's ears…_

 **Divya:** le shreya, tere liye ek nayi musibat aa gayi…bhagwan tera bhala kare!

 _Shreya looked at her with a confused face…_

 **Shreya** : suhana?

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** ok, so finally shreya has realized that she loves daya…aur wo usko manane ki koshish bhi kar rahi hai, but ab ye suhana kya karegi, will she bring some twists in dareya's life…kya suhana shreya ka kaam aur mushkil bana degi ya phir asaan…to know all that stay tuned with YRKKH….

 **Precap:** entry of suhana…and shreya's efforts to make daya realize that she loves him…

.

.

Thank you all for your reviews…love you all, keep loving dareya and keep loving YRKKH…

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

 _Tarika, shreya, purvi, and divya were in purvi's room, busy in their girlish talks..._

 **Divya:** purvi, tum kitni excited hogi na..kaisa lagta hoga ye jankar ki...bahut jald humari zindagi kisi ajnabi ke sath judne wali hai..nayi family, naye rishte, nayi responsibilities...sab kuch naya, shadi ke baad almost ek nayi life shuru hoti hai na har ladki ki..!

 **Tarika** : oho..isko dekho to jara, kitni samajhdari wali baate karne lagi hai aajkal...

 _Purvi and shreya laughed at this._

 **Purvi** : hahaha..divya, tum sahi keh rahi ho, shadi ke baad har ladki ki ek nayi zindagi shuru hoti hai...aur main apni is ayi zindagi ke liye bahut excited hu...!

 **Divya:** aur umhare liye to achhi baat ye hai ki, tumhari shadi us insaan se ho rahi hai, jisse tum pyar karti ho, na ki kisi ajnabi se...love cum arrange marriage, right?

 _Purvi made a face..._

 **Purvi:** chod na yaar...maine to socha tha ki...main love marriage karungi...( _in a_ _low voice)_ you know ghar se bhag ke!

 **Shreya:** what? Ghar se bhag ke?

 **Purvi** : ha bhabhi, maine socha tha ki mere gharwale manege nahi, wo humari shadi ke kilaf honge...hume alag karne ki koshish karenge...phir hume majboori me aake ghar se bhagna hoga, you know I was expecting lot of thrill...drama and action...jab rajat ek hero ki tarah aake mere gharwalo ke samne full tashan me dialogue bolte...

"purvi mera pyar hai, aur mujhse mera pyar koi nahi cheen sakta"

 _Divya, shreya and tarika were listening her in disbelief..._

 **Purvi:** but you know mere gharwalo ne meri sari excitement par pani pher diya...itne soft hearted nikle...turant maan gaye shadi ke liye...kisi ne koi sawal jawab bhi nahi kiya..aur meri shadi ko love marriage se arrange marriage bana diya... ( _and she made a fake crying face_ )

 _Shreya , divya and tarika, could not control their laughter ..._

 **Tarika:** oh bechari purvi...chh chh ch ch...

 **Purvi:** bhabhi aap to bolo hi mat, sab aapki wajah se hua...you know divya, shreya bhabhi, inki aur abhijeet bhai ki love story ka khulasa maine hi kiya tha na...aur phir inki shadi ho gayi...to inhone isi baat ka badla liya hai mujhse..main sab samajhti hu...

 **Divya** : hahahaa...ok to iska matlab aap dono ki marriage love cum arranged hai..

 **Purvi:** yes! Aur dekho, daya bhaiya aur shreya bhabhi ka bhi yahi haal hai, kyun bhabhi?

 **Tarika:** ha bilkul...inki bhi shadi hai to arranged , but love to inhe bhi ho hi chuka hai, kyun shreya?

 _Shreya was not expecting this...but when she realised what they are saying she could not stop herself from turning red...and to divert their attention she started arranging the jweleries and dresses which purvi has spread all over the bed..._

 **Purvi:** oho bhabhi...ye sab chodo..aur batao na...aapko bhi bhaiya se pyar ho gaya na...

 **Shreya** : purviiiii...

 **Tarika:** shreya, come on, bolo na, humse kya sharmana!

 **Shreya** : bhabhi...

 _she could not speak further as she was blushing badly..._

 **Purvi:** uff! Unka naam sunkar aapka ye sharmana..isse badi aur kya gawahi ho sakti hai aapke pyar ki...

 **Divya and tarika** : haye!

 _Shreya just smiled and kept herself busy in arranging the dresses scattered there..._

 _Purvi, tarika and divya were enjoying teasing shreya, bu they stopped as adi interrupted them..._

 **Adi:** mumma...neeche chalo, koi aunti aayi hai, itni choti dress pehan ke...

 **Tarika and purvi** : choti dress?

 _And they looked at each other..._

 **Divya:** kaun aaya hai, chalo neeche chalke dekhte hain...

 _And all the four ladies came down in the hall, where two ladies were standing , pratima was hugging the older one..._

 **Pratima** : jyoti...itne dino baad tujhse milke bahut khushi ho rahi hai...tu to mujhe bhool hi gayi thi..na koi phone, na koi message..kuch nahi han..

 **Jyoti:** are kaisi baate kar rahi hai tu, bhala main tujhe kabhi bhool sakti hu kya...but tu to janti hai na, itne bade office ko akele sambhalna choti baat to nahi hai na..

 **Pratima:** ha wo to hai... _then she turned to the younger lady_.. aur meri suhana kaisi hai?

 **Suhana:** aap khud hi dekh lo aunti.. I am gorgeous as always...!

 **Pratima:** hahaha...kitni pyari lag rahi hai.. _and she hugged her..._

 **Suhana:** oh aunti, you have no idea, how badly I missed you all...

 **Pratima** : par beta, itni dubli patli kyun lag rahi hai tu, jyoti ise kuch khilati pilati nahi kya..

 **Suhana:** oh come on aunti, itni mushkil se to mila hai ye figure, it is called zero figure you now?

 **Pratima:** hey bhagwan ye aajkal ki ladkiyon ki ye nakhre to meri samjh se bahar hi hai, ...

 **Suhana:** but auntie, humari dulhan rani kaha hai, purvi kaha hai, aur tarika bhabhi kaha hai sab, koi dikhai nahi de raha..

 **Purvi:** hey suhana, ...hum yaha hain..

 _Suhana went to purvi and hugged her..._

 **Suhana** : hey purvi,..kaisi chal rahi hain shadi ki taiyriyan?

 **Purvi:** ( _murmuring_ ) kuch nahi..bas teri hi kami thi meri maa..

 **Suhana:** what? Kuch kaha tumne..

 **Purvi:** are nahi main to ye keh rahi thi ki bas..I missed you so much, main to bas yahi soch rahi thi ki suhana kab ayyegi, kab aayegi..

 **Tarika:** han suhana, even purvi to keh rahi thi ki, agar suhana nahi aayegi to main shadi hi nahi karungi...hai na purvi.. ( _with a mischievous smile_ )

 **Purvi:** han han bilkul ( _with a fake smile_ )

 **Suhana** : really? Awww soooo sweet of you, don't worry sweetheart, dekho main aa gayi...

 _Then purvi and tarika greeted jyoti...and as jyoti was giving them blessings, her eyes fell on shreya..and divya.._

 **Jyoti:** ye dono kaun hain, purvi ki friends hain kya?

 **Pratima:** are nahi nahi... jyoti, ye shreya hai.

 **Jyoti** : ohh I see ...to ye hai shreya, tumhari londonwali bahu han?

 _Shreya gave her a smile and came forward to greet her..._

 **Jyoti:** oh my god, so pretty, stay blessed beta, sach me pratima, teri choti bahu bahut pyari hai..

 _Pratima smiled and patted shreya's cheeks.._

 **Pratima** : bahu nahi beti hai ye meri.., aur ye divya hai, shreya ki best friend...

 **Divya:** hello auntie!

 **Jyoti:** oh..hello beta, khush raho..

 _Suhana came forward.._

 **Suhana:** ek minute ek minute, koi mujhe bhi to introduce karwao bhai... _and she came in front of shreya_...hmmm...to tum ho shreya...hey, you know what, tumne mera dil toda hai, agar tum nahi hoti na to daya ki shadi mujhse hoti...but tumne to bachpan se hi daya ko reserve kar liya tha han, koi baat nahi...waise I must say, you are very cute!

 _And she hugged shreya..shreya also hugged her back with a smile..suhana turned to pratima.._

 **Suhana:** well auntie, man gaye aapki choice ko...she is just like a princess..by the way, aapke prince kaha hain?

 **Pratima:** duty pe hai, kuch der me aa jayega..

 **Suhana** : oh ..duty pe, he is such a workaholic ...use pata nahi ki main aayi hu...aane do , batati hu main use...

 **Pratima** : han han, pehle use aane to de..par jyoti ye itne sare bags kyun laye ho tum log?

 **Jyoti** : wo..usme na sabke liye gifts hain...humari purvi ke liye jewelleries aur kuch dresses..bas jyada kuch nahi hai...

 **Pratima** : oho tu bhi na jyoti, kya jarurat thi in sabki...

 **Suhana:** kyun nahi auntie, you know mumma ne apne samne khade rehkar ye jewelleries banwayi hain, and you know, mumma ko to bas paise kharch karne ka bahana chahiye...kya hai na sare lockers bhare huye hain paiso se, jagah hi nahi khali hai..to humne socha aap sab ke liye gifts lete chale..hahaha...

 **Pratima:** hahahah...

 _Purvi made a face.._

 **Purvi:** huhh! Ho gaya chalu inka show off..

 _Suhana found adi looking at her hiding behind tarika..._

 **Suhana:** are ye to adi hai na...oh my god, kitna bada ho gaya hai, aur kitna handsome bhi ho gaya hai..

 _and she pulled his nose.._

 **Adi:** thank you auntie!

 **Suhana:** hawwww! Adi, bad manners han, beautiful girls ko auntie nahi kehte..ok, just call me Su..ok,..not auntie!

 **Adi:** ok Su..

 **Suhana:** yeah , just like that...

 _and she again pulled his nose_... _Adi went to tarika.._

 **Adi** : mumma, I don't ike her much..

 **Tarika** : I know beta,..

 _Shreya turned to divya..._

 **Shreya** : I think she is not that bad..

 **Divya** : well..lets see!

 _Pratima introduced jyoti and suhana with others, and soon everyone got involved in their respective works..._

 _As trio teturned home...suhana immediately went and hugged pradyuman.._

 **Suhana:** acp uncle! How are you!

 **Pradyuman:** are suhana beta, I am fine..tum kaisi ho...

 **Suhana:** aap khud hi dekh lo..

 _Pradyuman patted her cheeks,.._

 **Pradyuman:** hahaha...very good enjoy!

 _Then suhana turned to abhijeet..._

 **Suhana:** abhijeet bhaiya...wow...you are so fit and fine...you know what...aap pe to aaj bhi ladkiya marti hongi hai na...

 **Abhijeet:** shhhh! Yes, but keep it a secret.. ( _signalling towards tarika_ )

 **Suhana:** okk! Well acp uncle, aapka dusra sipahi kaha hai, dikhayi nahi de raha...

 **pradyuman:** daya... are ye lo aa gaya..

 _As daya entered he was shocked to see suhana...he was almost frozen on his place..as suhana saw him she almost jumped on him and hugged him as tightly as possible..._

 **Suhana:** ohhhh...dayaa...kaha the tum, kab se tumhara wait kar rahi hu..kitna miss kiya tumhe?

 _Everybody was staring them...specially shreya..she was waiting for them to separate from the hug...daya looked at shreya still remaining in the hug...shreya also looked at him..daya was trying to broke the hug , finally suhana separated from the hug_

 **Suhana:** bolo na daya..udhar kaha dekh rahe ho...

 _she followed his gaze and found shreya standing there..._

 **Suhana:** oho..tum shreya ki chinta mat karo, maine use sab bata diya hai,you know wo galat nahi samjhegi, she is very soft hearted, ...right shreya, tumhe koi problem to nahi hai na, agar main daya ko hug karu to..

 **Shreya:** (with a fake smile) no no..not at all...

 **Daya:** yeah. Suhana...how are you, ...main jara fresh hoke aata hu han..

 _Suhana raised her eyebrows.._

 **Suhana:** daya, tumhe kitni baar samjhana padega...mujhe suhana mat bulao..

 **Daya** : to kya bulau?

 _Suhana pouted.._

 **Daya:** oh achha achha..SU... main jara fresh hokar aata hu..

 _and he quickly movd from there..._

 **Suhana:** ok jaldi aana, mujhe tumse bahut sari baate karni hain...

 _Divya whispered to shreya..._

 **Divya:** tera face dekh ke to lag raha hai ki tujhe bilkul achha nahi laga, suhana ka jeeju ko hug karna, but tujhe bura kyun lag raha hai..just chill yaar..bas ek friendly hug hi to tha..dont be jealous...

 _Shreya understood that divya is intensionally saying that just to tease her.._

 **Shreya** : I know that, I am not jealous..usne daya ko hug kiya na, daya ne to use hug nahi kiya..and I know that he is not comfortable with her, tune dekha nahi wo kaise usse peecha chudane ki koshish kar rahe the?

 **Divya:** right, so you are not jealous han?

 **Shreya:** no..I am not jealous!

 **Divya:** (pov) beta, jealous to tu hai..hahaha..bechari!

 _Here suhana was coming to hall when she collided with nikhil who was coming from outside ...and in order to save her from falling nikhil held her through her waist..suhana looked at him..._

 **Nikhil** : I am sorry, sorry...are you ok...

 _Suhana was lost in him.._

 **Suhana** : (in a low voice) yes, I am okay...but who are you?

 **Nikhil** : I am nikhil...shreya's brother...

 **Suhana:** oh..from London?

 **Nikhil** : yes ...

 _They were still so close...when shreya and divya looked at them...divya's mouth was wide opened..._

 **Divya:** iski to... shreya, tera bhai to gaya?

 **Shreya** ( _with a naughty smile_ ): ab tu kyun jealous ho rahi hai..bechari girne wali thi to bas nikhil ne pakad liya...

 **Divya:** ha to pakad liya, to chodega bhi ya pakde hi rakhega, abhi batati hu...

 _And she moved to them..._

 **Suhana:** I am suhana..well jo log mujhe ache lagte hain main unhe ye right deti hu ki wo mujhe SU keh sake..I think mujhe aapko bhi ye right de dena chahiye...well do you have any girlfriend, I mean you are so handsome, ladkiyan to marti hogi aap par!

 _Nikhil understood that she is flirting with him so he decided to do the same with her.._

 **Nikhil:** ji nahi, sari ladkiyan yahi sochti hain ki, main itna handsome hu to, meri bahut sari girlfriends hogi..aur is chakkar me ek bhi nhai milti..I am still single..

 **Suhana:** aww! That's good..well, If you don't mind. Can I call you Nik...

 **Nikhil:** ofcourse, why not, my pleasure...

 _just then someone tapped on his shoulder..as he turned his head he was shocked to see divya, he immediately left suhana who directly landed on the floor with a thud..!_

 **Suhana** : ouchhhhh!

 _Divya glaring nikhil.._

 **Divya:** well I am divya.. _she turned to suhana_... his girlfriend!

 **Suhana:** girlfriend!

 **Divya:** yes, come on get up,

 _and she forwarded her hand to suhana...Nikhil was standing there just scratching his head.._

 **Suhana** : see you later Nik..bye!

 **Nikhil:** uh..ba..bye!

 **Divya:** see you ki bachhi...ise to main dekh lungi... _and turned to nikhil_...aur tumhe bhi..huhh! _and she left from there in anger..._

 **Nikhil:** are divya...Su...nahi...divya...are yaar kaha fans gaya main..!.

 _It was evening...tarika was discussing with pratima about what to prepare for dinner...when shreya came there..._

 **Shreya** : uh...bhabhi...wo main keh rahi thi ki..aaj khana main banau?

 **Tarika** : achha, ha bilkul banao,..hum wahi discuss kar rahe hain ki aaj banaye kya?

 **Shreya** : bhabhi...matar paneer banau?

 _Tarika and pratima looked at each other..and shared a smile.._

 **Tarika:** hmm...matar paneer...lagta hai kisi ko impress karne ka irada hai aaj? Kyun shreya, daya ke liye na?

 **Shreya:** nahi bhabhi, sirf daya ke liye nahi, sabke liye..

 **Pratima** : ha ha bilkul, waise bhi mardo ke dil ka rasta unke pet se hoke jata hai...,

 **Tarika:** ok shreya, to chalo chalke preparation karte hain..

 **Shreya:** nahi bhabi main kar lungi..

 **Tarika** : are baba, bas tumhe thodi si help kar dungi..dont worry tumhi banana...main kuch nahi karungi...chalo!

 _Pratima smiled at shreya..and got busy in her work..shreya was first time making something for daya...she was nervous as well as excited..but she done all that with all her love for him, ..._

 _everybody gathered on the dining table...but daya was not there..._

 **Dadi maa:** are waah...aaj humari shreya ne pehli baar kuch banaya hai, mujhse to aur intejar nahi ho raha, ye daya kaha reh gaya, jiske liye shreya ne itni mehnat ki, wahi gayab hai..

 **Suhana:** oh, don't worry dadi maa, main bula ke lati hu...

 **Divya:** nahi nahi suhana...tum baitho..main bulake lati hu..

 **Suhana:** oh come on divya..maine kaha na main bula ke lati hu..

 **Dadi maa** : bas bas...tum dono rehne do, shreya beta, jao tumhi bulkar le aao use..

 _Shreya nodded and moved to his room..as she peeped inside. She saw him busy in his laptop...shreya knocked on the door..daya looked at her.._

 **Daya:** yes!

 **Shreya:** khana lag gaya hai, sab aapka wait kar rahe hain...

 **Daya:** mujhe bhookh nahi hai..main bahar se kha kar aaya hu..

 **Shreya:** what? Aap bahar se kha kar aaye hain, achha kya main jaan sakti hu ki aap kya khakar aaye hain?

 **Daya:** tum jaan ke kya karogi, maine kaha na mujhe bhookh nahi hai..

 _Shreya went near him and closed his laptop.._

 **Daya:** ye kya kiya tumne..main kaam kar raha hu, dikhai nahi deta?

 **Shreya:** aur main bhi kuch keh rahi hu, sunai nahi deta?

 _Daya was annoyed .._

 **Daya:** shreya please..leave..mujhe sach me nahi khana...

 **Shreya:** theek hai aap nahi khayenge to main bhi nahi khaungi, ab aap yahi chahte hai ki main bhooki rahu to yahi sahi..

 _and she sat down on the sofa with an adamant and determine face.._

 _Daya looked at her, she also looked at him..then shreya kept her feet up on sofa..and sat in much relaxed position indicating that she will not go from there without taking him.._

 **Daya** : ok, fine, main chalraha hu...chalo!

Shreya could not hde her smile, she stood up with a broad smile on her face...

 **Shreya:** ok, chaliye!

 _They both came down.._

 **Pratima:** kya kar rahe the daya tum, dinner time ho gaya hai, tumhe dikhai nahi deta..

 **Purvi:** rehne do maa...I think bhaiya chahte hain ki shreya bhabhi roj unhe bulane jaye , kyun bhaiya?

 **Dadi maa:** chalo chalo baate band karo..aao daya...dekho aaj sara khana shreya ne banaya hai...

 **Tarika** : han..sirf aur sirf tumhare liye...

 **Abhijeet:** are bhai ab serve bhi to karo!

 _Shreya went to daya and served him..._

 **Nikhil:** ha jeeju, jara bataiye to kaisa bana hai?

 _Daya tasted ...and looked at the people who were looking at him without blinking..shreya was so nervous,...she crossed her fingers..._

 **Shreya:** (pov) oh god! Pata nahi kya reaction dene wale hain daya..

 _Purvi:_ bhaiya, ab bolo bhi kaisa bana hai..?

 _Daya looked at shreya..who was looking at him with lot of expectations..._

 **Daya** : umm...theek hi hai...not bad!

 _Shreya's face fell off hearing his comment...everybody else was also not expecting such a cold response from him..._

 **Pratima:** are aise kaise bol raha hai tu...kitna achha bana hai...aur tu keh raha hia bas theek thaak hai...

 **Daya:** umm..maa mera matlab hai ki..koi kitna bhi achha khana banaye, meri maa se achha koi nahi bana sakta!

 **Tarika** : oho...mumma's boy! But daya this is very bad han, you have no idea shreya ne kitne dil se banaya sirf tumhare liye..!

 _Shreya was silent ..._

 **Suhana** : daya koi baat nahi...kal main bhi tumhare liye tumhari favourite dish banaugi...dekhna, ungaliyabhi kha jaoge apni!

 **Purvi** : really suhana, tumhe pani ubalna bhi aata hai..

 **Suhana:** oh come on purvi, I am not joking...

 _and everyone was having their dinner..but shreya was silent...as well as daya..after dinner...pratima came to shreya.._

 **pratima:** shreya beta, !

 **shreya** : ji maa..kya baat hai?

 **Pratima:** beta, mujhe aaj ye sab dekhkar bahut achha laga, ki tum daya ka itna khayal rakh rahi ho...ye choti choti bate hi to hoti hain jo...pati patni ke rishte ko aur , majboot banati hain..par beta, kya tum dono ke beech koi problem hai, matlab kuch dino se dekh rahi hu daya kuch ajeeb behave kar raha hai, aur aaj bhi usne tumhari tareef nahi ki, jabki tumne itna achha khana banaya tha..

 _Hearing this shreya became tensed...but she tried to manage the situation..._

 **Shreya:** are maa..aisi koi baat nahi hai... aap to janti hain, wo kitna sharmate hain, sabke samne wo mujhse theek se baat bhi nahi karte, to itne sare logo ke samne tareef kaise karte bhala..!

 **Pratima** : aisi baat hai, ye daya bhi na...achha beta raat bahut ho gayi hai na..so jao..! kal sangeet hai...bahut sara kaam bhi hoga kal..

 **Shreya** : ji maa!

 _And pratima moved from there leaving shreya thinking about what pratima said...just then divya came there..._

 **Divya** : shreya...chal mere sath...upar meeting chal rahi hai...

 **Shreya:** meeting!

 **Divya:** ha, tu aa to pehle...

 _And she dragged shreya with herself ...in a room where purvi, tarika, abhijeet, nikhil and suhana were waiting for them..._

 **Tarika** : lo shreya bhi aa gayi...ab ye daya kaha hai...

 **Adi:** main bula ke lata hu chachu ko...

 _Adi went out to call daya..._

 **Shreya** _:_ par aap sab yaha...ho kya raha hai...

 **Purvi:** bhabhi ..batati hu...bhaiya ko bhi aane deejiye...

 _Just then daya and adi came there..._

 **Daya:** aap logo ko sona nahi hai kya aaj, itni raat ko yaha kya ho raha hai...

 **Abhijeet:** are bhai tu baith to pehle...

 _and he held his hand and made him sit beside him on the carpet..._

 **Purvi:** ha to jaisa ki aap sab jante hain ki kal sangeet ka function hai...aur aap sab ko to pata hi hoga ki mujhe har cheej me perfection pasand hai..to kal aap sab logo ka dance ekdum standard hona chahiye ok, mujhe mera sangeet function bilkul karan jauhar ki movie ki tarah chahiye..bas...everyone got it..

 **Tarika:** yes boss! Don't worry..jaisa aap chahti hain sab kuch waisa hi hoga..

 **Purvi:** very good bhabhi...to aap ne aur abhijeet bhaiya ne apna song aur dance sab kuch decide kar liya hai na..

 **Tarika and abhijeet** : yes boss!

 **Purvi:** very good, aur baki logo ka kya status hai...

 **Nikhil:** I am always ready, bhai hum to on the spot hi apna jadu dikhayege, hume pactice ki bhi koi jarurat nahi hai...

 **Divya** : yeah..we are also ready..

 **Suhana** : but main kiske sath dance karungi...nik to divya ke sath dance karega..aur daya, shreya ke sath..

 **Adi:** no problem Su main hu na...

 **Suhana:** ohhh...main to bhool hi gayi thi, ek aur handsome hunk hai humare ghar me..

 _and she pulled him in her lap and kissed his cheeks.._

 **Daya:** ( _looking at shreya_ ) no way..main kisi ke sath dance wance nahi karne wala...mujhe dance nahi aata..

 _shreya looked at him..and made a face.._

 **Purvi:** koi baat nahi bhaiya, shreya bhabhi sikha degi na aapko..

 **Daya:** mujhe dance nahi aata, aur na hi mujhe koi sikha sakta hai...

 **Suhana** : are koi baat nahi daya, main sikha dungi..

 **Daya:** maine kaha na, mujhe koi dance nahi sikha sakta...

 **Purvi:** bhaiya, ye sab bahane nahi chalenge ok, aapko dance karna hai to karna hai bas!

 **Daya:** oh hello...main ek cid cop hu...koi dancer nahi ok!

 **Purvi:** ek din ke liye bhool jaiye ki aap cid cop hain...aur aap to kya, kal aapki puri cid team ko nahi nachwaya na to mera naam bhi, purvi singh rathor nahi...ok!

 **Abhijeet:** daya jyada nakhre mat dikha...aur jab main dance karne ke liye taiyar hu to..tu itna bhaw kyun kha raha hai..

 **Tarika:** kane do bhaw abhijeet..hum bhi dekhte hain ye kal dance kaise nahi karta! Aur shreya ab isko nachana tumhari jimmedari ..

 _Shreya looked at daya, he also looked at her..._

 **Shreya:** ok bhabhi, aur purvi tum chinta mat karo, tumhare chote bhaiya jaroor nachenge!

 **Daya** : main nahi nachunga, dekh lena..

 **Shreya:** dekh lenge...

 _Daya moved close to her..diectly looked into his eyes..._

 **Daya:** dekh lena...!

 _and went from there..All saw him going...and then they looked at shreya.._

 **Shreya and all** : dekh lenge!

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I am posting so late..that's why I have updated a quite long chapter...

 **PRECAP: sangeet function, dareya's dance and some cute moments between them...**

Next update may be a little bit late..as I am terribly busy...guys pls bear with me!

.

Stay tuned with YRKKH, keep loving dareya and YRKKH...

Love you all so much!

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

 _The rathor mansion was crowded with lot of guests…lot of kids were also there, who were busy in their own games running and making a noise , they had actually no idea what is going on in the house..some groups of ladies were visible here and there who were involved in their unlimited gossipings..some young girls were running from one corner to another wrapped in colorful dresses and the whole atmosphere was echoing with the chan-chan of their bangles and anklets and their melodious laughter…_

 _Some decorations were still going on in the house.._

 **Pratima:** are bhaiya, kya kar rahe ho thoda jaldi hath chalao na…pura din aise hi nikal jayega..are abhijeet beta, jara ye dekho ye log kya kar rahe hain…

 **Abhijeet** : han maa, main dekh raha hu aap pareshan mat ho….hey nikhil, ye cushions hall me rakhwa do..aur bachho ko bolo gandagi na kare…bahar jake khele.. are shreya jara suno, …tum free ho kya…

 **Shreya:** ji bhaiya, wo actually purvi ki kuch friends aa rahi hain na..to main unhi ko receive karne ke liye khadi hu…

 **Abhijeet** : achha theek hai, koi baat nahi..main kisi aur ko bulata hu..

 _Shreya was waiting for purvi's friends when she noticed one of the decorator was doing something with favicol..shreya moved to him…_

 **Shreya:** bhaiya, aap aise kaam karoge to ho gaya…aap ek kaam karo..ye fevicol ka container na pura open kar lo..isse aapko asani hogi..

 **Decorater:** ji madam…

 _Till then purvi's friends arrived and shreya took them to purvi's room…_

 _Here the decorator moved from there to take something leaving the fully opened fevicol container there…soon some children came there running and someone stroked the container and now the fevicol was spilled on the floor.._

 **Kid 1** : ye kya kiya tumne, ab bahut daant padegi..

 **Kid 2** : maine jaan bujhkar nahi kiya.

 **Kid 3** : koi baat nahi chalo bhago yaha se..

 _They picked the container up and placed it there like nothing has happened…_

 _Here daya was talking to someone on phone when he bumped into shreya…who was coming from opposite side.._

 **Daya:** sorry!

 _And he changed his direction…_

 **Shreya:** daya,..ek minute..

 **Daya:** abhi main kisi se baat kar rah hu…baad me baat karna..

 **Shreya** : daya ..wo main to bas ye puch rahi thi ki…aap dance karne ke liye taiyar hain na..

 _Daya looked at her, who was giving him a very naughty smile..daya nodded in no and again concentrated on his phone call…he was not looking forward and suddenly he collided with something and fell on ground at the same place where the fevicol was already spilled up..he fell in such a way that his both hands were now dipped in the fevicol…seeing him falling shreya immediately rushed to him.._

 **Shreya:** daya, sambhal ke..

 _Daya somehow managed to get up..he looked at both of his hands.._

 **Daya:** ye to fevicol hai..yaha kaise gir gaya..

 **Shreya** : daya ye aapke hath me kya lag gaya..

 **Daya glared her** : mujhe kya pata, tumhari wajah se mera dhyan bhatka aur main yaha gir gaya..

 **Shreya:** what do you mean? Maine aisa kya kiya jo aapka dhyan bhatak gaya?

 **Daya:** tumne kya kiya, dekh rahi ho na main phone pe baat kar raha hu..phir bhi peeche peeche ghoom rahi ho..

 _Shreya widened her eyes.._

 **Shreya:** haaaaan…main kab aapke peeche peeche ghoom rahi thi..aap isliye gire kyunki aap dekh kar nahi chal rahe the..

 **Daya;** tumse to bahas me koi jeet nahi sakta..

 **Shreya** : han to aap karte kyun hain..huhh!

 _and she turned to go but she accidently slipped and was about to fall when daya came forward and held her by her waist forgetting about his hands dipped in fevicol…shreya tightly gripped his arms..first she looked at him and then looked at her feet..that why she slipped_..

 **Daya** (looking at her) dekha, jaisi karni waisi bharni..tumhari wajah se main gira aur ab tum khud girne wali thi..

 _Shreya looked into his eyes and smiled .._

 **Shreya** : girne wali thi, but aapne tham liya na..thank you..!

 _Now daya realised that he is actually holding her..he immediately tried to left her…but bad luck..his hands refused to move back from their place…bloody fevicol has sticked his hands to shreya's dress …now in this way shreya was actually locked in his arms..daya tried his hard to move his hands but all was in vain..now shreya also realized that what had happened with them…as soon shreya realized the situation, she could not hide her smile..she looked at daya whose expressions were changing with every passing second_..

 **Shreya (** intensionally): daya, chodiye na please! Thank you to bol diya na maine..

 **Daya:** oh shit! Ye fevicol …

 **Shreya:** kya fevicol….matlab?

 _Daya looked at her who was determined to tease him with her cute smile…_

 **Daya:** shut up..tum achhi tarah se janti ho ki kya hua hai…mera hath chipak gaya hai..

 **Shreya** : kya? Oh no..ab kisi ne hume aise dekh liya to..sab kya sochenge…

 _Daya did not paid any attention to her…and was trying to remove his hands..shreya moved somewhat closer to him…_

 **Daya:** dekho shreya, help karo meri…

 _Shreya brought her face more closer_ _to him and spoke in a husky voice…_

 **Shreya:** kaisi help…

 _Daya was trying to not look at her…but hearing her voice he looked at her and that was his mistake he got lost in her eyes…she was very lovingly staring at him..and he was trying to know her intensions_ _through her eyes…her loose hair were dancing on her face and sometimes on daya's face also as they were extremely closed…somewhere daya was also not really willing to separate…_

 _Shreya was still looking into his eyes…and said in a low voice.._

 **Shreya** : agar aaj aapne dance nahi kiya to main sabko bol dungi ki aapne ye sab jaanboojhkar kiya hai..

 **Daya** (looking into her eyes): nahi karunga!

 _Shreya coming more and more closer_

 **Shreya** : aap karenge..

 **Daya:** nahi karunga!

 **Shreya** : aap jaroor karenge..

 _As shreya was moving closer daya spoke hurriedly in order to stop her.._

 **Daya** : ok..ok ..karunga!

 _Shreya' s lips were curved into a broad smile…_

 **Shreya** : I knew it..

 _and she moved her face backward ..daya was relaxed now..but soon shreya did something unexpected..she instantly came closer and kissed on his cheek.._

 _Daya was frozen on his place..he was in a state of shock..shreya was just smiling looking at him..some seconds later daya looked at her..as their eyes met shreya lowered her head having a cute smile on her lips, but daya kept staring her..finally someone called them and they looked up.._

 **Tarika:** daya..shreya..ye kya ho raha hai…?

 _Daya and shreya looked at each other, they were now panicked that how to explain the situation…_

 **Daya** : bh..bhabhi..aisa kuch nahi hai..wo actually na..hum galti se chipak gaye!

 **Traika:** chipak to tum log gaye ho, but galti se ya jaanbujhke wo mujhe nahi pata..

 _Just then pratima and taniya also came there..as they both saw daya and shreya..their mouth were wide opened.._

 **Pratima:** ye sab kya hai..

 _Taniya looked at pratima and nodded her head in no.. daya felt like crying loudly.._

 **Daya** : maa wo mere hath me fevicol lag gaya tha galti se aur phir..

 **Pratima:** bas bas..aur kuch bolne ki jarurat nahi hai..

 _abhijeet and nikhil also came there…they both were also shocked…soon lot of people were gathered there..and daya was just dying due to shyness and embarrassment whereas shreya was actually enjoying it..somehow daya explained the whole incident..but the people out there decided to pull their leg.._

 **Abhijeet:** daya, yaar ye kya ..sabke samne..matlab khullam kulla..

 **Divya:** wow jeeju…aap sach me daredevil ho..

 **Suhana:** daya, I cant believe it, tum itne open ho sakte ho..I mean sabke samne..jabki ghar guests se bhara hua hai..

 _And all started laughing..daya was just speechless , as he was trying to separate, he was coming more and more closer to her..on top of that shreya was also not helping him.._

 **Purvi** : par ab kya hoga..ye dono alag kaise honge..

 **Abhijeet:** ab kaise alag honge bhai..fevicol ka jod hai..

 _and they all started laughing.._

 **Daya** : bahi please..hath jodta hu, kuch karo..

 **Abhijeet** : hath to tere pehle se jude huye hain aur kitna jodega daya,

 _and they again started laughing.._

 **Tarika:** Achha theek hai ruko hum kuch karte hain...

 _Somehow they managed to separate them…daya took a sigh of relief.._

 **Daya: (** to the worker) tumhe ye container is tarah se pura khol ke rakhne ko kisne kaha tha?

 **Worker:** (pointing to shreya) ji saab ye wali madam ji ne..

 _Daya looked at her in amazement..shreya bit her lips and ran way from there.._

 _Soon the function was ready to start as rajat's family has also joined them.._

 **dadi maa:** are dhol kaha hai..bahu bina dhol ke kaisa sangeet?

 **Pratima** : ye rahi dhol maa ji..par aajkal dhol kaun bajata hai..jab se ye music system aa gaya..

 **Dadi maa:** are koi baat nahi dono bajenge…chalo shuru karo..

 _And the ladies started singing there traditional songs..purvi and other young ladies were getting bore..purvi whispered to tarika_

 **Purvi:** bhabhi..aisa hoga mera sangeet..ye maa aur auntie kya ga rahi hain..

 **Tarika:** have patience purvi..unhe unke man ki karne do..hum apne man ki karenge..waise ye rajat kaha hai..

 _soon rajat with sachin , vivek and others entered ..he looked at purvi..who gave him a big smile..and rajat told her through eyes that she is looking beautiful and purvi thanked her again through her eyes…divya noticed them…_

 **Divya** (to purvi): hmm..ye isharo isharo me kya baate ho rahi hain..

 **Purvi:** ab kya kare ( _looking at shreya_ ) har koi shreya bhabhi aur daya bhaiya ki tarah itna daring to nahi hota na ki sabbke samne khullam khulla..

 _Shreya who was sitting beside her hit her arms.._

 **Shreya:** purvi! Stop it..

 **Suhana:** by god! Purvi..your fiancé is soooo handsome..you are so lucky..

 _Purvi raised her eyebrows.._

 **Purvi** : hello…stay away han..

 **Suhana:** ok baba..main to bakiyon ko dekh rahi hu..ye sare cid cops itne handsome kyun hote hain yaar..

 **Divya: (** whispered to purvi) yaar ye kya hai..jaha bhi koi handsome banda dekha nahi ki iski laar tapakne lagti hai..

 _Just then daya and abhijeet came there and greeted rajat and others..daya secretly looked towards ladies and was searching for shreya, when he found that she was already staring at him..as their eyes met..shreya asked him that if he is ready or not..daya said that he is ready…shreya smiled at him…_

 **Dadi maa:** are bahi koi nachega bhi ya sab ke sab aise hi baithe rahoge

 **Jyoti:** are ye sare to cid wale hain na..cid walo ko gana wana nahi aata kya..

 _Sachin stood up in full tushan_

 **Sachin:** auntie, cid wale har kaam me aage hain..nachane me bhi aur..

 **Vivek, vineet and vansh** : nachane me bhi…

 **Suhana:** bolne se kya hota hai..nach ke dikhaiye,…to jane, kyun girls..

 **Sachin:** ji bilkul wo kya hai na..humari girls nahi aayi na abhi tak..

 **Suhana:** oh..koi nahi..main hu na, jab tak aapki partners nahi aa jati..mere sath dance kar lejiye..

 _Sachin gestured as okay..and they came forward..suhana was standing in middle doing her "latke jhatke" type things…_

 **Sachin:** (Pointing to suhana…)

 _ **Nain katari..aisi mari..**_

 _ **Tan man sulgaaaaaa…tadpan bhari..**_

 **Vivek** :( moving around suhana)

 _ **Ishq lahoo ka jab dil se utre…**_

 _ **Dheere dheere chadhe khumari..**_

 _Now vansh, vineet and mayur also came forward…_

 **All** : (moving around suhana)

 _ **Khali jaye na tera waar…hoooo..**_

 _ **Khali jaye na tera waar…, naino se karti hai shikar..**_

 _ **Tu do dhari talwar yaar…tu do dhari talwar yaar…**_

 _All othere were enjoying and encouraging them by clapping for them…_

Suhana: (moving towards the boys)

 _ **Ho..na juda khat main to lakho gira du…**_

 _ **Sare arsh wale dharti pe la du…**_

 _moving her fingers on sachin's face…_

 _ **Main hu husan mujhse bach ke hi rehna…main hi mukaddar bana du mita du**_ _…_

Sachin :

 _ **Tu kar na mana..mujhe apna bana..ab aise tamasha bana na**_..

Vineet:

 _ **teri minnat karu…teri khatir maru…**_

 _ **Tere darke siwa na thikana…**_

Suhana:

 _ **hoo…baate hain meri hathiyar..**_

 _ **Hayeee..naino se karti hu shikar..**_

 _ **Main do dhari talwar yaar…main do dhari talwar yaar..**_

 _Meanwhile..tasha and kajal came into the scene…they glared sachin and vineet seeing them dancing with suhana..sachin and vineet moved to convince them…_

Tasha:

 _ **Han…chahat badi meri mahangi padegi…**_

 _ **Nagin najar yaara jab jab ladegi..**_

Kajal:

 _ **Jee na sakoge tum mar na sakoge…**_

 _ **Banke zehar yun mohabbat chadhegi..**_

Sachin and vivek:

 _ **Teri hasrat hui…meri aafat hui..**_

 _ **Tere bin hoga na apna gujara..**_

 _ **Tere sare sitam…teres are zulam**_

 _ **Kandi..handi mujhe hai gawara…**_

Tasha and kajal:

 _ **hoo…rehne de tu ye taqraar…**_

 _ **Hayee..naino se karti hu shikar..maian do dhari talwar yaar..**_

 _ **Main do dhari talwar yaar..**_

 _As the song finished divya started whistling…_

 **Divya:** wooohhooo…superb..

 _tasha and kajal came and joined purvi and company…_

 **vineet:** kyun ab to maan gaye na cid walo ko…

 **divya:** ji abhi kaise..jab tak humare jeeja ji..yani ki rajat ji dance nahi karte hum cid walo ke talent ko nahi maan sakte..kyun girls..

 **girls** : yeahh

 **tasha** : come on rajat sir!

 **Kajal:** han sir dikha deejiye..ki hum cid wale all-rounder hote hain..

 **Rajat:** but mujhe dance nahi aata..

 **Sachin** : are kya baat kar rahe hain sir..humari naak mat katwaiye..

 **Mayur:** sir come on, you can do it..

Rajat stood up..everybody was cheering for him…

 **Rajat:** (pointing towards purvi)

 _ **Rang rang mere rang rang mein rang jayegi tu rang**_ …

 **All:** wooohoooo….

Rajat: _**sang sang mere sang sang mein sang aaayegi sang…**_

Purvi _ **: heyyy..**_

 _ **Rang rang mere rang rang mei rang jayega tu rang..**_

 _ **Sang sang mere sang sang mein sang aayega sang..**_

 _Rajat came to purvi and pulled her to dance floor.._

Rajat _ **: rang sang mera mil jayega…**_

 _ **Ang ang tera khil jayega..**_

Purvi: _**rang sang mera mil jayega**_

 _ **Ang ang tera khil jayega**_..

Rajat:

 _ **Rang rang mere rang rang mein rang jayegi tu rang..**_

 _ **Sang sang mere sang sang mein sang aayegi tu sang…**_

 _Now rajat went and pulled others also on the dance floor…_

Divya: _**rango me hai ishq pyar…**_

Nikhil: _**aankho me hai mast bahar…**_

Divya: _**ho bahon me hai pehla pyar..**_

Nikhil: _ **are lamho me hai intejar…**_

 _Nikhil and divya pulled daya and shreya on the dance floor and pushed them close to each other..they both were just staring each other..then daya turned to go but shreya immediately held his wrist.._

Shreya: _**hothon pe hai ek pukar..dil me hai dard-e-izhar….**_

 _ **Hotho pe hai ek pukar…dil me hai dard-e-izhaaaar…**_

 _All were staring daya and shreya.._

* _ **whistle* *whistle* *whistle* *whistle* *whistle***_

 _Daya turned to shreya and looked in her eyes…_

Daya _ **: rang rang mere rang mein rang jayegi tu rang …**_

 _ **Sang sang mere sang sang me sang aayegi sang…**_

 _Shreya smiled at him..and blushed slightly and she moved from there and came near tarika…tarika smiled at her.._

Tarika: _**sajna tere pyar mein hum pardeshi ho gaye re…hum pardeshi ho gaye re..**_

All the girls…: _**ho gaye re ..ho gaye re…ho gaye re..**_

Boys: _**hoye…**_

Abhijeet: _**sajni tujhko dekhke kitne kanware mar gaye re..kitne kanware mar gaye re..**_

Boys: _**mar gaye re …mar gaye re..,mar gaye re…hoye…**_

Girls: _**sajna tere pyar me hum pardeshhi ho gaye re..hum pardeshi ho gaye re..**_

 _as the ladies were singing, they stopped seeing, pradyumna and jayant on the dance floor..seeing them taniya and pratima were shocked…jyoti came forwarrd and started singing lookin at them.._

 _jyoti:_

 **kyun aage peeche ghumte ho bhanvro ki tarah**

 **kyun dekhte ho mujhko yun beshabro ki tarah…**

 _taniya:_

 **kya mere deewane ho..**

 _jayant:_

 _ **are na ji na ji na..**_

 _pratima:_

 _ **kya mere parwane ho**_

 _pradyuman:_

 _ **are han ji han ji han…**_

 _pradyuman and jayant:_

 _ **hum aage peeche dolte hain bhanvron ki tarah ,**_

 _ **hum dekhte hain tumko yun beshabro ki tarah..**_

 _pratima and tanniya were blushing..everyone clapped for these old couples…_

 _Here daya came to shreya..shreya smiled at him.._

 **Shreya** : dekha, dad ne aur uncle ji ne bhi dance kar liya, aur ek aap hain jo zid pe ade hain ki dance nahi karna to nahi karna…

 **Daya:** maine kaha tha ki main dance karunga, ye to nahi kaha tha na ki kiske sath karunga…

 _he gave her an evil smile…shreya was shocked as daya forwarded his hand to suhana..and took her on the dance floor.._

Daya:

 _ **tere maathe jhoomar damke..tere kaano bali chamke, haye re…**_

 _ **Mahi way…**_

 _ **Tere hatho kangana khanke..tere tere pairo payal chanke haye re…**_

 _ **Mahi way..**_

 _Daya looking into suhana's eyes…_

Daya:

 _ **hoo …naino se bole rabba rabba..man me dole rabba rabba..**_

 _ **Amrit ghole rabba rabba…tu soniye..**_

 _Suhana was extremely happy with daya..here shreya was just staring them ..and she was fuming in anger.._

 **Purvi:** shreya bhabhi, aap chupchap dekh kyun rahi ho…aur ye bhaiya is suhana ke sath kaise dance kar sakte hain..

 **Tarika:** don't warry shreya, daya sirf tumhe jalane ke liye aisa kar raha hai..

All the boys:

 _ **that's the way…mahi way…**_

 _ **Jind mahi way…soni soni…aaja mahi way…**_

 _ **Everybody sing…soni soni…aaja mahi way..**_

Pratima (to purvi _ **):**_

 _ **chanda meri chanda tujhe kaise main ye samjhaun…mujhe lagti hai tu kitni pyari re..**_

 _ **Khushiyan jitni hain sab dhoondh dhoondh ke laun..teri doli ke sang kar du sari re…**_

Other ladies:

 _ **teri doli ke sang kar du sari re…**_

 _Here daya and other were dancing with suhana.._

Daya:

 _ **hoo…tu jo aaye saj ke , mehndi rach ke…chal bach ke ni soni..**_

 _ **Dil kitno ka khaye jhatke ..o soniye…**_

 _ **Jind mahi way soni…soni tu aaj amahi way..everybody sing soni soni tu aaja mahi way…**_

 **Divya** : shreya, kuch kar..ye jeeju ko kya ho gaya…is billi ke sath dance kar rahe hain…

 _Shreya looked at divya and stood up and came to the dance floor with attitude..everybody stopped and looked at shreya..shreya moved to daya and suhana and pulled suhana away from daya and then looked at daya..who was staring her in confusion.._

 **(I request you all to don't skip this song, please read each and every line of this song and imagine dareya, these lines are really suitable for dareya, so please read them carefully, you will surely enjoy)**

Shreya:

 _ **Madhuban me jo kanhaiya kisi gopi se mile..**_

 _ **Kabhi muskaye, kabhi chede, kabhi baat kare,**_

 _ **Radha kaise na jale, radha kaise na jale…**_

 _ **Aag tan man me lage..radha kaise na jale radha kaise na jale..**_

 _Everybody clapped and cheered for shreya..daya looked her and moved from there but pratima stopped him_

 **Pratima:** daya, tum apni radha ko is tarha se akeli chodkar nahi ja sakte…tumhe uska sath dena hoga..

 _and she pushed daya near shreya..daya looked at shreya.._

Daya:

 _ **madhuban me bhale kanha kisi gopi se mile (**_ _pointing at suhana_ _ **)..**_

 _ **Man me to radha ke hi prem ke hain phool khile..**_

 _ **Kisliye radha jale..kisliye radha jale…**_

 _ **Bina soche samjhe…kisliye radha jale..kisliye radha jale..**_

 _Daya moved closer to shreya..and caught her wrist.._

Daya:

 _ **ho..gopiyan tare hain…chand hai radha..**_

 _ **Phir kyun hai usko vishwas aadha..**_

 _Shreya freed her hand and moved away from him_..

Shreya:

 _ **kanha ji ka jo sada idhar udhar dhyan rahe…**_

 _ **Radha bechari ko phir apne pe kya maan rahe..**_

 _Daya smiled at her.._

Daya:

 _ **Gopiyan aani jani hain…radha to man ki rani hai…**_

 _ **Sanjh sakhare…jamuna kinare…radha radha hi kanha puakre..**_

 _Here suhana came and started dancing with daya, and rounded her hands around his neck.._

Shreya:

 _ **oye hoye oye hoye…**_

 _ **Bahon ke haar jo dale koi kanha ke gale..**_

 _ **Radha kaise na jale, radha kaise na jale…**_

 _ **Aag tan man me lage..radha kaise na jale radha kaise na jale..**_

 _Shreya looked at daya with a sad face.._

Shreya:

 **man me hai radha ko kanha jo basaye,**

 **To kanha kahe ko use na bataye..**

 _Daya came closer to her and looked in her eyes.._

Daya:

 _ **prem ki apni alag boli alagg bhasha hai…**_

 _ **Baat naino se ho kanha ki yahi aasha hai..**_

 _Shreya was also looking into his eyes.._

Shreya:

 _ **kanha ke ye jo naina hain…**_

 _ **Cheene gopiyon ke chaina hain**_

 _ **Mili najariya, hui bawariya..gori gori si koi gujariya..**_ (looking at suhana)

Daya:

 _ **kanha ka pyar kisi gopi ke man me jo pale..**_

 _ **Kisliye radha jale…radha jale radha jale..**_

Shreya: _**radha kaise na jale..**_

Daya: _**kisliye radha jale..**_

Shreya: _**radha kaise na jale..**_

Daya _ **: kisliye radha jale**_ …

Shreya: _**…radha kaise na jale,…radha kaise na jale…radha kaise na jale**_ ,…s

 _hreya was moving in circles when her feet twisted and she fell down.._

 **Shreya:** aaahhhh!

 _Daya held her arm.._

 **Daya:** shreya kya hua..are you ok..

 **Suhana:** I think , moch aa gayi hai…

 _everyone else rushed to shreya…_

 **Divya:** shreya,…tu theek to hai na…

 **Daya:** shreya kuch bolo kya hua…

 _Shreya was screaming in pain.._

 **Shreya:** aahhhh..mumma…

 **Taniya:** oho ye ladki bhi na…dikha kahi jyada chot to nahi lagi..

 **Pratima:** are koi ise uthao to shai..

 _Daya and divya helped her to get up.._

 **Shreya:** I am sorry maa meri wajah se pura function ruk gaya…

 **Tarika:** are function kyun ruk jayega…daya, tum shreya ko andar le jao..ise aram karne do..main balm lekar aati hu..

 _Daya picked shreya in his arms..and moved to her room…_

 **Dadi maa:** sambahl ke daya…, shreya beta tum baam laga ke aram karo…neeche aane ki jarurat nahi hai…daya tum uske paas hi ruko..

 **Pratima:** ha waise bhi jitna naach gana karna tha..kar liya tum logo ne…jao andar..

 _Daya came in shreya's room and made her sit on the bed.._

 **Shreya:** aaahhh…

 _Daya sat beside her..and held her feet…_

 **Daya** : dikhao ..kaha lagi hai.

 _Shreya pulled her feet back…_

 **Shreya** : ye aap kya kar rahe hain…aap mera pair nahi chhu sakte..

 **Daya:** what rubbish shreya, tumhe chot lagi hai..dikhao mujhe

 _and he touched her feet and shreya screamed in pain and grabbed his hand…_

 **Shreya:** aahhh…daya, bahut dard ho raha hai…

 **Daya:** shhhhh! Kuch nahi ,theek ho jayega…

 _Just then tarika came there with baam.._

 **Tarika:** ye lo shreya, lao main baal laga deti hu..tumhe thoda relief milega..

 **Daya:** babhi aap neeche jaiye, main laga dunga…

 _Tarika smiled and looked at shreya..she looked at her and smiled.._

 **Tarika:** ok..ye lo..aram se lagana!

 _And she left them..daya took the baam and applied it on shreya's feet and started massaging carefully…shreya was silently staring him…_

 **Daya (** while massaging her feet) : mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum itna jal jaogi..par tumhe suhana se itni jalan kyun ho rahi thi..bas dance hi to kar rahe the hum..

 **Shreya:** nahi mujhe kaha jalan ho rahi thi, aapki marji aap uske sath dance kariye..gana gaiye..jo man chahe wo keejiye..main kaun hoti hu jalne wali..

 _Daya smiled at her…and kept the balm aside and sat straight staring at her…shreya was not looking at him ..daya noticed some tears in her eyes…_

 **Daya:** shreya …look at me..

 _shreya acted like she is not listening him…._

 **Daya:** shreya please meri taraf dekho..

 _Shreya was still not looking at him..she rubbed her tears and again started looking other side…_

 _Daya held her by shoulders and made her to face him…_

 **Daya:** shreya, I said look at me..

 _Shreya looked at him…there eyes met…they both kept staring each other silently..without talking..shreya was sobbing lightly.._

 **Daya:** tum ro rahi ho..shreya please main to bas aise hi tumhe pareshan karne ke liye…aur tum….kya ho gaya hai tumhe…

 _Shreya did not say anything and just hugged him..daya was shocked..but he also hugged her back.._

 **Shreya** (crying in hug): mujhe nahi pata mujhe kya ho gaya tha…par mujhe bahut bura lag raha tha…jab aap mujhse baat nahi karte..jab aap mujhse naraj rahte hain..aur wo suhana..main nahi dekh sakti aapko kisi aur ke sath…aap mere sath aisa kaise kar sakte hain…

 _Daya was silently caressing her back.._

 **Shreya** (sobbing like a little girl): aap aisa mat kiya kariye please..mujhe bilkul achha nahi lagta..

 _Daya smiled at him…and separated her from hug..rubbed her tears..and looked into her eyes…_

 **Daya:** par kyun…kyun nahi achha lagta tumhe..

 _Shreya was silently staring him…_

 **Shreya:** kyunki …kyunki main…

 **Daya (** directly looking into her eyes): kyunki kya shreya…

 **Shreya:** …main..

 _Just then taniya came there..and daya moved away from her…_

 **Taniya:** shreya, tu daya se seva karwa rahi hai,…. _and smiled looking at daya.._

 **Daya** : nahi auntie wo…

 **Taniya:** dayaa…pehli baat to mujhe auntie mat bulao..bachpan me pratima se jyada meri god me khela hai tu…

 **Daya** (smiled): ok maa…wo maine baam laga diya hai, kuch der me theek ho jayega… _and he looked at shreya..who was still staring him.._

 **Taniya:** theek hai beta..wo neeche tujhe abhijeet bula raha tha, tum neeche jao..main yaha rukti hu…

 _Daya once again looked at shreya and moved away..shreya was silently sitting on bed. Taniya sat beside her.._

 **Taniya:** hmm…kahi main galat time pe to nahi aa gayi..

 _Shreya looked up at her.._

 **Shreya:** mom…aap ye kya bol rahi ho, wo sirf baam laga rahe the..

 **Taniya** : beta maa hu main teri…, achha ye bata, tujhe suhana se itni jalan kyun ho rahi thi jab daya uske sth dance kar raha tha to..kahi tujhe daya se pyar to nahi ho gaya..

 _Shreya blushed and turned her face_

 **Shreya:** mom…

 **Taniya:** are..ab mujhse kya sharmana…bol na…

 _Shreya said nothing and just hugged her mom..taniya also hugged her back._

 **Taniya:** shreyaaa…

 **Shreya** : mom…mujhe aur kuch mat pucho…mujhe kuch nahi pata..bas itna kehna chahti hu ki..

 _She separated from the hug..and looked at pratima…_

 **Shreya** : thank you so much…! Agar aaj daya meri zindagi me hain to sirf aap logo ki wajah se aur iske liye main zindagi bahr aapki shukragujar rahungi…

 _Taniya smiled and lightly slapped shreya's cheek.._

 **Taniya:** pagal kahi ki..main bahut khush ho tum dono ke liye..daya tujhse bahut pyar karta hai..humesha uska sath dena shreya..

 _Shreya smiled and again hugged her.._

.

.

.

 **A/N:** it is the longest chapter of YRKKH so far, I think…

Well…. so it is clear that now..daya is no more angry on shreya…because somewhere he also knows that shreya too loves him…

So now, will shreya be able to tell him that she loves him…is it that easy? Lets see..

Stay tuned with YRKKH …keep loving dareya…love you all…

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

 _Shreya was in her room..as she was instructed to take rest, and not to walk much..she was getting bored, nobody was there to talk to her, finally she got up and took out her diary and pen and started writing something..sometimes later divya came there, but shreya was so much engrossed in her diary she did not notice divya..divya came near her with cat paws , and snatched her diary.._

 **Shreya** : divya..ye kya kar rahi hai, meri diary wapas kar..

 _Divya moved away from her_

 **Divya:** han kar rahi hu, jara main bhi to dekhu, kya likh rahi hai tu…

 **Shreya:** divya I said give it back..please!

 **Divya:** oh wow..poetry..shreya, itne dino baad tune poetry likhi hai. aur mujhe ye bhi pata hai ki kiske liye likhi hai, ab to main padh ke hi rahungi..sorry!

Shreya knew that she can not stop her…because she had still a little pain in her feet…so she was not able to run, chase and caught her..divya started reading it..

( _these lines are not written by me_ )

Divya:

 _ **You are my first thought, when I wake..**_

 _ **My last when my head hits the pillow,**_

 _ **And you've ,managed to infiltrate and consume every free moment,**_

 _ **My mind has in between the two.**_

 _Shreya was silently sitting on the bed, staring at divya, who was reading the poetry moving around her but making a proper distance.._

 _ **Who are you?**_

 _ **My past?**_

 _ **My future?**_

 _ **Or merely a figment of my imagination,**_

 _ **That never was and shall never be?**_

 _As divya was reading the words, shreya was lost in her own thoughts, or say in thoughts of that someone who was the inspiration behind writing of that poetry.._

 _ **As usual, only time will tell,**_

 _ **But just know that within every single moment .**_

 _ **That I take a breath,**_

 _ **Within every single moment that,**_

 _ **My heart continues to beat,**_

 _ **I will be longing to find out exactly what,**_

 _ **We are meant to be.**_

 _as divya finished reading, she exclaimed in happiness.._

 **divya:** my god, shreya..you are amazing…its superb… _she came near her and placed her hand on her shoulder_..tune ye jeeju ke liye likha hai na.. _shreya looked at her but said_ _nothing_ …shreya , jeeju ko to ye padhni hi chahiye..agar unhone ise padh liya to phir to tujhe unse kuch kehne ki jarurat hi nahi hai, you know har ek line se har ek word se, teri feelings saaf saaf dikh rahi hain..main jeeju ko padhakar aati hu.. _she got up but shreya caught her hand.._

 **shreya** : nahi divya please, main apne dil ki baat unse is tarah se nahi kehna chahti, agar aise hi kehna hota kagaj pe likh ke to ye kitna aasan hai, kab ka keh diya hota maine, lekin main chahti hu ki jab main unse apni feelings ko share karu to unki aankho me aankhe dalkar, main unke chehre ka expression dekhna chahti hu..unke samne rahkar..is tarah se nahi please!

 **Divya:** hmm..ok! I got it..but ab tu kis baat ka wait kar rahi hai, maine kaha tha na, ki wo jyada der tak tujhse naraj nahi reh payenge, agar wo tujhse naraj hote to kabhi tujhe jalane ke liye suhana ke sath dance nahi karte..to shreya..I think ab wo sahi waqt aa chukka hai..ab tu ja aur bol de unhe ki unke liye tere dil me kya hai..

 **Shreya** : han..tu sahi kah rahi hai..main aaj hi daya ko sab bol dungi..

 **Divya:** all the best..!

 _Sometimes later shreya came down looking for daya..she spotted him in the hall setting the curtains…as some hot sunrays were falling into the hall , shreya quickly moved to him, but pratima came and stopped her in mid way.._

 **Pratima:** are shreya, tumhara pair kaisa hai ab? Jyada dard to nahi?

 **Shreya** : nahi maa..pehle se kafi behtar hai, aur dard bhi kam ho gaya hai..

 **Pratima:** theek hai beta jaldi se taiyar hoke aaja..aaj mehndi hai na, tujhe bhi to mehndi lagani hai…

 **Shreya** : ji maa..bas aa rahi hu.. _shreya said looking at daya.._

 _As pratima went from there shreya looked where daya was , but did not find him there.._

 **Shreya:** ye daya kaha chale gaye…

 _she looked around and found him talking to an old woman..shreya was just looking at them…after sometime that woman left daya alone, so shreya again moved to him..but this time she was stopped by adi.._

 **Adi** : chachi..chachi, please ye open kar do na, mujhe bathroom jana hai, ye open nahi ho raha..

 _adi said pointing towards his extra complicated belt..shreya smiled at him and bend to open it..murmuring , itne chote bachhe ko aisi belt kyun pehnate hain, pant hai ya tijori? somehow she opened that..adi thanked her and went from there..now shreya again looked there but daya got disappeared from the sight.._

 **Shreya:** ab ye daya phir se kaha chale gaye?

 _She started searching him all around and finally spotted him chatting with abhijeet_..

 **Shreya:** (pov) bhaiya sath me hain..kya karu?

 _However, she moved near them..abhijeet noticed her.._

 **Abhijeet** : are kya baat hai shreya, kuch kaam hai?

 _Now daya also looked at her, shreya first looked at daya and then at abhijeet.._

 **Shreya:** na..nahi bhaiya, wo main keh rahi thi ki, aap logo ke liye juice ya coffee kuch le aaun?

 **Abhijeet:** are nahi, abhi thodi der pehle hi humne coffee pee hai..tum pareshan mat ho?

 **Shreya** : ok..

 _Shreya glanced at daya once again who was pretending to not noticing her…then she moved from there..as she went abhijeet turned to daya.._

 **Abhijeet:** mujhe nahi lagta, shreya hume juice ya coffee ke liye puchne aayi thi..kya baat hai?

 _Daya smiled and shrugged his shoulders like, "mujhe kya pata"…_

 _Shreya went and made herself ready for mehndi rasam..soon she came and joined all the ladies..purvi was sitting there ..some girls were applying mehndi on her hands.._

 **Purvi:** are shreya bhabhi, aapka pair theek hai na ab?

 **Shreya:** han purvi, its much better now..

 **Tarika** : wo to hoga hi..aakhir daya ne apne pyare pyare hatho se marham jo lagaya tha.. _shreya started blushing..all the girls laughed at her…_

 **Suhana** : woowwww..I am so excited ..pehli baar mehndi laga rahi hu…waise bhabhi maine suna hai ki mehndi ki design me ladkiyan apne crush ka naam chupake likhti hain..

 **Tarika:** han, to tum kiska naam likh rahi ho..

 **Suhana:** umm..main na..

 **Purvi:** tum rehne do suhana, tum apne crush ka naam likhne lagi to I think pura A to Z likhna padega..

 _Everyone laughed at this.._

 **Suhana:** very funny,..huhh!

 **Divya:** bhabhi maine suna hai ki, aisa kehte hain ki, jis ladki ki mehndi ka rang jitna gehra hota hai, usko uska pati utna hi jyada pyar karta hai..

 **Tarika:** yes, bilkul theek suna hai tumne..to aaj ye bhi pata chal jayega ki, kis ladki ko uska pati kitna pyar karta hai, ya phir use uska hone wala pati kitna pyar karega, in case agar ladki kunwari hai to..

 **Suhana** : woow..its so interesting..matlab mehndi ka rang ..works as a love meter right?

 **Tarika:** right!

 _Now shreya was also excited, to apply the mehndi on her hands…soon mehndi rasam was completed, shreya was also done with it..her both hands were covered with beautiful mehndi designs…just then adi came there, he directly moved to shreya .._

 **Shreya:** are adi beta, aap yaha kya kar rahe ho..

 **Purvi:** adi aa ja tujhe bhi mehndi laga deti hu..

 **Adi:** no bua, main to ladka hu..

 **Purvi:** achhaa..to kya hua..

 _the ladies started teasing the little boy, so he went to shreya and hid behind her.._

 **Shreya:** are are don't worry, main hu na, koi aapko mehndi nahi lagayega….

 _Then adi remembered something…_

 **Adi:** oh no chachi main to bhool hi gaya tha..aapko na chachu bula rahe hain...

 _Shreya's face glowed up.._

 **Shreya** : achha, kyun kaha hain wo?

 **Adi:** wo upar jo room hai na, jaha gifts rakhe hain waha pe, unhe kuch help chahiye hogi aapse shayad, mujhe kya pata?

 _Shreya smiled at him ..and headed to the place adi told to her..she was nervous..and excited and guessing all the way, that why daya called her like this.._

 **Shreya:** (pov) kyun bulaya hoga unhone is tarah se?

 _she was biting her lips..as she entered the room..she found daya..arranging the gifts and other things..daya did not notice her..shreya moved near him.._

 **Shreya:** aapne mujhe bulaya?

 _Daya turned to her to say something but stopped seeing her hands covered with mehndi.._

 **Daya:** han..wo, mujhe tumhari kuch help chahiye thi, in gifts ko arrange karnne me but tumhare hath to khali nahi hain to..you can go!

 _Shreya became sad..she had expected something else but..she turned to go..took some steps when daya called her.._

 **Daya:** shreya..

 _Shreya immediately turned .._

 **Shreya** : han..

 **Daya:** wo..

 _he said nothing more and moved near her..looking directly at her..shreya's heartbeat was increasing as he was approaching her..he came near her and was saying nothing just staring her, shreya felt awkward so she spoke.._

 **Shreya:** kya baat hai..

 **Daya:** maine suna hai ki tumhari koi bahut special cheej kho gayi hai..

 **Shreya:** nahi to..

 _Daya continued still looking at her.._

 **Daya:** socho shreya, kuch hai jo tumhara to tha but ab tumhare paas nahi hai..

 **Shreya:** main kuch samjhi nahi…

 _Daya moved in a circle around her.._

 **Daya:** dhyan se socho, kuch aisa jo tumse kho gaya hai but tumhe pata bhi nahi ki kaha khoya aur kaise khoya..

 _Shreya blushed and turned her face..and spoke in a low voice.._

 **Shreya:** han..kuch hai jo kho gaya hai, aur mujhe nahi pata ki maine use kab khoya..

 **Daya** : han , lekin ab main tumhe bataunga to tum ye mat kehna ki wo maine churaya hai..

 _Shreya blushed and looked down.._

 **Shreya:** churaya to aapne hi hai..

 **Daya:** maine nahi churaya,..

 **Shreya** : ji nahi aapne hi churaya hai..

 **Daya:** main kyun churaunga tumhari payal?

 _Now shreya realized what he said and turned to him.._

 **Shreya** : payal?

 _Daya took out..an anklet from his pocket..and showed it to her.._

 **Daya** : han ye, tumhari hi payal hai na, ?

 **Shreya:** han, ye meri hai, ..aap payal ki baat kar rahe the?

 **Daya:** han, kyun tumne kya samjha?

 **Shreya:** nahi kuch nahi…maine bhi yahi samjha.. _she said gritting her teeth.._

 **Daya:** wo us din jab tum dance kar rahi thi, to shayad jab tumhe chot lagi tab ye gir gayi hogi..maine socha tumhe de dunga, par yaad nahi aaya..

 **Shreya:** han wo main bhi yahi soch rahi thi ki meri payal aakhir kaha kho gayi…aur kab se ek hi pair me payal pehan ke ghoom rahi hu..

 **Daya** : koi baat nahi ye lo, ise bhi pehan lo..

 _and he forwarded it to her..but looked at her as her hands were not free to hold it..shreya made a helpless face.._

 **Daya** : its okay, main pehna deta hu…

 _he bent down..shreya felt shy, she slowly moved her dress a little upward, daya gently wrapped the anklet around her feet..while doing so he intensionally moved his fingers on her feet…shreya felt a shiver down her spine, she instantly dragged her feet backward and clutched her dupatta tightly...daya smiled at her..he stood up and looked into her eyes.._

 **Daya:** ho gaya..

 _Shreya was very nervous she somehow managed to smile and thanked him in a low voice, as she turned to go..daya again called her…_

 **Daya** : shreya wo ..

 _Shreya turned and looked at him..daya continued.._

 **Daya:** wo tum hall me hume juice ke liye puchne aayi thi, but mujhe laga ki tum mujhse kuch kehne aayi ho?

 **Shreya** (pov): shreya, yahi sahi mauka hai, bol de sab kuch..

 **Shreya:** han, mujhe kuch kehna hai aapse..actually bahut kuch..

 _Daya moved somewhat closer to her.._

 **Daya:** han to kaho na, main sun raha hu.

 **Shreya** : daya, I don't know how to say..wo I …want to say that..main….maine aapse kaha tha na ki mujhe kuch waqt chahiye, humare rishte ko apnane me…

 **Daya:** han to, maine diya to hai tumhe waqt..aur kitna waqt chahiye..

 **Shreya:** daya, .aapne mujhe waqt diya tha, lekin ab main ye kehna chahti hu ki..ab mujhe … _meanwhile someone called her, so she stopped.._

 **Daya :** lagta hai koi dhundh raha hai tumhe _..just then shreya's mom came there.._

 **Taniya:** are shreya tum yaha ho..

 **Shreya:** han mom, kya hua..

 **Taniya** : beta bahar meri kuch purani friends aayi hain, tumse miilna chahti hain..aa na mere sath..

 _Taniya dragged shreya with herself out of the room..as they went, daya's lips automatically curved into a cute smile.._

 **Daya:** hmm…pata nahi ye saasu maa..sahi jagah pe galat waqt pe kyun tapakti hain..

 _Here shreya got annoyed with her mom.._

 **Shreya:** offo..mom aap bhi na..kitni sari friends hain aapki? Aur mujhse kyun milna chahti hain, dulhan purvi hai, main nahi..

 **Taniya:** beta, purvi ko to sab jante hain, lekin tumse koi nahi mila..sab dekhna chahte hain daya ki honewali dulhan ko..chal na ..

 _Shreya moved unwillingly with her..sometimes later..now the ladies who had applied mehndi were ready to wash it out…they all were excited.._

 **Tarika** : oh..wooowww! maa..dekhiye to purvi ki mehndi kitni gadhi chadhi hai..

 **Purvi** : chadhegi kyun nahi..rajat mujhse pyar hi itna karte hain..

 **All :** ooooh hooo..

 **Divya:** aur bhabhi aapka rang bhi kuch kam nahi chadha hai..

 **Suhana** : oh my god, I cant believe it, meri mehndi ka rang itna gehra, aakhir kaun hai wo jo mujhse itna pyar karta hai..

 **Shreya:** wow..divya, teri mehndi ka rang bhi kitna gehra hai..hmm!

 _Divya blushed and smiled at her.._

 **Divya:** meri chod, chal apni dikha..

 **Shreya:** (excitedly) han ek minute..

 _and she quickly washed her hands..as she looked at her hands her smile vanished , she was shocked…her mehndi has very light colour..it was badly faded..divya was also shocked..she looked at shreya.._

 **Shreya:** divya..ye…meri mehndi ka rang aise kaise..

 **Divya:** shreya, relax, don't panic..its okay..

 _Shreya was broken she started crying.._

 **Shreya:** divya, aisa kaise ho sakta hai..iska matlab daya….daya mujhse bilkul pyar nahi karte..

 **Divya:** ye kya bakwas kar rahi hai tu han, pagal ho gayi hai kya..

 _Till then tarika, suhana and purvi also came there, they saw shreya crying, they tried to make her understand that there is nothing like that, but she was not ready to listen anybody.._

 **Tarika:** shreya, tum janti ho daya, tumse bahut pyar karta hai, ye mehndi ke rang se kuch nahi hota, aise hi kehte hain sab..

 **Shreya (** sobbing): aise kaise bhabhi..aap sabki mehndi ka rang kitna gehra hai..aapka, purvi ka, divya ka, even suhana ka bhi, par sirf meri mehndi ka rang itna kharab kaise ho sakta hai..

 _Just then pratima came there.._

 **Pratima:** are shreya beta, kya hua, ye ro kyun rahi hai..

 **Divya:** auntie ab aap hi samjhaiye na ise..iski mehndi ka rang bahut halka aaya hai, to ise lagta hai ki jeeju isse pyar nahi karte, isliiye ro rahi hai..

 _Pratima smiled at her innocence.._

 **Pratima:** shreya beta, aisa kuch nahi hota, ye to bas aise hi sab kehte hain, tumhari mehndi hi kharab quality ki rahi hogi..

 _The mehndi wali spoke.._

 **Girl:** are aise kaise aunti ji..humari mehndi kabhi kharab quality ki ho hi nahi sakti..

 _Shreya started crying more loudly hearing this.._

 **Divya** : oh god, I am sick of this girl! Shreya stop crying yar please..

 **Pratima** : koi baat nahi ab ise daya hi samjha sakta hai, aa chal tu mere sath..

 _And she dragged shreya with her, and went to daya.._

 **Pratima:** daya..

 **Daya** : ji maa..

 **Pratima** ; idhar aa. Aur samjha is pagal ko..

 _Daya looked at shreya who was crying .._

 **Daya:** kya ho gaya?

 **Pratima:** iski mehndi ka rang bahut halka aaya hai, isliye isko lagta hai ki, tu isse pyar hi nahi karta, hum sabne kitna samjhaya, lekin ye ladki kisi ki sunne ko taiyar hi nahi..isliye main ise tere paas le aayi, ab tu hi samjha ise..

 _Saying this pratima went from there leaving them alone..daya nodded his head in no, smiled at her and moved near her.._

 **Daya:** really shreya, tumhe shak hai mere pyar pe?

 _Shreya looked up into his eyes.._

 **Shreya:** wo..sab kehte hain ki..

 **Daya:** please shreya..sab kya kehte hain, wo mujhe nahi pata…huhh..tum ladkiyon ne achhi rasam banai hai, humare pyar ko check karne ke liye…sirf mehndi ka rang dekhkar decide kar liya ki hum tumse kitna pyar karte hain, aur main kya karu, ye jannne ke liye ki tum mujhse kitna pyar karti ho..main bhi tumhare naam ki mehndi lagau?

 **Shreya:** nahi wo..

 **Daya** : wo sab chodo… _he looked into her eyes_ …shreya jab se maine pyar, ishq aur mohabbat ka naam suna hai na..maine sirf tumhe hi paya hai..

 _Shreya was lost in his eyes.._

 **Daya:** ab mere pyar pe shak karna band karo..aur ye socho ki tum mujhse kitna pyar karti ho?

 _He said it and just moved away leaving a confused shreya behind him..shreya once again looked at her hands and then at daya who was going away…_

 **Shreya:** yahi to problem hai, aapko yahi to nahi bata pa rahi hu ki aapse kitna pyar karti hu main..!

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** I know it's a late update, but I cant help.. I am terribly busy and this is your love and support that I manage my time to write it and post it..

there is a guest reviewer, SHREYA BANGLADESH..dear thanks for your reviews, but I have a request please post only one review on a chapter..whatever you want to say, say it all in only one review, don't review repeatedly on a single chapter..please!

I know you people are waiting for shreya's confession, but you guys have to wait for some more chapters..

Stay tuned with YRKKH …love you all..

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21**

 _shreya was in her room, sitting before the mirror, removing her jewelleries, as she was sleepy and was preparing to go to bed…divya was sitting on the bed and just staring her.._

 **divya** : hmm…to matlab tu aaj bhi jeeju se kuch nahi keh payi..

 **shreya:** ( _removing her bangles_ ) kaise kahu, tu to janti hai, ghar me itne sare mehman hain, jab main akeli hoti hu to wo 4 logo se ghire hote hain, aur jab wo free hote hain to ..main busy ho jati hu..kitni baar koshish ki unse baat karne ki lekin..

 **divya:** to ek kaam karte hain na, kuch karke tum dono ko akele me milwa dete hain..

 **shreya** : mujhe to nahi lagta ki is ghar ,me aisi koi jagah hogi jaha koi na ho..itne sare log hain ghar me to..

 **divya:** umm..phir kya kiya jaye?

 **Shreya** : pata nahi..kab keh paungi main unse..

 **Divya** : don't worry..tujhe apne dil ki baat kehne ka mauka jaroor milega, aur waise bhi..tu tension mat le, jeeju ko achhe se pata hai ki tere dil me kya hai?

 **Shreya:** unhe kuch nahi pata..unki harkato se to yahi lagta hai..

 **Divya** : anyway tu itni jaldi sone kyun ja rahi hai..chal dekhte hain neeche kya kar rahe hain sab log..

 **Shreya:** nahi yaar, mera man nahi hai…main sone ja rahi hu..

 **Divya:** offo! Shreya, chal na, ye din baar baar nahi aate..shadi wale ghar me log itni jaldi sote nahi.

 _she caught her hand and forcefully dragged her out of the room..as they both came down in the hall..there were all gossiping in a group about the marriage and preparations..the gents were busy in their own discussions..and ladies had their own topics to chat.._

 **Suhana:** auntie, haldi ki rasam me kya hota hai..

 **Pratima:** kuch nahi bas, dulha aur dulhan ko haldi lagayi jati hai..

 **Suhana:** I am really excited for tomorrow..pehli baar itne kareeb se kisi ki shadi ko dekhne ka mauka mila hai..

 **Purvi:** don't worry Su, meri shadi ke baad ye mauka tumhe dobara bahut jald milega, daya bhai aur shreya bhabhi ki shadi me.. _then she spotted shreya and divya coming.._

Are ye lo shreya bhabhi bhi aa gayi..

 **Taniya:** are tum dono kaha thi..

 **Shreya:** kuch nahi mom…wo bas kamre me thi..jewelleries utar rahi thi…

 _shreya said occupying her seat beside her mom..ladies were busy in their conversation when little adi came to tarika.._

 **Adi:** mumma..mujhe sona hai..

 **Tarika:** ha to beta jakar so jao na..

 **Adi:** aap mujhe sulaogi nahi to main kaise sounga..

 **Tarika:** beta, mumma thoda busy hain na aap jao papa ko bolo papa sula dennge..

 **Adi:** papa ne bola mumma ko bolo, aur aap bol rahe ho wapas papa ko bolo..aap dono mujhse bilkul pyar nahi karte..kisi ko meri koi fikar hi nahi hai..

 **Tarika** : beta aisi baat nahi hai..achha chalo main aapko sula deti hu..aa jao..

 _she said and moved with adi to his room..meanwhile daya came there.._

 **Daya** : maa…mere sar me bahut dard hai…please jara chumpy kar do na..

 _Pratima was busy in something with purvi.._

 **Pratima** : han, beta ek minute..

 **Purvi:** maa..ek minute bhi nahi, pehle aap mera kaam karo..main to 2 din baad chali jaungi, bhaiya to humesha aapke paas rahenge na, phir jitna marji utni chumpy karte rehna unki, unka sar apni god me rakhke..

 **Daya:** theek hai maa koi baat nahi, bhabhi kaha hai?..

 **Suhana:** tarika bhabhi to adi ko sula rahi hain, daya if you say..main kar du..

 _Shreya who was sleepy till now became attentive, she looked at both of them.._

 **Daya:** nahi Su its okay..tum rehne do..

 _Daya was about to go, when divya interrupted.._

 **Divya** : jeeju..aap ek baar shreya se bhi to puch leejiye..

 _Shreya looked at divya, who winked at her…_

 **Taniya:** han daya beta, shreya hai na, bahut achhe se chumpy karti hai..shreya beta jao na..

 _Divya whispered to shreya.._

 **Divya:** tujhe akele me waqt chahiye tha na jeeju ke sath..ab mana mat karna..

 **Daya:** ( _looking at shreya_ ) par I think shreya ko bahut neend aa rahi hai..

Shreya stood up immediately

 **Shreya** : nahi to aisi koi baat nahi hai..main kar deti hu..

 _She was about to go with daya when nikhil came there from nowhere.._

 **Nikhil:** waise sar to mera bhi bahut dukh raha hai..shreya mujhe bhi chumpy karwani hai..

 _Shreya looked at him and then at daya..Divya frowned at him as he was spoiling her plan.._

 **Divya:** tum disprin kha kar so jao..shreya free nahi hai, wo jeeju ki chumpy karne ja rahi hai..

 **Nikhil:** tum chup raho..shreya ki chamchi..jab bhi mere sar me dard hota hai to shreya hi meri chumpy karti hai… _he came and hugged her from side_..meri behan ke hatho me na jadu hai..

 **Taniya:** are nikhil lekin..

 **Nikhil:** mom..aap chup raho han..main apni behan se baat kar raha hu..

 _Shreya was helplessely looking at daya.._

 **Daya** : its okay shreya, tum nikhil ki chumpy kar do..

 **Nikhil:** jeeju please aap na bura mat mano..ab shreya to zindagi bhar ke liye aapki hone wali hai, aap jab chaho chumpy karwa lena, par mujhe to nahi mauka milega na..

 _All were looking at them and enjoying daya and shreya's expressions..they both were cursing nikhil..but he was fully determined to spoil their chance to spend some time alone.._

 **Pratima:** kya soch rahi ho shreya..

 **Nikhil:** aaj dekhte hain ki ek behan ke liye uske bhai ki kya value hoti hai..kyun shreya bol na..kiski chumpy karegi tu..

 _Shreya looked at him with a tired expression and grabbed his wrist.._

 **Shreya:** bas jyada natak mat kar, chal mere sath, karti hu teri chumpy..

 _and without saying anything more she moved from there with nikhil..pratima turned to daya and looked at his sad face..and could not hide her smile.._

 **Taniya:** ye nikhil bhi na, humesha shreya ko pareshan karta rehta hai..

 **Dadi maa:** are koi baat nahi..pratima bahu jao tum hi kar do daya ki chumpy..

 **Pratima:** han..daya, chal..

 _pratima was sitting on the sofa and daya was sitting on the floor tilting his head backward towards pratima..who was massaging his head.._

 **pratima:** ab kaisa lag raha hai daya..

 _daya smiled sweetly.._

 **daya:** bahut achha laga raha hai, meri maa se achhi chumpy duniya me koi nahi kar sakta..

 _pratima kept masagging his head.._

 **pratima:** hmm…waise tujhe nikhil pe gussa aa rahi hogi na..

 **daya:** nahi to..gussa kyun aayega..

 **pratima:** kyun tu nahi chahta tha ki shreya teri chumpy kare..

 **daya:** maa..aisi koi baat nahi hai..pata nahi shreya ko theek se chumpy karna aata bhi hai ya nahi..main to kehta hu achha hua jo wo nikhil ki chumpy karne chali gayi..

 _pratima smiled and lightly slapped his head.._

 **pratima:** achha bachhu! Maa hu teri..sab janti hu..dekha tha maine..tera chehra kaise latak gaya tha jab shreya nikhil ke sath chali gayi..

 **daya:** maa..aap na bas faltu ki baate mat karo..

 **pratima** : faltu ki baate?

 **Daya** : maaaaa..

 _Pratima smiled at him and kept masagging his head.._

 _ **Next day**_

 _Everybody was getting ready for haldi function…and soon it was performed successfully…purvi was surrounded with lot of ladies.._

 **Woman 1:** chalo bhai, haldi ki rasam bhi ho gayi, matlab ab dulha..dulhan shadi tak ek dusre se nahi mil sakte..

 **Purvi:** what! Par wo kyun?..

 **Tarika:** par war kuch nahi..rasam hai nibhani to padegi..

 **Purvi:** okk..but bhabhi video chat ke bare me kya khayal hai..

 **Tarika** : hawww..very smart han..but wo bhi allowed nahi hai..

 **Divya:** offo! Sabar karo purvi..bas ek din ki hi to baat hai, phir to sari zindagi rajat ji ke sath hi gujarni hai..

 **Suhana:** han waise bhi sabar ka phal meetha hi hota hai..

 _Shreya along with other girls was busy in teasing purvi..when pratima came to her.._

 **Pratima** : shreya beta, jara idhar aana..maaji tumhe bula rahi hain, kuch jaroori baat karni hai..tumse…

 **Shreya:** dadi maa…mujhe bula rahi hain..

 **Pratima:** han..aao jara….

 _pratima took shreya with her and headed towards grandmother's room ..as shreya entered she found daya and her mother taniya were already there..shreya turned to look at pratima who closed the door behind them…shreya became more curious to know what is going to happen, why dadi maa has called her there, what is the matter, what daya , her mother and mother-in-law are doing there.._

 **Shreya:** dadi maa..kya baat hai..

 _Dadi maa was sitting on her bed and daya was sitting on the chair beside the bed..pratima and taniya were standing on either side of the bed..dadi maa smiled at her.._

 **Dadi maa** : idhar aao beta, mere paas..

 _Shreya was confused , she went and sat on the bed near dadi maa.._

 **Dadi maa** : tum dono yahi soch rahe hoge na ki pata nahi kyun bulaya hai maine tum dono ko yahan?..

 _Shreya and daya looked at each other..dadi maa smiled at both of them.._

 **Dadi maa:** are chinta mat karo..main tum donno ko daantne ya marne nahi ja rahi hu…

 **Daya:** dadi maa..phir kya baat hai..aapne hum dono ko yaha is tarah se kyun bulaya hai..

 **Dadi maa:** batati hu, batati hu..

 _Then she signalled something to pratima, who nodded and went towards the big old box placed in the corner of the room, she opened it and took out another tiny box from it , she came and handed over that tiny box to dadi maa..daya and shreya were confused, they were just silently looking at dadi maa.._

 **Daya:** dadi maa, kya hai is box me?

 **Dadi maa:** sabar rakh, batati hu…

 _Dadi maa opened the box , there were some older accessories in it, then dadi maa slowly took out a old paper like thing placed inside the box…it was an old photograph, she kept the box aside, and turned to daya and shreya.._

 **Dadi maa:** ye dekho…is tasveer ko, kya tum dono inhe pehchan sakte ho?

 _Daya took the photograph from her hand..in photograph there was a little baby girl of about 7-8 months lying in her perambulator and a little boy of about 5 years was bending over her and sweetly kissing her cheeks, but the baby was crying loudly.. shreya took the photograph from daya's hand..and looked at it, a sweet smile formed on her lips.._

 **Shreya:** how cute..! par dadi maa..ye dono hain kaun..

 _Dadi maa pratima and taniya smiled at her..taniya came near shreya and pointed at the photograph…_

 **Taniya:** ye daya hai aur ye uski Mitthu…

 _Shreya's expressions changed on this.._

 **Shreya:** Mitthu…kaun mitthu?

 _The three ladies were continuously smiling.._

 **Dadi maa:** wo daya se pucho, kyun daya, mitthu yaad hai ya bhool gaye?

 _Daya was also confused.._

 **Daya:** dadi maa..kaun hai mitthu..main nahi janta!

 _The trio ladies started laughing_..

 **Shreya:** aap log hans kyun rahe ho, bataiye na, kaun hai ye mitthu?

 _Taniya came and sweetly patted her cheeks.._

 **Taniya:** buddhu kahi ki, ye tu hai..humare liye shreya aur daya ke liye uski mitthu…

 _Daya and shreya looked at each other.._

 **Daya and shreya** (together): mitthu!

 **Shreya:** ye main hu?

 _She said looking at the photograph with a beautiful smile on her lips, She took the photograph in her hand and felt like blushing…_

 **Daya:** lekin maa, ye shreya ka naam mitthu kaise pada?

 **Dadi maa:** pada nahi, tune hi uska naam mitthu rakha tha!

 _Shreya looked at daya..he also looked at her..and they both smiled at each other looking into each other's eyes.._

 **Daya:** maine? Par kyun?

 _Pratima smiled and turned to daya.._

 **Pratima** : bahut lambi kahani hai iske peeche..

 **Shreya:** kaisi kahani maa?

 _Shreya said immediately but tried to hide her excitement as everybody stared her.._

 **Dadi maa:** han han..batati hu..darasal ..jab tum dono chote the na to humare ghar me ek tota (parrot) hua karta tha..uska naam mitthu tha..daya usse bahut pyar karta tha..humesha khud khane se pehle use khilata tha..aur wo mitthu..wo daya ke alawa aur kisi ke hath se diya gaya khana khata hi nahi tha..daya ne use good morning , good night..aur bahut kuch bolna sikhaya tha..daya usse ghanto baith ke baate kiya karta tha..wo daya ka sabse achha dost tha..

 _Both daya and shreya were listening dadi maa very attentively..shreya looked at daya with a sweet smile..while daya's eyes were fixed on dadi maa.._

 **Shreya** : phir..

 **Pratima** : (sadly) phir ek din, humne dekha mitthu ka pinjra (cage) khula hua tha..aur mitthu usme nahi tha..humne use bahut dhundha..par wo hume kahi nahi mila..hum sab ghabra gaye, humne socha ki agar daya ko pata chala ki mitthu gayab hai to use bahut dukh hoga, kyunki daya usko bahut pyar karta tha..

 _Shreya looked at daya who was perhaps lost somewhere..then she looked at dadi maa.._

 **Shreya:** phir kya hua..

 **Dadi maa** : hum sab isi soch me baithe the ki ab kya kare, ye baat daya ko kaise batayenge..tabhi daya humare paas aaya..

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Little daya** : kya hua dadi maa, aap log aise udas kyun ho?

 _Dadi maa took little daya into her lap.._

 **Dadi maa:** daya beta..mitthu ghar me nahi hai..shayad kisi ne galti se uska pinjra khol diya tha, wo udd gaya…hume chodkar chala gaya..

 **Daya:** dadi maa maine hi khola uska darwaja..maine hi to udaya use..

 _Dadi maa…daya's mother and everybody else were astonished hearing this.._

 **Pradyuman** : kya? Daya beta tumne mitthu ko uda diya, lekin kyun, beta wo to tumhara dost tha na, tum to usse bahut pyar karte the na..

 _Little daya smiled at his father cutely..and gave a very innocent reply.._

 **Daya:** dad, usse pyar karta tha, isiliye to use uda diya..

 **Pradyuman:** par kyun beta?

 **Daya** : dad aapko pata hai..jab kal shararat karne par maa ne mujhe kamre me band kar diya tha..to mujhe bahut rona aa raha tha..aur mujhe bilkul achha nahi lag raha tha..main khel bhi nahi pa raha tha..aur na hi apne dosto se mil pa raha tha jabki mere sare dost ground me football khel rahe the..tab mujhe laga ki, humne mitthu ko bhi to aise hi band karke rakha hua hai na..use bhi aasman me udne ka man karta hoga na..jaise baki birds udte hain..use bhi to apne dosto ke sath khelne ka man karta hoga na..

 **Dadi maa:** aur isliye tumne use uda diya..

 **Daya:** han..maine use uda diya, ab wo kitna khush hoga na..aur main bhi khush hu..

 _Dadi maa was just looking at his little grandson without blinking..her eyes were filled with tears..Nobody had ever thought about that..and that little innocent kid had actually done such a noble act which many mature people could not even think about that..dadi maa just kissed his forehead and hugged him.._

 **Dadi maa:** mera bachha..aisa kaam to tu hi kar sakta hai..usse itna pyar karta tha, ki uske bina ek pal bhi nahi rah pata tha..aur use apne se door kar diya taki wo khush reh sake, bina apni khushiyon ki parwah kiye!

 _Pratima and pradyuman looked at each other and exchanged a proud look…_

 _ **Present**_

 _Dadi maa caressed daya's hair who simply smiled at her but shreya was busy admiring him with lot of love for him in her eyes…_

 **Pratima:** daya mitthu ko bahut miss kar raha tha..aur wo thoda udas bhi ho gaya tha..kabhi kabhi bas chupchap baithkar uske khali pinjre ki taraf dekhta rehta..par kisi se kuch nahi kehta..

 _Taniya who was silent till now spoke in a low voice.._

 **Taniya;** aur usi beech ek din pratima humare ghar aayi..daya bhi sath me tha..tu bas 6-7 mahine ki thi..tu dusre kamre me so rahi thi..idhar main aur pratima baato me lag gaye..thodi der baad daya humare paas aaya aur bola..

 _ **Flashback**_

 **Daya:** auntie..wo _**shela**_ ro rahi hai…

 **Taniya:** shela? kaun shela beta?..

 **Daya:** wo jo itti choti si hai.. _he said gesturing his hands to describe her size.._

 **Pratima:** achaa..wo shreya..

 **Daya:** han..wahi

 _Taniya smiled at him.._

 **Taniya:** beta uska naam **shreya** hai **shela** nahi..

 _daya tried to pronounce shreya but it was difficult for him, he could only pronounce_ _ **shela**_ _aur_ _ **shelaya..**_ _or something else like that.._

 **daya:** maa, uska naam bahut ganda hai..mujhe uska naam bolna bilkul pasand nahi, aap log uska koi chota sa naam kyun nahi rakh dete..

 _taniya smiled at him.._

 **taniya:** achha to ..tu hi bata de kya naam rakhe hum iska jo tujhe bolne me pasand ho..

 **daya:** koi chota sa naam..jaise ki ..jaise ki…mitthu!

 _Pratima and taniya looked at each other and smiled at his innocence.._

 **Taniya:** achha, apne mitthu ko to uda diya, aur ab use miss kar raha hai to meri pyari si beti ko mitthu bana diya han, dekh le pratima tere bete ko, kitna smart hai.

 _She said pulling his cheeks.._

 **Pratima** : bilkul sahi beta..aaj se tum na shreya ko mitthu hi bulana..

 **Daya** : ok..maa..lekin sirf main use mitthu bulaunga, aur koi nahi bulayega..

 **Taniya:** han han theek hai..hum use mitthu nahi bulayenge sirf tu hi bulana..

 _And they went to little shreya who was crying loudly probably due to hunger..daya went near her and patted her cheeks.._

 **Daya:** oh mitthu..mat ro, chup ho ja..main tujhe ghumane le chalunga..

 _But the little girl started crying more loudly as daya touched her..pratima and taniya looked at each other.._

 **Taniya** : kitne pyare lag rahe hain na, ek minute inki ek tasveer le leti hu..

 _She brought the camera and started clicking some pictures of them..ignoring that the little girl is crying so badly..daya tried his hard to make her quiet..but he was unsuccessful, finally he sweetly cupped her face and kissed her cheeks very lovingly..and taniya captured this beautiful moment in the camera..but shreya was still crying…daya looked up at her mother.._

 **Daya** : dekho na maa..jab main rota hu to aap mujhe aise kiss karti ho to main chup ho jata hu, isliye maine bhi mitthu ko kiss kiya par ye to abhi bhi ro rahi hai..

 **Pratima:** beta mitthu abhi bahut choti hai na, use bhookh lagi hai, isliye ro rahi hai…

 **Taniya:** ye le pratima ye camera pakad..main ise chup karati hu…

 _ **Present..**_

 _No sooner the story finished..shreya turned to red..it was really hard for her to hide her blush..that too when her elders are also there with her…_

 **Taniya:** to ab samajh me aaya..daya tujhse bachpan se hi pyar karta aaya hai..tu uski mitthu jo ban gayi thi..

 _Shreya just hid her face with her palms, dadi maa smiled at her and hugged her, shreya buried her face into her arms..daya was also turning red ..he lowered his head covering his face with his hand..pratima went and hugged daya from side.._

 **Pratima:** are ab bas karo tum dono..humse kya sharmana…

 _Shreya separated but she was still blushing , it was really difficult for her to make any eye contact with daya.._

 **Dadi maa:** jab kuch dino baad tu London chali gayi na to, daya phir se udas ho gaya..humesha puchta rehta, mitthu kaha gayi, mitthu kab wapas aayegi…aur hum bas yahi kehte ki teri mitthu jaroor wapas aayegi..maine is tasveer ko bahut sambhal ke rakha tha, ye sochkar ki jab tum dono ek dusre se miloge to ise tumhe de dungi…to bolo kise du ye tasveer..

 _Both daya and shreya were silent..they were lowering their head, not looking up.._

 **Dadi maa:** theek hai matlab tum dono ko nahi chahiye ye tasveer.. _and she opened her box to keep it back..when shreya instantly spoke.._

 **Shreya:** nahi…dadi maa…main rakhungi ye tasveer… _she said very innocently.._

 _Dadi maa and everybody looked at her..and then they all burst out laughing on her..she was embarresed..dadi maa..caressed her cheek lovingly.._

 **Dadi maa** : ye le..

 _Shreya took that photograph blushingly, she looked at daya through corner of her eyes who was staring her cutely.._

 **Dadi maa:** tum dono ko jab bhi dekhti hu na to aisa lagta hai ki meri umar saalo badh gayi hai…aajkal ke jamane me..jaha bachhe apne maa baap se theek se baat bhi nahi karte..wahi tum dono ne humare har faisle ko na sirf dil se mana..balki puri izzat ke sath apnaya..jab humne tum dono ki shadi kar di thi na bachpan me tab..kai logo ne mujhse kaha ki dekhna ye bachhe bade hokar humare faislo ko nahi manenge..aur na hi is rishte ko nibhayenge..lekin tum dono ne to humse kabhi ye bhi nahi pucha ki maa..dadi maa..aapne humari shadi bachpan me hi kyun kar di, bina humse puche…tum dono ne kabhi iski wajah bhi puchne ki koshish nahi ki..

 _Daya who was silent till now..gently took grand ma's hand into his..and gently squeezed it.._

 **Daya:** dadi maa..kya fark padta hai..wajah kuch bhi rahi ho..hum dono is faisle se khush hain..aap log bhi khush ho, hum sab khush hain..bas aur kya chahiye..

 **Shreya:** han dadi maa..humare rishte ke peeche jo bhi wajah rahi ho..hume usse koi matlab nahi hai…

 **Dadi maa:** main janti hu..beta lekin phir bhi tumhara haq banta hai…sach janne ka..

 _Daya and shreya looked at each other.._

 **Dadi maa:** purvi ki shadi ki sabhi rasme puri ho huki hain..bas ek do din mein uski bidai bhi ho jayegi..aur phir wo ghadi aayegi jiska hum sabko na jaane kab se intejar hai…tum dono ki shadi..

 _Shreya lowered her head like an ideal would be bride hearing the name of their marriage..daya also felt a little different hearing the name of marriage…_

 **Dadi maa:** lekin main chahti hu, ki is shadi se pehle tum dono ko hum wo sachhai bata de, ki aakhir aisi kya wajah thi jo hume 2 masoom bachho ko shadi ke bandhan me bandhna pada..jiska unhe matlab bhi pata nahi tha…aur main janti hu..ki wo sab janne ke baad tum dono ka ye rishta aur bhi majboot aur , aur bhi gehra ho jayega..jo 7 janmo tak bhi nahi tutega..

 **Daya:** dadi maa..aisi kya wajah thi..

 _Dadi maa..pratima and taniya looked at each other…they all went silent..daya and shreya exchanged glances finding them silent.._

 **Dadi maa** : beta..hua ye tha ki….

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: hmm…finally I am there with the new chapter of YRKKH..dont have much time , I just want to clear that I am not ill, I am absolutely fine, don't spread rumors..due to some reasons I had just lost Wi-Fi connectivity in my hostel..the problem is still not resolved…I am posting it from somewhere else..because it was realy getting difficult for me to bear the rewievs saying, get well soon..yaar pls aisa mat kiya karo aap log…**

 **Anyway..not sure about the next update, but please have patience, and stay tuned with YRKKH…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

 _Daya and shreya both were eager to know the reason behind their marriage, that one and only reason, which tied them in this divine relationship...their eyes were fixed on dadi maa...who was searching some words to start the story..._

 **Dadi maa:** beta, jab daya chota tha to ek din uske school se call aayi ki daya achanak khelte khelte ground me behosh ho gaya , ye khabar sunte hi hum sab ki to jaise dhadkan hi ruk gayi, ...pradyuman aur pratima turant bhaag kar school gaye, use lekar ghar aaye to daya ekdum theek thaak tha, hume laga ki shayad dhoop me khelne ki wajah se aisa hua hoga.. humne is baat pe jyada dhyan nahi diya..

 _Daya and shreya both were listening her with a great curiosity.._

 **Pratima:** par kuch dino baad jab daya ghar pe khel raha tha to achanak se use saans lene me takleef hone lagi, wo jameen par girkar tadapne laga, hume to kuch samajh me hi nahi aa raha tha ki aakhir use hua kya hai...hum turant use hospital lekar gaye, par phir kuch der baad wo bilkul theek ho gaya..jaise ki kuch hua hi na ho...doctor ne bhi yahi kaha ki wo bilkul theek hai..use kisi bhi tarah ki koi bimari nahi hai..wo bilkul normal hai..

 _Dadi maa looked at daya and softly caressed his hair..._

 **Dadi maa** : hume to kuch samajh me hi nahi aa raha tha ki ye ho kya raha hai, daya ke sath aksar aisa hi hota, hum sab ekdum ghabra jate, lekin phir kuch der baad wo bilkul theek ho jata, jaise ki kuch hua hi nahi tha..ek din phir aisa hi hua, us din barish ho rahi thi, daya ko barish me khelna bahut pasand tha, hum sab ne use bahut mana kiya bahar jane ko par hum sabki najar bachake wo pata nahi kab bahar nikal gaya, thodi der baad jab humara dhyan gaya ki daya kaha hai to hum use dhundhne lage, wo ghar me kahi nahi mila, phir abhijeet aaya aur usne bataya ki daya bahar barish me khelne gaya tha, hum sab bahar gaye to dekha daya barish ke pani me bhiga hua jameen pe pada hua tha...uske charo taraf pani hi pani tha, upar se barish use aur bhigo rahi thi...jaise hi hum uske paas gaye...use chua to dekha ki uska sharer ekdum thanda pada hua tha, uski aankhe band thi, aur saanse bhi nahi chal rahi thi...

 _As dadi maa said the last line, a tear escaped from her old eyes..daya was just blank, whereas shreya was tensed, she placed her hand on her heart, an unknown fear was clearly visible in her eyes, pratima and taniya's eyes were also wet.._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Seeing daya in that condition pratima lost her self-control.._

 **Pratima:** daya ..daya aankhe khol..daya aankhe khol na beta..maaji dekhiye na ise kya ho gaya hai, ye aankhe kyun nahi khol raha, kuch bolta kyun nahi..

 **Dadi maa:** he bhagwan ye kya ho gaya mere bachhe ko...daya mere bachhe aankhe to khol..

 _Pratima was not in her senses, she was crying badly holding daya in her lap...they called pradyuman, immediately they took daya hospital...everbody was scared like hell, a fear of loosing the star of their eyes was gulping them with every passing second..they were all waiting for the doctor holding their breaths ..soon doctor came out..._

 **Pratima:** doctor, kaisa hai mera bachha, kya hua hai use..

 **Pradyuman:** doctor please kuch to boliye, kaisa hai mera beta?

 **doctor:** dekhiye, aap log shant ho jaiye, aapka beta bilkul theek hai, use kuch bhi nahi hua hai...humne sare test kiye hain, par koi chinta wali baat nahi dikhai di hume, he is absolutely fine, na use koi breathing problem hai aur na hi koi aur disease, uske sabhi body parts normally function kar rahe hain, mujhe to samajh me nahi aa raha ki aisa kaise ho sakta hai..jab aap sab use hospital lekar aaye the to uski halat dekhkar to hum bhi dar gaye the, lekin kuch hi der baad wo ekdum normal ho gaya..aap log usse mil sakte hain, he is absolutely fine!

 _Hearing doctor's statement, they all took a sigh of relief, they all rushed to meet daya..he was looking perfectly fine..pratima hugged him so tightly that if she leaves him, she might loose him foever...they all returned home with daya..they all were relaxed seeing daya fine but somewhere they all were tensed and scared.._

 **Pratima** (to pradyuman): aap kuch karte kyun nahi, aakhir aisa kab tak chalta rahega, kitni baar aisa ho chukka hai...hua kya hai mere bachhe ko..

 **Pradyuman** : pratima, dekho jitni fikar tumhe hai na daya ki utni hi fikar mujhe bhi hai uski, main bhi hairan hu ki aakhir baar baar uske sath aise hadse kyun ho rahe hain..

 **Pratima:** main use aise nahi dekh sakti, aaj to baat alag hi thi..aapko pata bhi hai jab maine use apni god me uthaya to uski saanse bilkul nahi chal rahi thi..agar mere daya ko kuch ho gaya na to main ji nahi paungi..

 _she burst out crying..pradyuman put his hand on her shoulder.._

 **Pradyuman:** pratima, main tumhara dukha samajh sakta hu, aakhir main bhi to uska pita hu na...lekin tum hi batao main karu to kya karu, tumne kud suna doctor ne kya kaha, jab use kuch hua hi nahi hai, koi bimari hi nahi hai to, hum ilaaz kis baat ka karwaye?

 **Pratima:** kaisi baate kar rahe hain aap, kya duniya me yahi ek doctor hai, aap dusre doctors ko consult kyun nahi kar rahe, aakhir pata to chale ki mere bachhe ke sath baar baar aisa kyun ho raha hai...

 **Padyuman** : theek hai main dusre doctors se baat karta hu..

 _Pradyuman consulted some very renowned and expertise doctors...but the result was same, they all cleared that daya is absolutely fine, nothing is wrong with him..after seeing their reports, pradyuman became relax but pratima was still not satisfied..few days later again the same incident took place, this time again daya stopped breathing ...he was admitted in hospital ..and again few hours later he became normal..doctors were unable to detect any problem..daya returned home perfectly fine, but it was no more bearable for pratima.._

 **Pratima:** aaj phir se wahi hadsa...aakhir ho kya raha hai ye..mujhe mere sawalo ka jawaab chahiye bas...

 **Pradyuman:** jawab kisi ke paas nahi hai pratima...tumne dekha na, bade se bade doctor ko consult kiya, aisa kaun sa doctor kaun sa hospital bacha hai, jaha nahi le gaya main daya ko, lekin kya hua, sabki reports same hain..unka kehna hai ki kuch nahi hua hai daya ko..to kya karu main..

 **Pratima** : aise kaise keh sakte hain wo ki kuch nahi hua hai use, kaise doctor hain wo, jo kuch pata hi nahi laga pa rahe..apni aankho ke samne tadapte huye dekha hai maine apne bachhe ko, koi ek baar nahi hua hai ye hadsa, balki baar baar ho raha hai..kis din ka intejar kar rahe hain aap, jab uski saanse humesha ke ruk jayengi tab kuch karenge hum...

 _Pradyuman almost shouted on her.._

 **Pradyuman** : pratimaaaa!

 _Pratima came and fell in his feet, and started crying holding his feet.._

 **Pratima:** main aapke pair padti hu, kuch to keejiye na, main apne bachhe ko apni aankho ke samne marte huye nahi dekhna chahti...

 _Pradyuman made her to stand up...and consoled him...meanwhile dadi maa arrived there..._

 **Dadi maa** : pratima bahu..beta, chinta mat karo kuch nahi hoga humare daya ko..dekho mere sath kaun aaya hai..

 _Pradyuman and pratima turned towards her, and found a saint with her..._

 **Pratima:** maa ji ye kaun hain...

 **Dadi maa:** ye sadhu maharaj hain..humare pujari ji hain na unhone hi bheja hai inhe yaha..

 **Pradyuman** : maa ye sab kya hai..aap kya karna chahti hain..

 **Dadi maa** : shant raho beta, main inhe yaha humare daya ke liye lekar aayi hu..

 **Pradyuman** : ye kya bakwas hai, ab aap jhaad phoonk pe bhi yakeen karne lagi..

 **Dadi maa** : han beta, yakeen karna padta hai, kyunki ek masoom se bachhe ko roj roj apni aapnkho se marte huye nahi dekha jata mujhse..tu hi bata, ye daya ke sath itne dino se jo ho raha hia kya wo aise hi ho raha hai..ek 4 saal ka masoom sa bachha, khelte khelte achanak se behosh ho jata hai, uski saanse band ho jati hai, aur phir achankak se wapas pehle jaisa ho jata hai..are koi to wajah hogi na in sabke peeche...aur jab ye bade bade doctor aur tumhara science fail ho jata hai na to aise waqt me hume in par bharosa karna padta hai...

 **Pradyuman** : maa, lekin..

 **Pratima** : maaji bilkul theek keh rahi hain, ab main doctors ke bharose nahi chod sakti apne bachhe ko..agar inki madad lekar humara daya theek ho sakta hai to usse achhi baat aur kya ho sakti bai...aur agar nahi hua to bhi kya bura hoga, jo uske sath ho raha hai, kya wo sab kam hai?

 _Pradyuman went silent, he had no words to oppose pratima's logic.._

 **Pradyuman** : theek hai, jaisa aap logo ko theek lage...

 **Saadhu** : chinta mat karo beta, hum jante hain aajkal tum jaise padhe likhe bachhe in sab baato me vishwas nahi rakhte, lekin beta is sansaar me bahut kuch aisa hai jo tumhara science kabhi nahi jaan payega, un rahasyo ko humne aur humare purvajo ne barso pehle padhna seekh liya tha, aur ab ye vidambana hi hai ki jab science manushya ke liye har darwaje band kar deti hai to manushya humari hi sharan me aata hai, use hum par vishwaas karna padta hai...aur bachhe humare upar vishwaas rakho, ye chola , ye mathe pe tilak humne aise hi nahi dharan kiye hain, humara uddeshya sirf aur sirf manav jati ki bhalai karna hai..unke jeevan ko sukhi banana hai..

 _Pratima went and touched his feet.._

 **Pratima:** baba ji mujhe pura vishwaas hai aap par, bas mere bachhe par jo bhi musibat aayi hai , use door kar deejiye, main wachan deti hu sari zindagi aapki pooja karungi...

 **Saadhu:** utho bachhe, hum humari pooja nahi karwate, pooja karni hai to uski karo, jo is sansaar ka karta dharta hai, humari ek ek saans ko jo niyantrit karta hai..jiski ichhaa ke viruddh is sansaar me ek patta bhi nahi hilta...hum to bas uske ek chote se sewak hain...bulao apne bachhe ko bulao, humare paas le aao use..

 **Dadi maa** : ji maharaj, pratima bahu, jao daya ko le aao...

 **Pratima** : ji maaji, abhi le aayi..

 _Pratima went and came back with daya..._

 **Daya** : maa, ye saadhu maharaj kaun hai maa..ye yaha kyun aaye hain...

 **Pratima:** baba ji, yahi hai mera bachha..dekhiye na ise, lagta hi nahi ki ise koi takleef hai, abhi kal hi hospital se aaya hai, iski saanse ruk gayi thi...ye na jane kitni baar ho chukka hai, lekin doctors kehte hain ki ise kuch hua hi nahi hai, ab aap hi bataiye maharaj kuch, aakhir kyun ho rahe hain mere bachhe ke sath ye hadse?

 **Saadhu:** shaant raho bacche, hum dekhte hain...idhar aao beta, humare paas aao..

 _Daya went near him...he was astonished to see that man..his long white beard, his weird dress up and his accessories..daya was observing him curiously...while the man held daya's hand and started observing his palm..pratima. pradyuman and dadi maa..were all looking at him ..they all were waiting for his reply impatiently..after sometime..he left daya's hand..some lines of tension were craved on his forehead.._

 **Dadi maa:** kya hua babaji..kya dekha aapne iske hatho me...

 **Pratima:** bataiye na babaji, kya baat hai...

 **Saadhu:** ye bachha "alpayu" hai..( Alpayu= having a short life span)

 _Pratima went numb on her place..she startled but dadi maa supported her.._

 **Pradyuman:** ye aap kya keh rahe hain baba ji?

 **Saadhu** : wahi jo sach hai bachhe, is balak ki hatho ki lakeero me iski jeevan rekha bahut kamjor hai...upar wale ne ise bahut kam aayu di hai, ye is sansar me bas kuch aur dino ka hi mehmaan hai..

 **Pratima:** nahiiiii... _she came and fell in his feet_..ye aap kya keh rahe hain babaji..mera bachha kuch hi dino ka mehmaan hai, main uske bina nahi jee sakti..main bhi apni jaan de dungi, agar use kuch hua to...

 **Dadi maa:** ye aap kaise keh sakte hain baba ji?

 **Saadhu** : dekho bachhe, uparwala har prani ke janam ke sath hi uski mrityu ka din aur samay bhi likh deta hai...aur wo prani is sansar me utne hi din jeevit rehta hai, jitney samay ke liye use banaya gaya hai...jaise hi wo samay samapt hota hai, parmatma use is sansar se wapas bula leta hai, kisi na kisi bahane se..

 **Pradyuman:** main kuch samjha nahi..

 **Saadhu:** samjhata hu, kabi kabhi sunne me aata hai ki , ek chote se bachhe ki maut ho gayi cancer se...koi vyakti sone gaya aur agli subeh utha hi nahi...kahi pe baadh aa gayi, kahi aag lag gayi, to kahi koi aur anhoni ho gayi, kitni baar humne suna hai ki, khud bhagwan ke darbaar me. Bade bade mandiro me bhagdar mach gayi aur laakho logo ka jeevan ek sath samapt ho gaya...manushya bahut bhola hai, wo to yahi samajhta hai ki, wo kisi anhoni ka shikar ho gaya. Lekn sach to ye hai ki ye anhoniyan aise hi nahi hoti, ye bhi us pamatma ke adesh se hi hoti hain, ye sab to bas bahane hain un praniyon ko is sansar se wapas bulane ka, jinka jeevankaal samapt ho chukka hai...

 _Pratima started crying bitterly_..

 **Pratima** : matlab ye sab jo daya ke sath ho raha hai, wo...

 **Saadhu** : han bachhe, tumhare bachhe ke sath ye jo hadse ho rahe hain na wo bas is baat ka ek sanket hain ki , ki iska jeevankaal samapt ho chuka hai, aur kabhi bhi, kahi bhi, kisi bhi bahane se use is sansar ko humesha ke liye chodkar jana pad sakta hai, ho sakta hai ki agli baar ye hadsa aakhiri baar ho...tumhara bachha aankhe band to kare magar phir kabhi na khole, uski saanse humesha ke liye ruk jayen...

 **Pratima:** nahi maharaj aisa nahi ho sakta, kuch keejiye, kya aapke hath me kuch bhi nahi hai..kuch to upay hoga..

 **Saadhu** : hum bhi tumhari tarah ek asahay prani hain bachhe, us parmatma ke hath ki kathputli...lekin upay hai, tumhare bacche ka jeevan bach sakta hai, aur isme humara koi yogdan nahi, aisa is bachhe ki kismet me hi likha hai...iski jeevan rekha ko hum niyantrit kar sakte hain...

 **Dadi maa:** wp kaise babaji, kya karna hoga hume..

 **Pratima:** han, babaji agar mere bachhe ki zindagi bachane ke liye, khud mujhe meri jaan deni pade na, to bhi main taiyar hu, bataiye kya karna hoga hume..

 **Saadhu** : kuch nahi bachhe, upay bahut saral hai..tum sab ne suna hoga ki jab bhi kisi ka vivaah hota hai to unki kundaliyan milwayi jati hain aisa kyun?

 **Pradyuman:** kyun maharaj?

 **Saddhu** : dekho bachhe, vivaah ek bahut hi pavitra bandhan hai, har prani ke liye is sansar me us parmatma ne uska jeevansathi bana ke bheja hai..tumhara bachaa bhale hi alpayu hai, par uske hato me uske jeevansathi se milne ki rekha bhi hai...

 **Dadi maa** : matlab?

 **Saadhu** : dekho bachhe, us parmatma ne is bachhe ke sath sath iski jeevansathi ko bhi is sansar me bhej diya hai, wo yahi hai, yahi kahi, bahut aas paas..agar hum us kanya ko dhund le to hume bas kuch nahi karna hai, hume in dono ka vivaah karwana hoga, jaise hi ye dono vivaah ke pavitra aur majboot bandhan me bandhenge na..inki kismet bhi ek ho jayegi, us kanya ki kismet ki lakire, tumahre balak ki kismet ki lakiro ke sare dosh door kar dengi...jab tak wo kanya is balak ke sath hai, tab tak is bachhe ki kismet me likhe huye sare dukh aur takleefo ka prabhav kam ho jayega, kyunki tumhare bachhe ki kismet pe us kanya ki kismet ka prabhav jyada hoga, parantu jaise hi wo kanya is balak ke jeevan se door hogi, ek baar phir se is bachhe ki kismet me likhe dukh dard sab prabhavshali ho jayenge..paantu jab tak wo kanya is balak ke sath hai, ise kuch nahi hoga...bas kuch aisa samajh lo ki is balak ki jeevan ki dor parmatma ne kisi aur ke jeevan ke sath jod rakhi hai...

 _Pratima, dadi maa, and pradyuman all were silent..._

 **Pratima** : baba ji, kya sach me aisa ho sakta hai...

 **Saadhu:** bilkul bachhe..

 **Dadi maa:** par hume kaise pata chalega ki wo kanya kaha hai..hum use kaise dhundhenge?

 **Saadhu:** tumhari kismet bahut achhi hai, main us kanya ko janta hu..abhi kuch hi din pehle maine khud uski kundali banai hai...main dekhke batat hu...

 _He checked his bag and took out his all papers and cheked them.._

 **Saadhu:** ye rahi , ye usi kanya ki kundali hai, jo is balak ke jeevan ko bacha sakti hai...

 _Dadi maa became happy. Pratima's face lit up .._

 **Pratima:** kaun hai ye kanya, baba ji kaha hai wo?

 **Saadhu:** bachhe tumhe jaankar aur bhi khushi hogi ki ye kanya tumse jyada door nahi hai...tumhare padosi aur tumahre mitra jayant ji ki beti hi wo kanya hai, ...ye usi ki kundali hai...

 _Pratima was shocked_

 **Pratima:** shreya!

 **Dadi maa** : shreya wo ladki hai?

 **Saadhu** : han shreya hi wo kanya hai, jiska bhagya tumhare bachhe ke sath jud chuka hai...jald se jald in dono bachho ka vivaah karna hoga, aap log unse baat kar leejiye, phir mujhe bata deejiyega ki unaka faisla kya hai?

 _Saying this he left..leaving all of them, puzzeled, they all were tensed, they had no idea how to talk jayant and taniya about that.._

 **Pratima** : jayant bhai saab aapke itne ache dost hain, humesha unhone har musibat me aapka sath diya hai, wo bhi to daya ko apne bete jaisa hi mante hain na...aap ek baar unse baat to karke dekhiye...wo mana nahi karenge..

 **Pradyuman:** pratima, mai manta hu ki jayant ne humesha mera stah diya hai, lekin ye baat thodi alag hai, koi bhi apni beti ke sath aisa kyun karega, jisne abhi bolna bhi nahi seekha..

 **Dadi maa:** lekin beta, kal ko jab shreya badi hogi, to wo uski shadi kisi na kisi se to karenge hi na, to daya se kyun nahi, aur baba ji ne to pehle hi keh diya hai ki shreya ka bhagya daya ke sath jud chuka hai, uski shadi kisi aur se ho bhi to nahi sakti na, aur jayant babaji par vishwaas karta hai, beta tu usse baat kar wo jaroor maan jayega..

 **Pratima** : aap nahi baat karna chahte to rehne deejiye, main apne bête ke liye kuch bhi kar sakti hu, main aaj hi taniya se baat karungi...

 _Pratima told everything to taniya, and requested_ _her to agree to this marriage.._

 **Pratima:** taniya tu chup kyun hai, kuch bol na, kya faisla kiya hai tune..

 _Taniya looked at her and smiled.._

 **Taniya:** kya bolu, shreya teri hi beti hai..aur ab baba ji ne pehle hi keh diya ki uska bhagya daya ke sath likha hua hai to hum kaun hote hain koi bhi faisla karne wale...aur daya mera bhi to beta hain na, tujhse jyada meri god me khela hai wo, ab uski bhalai ke liye main itna to kar hi sakti hu na, aur phir meri shreya tere ghar ki bahu banegi..main teri samdhan banugi, isse badhkar khushi ki baat aur kya ho sakti hai bhala humare liye..

 _Pratima was overwhelmed hearing this.._

 **Pratima:** matlab, matlab tu taiyar hai?

 **Taniya:** han, main taiyar hu..

 **Pratima:** tu ek baar jayant bhai saab se bhi baat kar le..

 **Taniya:** are unse kya baat karni, mujhe pata hai wo to bahut khush honge is decision se...

 _Pratima said nothing but hugged taniya_

 _They again called the saadhu baba and told him about their decision..he became happy, he decided a proper time and date for this noble work...on that day...saadhu baba done all the preparations...both daya and shreya's family were together..they brought daya and shreya there...shreya was in taniya's lap..the little creature was laughing and playing herself unaware about what is going to happen in her life..it was a different type of marriage...he just wrote something in their "kundali" chanted some divine hymns , sprinkled the holy "gangajal " over them..and then he took out two..jewels from his bag.._

 **Dadi maa:** baba ji ye kya hai...

 **Saadhu:** ye ratna, inke vivaah ki nishani hai, main ise is dhaage me baandhkar in dono ke hatho me band raha hu. Yaad rahe ye dhaga, inke hath se kabhi alag nahi hona chahiye. Abhi ye bachhe hain isliye is baat ka dhyan aap logo ko rakhna hoga ki galti se bhi ye dhaga inke hath se alag na ho, agar ye dhaga inke hath se alag hua to inke vivaah ka bandhan kamjor pad sakta hai, aur koi bhi anhoni ho sakti hai,..

 _They all became serious.._

 **Taniya:** nahi baba ji aisa kuch nahi hoga, hum khayal rakhenge ki inke hath se ye dhaga kabhi alag na ho..

 **Jayant:** par baba ji, kya is vivaah ko duniya manegi?

 **Saadhu** : chinta mat karo bachhe. Duniya mane ya na mane par sach to yahi hai ki in dono ka vivaah to upar aasman me hi ho chukka hai, aur rahi is duniya ki baat, to is duniya ke sawalo ka jawab dene ke liye, jab ye bachhe bade ho jayenge to tum inka puri reeti riwaj ke sath phir se vivaah karwa dena, use to duniya manegi na, aur han agar wo vivaah is kanya ke 23 varsh pure hone ke baad ho to aur bhi achha hoga..

 **Pradyuman:** ji baba ji..aur hum chahenge ki jab ye bachhe bade ho jaye to bhi inka vivaah aap hi karwaye..

 **Saadhu:** ishwar ki kripa se agar main tab tak is sansar me jeevit raha to, aisa hi hoga..leejiye, inke hath me ye dhaga bandhne ke sath hi, inka vivaah sampann hua...

 _They all smiled and looked at daya and shreya who were playing with the jewels tied in their hands..unaware of that bond with which they both were tied now.._

 **Daya:** maa ye kya pehna diya mere hath me, aur mitthu ko bhi pehna diya, ye kisliye..

 _Pratima smiled at his innocence_..

 **Patima** : beta, wo isliye, taki mitthu aapse kabhi door na jaye..isliye humesha is dhage ko apne hath me pehan ke rakhna, warna mitthu aapse door chali jayegi..

 **Daya:** nahi maa main mitthu ko kahi nahi jane dunga, main humesha ye dhaga pehan ke rakhunga..promise!

 _Taniya came to him and kissed on his cheeks sweetly_..

 **Taniya:** chinta mat keejiye, mere chhote se damad ji..aapki mitthu aapse door kabhi nahi jayegi..

 **Daya:** maa , aunti ne mujhe damad ji kyun kaha, wo kya hota hai..

 _They all burst out laughing on his innocence..after this event, they all were happy, daya nevre faced that type of incidents again...for daya's family shreya was not less than any angel...she became the apple of everyone's eyes..pratima used to love her more than anything..soon the day came, when jayant and pratima, decided to leave india..they were going to settle in London for their business purposes.._

 _Flashback end_

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: so flashback ended and here the chapter also ends, I know there was no dareya moment, but trust me next chapter will be full of only dareya moments...**

 **Thanks for your reviews..keep showering your love for dareya and YRKKH..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23**

 _As the story finished both daya and shreya were silent, they had never thought that this could be the reason of their marrying so early, it was unbelievable for both of them, whatever they both were told, it means that their relationship is not made by their parents, but it is decided by their destinies, it is decided by the almighty, now they both understood what they both mean for each other, without one there is no existence of the other, their relationship is not just a relation of friends, or a relation of two lovers, or a relation of a husband and wife, but it is something beyond these so called relationships._

 **Dadi maa:** beta, yakeen nahi ho raha na humari bato pe, ki aisa kaise ho sakta hai, 2 insano ki kismat ek sath kaise judi hui ho sakti hai, lekin sach yahi hai, tum dono ka ye rishta sabse alag hai, jo pehle kabhi na dekha na suna, tum dono ka rishta theek waisa hi hai jaisa, dil ka dhadkan ke sath hota hai, jaisa saanso ka zindagi ke sath hota hai, ek ke bina dusre ka koi wajood nahi...

 _Shreya was very calm, she looked at dadi maa, and then looked at the jewel tied in her hand, she touched it softly...now she has got the actual meaning of wearing that jewel in her hand, it was not merely a jewel, it was her life..daya was also silent, he took a glance of shreya.._

 _Pratima put her hand on shreya's head..shreya looked up at her.._

 **Pratima:** shreya..beta, is baat pe shayad tum dono ko hi yakeen na ho, aajkal ke modern, technological daur me, ye baate kitabo me chape kisse kahaniyon jaisi lagti hongi hai na, par beta, yahi tum dono ki zindagi ka sabse bada sach hai, jabse teri zindagi daya ki zindagi ke sath judi hai, uske sath kuch bhi bura nahi hua, aaj wo ek kamyab cid officer hai, har roj khatro se khelta hai, na jane kitni baar goliyan khayi hain, maut ko haraya hai, lekin use in khatro se ghire huye dekh kar bhi mujhe kabhi bhi koi dar nahi laga, kyunki mujhe pata tha ki jab tak tu uski zindagi me hai, mere daya ko kuch nahi ho sakta, beta, bas ye samajh le ki tu hi uski zindagi hai...

 _Shreya looked at daya, who was already looking at her, their eyes met and and they both felt the divine bond between them..then shreya moved her eyes and again looked at pratima.._

 **Shreya:** maa...sahi kaha aapne, yakeen to sach me nahi ho raha hai, huamara rishta itni majboot dor se bandha hai, ye to hum dono ne hi kabhi nahi socha tha..

 **Dadi maa:** beta, bas jis tarah se itne saalo tak daya se door rehkar bhi tumne is rishte ko nibahya na, bas wada karo ki aise hi humesah is rishte ko nibhaogi, mere daya se kabhi door nahi jaogi, tumhare bina wo kuch bhi nahi hai, tu hi uski saanse hai, tu hi uski zindagi ka dusra naam hai..

 _Shreya could not say anything, she gently took grand maa's hand in her hands, and squeezed it softly._

 **Shreya:** dadi maa, main aapse wada karti hu ki main humesha humare rishte ko puri shiddat se nibhaungi...aap sab ke bharose ko kabhi tootne nahi dungi...aur main nahi janti ki mera hona daya ki zindagi me kya mayne rakhta hai, mere liye, to wo hi meri zindagi hain..unke bina main kuch nahi...

 _Daya looked up at her, and just got lost in her.._

 **Vishwas ka hai ek bandhan**

 **Janmo ka pawan bandahn**

 **Ek pal me kaise jud jata hai...**

 **Ye rishta kya kehlata hai..hooo..**

 **Ye rishta kya kehlata hai...**

 _Dadi maa was overwhelmed with her words..her eyes were wet, she cupped her face and lovingly planted a soft kiss on her forehead and hugged her..daya looked at both the ladies, and sensed that scene is turning into a emotional one, so he thought to change the atmosphere._

 **Daya:** ahem..ahem..dadi maa, aap to mujhe bhool hi gayi, jab se shreya aayi hai, aap log shreya se hi pyar karte ho, mujhe to koi puchta bhi nahi..

 _Pratima and taniya smiled at his childish act.._

 **Dadi maa:** buddhu kahi ka, tujhe kaise bhool sakti hu main, aaja..tu bhi aaja..

 _she opened her arms , daya smiled and hugged her..dadi maa hugged both daya and shreya, they looked at each other, daya held shreya's hand and smiled remaining in the hug_..

 _Just then there was a knock on the door...dadi maa, daya and shreya, trio separated from the hug.._

 **Taniya** : main dekhti hu..

 _She went and opened the door... purvi was standing there.._

 **Taniya:** are purvi beta..

 _Purvi looked at all of them and narrowed her eyebrows_..

 **Purvi** : hmm..is tarah darwaja band karke kya baate ho rahi hain yaha pe?

 **Dadi maa:** are kuch nahi, aaja tu bhi idhar aa..

 **Purvi:** kya dadi maa, main to aaungi hi, ab dekho na, 2 din baad main chali jaungi is ghar se, to maine socha ki apni pyari si dadi maa ki god me sar rakh ke thoda waqt gujar lu, lekin dekho na, meri dadi maa ko to mujhse bilkul pyar hi nahi hai, sab log bas chote bhaiya aur bhabhi se hi pyar karte hain..

 **Dadi maa** : pagli kahi ki, aisa kuch nahi hai..aa idhar to aa mere paas..

 _Daya and shreya also looked at her and smiled .._

 **Daya:** dekha dadi maa, ye to humesha mujhse jalti rehti hai, theek hai hum log chalte hain aap is, billi ko bhi thoda sa pyar de deejiye, waise bhi 2 din baad chutakara mil jayega hume isse..

 **Purvi:** maaa..dekh lo bhaiya ko..

 **Pratima:** daya tu bhi na, ab to use satana chod de, shadi hone ja rahi hai uski..bachhe nahi ho tum dono ab..

 **Purvi:** dadi maa, dekho na, ye sab bahut bure hain, mujhe kisi se baat nahi karni, aap sab ko bhagao yaha se, mujhe aapke sath akele rehna hai..

 **Dadi maa** : suna nahi tum sab ne, chalo jao yaha se, mujhe meri gudiya ke sath akele rehna hai..

 **Pratima:** han han ja rahe hain, aur aapki gudiya ab badi ho gayi hai, aapki god me sar rakhke sone ki umar nahi rahi iski..

 **Purvi:** maa aap, jao na yaha se , hume disturb na karo..

 **Pratima** : chalo bhai, daya, shreya, taniya, chalo sab log, inhe disturb na karo koi..ja rahe hain maharani ji hum sab..

 **Purvi:** aur ha darwaja band karte jana..

 _Pratima along with taniya , daya and shreya moved out of the room.._

 **Taniya** : chal pratima, neeche dekhte hain kya ho raha hai..

 **Pratima:** han..

 _Pratima and taniya left from there...leaving daya and shreya alone, they both were silently walking in the corridor .. both were feeling totally a new relation between them...it was not like before, something has changed completely between them..shreya was walking silently while frequently wrapping and removing her dupatta around her fingers...daya was silently following her...shreya felt him behind her, she looked at him through corners of her eyes, and smiled at herself..they reached at the end of the corridor, from where their rooms were in opposite directions..shreya moved in the direction of her room...but as she reached near the doorstep of her room, she felt he was still there behind her...she was about to open the door but she stopped and turned behind, she was right, he was there, just behind her..shreya looked at him and asked through her eyes that what is he doing there...daya just smiled at her.._

 **Daya:** tum kuch bhool gayi..

 **Shreya** ( _still looking at him_ ) : kya...

 _Daya took out the photograph, yes the cute photograph of their childhood..and showed it to her_.

 **Daya** : ye ..tumne to kaha tha ki tum ise apne paas rakhogi.

 _Shreya without wasting a second snatched the photograph from his hand.._

 **Shreya:** han ji...ye aapke paas kaise reh gayi..ise main hi rakhungi...

 _Daya smiled at her..but he was still not leaving..shreya was feeling a little shy, looking at him, because he was continuously staring her. Shreya thought to divert his mind..because it was getting difficult for her to face his killing stare_..

 **Shreya** : um..achha hua, aaj dadi maa ne hume sab kuch bata diya, aur mujhe photograph de di, warna mujhe to kabhi pata hi nahi chalta ki mera ek aur naam bhi hai..jo aapne hi rakha aur aap hi bhool gaye..

 **Daya** : ji nahi..main kuch bhi nahi bhoola hu, muhe sab yaad hai..

 **Shreya:** achha! ..jhooth.. aap bhool gaye the..

 **Daya:** main kuch nahi bhoola tha..

 **Shreya** : jhooth!

 _Saying this shreya turned to go, but daya immediately caught her arm..and pulled her close to him, it was totally unexpected for shreya, she was shocked, she almost bumped into him, she got scared and caught his shirt tightly, while daya wrapped his arms around her...and looked deep into her eyes.._

 **Daya:** main jhooth nahi bolta..

 _Shreya was just looking into his eyes, after some seconds, she managed to speak...but in a low voice, which was just more than a whisper.._

 **Shreya:** aap jhooth bol rahe hain aapko kaise yaad ho sakta hai, aap sirf 5 saal ke to the tab..

 _Daya pulled her more closer..and continued looking into her eyes.._

 **Daya:** pata hai, lekin kuch special bachho ki memory bahut sharp hoti hai, aur kuch special baate kabhi bhoolti nahi..

 _Shreya was gtting nervous..her heart was beating faster..but she continued looking into his eyes.._

 **Shreya** : to phir aapne kabhi mujhe bataya kyun nahi..ki aapke liye main shreya nahi, kuch aur hu..

 **Daya:** maine socha kya pata tumhe wo naam pasand aaye ya nahi...22 saalo baad itna kuch badal jo chuka tha...

 **Shreya:** kyun nahi pasand aayega..22 salo me bhale hi sab kuch badal gaya ho, par humara rishta to nahi badla na..

 _They both were lost in each other..daya moved his face closer to her..shreya became nervous..her breathing was not normal..she just closed her eyes..and felt him coming closer..daya looked at her and smiled...he brought his face near her ear and whispered..._

 **Daya** : sach me mitthu!

 _Shreya opened her eyes, and looked at him, daya was smiling cutely, she also smiled and tried to hide her blush.., daya freed her from his grip, but they were still closer to each other._.

 **Daya:** aaj pata chala ki 22 salo se is dil ko sirf tumhara intejar kyun tha...kyun aur koi bhata hi nahi tha.. _daya held shreya's hands into his_..kyunki shreya, tum sirf mera pyar hi nahi, meri zindagi ho..tumhare hone se hi to main hu, tum nahi hoti to main kabka... _but he could not speak further as shreya stopped him, placing her hand on his lips..._

 **Shreya:** please...

 _They both kept staring each other, and next moment shreya just embraced him in her arms tightly...daya also hugged her with all his love for her...both silently remained in the hug..daya softly moved his hand on her back, descending from her head..while shreya cuddled nearer his chest...she slowly slipped her fingers in his hair...daya brought his head more closer to her, the fragrance of her hair was driving him crazy...they both were feeling each other's heartbeat..shreya was feeling the warmth of his arms around her..Perhaps the time has stopped for these two souls..They were close to each other and it was probably the most beautiful moment of this universe..They remained in hug, without saying anything..they had even forgotten where they are, but luckily nobody came there or passed from there to disturb their cute moments..._

 _After a few more minutes, they separated from the hug. And looked at each other...shreya kept her hand on his cheek.._

 **Shreya:** daya, ye aap ka keh rahe the, aap ke hone se to main hu, meri zindagi aap ke naam se hi shuru hoti hai aur aapke naam ke sath hi khatam...daya, I just want to tell you that I...I..

 _And before shreya could speak further, the light went off, there was only darkness..shreya held his hand.._

 **Daya:** ye achanak se light ko kya ho gaya...

 _And the next moment they heard a loud scream of a girl.._

 **Girl:** aaaahahhhhhh...

 _Shreya held his hand more tightly.._

 **Shreya:** daya, ye to...suhana ki aawaj hai..

 **Daya:** han , chalo dekhte hain...

 **Suhana:** aaahhhhaaahhhh!

 _Daya removed his cellphone from his pocket and turned on the flashlight..he moved in the direction of the scream holding shreya's hand, shreya noticed that down in the hall the lights were on.._

 **Shreya:** daya, neeche to light hai, lagta hai sirf upar ke rooms ki hi light gayi hai..

 _But before daya could say anything, suhana's mom jyoti shouted from down in the hall.._

 **Jyoti** : are suhana kya hua, koi dekho to jara kya hua meri bachhi ko..

 _Hearing her voice abhijeet, nikhil, jayant and other men rushed upward...suhana was running, she was looking very much frightened..daya stopped her.._

 **Daya:** Su, kya hua..tum cheekhi kyun..

 _Till then lights were on again..suhana said nothing and just hugged daya..she was panting badly.._

 **Suhana:** daya, thank god, tum aa gaye, warna..

 **Abhijeet:** warna kya, hua kya, tum chillayi kyun..

 **Suhana:** wo main kamre me thi...ki achanak se ..achanak se light chali gayi..

 **Divya:** suhana, light chali gayi, wo to hume bhi pata hai, but uske baad kya hua, tum cheekh kyun rahi thi...

 **Suhana:** light chali gayi, aur uske baad, uske baad bas meri jaan chali gayi aur kya, you know daya, mujhe andhere se kitna dar lagta hai..mujhe lagta hai ki koi bhoot ya aatma. Andhere me aake mujhe maar dalega..main marna nahi chahti..daya, mujhe andhere se bahut dar lagta hai..

 **Jayant:** beta tumne to hum sab ko dara hi diya tha...

 **Suhana:** sorry uncle, meri wajah se aap sabko pareshan hona pada..

 **Jyoti:** its ok , suhana..tu theek to hai na..

 **Suhana:** yes mom, main ab ekdum theek hu..

 _She said still hugging daya..daya was patting her head, he looked at shreya and found her already staring him..they looked at each other and just smiled remembering and cursing that how there cute moment was spoiled because of this stupid electricity_ ..

 **Abhijeet:** mujhe lagta hai, switch board me koi problem hogi, daya jara chalna dekhte hain, kya problem hai..

 **Daya:** han bhai..chaliye..

 _He separated suhana from him and moved with abhijeet..as he passed through shreya, he intentionally touched her hand , and moved from there, shreya simply smiled at him..._

 _Divya came to shreya.._

 **Divya:** idiot kahi ki...mujhe to laga sach me koi bhoot dekh liya isne... _she looked at shreya_ _who was smiling at herself_..aur tu kyun itna smile kiye ja rahi hai, us suhana ki bacchi ko to bas bahana chahiye jeeju se chipakne ka, tujhe bura nahi laga..

 **Shreya:** nahi, infact ab mujhe kuch bhi bura nahi lagta, sab kuch achaa hi lagta hai...

 **Divya** : hein? _Divya was confused with her acts._.but tu thi kaha, tujhe dadi maa ne kyun bulaya tha...kya baat karne ke liye..

 **Shreya:** chal room me batati hu..

 _Shreya took divya in her room.._

 **Shreya:** dadi maa ne hum dono ko ek chota sa gift diya, ye dekh, _and she showed the photograph to her.._

 **Divya:** ye kiski tasveer hai..

 **Shreya:** guess kar..

 **Divya:** ahaan..tu hi bata na..

 _Shreya smiled and told her about the picture.._

 **Divya** : oh my god, really...ye tu aur jeeju hain..how cute..kitni khoobsurat tasveer hai..dekh jeeju to bachpan se hi itne romantic hain..kitne passion se kiss kar rahe hain tujhe,

shreya hit her arm..

 **Shreya:** aur unhone hum dono ko bahut kuch bataya jo hume nahi malum tha..

 _And shreya told her everything, the reason of their marriage..that jewel..and all that.._

 **Divya:** what? Unbelievable! Aisa bhi ho sakta hai kya. Ye Indians bhi na..kaisi kaisi bato me yakeen karte hain...

 **Shreya:** what do you mean?

 **Divya:** shreya, tu bhi na..ab tere hath me ye dhaga bandh dene se jeeju ki life ka kya connection...aisa kabhi hota hai kya, chal mana ki uske baad jeeju ke sath wo hadse dobara nahi huye, lekin ye sirf ek coincidence bhi to ho sakta hai na..

 **Shreya:** ho sakta hai,lekin divya baat andhvishwas ki nahi hai..ho sakta hai ki wo sirf ek coincidence hi raha ho, lekin baat hai bharose ki...maa dadi maa..aur un sab logo ki jo mujhpe itna bharosa karte hain...unke bharose ki khatir hi sahi mujhe in sab baato par bharosa karna hi hoga..main unki baato pe shak karke, unke bharose ko nahi tod sakti, main unhe chot nahi pahuncha sakti..

 **Divya:** whatever shreya, wajeh jo bhi ho, sab se jyada important hai tera aur jeeju ka rishta,I wish ki tum dono ka ye rishta humesha aise hi bana rahe, aur din-ba-din aur majboot hota jaye..tum dono ki zindagi mein kabhi koi dukh na aaye..

 _Shreya looked at the picture in her hand and smiled_..

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** oops! Ye suhana bhi na, phir se shreya daya se kuch nahi keh payi..

I know that you guys are waiting for her confession, but it will take some more time..aur kisi ki bhi life me sirf khushiyan kaise ho sakti hain, bina gam ke khushiyon ki bhi koi importance nahi hai na..to dareya ki life me bhi tragedy to hogi hi ..I know, aap log nahi chahte ki unki life me koi tragedy ho, but its important part of the story, so be ready for the upcoming tragic chapters of YRKKH, I am all set to make you people cry.. sorry!

Ab tragedy kya hone wali hai, to know that stay tuned with YRKKH, keep guessing, keep loving dareya and YRKKH...

Love you all so much...

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 _it was the day of purvi and rajat's marriage..someone has well said that, in a house of wedding ceremony, preparations are not finished till the last moment, it is absolutely correct, especially if the house belongs to the bridal side..same was happening here, in Rathor Mansion, everybody was running here and there, in order to ensure that everyting goes well…._

 **Pratima:** are tarika beta, purvi taiyar ho gayi hai na..barat aane ka waqt ho raha hai..

 **Tarika:** ji..maa ji, bas thoda sa aur waqt lagega, wo shreya, divya aur taniya aunti use taiyar kar rahi hain, aap tension na lo..baraat aane tak wo ready ho jayegi..

 **Pratima** : theek hai beta, samajh me nahi aa raha, kya kya dekhu…bas sab kuch theek se ho jaye..

 **Tarika:** maa ji aap chinta mat keejiye, sab theek se ho jayega, aur aapko bhi to taiyar hona hai, bhai dulhan ki maa bhi, dulhan se kam nahi lagni chahiye..

 **Pratima:** kya tum bhi..

 **Tarika:** sachhi maaji, aur aapko na main hi taiyar karungi..

 **Pratima:** are mujhe kya taiyar hona…dulhan ki maa ko kaun dekhne baitha hai bhala..

 _Meanwhile jayant and pradyuman reached there.._

 **Jayant:** kyun nahi bhabhi ji, jara najar to dauda ke dekhiye, kitni nigahen aap hi ko dekh rahi hain..abhi wo sharma ji keh rahe the ki..dulhan aur dulhan ki maa me jyada fark nahi lagta..

 _Pratima blushed.._

 **Pratima:** bas kariye bhai saab, aaj main hi mili hu aapko…

 **Jayant:** are bhabhi ji pradyuman ke sar ki kasam agar maine kuch jhooth bola ho to…

 **Pradyuman:** achha ab bas bhi kar, jhooth bol ya sach, meri kasam mat khaya kar bas tu..

 _Pratima and tarika smiled at them.._

 **Pratima:** tarika beta, chalo yaha se, inka to chalta rahega, itne sare kaam pade hain, aur dulhan ke baap ko koi tension hi nahi hai..

 _The ladies moved from there…_

 _Here in purvi's room…shreya, divya, suhana and some other ladies were making her ready…_

 **Suhana:** are shreya, ye kaun sa haar pehna diya hai purvi ko, ise wo wala pehnao na jo meri mom ne gift kiya tha..

 **Shreya:** lekin suhana…

 **Purvi:** suhana, wo haar main baad me phir kabhi pehan lungi…aaj main yahi haar pehnungi, ye meri maa ka haar hai, jo unhone apni shadi me pehna tha..

 **Suhana:** ok..but ye kitna purana hai…

 **Shreya:** suhana, jab kisi cheej se kisi ka pyar aur yaade judi hoti hain na to wo cheej kabhi purani nahi hoti…balki gujarte waqt ke sath sath uski kimat aur badhti jati hai…

 **Putvi:** right shreya bhabhi, but aap ye sab kise samjha rahi hain, chodiye ye baate suhana ki samjh se pare hain..

 **Suhana:** whatever..waise ye haar bhi itna bura nahi hai..

 **Divya:** suhana ye haar, sabse jayad khoosurat hai, aur humari purvi ise pehnegi to aur bhi khoosurat lagega..

 **Shreya:** bilkul sahi kaha divya, main to soch rahi hu..aaj rajat ji ka kya haal hoga, jab wo humari dulhan ko dekhege to..

 **Suhana:** wo to bas dekhte hi reh jayenge…

 **Divya:** hayyyy! Kya kismet hai na rajat ji ki..

 **Shreya** : jaroor pichle janam me koi bahut nek kaam kiye honge, jo unhe humari purvi jaisi ladki mili hai..

 **Purvi:** bhabhi..aap log bhi na…

 _Meanwhile nikhil and adi came there…adi who was looking very cute wearing a beautiful sherwani.._

 **Adi:** shreya chachi…main kaisa lag raha hu?

 _Shreya and others turned to him.._

 **Shreya:** omg! Adi aap to aaj bahut handsome lag rahe ho…

 **Suhana:** awww…looking so cute!

 **Nikhil:** wo to lagega hi, adi ki sherwani to dekho, humare dulhe raja ke paas bhi aisi sherwani nahi hogi…

 **Divya:** wo to theek hai, but aap dono yaha kya kar rahe hain, boys are not allowed yaar, dikhta nahi hum dulhan ko taiyar kar rahe hain, chalo dono bahar jao..

 **Nikhil:** are to hum kaun sa dulhan ka makeup kharab kar de rahe hain..balki hum to yaha aap logo ki help karne aaye hain…

 **Suhana:** oh so sweet of you…please…

 **Divya:** help? Kaisi help …chalo bahane mat banao..jao yaha se…

 _She said pushing him outside.._

 **Nikhil:** are kya kar rahi ho yaar..ek minute ruko na, main tumse nahi purvi se baat karne aaya hu samjhi..hey purvi, you are looking beautiful..

 _Purvi smiled at him_

 **Purvi:** thanks nikhil, but you please go …yaha boys allowed nahi hain…

 **Nikhil:** han ja rahe hain hum, but mere paas tumhare liye kuch information hai..

 **Purvi:** information, kaisi information?

 **Shreya:** jhooth bol raha hai ye, yaha isliye aaya hai taki ise neeche kuch kaam an karna pade, ruk ja tu, abhi maa ko bulati hu…

 **Nikhil:** are baba, main bas ja raha hu…bas purvi ko ye batane aaya tha ki..humare dulhe raja ne cream colour ki sherwani pehni hai, aur bahut hi jyada handsome lag rahe hain..

 **Purvi:** what? Tumhe kaise pata, ki unhone cream sherwani pehni hai, rajat ne to kaha tha ki wo maroon colour ki sherwani pehnege…

 **Nikhil:** humare gupt sutro se to yahi khabar mili hai hume, aur humari khabar kabhi galat nahi ho sakti..

 **Purvi:** impossible..unhone maroon sherwani pehni hai..

 **Nikhil:** ji nahi, cream sherwani..

 **Divya:** tum rajat ji ke bare me purvi se jyada jante ho kya, jab wo keh rahi hai ki unhone maroon pehna hai to bahas kyun kar rahe ho..

 **Shreya:** sab iske bahane hain, yaha rukne ke, ise bahar nikalo pehle..

 **Nikhil:** are tum logo ko yakeen nahi ho raha hai to…shart laga lo..

 **Purvi** : han chalo lagi shart, tum hi haroge..

 **Nikhil:** theek hai aur agar tum log hari to , main jo kahunga wo karna padega..

 **Divya:** jaise ki..

 **Nikhil:** jaise ki.. tum sab ko 1 ghante ka maun vrat rakhna hoga…

 **All:** maun vrat ?

 **Nikhil:** han aur wo bhi ek ghante ka..

 **Shreya:** ye kaisi shart hai..

 **Divya** : han ye kya baat hui?

 **Nikhil:** kyun nahi shart to shart hoti hai..(to divya) aur baki sab 1 ghante aur tum 2 ghante samjhi..

 **Divya:** whattt?

 **Purvi:** no problem girls, its fine, jeetne wale to humi hain, mujhe achhi tarah se pata hai rajat ne kya pehna hai..

 **Suhana:** wo to theek hai, lekin nikhil, agar hum jeete aur tum hare to phir tumhe bhi wo karna padega jo hum kahenge..

 **Nikhil:** jaise ki?

 **Suhana** : tumhe dance karna padega, …

 **Nikhil:** sure! Wo kaun si badi baat hai..

 **Suhana:** without shirt!

 **Nikhil:** what?

 **Purvi:** yesss! Without shirt, kyun bachhoo dar gaye…

 **Nikhil:** huhh! Dar naam ka shabd nikhil ki dictionary me nahi hai..

 **Divya:** wo to dictionary kharidne se pehle sochna chahiye tha na.. _she laughed and gave a high-five to suhana and purvi.._

 **Nikhil:** hehehe…poor joke!

 **Shreya** : achha, chal ab shart vart ko gayi..ab tu nikal yaha se chupchap..

 **Adi:** nikhil uncle..main bhi dance karunga barat me…

 **Nikhil:** nahi beta, tum to ladki walo ki side se ho na, hum baraat me dance kaise kar sakte hain..

 **Adi:** lekin mujhe dance karna hai..

 **Nikhil:** han don't worry, jab aapke daya chachu aur shreya chachi ki shadi hogi na to aap ladke walo ki side se rahoge, tab dance kar lena, kyun shreya..

 **Shreya:** tu jata hai ya….

 _And she pushed nikhil and adi outside…and was about to close the door, when pratima and jyoti entered.._

 **Pratima:** are shreya beta, purvi taiyar ho gayi?

 **Shreya** : ji maa bas ho hi gayi..aap khud hi dekh leejiye..

 **Jyoti:** are waah..kitni pyari lag rahi hai. Kisi ki najar na lage..

 **Pratima:** sach me ye bandariya itni sundar kaise lag sakti hai bhala..

 **Purvi:** maaaa..

 _Pratima came and hugged her.._

 **Pratima:** pagli kahi ki, meri bachhi hai hi iitni sundar to lagegi kyun nahi..

 **Jyoti:** achha, shreya, divya..beta dulhan to taiyar ho gayi..ab tum sab bhi jakar jaldi se taiyar ho jao..baraat aane hi wali hai…

 **Shreya:** ji auntie..chal divya..

 _Shreya moved with divya to her room..but as you can guess, it was a house full of guests..shreya's room was already occupied with..lot of girls and ladies..Shreya and divya were waiting them to leave..but their makeup was not finishing…_

 **Woman 1:** are shreya beta, jara side hona. Ye bindi kaisi lag rahi hai..

 **Shreya:** bahut achhi lag rahi hai auntie..

 _Shreya came before mirror to have a look of her own..but someone again sidelined her.._

 **Woman 2:** are shreya beta, ek minute han, ye pallu kaise lu samajh me nahi aa raha…aur ye jhumke mujhe theek nahi lag rahe, I think mujhe change kar lene chahiye..

 **Shreya:** jii auntie..

 _Divya was fed up.._

 **Divya:** auntie, aap log please jara jaldi kariye, hume bhi taiyar hona hai..

 **Woman 3:** are tumhe kya jarurat hai taiyar hone ki, waise hi itni khoosurat lag rahi ho..hai ki nahi… hehehhe

 _Divya also laughed with her and gave a fake smile to shreya, whispering something in her ears.._

 **Divya:** meri to samjh me nahi aa raha..in aunties ko itna makeup kyun karna hota hai, jaise inki khud ki baraat aa rahi ho..

 **Shreya:** shhh.. chup kar..koi baat nahi hum baad me taiyar ho jayenge..

 _and they moved from there..as they came downstairs..they saw tarika, who was all ready, and looking very gorgeous.._

 **Divya:** oh wow..bhabhi aap taiyar ho gayi..kya lag rahi ho aap..?

 **Tarika:** kya lag rahi hu..?

 _Meanwhile abhijeet and daya came there.._

 **Daya:** my god bhabhi, aapko dekhke kaun kahega ki aap sr. inspector abhijeet ki bivi ho..

 **Abhijeet:** kya matlab hai tera..?

 _Shreya tarika and divya smiled at both of them.._

 **Daya:** nahi main to bas ye kah raha tha ki…

 **Abhijeet:** han bilkul waise hi jaise shreya ko dekhke koi ye nahi kahega ki is pyari si ladki ki shadi tujh jaise gadhe se hone wali hai..

 _Daya made a face while shreya and all giggled .._

 **Abhijeet** : hmm..waise baat to tune theek hi kahi hai, tarika aaj itni khoosurat lag rahi hai na ki man kar raha hai ki ek baar phir se shadi kar lu..

 _Tarika blushed_

 **Tarika:** abhijeet, bas bhi karo…

 **Abhijeet:** are kuch galat keh raha hu kya main, kyun shreya, divya..kuch galat kaha maine?

 **Shreya:** nahi bhaiya, aap bilkul theek keh rahe hain..

 **Divya:** han aur waise idea bura nahi hai, aap chahe to hum auntie aur uncle se baat karke purvi aur rajat ji ki shadi ke baad aap dono ki shadi karwa dete hain..

 _Tarika hit her head.._

 **Tarika:** divyaaaa…ab tum bhi shuru ho gayi inke sath..

 _Meanwhile they heard a voice of crying of a little girl…named nikki, she was the daughter of one of their neighbours, adi was teasing her..tarika and all came to her.._

 **Tarika:** are nikki, beta kya hua, aap ro kyun rahe ho..

 **Nikki** (sobbing): uhu uhu..auntie,…mujhe adi ne mara..

 _Tarika looked angrily at adi.._

 **Tarika:** kya, adi beta tumne mara ise?

 **Adi:** nahi mom ye jhooth bol rahi hai, maine nahi mara..

 **Nikki** : isne mujhe mara..

 _The little girl was crying loudly ..tears were overflowing from her eyes..shreya and divya tried to console her.._

 **Tarika:** abhijeet, ab aap hi samjhao ise..itni choti si bachhi ko aise rulata hai kya koi..

 **Adi:** papa…maine ise nahi mara, aap jante ho na main ladkiyon pe hath nahi uthata..

 _Abhijeet laughed at his sentence.._

 **Tarika:** dekha, dialoguebaji me to amitabh bachhan ka bhi baap hai..

 **Abhijeet:** achha nikki beta aap chup ho jao, ye batao adi ne kyun mara aapko?

 **Nikki:** uncle..(sobbing) ..maine use ye nail paint dikhaya, maine kaha ki ye shreya chachi ne mere hath me lagaya, to usne mujhe bola ki..shreya chachi sirf uski chachi hain..meri nahi..main unhe chachi na kahu..

 _Shreya was shocked to know that she was actually the reason of this battle.._

 **Tarika:** achha! To shreya chachi sirf inki chachi hain, patent karake rakha hai kya..?

 **Adi:** mom maine bas ise bola ki wo shreya chachi ko chachi na bulaye, auntie bula sakti hai but chachi nahi…wo iski chachi nahi hain..

 **Tarika:** he bhagwan kya karu main is ladke ka..shreya ab tum hi sambhalo ise..

 **Shreya:** adi beta aisa nahi kehte…nikki bhi mujhe chachi bula sakti hai, aapko jalan kyun ho rahi hai..

 **Adi:** but shreya chachi..aap mere alawa kisi aur se pyar kaise kar sakte ho..

 **Shreya:** han baba main sirf apne adi se pyar karti hu..but nikki se bhi main pyar karti hu…lekin aapse jyada to nahi na..

 **Nikki:** uhuu uhu..main apni mumma ko bataungi, phir wo adi ko bahut maregi..

 _The little girl ran away from there to complain her mother …._

 **Shreya:** adi beta dekho aapne use rula diya, beta aisa to nahi karte na, aap to good boy ho na..

 **Adi:** han but wo aur uski maa dono mujhe pasand nahi..moti kahi ki…

 **Shreya:** no adi aisa nahi bolte beta..

 _Daya came there to solve the matter.._

 **Daya:** are ye kya ho raha hai bhai..

 **Shreya:** dekhiye na adi ne nikki ko rula diya..

 **Daya:** oho ye to bahut gandi baat hai..adi beta chalo nikki ko sorry bolo…

 **Adi:** main nahi bolunga sorry…huhh!

 _And he also ran away from there…_

 **Divya:** chod na shreya, bachhe hain choti choti bato pe ladte rahte hain…chal hume taiyar bhi to hona hai na..

 **Daya** : are aap log abhi tak taiyar nahi huye..

 **Divya:** dekhiye na jeeju..hume fursat hi nahi mil rahi..dekhte hain humara room abhi bhi khali hua ya nahi..

 _And shreya and divya moved from there…fortunately now nobody was in shreya's room..they became happy..and started getting ready..and after some time they both were ready..and looking very beautiful.._

 **Divya** _eying at shreya_ : oho..aaj to koi ekdum katil lag raha hai..

 _Shreya smiled at her comment_

 **Shreya** : ji han aur (eying at divya) koi aaj bijli girane wala hai..

 **Divya:** huhh..main koi bijli wijli nhai girane wali..par sachhi shreya, tu bahut pyari lag rahi hai aaj..jeeju dekhege na to apne aap ko sambhal nahi payenge..

 **Shreya** : han han..bas bhi kar..chal neeche chal baraat aane hi wali hogi.. _shreya said sliding the bangles in her hand.._

 _Divya noticed shreya's bangles.._

 **Divya:** shreya…

 **Shreya:** hmm

 **Divya:** shreya, ye jewel pehanna jaroori hai kya..I mean ye teri bangles ki matching ko kharab kar raha hai..

 _Shreya noticed her bangles_ ..

 **Shreya:** wo to hai but, main ise nikal nahi sakti..

 **Divya:** oho shreya tu bhi na kaisi baate karti hai..thodi der ki to baat hai, meri maan to ise utar de, teri chudiyon ke sath bilkul achha nahi lag raha hai..function khatam hote hi phir se pehan lena..

 **Shreya:** nahi divya, dadi ma ane kaha tha ki main ise apne hath se kabhi na nikalu..nahi to koi bhi anhoni ho sakti hai..

 **Divya:** what! _She laughed out loudly_..kya shreya tu bhi na, in sab bato ko itna seriously lene ki koi jarurat nahi hai, aisa kuch nahi hota..ise nikal de..

 **Shreya:** nahi divya..

 _Shreya protested but divya forcefully removed_ _that jewel from her hand.._

 **Shreya** : ye kya kiya tune?

 **Divya:** kuch nahi baba..ye dekh yahi is table pe rakh deti hu ise, wapas pehan lena baad me..ab dekh teri chudiyan kitni pyari lag rahi hain..

 **Shreya:** divya lekin…

 _Just then they heard the sound of bandbaja..and the voices of girls.. "baraat aa gayi… baraat aa gayi"_

 **Divya:** woow..baraat aa gayi..chal dekhte hain..

 _they came in the balcony…the baraat has arrived on the gate..some boys were dancing crazily …_

 _ **aaye hum baraati baraat leke…**_

 _ **jayenge hum tujhko apne sath leke..**_

 _shreya and divya both were very excited seeing the huge crowd of dancing people known as baraat..they were first time witnessing a marriage in proper indian style, it was exciting for both of them…_

 **divya:** oh my god..mera bhi dance karne ka man kar raha hai…le jayenge..le jayenge..dilwale dulhaniya le jayenge..

 **shreya** : stupid chal neeche..baraat ka swagat nahi karna, baad me dance kar lena..

 **divya:** ok ok chal..

 _shreya was so excited that she totally forgot about the jewel..the both rushed downwards.._

 _as they reached there pratima was welcoming rajat..divya and shreya were enjoying the procedure of welcoming the baraat..when nikhil came near them, he tapped divya's shoulder_..

 **nikhil:** han ji, to main kya keh raha tha, rajat ji ne kaisi sherwani pehni hai..

 _it was now when shreya and divya noticed that rajat was wearing cream sherwani according to nikhil .._

 **shreya:** what? ye kya, divya inhone to cream sherwani hi pehni hai..

 **divya:** iska matlab hum shart haar gaye,..no..

 **nikhil:** yes! Aur ab shart ke mutabik tum dono agle ek ghante tak kuch nahi bologi…

 **shreya:** hum nahi mante ye shart..nonsense..

 **nikhil:** tum dono ko ye shart puri karni hi padegi..tum dono ko meri kasam soch lo ab..

 _both shreya and divya looked at each other..and made a helpless face.._

 **shreya-divya** ( _together_ ) ok..manjoor, ab se agle ek ghante tak hum kuch bhi nahi bolenge..

 **nikhil:** very good..aur tum dono ke sath sath ye shart suhana aur purvi ko bhi to puri karni hai..mai unhe bata kar aata hu..

 _shreya and divya decided to keep a mum till one hour.._

 _after half an hour ..the marriage ceremony was about to start…_

 **pratima:** are shreya beta..wo jara upar wale kamre me se jake phool le aao..phero ke waqt dulha dulhan ke upar phenkne ke liye..

 _shreya smiled and nooded her head..and went to bring the flowers.._

 **shreya** (pov) : oh god, kitna mushkil kam hai ye maun vrat rakhna..bas 20 minute aur..kab pure honge ye ek ghante?

 _She entered inside the room, and as she was in a hurry..she opened and left the door in such a way that it closed with a loud bang..actually there was some problem with the door, that if someone closes it loudly then it gets locked and then it can be opened only from the outside by the key..shreya has no knowledge of this..she was unaware of one more thing that daya was also inside the room..he has also came there in search of something..as he heard the sound of the door, he turned and find shreya there, shreya was also surprised seeing him there.._

 **Daya:** are shreya, tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

 _Shreya was about to say something when she remembered about the bet, and she shut her mouth and moved from there passing a sweet smile to him..shreya went and picked the flowers…here daya was wondering why she did not reply? Daya moved to go but as he tried to open the door, he found it locked…shreya also came near the door holding the flower basket.._

 **Daya:** ye darwaja..lock kaise ho gaya..

 _Shreya was shocked ..she looked at daya, who was trying to open the door.._

 **Daya:** yaha se aawaj bhi lagau to bhi koi sunega nahi, ab jab tak koi bahar se aakar chabi se ye darwaja nahi kholta, hum bahar nahi ja sakte..

 _Shreya was biting her nails_ …Daya turned to her..

 **Daya:** no problem..dekhte hain kaun aata hai hume azaad karwane..

 _Daya kept talking, but shreya has not uttered a single word till now..she looked at daya only to find him staring her lovingly.._

 **Daya:** shreya wo.. _he moved near her..shreya was confused.._ tumhari bindi..

 _And before that shreya could understand anything..daya came really close to her, shreya closed her eyes..daya looked at her and smiled..then he settled her bindi, which has been moved a liitle from its correct place.., properly in between her eyebrows..shreya opened her eyes and smiled at him..daya too smiled.._

 **Daya:** ab thanks bolne ki jarurat nahi hai..

 _Shreya again just smiled and looked down ..while daya kept staring her.._

 **Daya:** shreya, ek baat kahu..aaj tum itni khoobsurat lag rahi ho na ki bas man kar raha hai ki sab kuch chodke bas tumhe aise hi dekhta rahu..

 _shreya looked into his eyes..they both kept looking at each other for sometime..after sometime daya broke the eyelock.._

 **Daya:** ab tum ye kahogi ki kya main roj itni khoobsurat nahi lagti, hai na..

 _Shreya again just smiled but did not say anything_..

 **Daya:** shreya, I know dulhan ko dekhke, har ladki yahi sochti hai ki wo kab dulhan banegi..use kab mauka milega shadi ka wo laal joda pehanane ka..hai na..tumne bhi socha hoga na kuch aisa….

 _Shreya was still silent and just looking down.._

 **Daya:** main bhi tumhe us laal jode me jald se jald dekhna chahta hu..mujhse to intejar hi nahi ho raha hai us din ka..main janta hu tum bhi meri tarah utni hi betabi se us din ka intejar kar rahi ho, hai na?

 _Shreya said nothing and just looked at him…_

 **Daya:** bolo na shreya, tum itna sharma kyun rahi ho, yaha hum dono ke alawa aur koi bhi nahi hai..please kuch to bolo..

 **Shreya (** pov) : what the hell is this? Main daya ke sath itni der se ek kamre me akele hu, humare aas paas koi bhi nahi..lekin mera badluck, chahte huye bhi daya se kuch nahi bol sakti..nikhil ne apni kasam de di hai, use tod bhi to nahi sakti..oh god! Kab pure honge ye ek ghante, abhi bhi 5 minute baki hain..

 **Daya:** tum mujhse naraaj ho shreya, mujhse koi galti ho gayi hai kya?

 _Shreya nodded in no.._

 **Daya:** to kya hua, main kab se bole ja raha hu, aur tum ho ki koi jawab hi nahi de rahi ho..

 _Shreya said nothing and turned her face.._

 **Daya:** its ok, tum nahi bolna chahti to mat bolo..

 _Shreya was feeling very bad..After 5 minutes…shreya looked at the clock, one hour was completed,, she became happy.._

 **Shreya:** ufff! Thank god..1 ghanta ho gaya..

 **Daya:** 1 gahnta ho gaya matlab?

 **Shreya:** daya wo..

 _and she narrated the whole story to him..daya could not stop himself from laughing…_

 **Daya:** shreya..tum log bhi na..wahi main soch raha hu ki tum itni der se kuch bol kyun nahi rahi ho..anyway ab to tumahara maun vrat bhi pura ho chukka hai..to ab to kuch kaho..

 _Shreya looked in his eyes.._

 **Shreya:** daya, kehna to bahut kuch hai aapse..par kabhi keh hi nahi pati..you know..

 _She stopped as tarika knocked the door.._

 **Tarika:** shreya tum andar ho kya?

 **Shreya** : han bhabhi..wo darwaja galti se lock ho gaya..

 **Tarika:** mujhe pata tha yahi hua hoga, main key lekar aayi hu..

 _She opened the door, and as she found both daya and shreya together she smiled naughtily at them.._

 **Tarika:** achha..to devar ji aap bhi yahi hain..mujhe pehle pata hota to thodi aur der me aati..galat waqt pe aane ke liye sorry..

 **Daya:** bhabhi aisa kuch nahi hai, main yaha pehle se tha aur shreya baad me aayi..aur phir ye darwaja band ho gaya..maine kholne ki koshish ki par khula hi nahi..

 **Tarika:** han han sab janti hu..waise main bhi nahi aati, par wo maaji ne bheja ki jara dekho shreya abhi tak phool lekar kyun nahi aayi..

 _And she looked naughtily at shreya.._

 **Shreya:** bhabhi..wo darwaja..mujhe pata nahi tha ki aisa kuch ho jayega..anyway maine phool le liye hain , chaliye..

 _They came down..marriage ceremony was about to start..pandit said to bring the bride down in the mandap..shreya, divya and others brought purvi, in the soon the marriage ceremony was completed..the newly wed couple took the blessings of their elders…it was the time of bidai now…purvi was trying her hard to not to cry, but she could not resist her tears..she hugged dadi maa and started crying loudly.._

 **Purvi:** dadi maa..mujhe nahi jana aap sab ko chodke..

 **Dadi maa:** chup ho ja, meri bachhi..jana to har ladki ko padta hai ek din apna khud ka ghar chodke, yahi to is duniya ki reeti hai, jo badli nahi ja sakti..

 **Prtaima:** dekha maaji, us din kaise kah rahi thi ki main apni bidai ke din jara sa bhi nahi roungi..aur aaj dekho kaise ro rahi hai..

 _Purvi hugged her mother tightly.._

 **Purvi:** maaa…

 **Pratima:** chup pagli aise ro mat, aaj se teri ek nayi zindagi shuru hone ja rahi hai..tu apna ghar chod ke isliye ja rahi hai taki kisi aur ka gahr saja sake..

 _Purvi was crying hugging pratima, when adi came and caught her hand.._

 **Adi:** purvi bua..aap hum sab ko chod ke kyu ja rahi ho..hum aapko miss karenge..

 _Purvi turned and looked at the little boy.._

 **Purvi:** sachhi..tu mujhe miss karega?

 **Adi:** han..ye aapke liye..

 _he handed over a beautiful sketch of her own and beside which was written.. "purvi bua..we'll miss you"Purvi saw that and could not hold her tears anymore, she burst out crying..and hugged adi..Seeing her crying rajat came forward.._

 **Rajat:** adi aap chinta mat karo, main roj aapki purvi bua ko aapse milwane lekar aaya karunga..

 **Abhijeet:** purvi ab bas kar rona..chal aansu ponch..

 **Daya:** aur rajat..ek baat yaad rahe, ye pahli aur aakhiri baar hai jab hum dono bhai apni behan ki aankho me aansuu dekh rahe hain..ise kabhi rulana mat..

 **Rajat:** aap chinat mat keejiye, main wada karta hu, aaj ke baad se purvi ki aankho me kabhi aansu nahi aane dunga..

 _Purvi came and hugged her both loving brothers at the same time..then she hugged pradyuman and cried in his arms..then she came to shreya and tarika.._

 **Purvi:** tarika bhabhi, shreya bhabhi..thank you so much..meri itni achhi bhabhi banne ke liye..aap dono ne humesha mujhe apni choti behan se bhi jyada badhkar pyar diya hai…hanste khelte ye din kaise beet gaye pata hi nahi chala..aap sab ko chodkar jane ka biilkul bhi man nahi kar raha..

 _Both shreya and tarika hugged her…seeing purvi in tears..shreya also started crying..purvi noticed it..and rubbed her tears.._

 **Purvi:** are bhabhi aap kyun ro rahi ho..dont worry aapko is phase se nahi gujarna padega..

 **Suhana:** but mujhe aur divya ko to gujarna padega na..

 **Divya:** han purvi ab please mat ro..dekho tumhe dekh ke hum sab ko bhi rona aa raha hai..

 **Suhana:** han aur mera pura makeup kharab ho raha hai..

 _Purvi smiled a little..and soon the bidai was also done..everyone cried a lot but they managed them somehow.._

 _ **After two days..**_

 _As thye marriage ceremony was finished, all the guests including suhana has returned to their respective houses.._

 **Pratima:** aaj pagphere ki rasam hai..purvi ko lene kaun ja raha hai..

 **Abhijeet (** sipping coffee) maa daya ko bolo, mujhe kuch urgent kaam hai..

 **Daya:** urgent kaam to mujhe bhi hai..

 **Pratima:** bas karo tum dono, kaise bhai ho..sharm nahi aati, waha tumhari behan baithke tumhari raah dekh rahi hai, ki kab uske bhai use lene aayenge aur yaha tum dono..bas cid ki duty karte raho aur bhool jao saare rishte naato ko..

 _Shreya came near daya to serve him coffee.._

 **Shreya:** daya, ek din ke liye rehne deejiye kaam..chale jaiye na purvi ko lene..kyun maa ko naraj kar rahe hain..

 **Daya:** umm..theek hai maa..gussa mat ho main ja raha hu use lene..

 _Daya said and after sometime he left to bring purvi home…_

 _ **After some time ..**_

 **Pratima:** ye daya kab wapas aayega purvi ko leke, ab tak to aa jana chahiye tha..

 **Dadi maa:** kyun chinta kar rahi ho bahu, bas aata hi hoga, are koi ek glass pani to de do..

 **Shreya:** ji dadi maa abhi layi..

 _Shreya poured water in a glass and came to dadi maa.._

 **Shreya:** ye leejiye dadi maa..

 **Dadi maa:** jeeti rah meri bachhi..

 _As dadi maa was taking the glass from shreya's hand..she notived her hand…and caught her hand.._

 **Dadi maa** : shreya..beta, wo dhaga kaha hai..

 _Pratima, taniya , divya, tarika, all shifted their attention towards them..now shreya also remembered about her mistake.._

 **Shreya:** dadi maa wo…

 _Pratima came near shreya.._

 **Pratima:** ye kya kiya tumne shreya, kaha hai wo dhaga..

 **Taniya:** shreya, tu aisa kaise kar sakti hai..sab kuch pata hone ke baad bhi..tune wo dhaga nikal diya apne hath se..

 _Shreya looked at their faces, they were looking panicked, and worried like they are going to be a prey of a big disaster.._

 **Shreya:** wo..I am really sorry, dadi maa..maine jaanboojhkar nahi nikala..wo mere kamre me hi hoga..mai abhi pehan kar aati hu..

 **Pratima:** ek minute shreya, wo dhaga kabse tumhare hath me nahi hai..

 _Shreya replied in a low voice_

 **Shreya:** ji maa..wo jab purvi ki baraat aane wali thi tab se..

 **Dadi maa:** he bhagwan..matlab itne lambe waqt se wo dhaga tere hath me nahi hai shreya, ye kya kiya tumne?

 **Taniya:** shreya itni badi galti kaise kar sakti ho tum, bahut der ho chuki hai shreya, ab aur der mat kar beta, please jaldi ja aur wo dhaga pehan le?

 **Shreya:** maa..I am sorry..main bas abhi pehan kar aati hu..

 _Shreya moved to her room..while divya and tarika…both were observing the faces of the three ladies who were looking very scared..shreya reached on the staircase, meanwhile the landline phone rang.._

 **Tarika:** main dekhti hu.. _she received the phone_ ….hello..han kaun..abhijeet, han kya hua..hello..abhijeet..hello..abhijeet aap kuch bol kyun nahi rahe..hello..hello..abhi… _and the next moment what abhijeet said was something which made tarika shocked_ ,..kyaaaaaaa! abhijeet ye kya keh rahe hain aap, aise kaise ho gaya..

 _Shreya has reached on the second step of the staircase, she stopped hearing tarika shouting..pratima and all others moved near tarika.._

 **Dadi maa:** tarika bahu, kya hua, kya kaha abhijeet ne..

 _Tarika looked at dadi maa..she was silent..probaly trying to find some words to convey the message which she has got through abhijeet.._

 **Pratima:** bahu tum chup kyun ho, kya kaha abhijeet ne aakhir..

 **Taniya** : tarika beta, kuach to bolo please..

 **Tarika:** abhijeet ne hospital se phone kiya tha..

 **Divya:** hospital?

 **Tarika:** daya….daya purvi ke ghar pahuncha hi nahi, uska accident ho gaya hai..wo hospital me hai..aur..aur doctors ka kehna hai ki uska bach pana bahut mushkil hai.. _tarika managed to speak in a broken voice.._

 _These lines fell in shreya's ears piercing her heart…she could not believe on her own ears..what she heard just a few seconds ago…she went blank..she was frozen on her place..she had no idea how to react…she felt like the floor beneth her feet was shaking…_

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: sorry for being late…**

 **So guys, anhoni ko kaun taal sakta hai…kya shreya ki choti si galti ka anjaam daya ki zindagi par bhari pad jayega..?**

 **Wait for next chapters to know what will happen now?**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, love you all so much..**

 **Keep loving dareya and YRKKH…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

 **Tarika:** doctors ka kehna hai ki daya ko... bacha pana... bahut mushkil hai,…uski..uski halat bahut…bahut critical hai.

 _She said in a trembling voice and broke down into tears..everyone else were not believing what they all just heard.._

 **Pratima:** ye kya keh rahi ho beta?

 _She asked in a weak voice..tarika was continuously shaking her head in no and crying bitterly, seeing her tears, everyone had to believe on her words.._

 **Taniya:** oh my god! Oh my god..ye kya ho gaya, aisa nahi ho sakta…aisa nahi ho sakta….

 **Pratima** : ka..kya nahi ho sak..sakta? kya hua ta..taniya..hua kya hai..

 _Taniya could not hold , she hugged pratima and started crying.._

 **Dadi maa:** he bhagwan! Ye kya ho gaya! Mera daya..mera bachha..ye kya ho gaya uske sath…

 _And the old woman too burst out crying..divya was shocked..it took some more minutes for her to understand what had happened..she shivered badly from inside as she realised that this disaster could be a result of her silly mistake..she just turned and looked at shreya..and found her standing still on the stairscase like a statue.._

 _Hearing the loud voice of the crying of the women , jayant and nikhil rushed in the hall..they both were puzzeled to see the scenario…_

 **Jayant:** taniya, kya hua?

 _Taniya rushed to him…_

 **Taniya** : jayant… _she could not speak further and burst out crying clutching his shirt.._

 **Jayant:** taniya..ye sab kya ho raha hai..

 **Nikhil:** auntie..bhabhi..aap log is tarah se ro kyun rahe ho..kya baat hai?

 _But they told nothing and continued crying..getting no reply from them nikhil came to divya..and caught her arms.._

 **Nikhil:** divya..tum to kuch bolo..kya ho raha hai ye sab..

 _Divya looked at him with teary eyes..but her voice got stuck into her throat.._

 **Jayant:** aap log kuch batayenge..baat kya hai..

 _Now pratima who was in a state of shock started murmuring.._

 **Pratima:** da..daya ka accident..ho gaya hai..ab use ..koi nahi bacha sakta…koi nahi bacha sakta…

 _Hearing her words both nikhil and jayant went blank.._

 **Jayant:** bhabhi..ye kya keh rahi hain aap..

 _Pratima turned to him.._

 **Pratima:** mujhe daya ke paas jana hai..use koi nahi bacha sakta ab..koi nahi..

 _Jayant was shocked seeing pratima like that.._

 **Dadi maa:** koi mujhe hospital le chalo..mere daya ke paas le chalo..mujhe hospital le chalo..

 **Jayant:** nikhil, gadi nikalo..

 _Nikhil nodded his head and moved to get the car..the women continued crying their heart out..but there was someone who was totally silent …she has no tears in her eyes..no movement in her body, no expressions on her face..probably her body was there but her mind was somewhere else..after sometime nikhil came back.._

 **Nikhil:** dad, jaldi chaliye..dadi maa, auntie, bhabhi, mom..jaldi chaliye..

 _Jayant with all the ladies rushed outside..nikhil was about to go but he turned and came to divya.._

 **Nikhil:** divya hum log hospital ja rahe hain..shreya ka khayal rakhna..!

 _He said signalling towards shreya..and quickly rushed out of the house… here divya was crying silently..she took a glance of shreya..who descended downstairs like a lifeless body..she was not crying..not reacting..she came to divya and looked at her..seeing her like that divya felt more guilty, and cursed herself .._

 **Divya:** shreya…

 _Shreya was just staring her silently..her thoat was dried..she tried to speak but no voice came out from her mouth.._

 **Divya:** shreya, ..ye sab meri wajeh se hua hai…maine kabhi sapne me bhi nahi socha tha, ki meri ek choti si galti ka anjaam itna bura ho sakta hai..main teri hi nahi..in sabki gunehgaar hu shreya..jaane anjaane mujhse ye kya ho gaya ..

 _Shreya was still silent …she was looking at divya..she was seeing her talking something..but she was not listening her..her words were falling into her ears but were not reaching to her mind..seeing shreya so quiet divya..held her from her shoulders and jerked her..and shouted loudly._

 **Divya:** shreya tu itni shant kyun hai, kuch bolti kyun nahi..kuch kahegi nahi mujhse..daantegi nahi mujhe….saza nahi degi mujhe meri galti ki..please shreya say something..plese scold me, please punish me shreya..please say something..

 _Hearing divya's loud voice shreya came back to her senses.._

 **Shreya:** divya..daya..daya..ka accident..?

 _she could not speak further and collapsed on the floor..and started crying bitterly ..divya tried to hold her but she could not..she too sat on the floor and put her hand on her shoulder.._

 **Shreya:** ye kya ho gaya divya..aisa nahi ho sakta..daya ko kuch nahi ho sakta..kuch nahi ho sakta unhe..

 _Divya was unable to speak she just kept sobbing silently..a hard feeling of guilt was clearly visible in her eyes.._

 _Shreya wiped her tears and looked at divya.._

 **Shreya:** divya ye sab meri wajah se hua hai..dadi maa ne mujhse kaha tha ki main wo dhaga na nikalu apne hath se..phir bhi maine..ye jante huye bhi ki iska anzaam bahut bura ho sakta hai..maine dadi maa ki baat nahi mani..main use wapas pehanna bhool gayi…aisa kaise kar sakti hu main divya..aisa kaise kar sakti hu main..

 **Divya:** teri koi galti nahi hai shreya, sari galti meri hai…teri un bato pe yakeen nahi kiya maine, tu to taiyar bhi nahi thi wo dhaga apne hath se nikalne ke liye, lekin maine,…maine jabardasti…shreya..I am really sorry shreya..

 _Shreya was not paying any attention to what divya was saying.._

 **Shreya:** dadi maa ne kaha ki main daya ki zindagi hu…lekin..lekin aaj..aaj sirf aur sirf meri wajeh se daya...ki zindagi khatre me hai..jis insaan se khud se bhi jyada pyar karti hu, use maine khud hi maut ke muh me bhej diya hai…

 _Divya kept sobbing..keeping her head on shreya's shoulders..but shreya stopped crying ..as divya found her silent again, she lifted her head up to look at her..shreya wiped her tears.._

 **Shreya** : nahi divya, main aisa nahi hone dungi..daya ko kuch nahi hone dungi main..aur agar unhe kuch bhi hua na to..to main bhi ji nahi paungi divya..main bhi apni jaan de dungi…

 **Divya:** nahi shreya..aisa mat bol..jeeju ko kuch nahi hoga..kuch nahi hoga unhe..tera pyar hai na unke sath..tum dono ko sath rehna hai shreya, sath sath jeena hai,…marne ki baat mat kar..jeeju ko kaise kuch ho sakta hai bhala, unki zindagi to tujhme hai shreya..aur jab tak tu unke sath hai..unhe kuch nahi ho sakta..

 _Shreya just looked at her..she wiped off her tears and quikly stood up and ran towards the little temple of the house..she came and stood in front of the idle of god..and rang the bell.._

 **Shreya:** (in a loud voice) kyun karte hain aap aisa..hum sab to aap hi ke bachhe hain na.. apne hi bachho ko is tarah se tadapte huye dekhkar bhi aap muskura rahe hain..aapne hi humari takdeer ko ek dusre se joda hai na..meri zindagi me daya ka pyar dekar use itna khoobsurat bana diya, are abhi to humne sath me jeena shuru bhi nahi kiya tha aur aapne itna bada toofan bhej diya humari zindagi me..

 _Divya came after her but she stopped at some distance behind her..shreya continued her one sided argument with the God_

 **Shreya:** kya samajhte hain aap khud ko..jo aapka man karega wahi karenge aap..hum insan aapke hath ki kathputliyan hain na..jab chaha humari zindagi me khushiyan bhej di aur jab chaha gamo ka pahad lakar khada kar diya..kis baat ki saja de rahe hain aap daya ko..kya bigada hai unhone kisi ka, khud ke bare me sochne se pehle dusro ke bare me sochte hain..jo insaan sirf dusro ke liye hi jeena janta hai, uski zindagi cheenkar kya pana chahte hain aap..

aapko kya lagta hai,,ek mamuli sa wo dhaga mere hath se choot gaya to humare rishte ki dor kamjor pad gayi..aur aapko daya ki zindagi ke sath khilwaad karne ka mauka mil gayaa…huhh..to ye aapki galat fehmi hai..humare rishte ki dor itni kamjor nahi hai..us dhage se kahi majboot dor se bandha hai humara rishta…humare dil ki dor se..aur wo dor itni kamjor nahi …main bhi dekhti hu aap mujhse mera pyar kaise cheente hain….ek aurat ke pyar ki agnipariksha lena band keejiye aap..kyunki usme jeet humesha aurat ki hogi, aur aapko sirf haar milegi..agar ek savitri aapse apne pati ki zindagi wapas cheenkar la sakti hai to waqt aane par is duniya ki har aurat savitri ban sakti hai..aur ab main aapko dikhaungi savitri ka dusra roop..main cheenkar laungi apne pyar ko maut ke muh se wapas….aapko ek baar phir se hara kar dikhaungi…

maaf keejiyega, par mere liye mera pyar hi mera bhagwan hai, aur aapse pehle uski puja karti hu main… mere pyar ke aage aapki ek nahi chalne dungi main, aap bas dekhte rahiye, ye ek aurat ka wada hai aapse..

 _Divya was staring at her..she was feeling proud of her..she could see a bright ray of hope..after seeing shreya's determination and confidence..a little smile formed on her lips.._

 _Here shreya again rang the bell..and rushed to her room with fast steps..divya too followed her..shreya was almost running upstairs…she was not looking in her senses..her dupatta fell down on the stairs but she did not cared and moved ahead…divya picked her dupatta up and followed her to her room..shreya opened the doors with a thud..and scanned the whole room.._

 **Divya:** shreya…shreya..

 _shreya did not pay any attention to her, she came near the table where she has kept that precious jewel…the table was still looking messy…shreya started searching that jewel carefully..but she could not find it there…_

 **shreya:** yahi to rakha tha kaha gaya..

 _divya too started searching in othere corners.._

 _shreya searched the entire room…every corner..but she could not find it there…in frustration she clutched her hair tightly and started throwing the objects angrily here and there in the room..seeing her so aggressive divya came near her to console her…_

 **divya:** shreya, wo dhaga to humne isi table pe rakha tha, kaha chala gaya..

 _shreya said nothing but kept searching …_

 **divya:** shreya,. Us din humare room me itne sare log aa ja rahe the, kahi unme se kisi ne galti se utha to nahi liya..lekin ab hum puchenge bhi kisse, sab wapas apne ghar ja chuke hain..

 _shreya still said nothing and was just throwing things on the floor in frustration..she lifted up the table lamp and threw it on the floor..in doing so a piece of glass injured her hand…divya came and held her hand._

 **Divya:** shreya, kya kar rahi hai tu, relax, sab theek ho jayega..hum dhundh lenge use..

 _Now it was enough for shreya, she looked up at her.._

 **Shreya:** kya theek ho jayega..han? kya dhundh lenge hum, tujhe andaja bhi hai..is waqt kis daur se gujar rahi hu main aur tu mujhe relax karne ko keh rahi hai..

 **Divya:** shreya main bas..

 **Shreya:** shut up! Just get out..I said get out..leave me alone..I don't need anyone..got it..leave!

 _Divya was shockingly looking at her.._

 **Divya:** no shreya..main kahi nahi jaungi, main tujhe is hall me akela nahi chod sakti..

 **Shreya:** I said leave!

 _Shreya pushed her out of the room and closed the door..divya requested her to open the door.._

 **Divya:** shreya please open the door..tu kuch aisa waisa mat kar lena please darwaja khol ..

 _Divya kept knocking but she got no response from other side..finally she took a deep breath and sat near the doorstep..waiting for shreya to open the door.._

 **Hospital..**

 _Everybody reached the hospital..they all were highly panicked and continuously shouting daya's name…abhijeet, and pradyuman were already present there..abhijeet was standing outside OT and pradyuman was sitting on the bench lowering his head..some cid officers were also there.. jayant rushed to pradyuman.._

 **Jayant:** pradyuman..ye sab kaise ho gaya..kaisa hai daya..

 _Pradyuman said nothing, just nodded his head in no and burst out crying hiding his face with his palms.._

 **Jayant:** abhijeet beta..beta daya kaisa hai?

 _Abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes.._

 **Abhijeet:** uncle..daya…daya theek nahi hai..bahut buri halat me hai wo..

 **Dadi maa:** abhijeet..mujhe daya ko dekhna hai..

 _and she rushed towards OT but abhijeet stopped her.._

 **Abhijeet:** nahi dadi maa..abhi nahi..abhi koi andar nahi ja sakta…doctors operation kar rahe hain..daya ko hosh aa jaye phir hum sab milenge usse..

 **Pratima:** aur use hosh kab tak aayega?

 _Pratima asked in a weak voice..Abhijeet has no answer for her question…he looked at her for some seconds..then replied with a heavy throat.._

 **Abhijeet:** aa jayega maa..bahut jald aa jayega..

 _Pratima sat on the bench lost in her own thoughts..taniya sat near her keeping her hands on her shoulder..while tarika was supporting dadi maa…jayant was consoling pradyuman, and nikhil and abhijeet were standing there feeling very helpless..after some more minutes, the red bulb of OT went off..the main doctor of the operating panel came out..everyone rushed to him.._

 **Abhijeet:** doctor..kya hua..daya kaisa hai ab..

 _Doctor took a deep breath and looked at the helpless , faces of these people.._

 **Doctor:** mr. abhijeet..humare liye abhi kuch bhi keh pana bahut mushkil hai..aapko bhi accident ki severity pata hai..aise accidents me 95% se jayada logo ki on the spot hi maut ho jati hai, aur jo 5% log hospital pahunch bhi jate hain to unme bhi..bachne walo ki tadaad..1% se bhi kam hoti hai …aap jante hi hain, accident me unka bahut blood loss ho chuka hai….its good ki unhe sar me jyada chot nahi aayi hai ..lekin phir bhi body ke dusre parts me severe injuries hui hain..pulse rate bahut kam hai..as a result of chest compression during the accident he is suffering from myocardial contusion….heart rates are quite irregular..breathing is also short..next 12 hours are critical for him..agar agle 12 ghanto me unhe hosh nahi aaya..to uske aage hum kuch nahi kar payenge..

 _Pratima felt like falling on the floor, taniya supported her.._

 **Pratima:** doctor saab, matlab agar agle 12 ghante me daya ko hosh nahi aaya to..to wo hum sabko chhodkar chala jayega? Hum sab se door?

 **Dadi maa:** bahu ye kya bol rahi hhai tu, aisa kuch nahi hoga , humara daya hume chodkar kahi nahi jayega..

 _Doctor felt very bad and helpless seeing the ladies crying in front of him.._

 **Doctor:** dekhiye aap log please himmat rakhiye, hum apni taraf se puri koshish kar rahe hain..jo kuch bhi hum kar sakte hain, baki sab kuch to bhagwan ke hath me hi hai..

 _He said and moved from there because he too was not able to face a mother's teary eyes asking him for saving the life of his loving son.._

 **Pratima:** maa, aapne suna kya kaha doctor ne..mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai…maa..da..daya..ko hosh aa jayega na..wo hum sabko chodkar nahi jayega na…main kaise jee paungi uske bina..ma

 _Pratima asked in a trembling voice, Dadi maa hugged her and started crying.._

 **Dadi maa:** kuch nahi hoga humare daya ko,…kuch nahi hoga..

 _Pratima separated from hug..and looked at dadi maa.._

 **Pratima:** maa..subah jab daya ghar se nikla to pata hai usne mere paas aakar kya kaha..usne kaha ki, use na mere hath ki kheer khani hai, usne kaha ki main uske liye kheer bana ke rakhu, wo wapas aakar khayega..maa…maine abhi tak uske liye kheer bhi nahi banai..main ..main na..ghar jakar uske liye kheer bana deti hu…shayad iske baad kabhi use apne hatho se kheer khilane ka mauka hi na mile…hai na..main ja rahi hu..daya ke liye kheer banane.

 _Taniya could not hide her tears seeing her best friend in such pathetic condition..she just came and hugged pratima.._

 **Taniya:** pratima..sambhal apne aap ko..tu daya ko apne hath se kheer jaroor khilana..kuch nahi hoga use..dekhna bahut jald theek ho jayega wo..

 _Till now purvi and rajat were also informed about the accident..they both reached ..purvi came running and crying badly.._

 **Purvi:** maa…dadi maa..bhaiya..bhaiya kaise hai…ye sab kaise ho gaya..

 _Pratima wiped off her tears and held purvi with her arms.._

 **Pratima:** purvi, achha hua tu aa gayi..tu na…ja ..jaldi se daya se mil le..apne bhai ka chehra dekh le aakhhiri baar..doctor ne kaha ki wo daya…hum sab ko chodkar chala jayega..tera bhai..marne wala hai..purvi..ab koi nahi bacha sakta use..

 _Everbody was shocked hearing pratima talking like this..pratima was in a state of shock..she had lost her power of thinking, a heart of a poor mother inside her who was scared of loosing her piece of heart..had lost her control over her mind..her mind was fully occupied with such negative thoughts..she was not able to think positively in this condition..seeing her mother like that purvi felt pity on her..she shouted loudly.._

 **Purvi:** maaaa,…ye kya ho gaya hai tumhe..kya bolo ja rahi ho tum…bhaiya ko kuch nahi hoga maa..kuch nahi hoga..sambhalo apne aapko..

 _she said and the next moment she hugged her mother and they both broke down into tears.._

 _Rajat came and silently stood beside abhijeet..he had no words to say..meanwhile sachin and vivek came there.._

 **Sachin : (** in a low voice) sir ye raha wo truck driver jo daya sir ko hospital lekar aaya tha..

 _Abhijeet controlled his emotions and tried to switch back to the sr inspector abhijeet mode.._

 **Abhijeet:** tumne dekha us accident ko..kaise hua ye sab..

 **Driver:** han sir, ye accident meri aankhho ke samne hi hua..sir aisa lag raha tha ki gadi ka driver jaise nashe me ho..jaise use kuch dikhai hi na de raha ho…rasta kaha hai, jana kidhar hai..maine dekha wo car bahut tej speed se meri taraf aa rahi thi..maine horn bajaya, aawaj bhi lagai..lekin ..wo driver pata nahi kaise gadi chala raha tha..wo to apni car ko lakar khud meri truck me thok deta, lekin maine kuch bhi karke apni truck ko raste se hata liya, aur wo car itni tej speed me thi ki..road pe, dividers ko todte huye, samne pole se jakar takra gayi...

 **Sachin:** shut up, tume pata bhi hai kya keh rahe ho tum, nashe me hone ki baat tum soch bhi kaise sakte ho, tumhe pata bhi hai wo kaun hain, ek cid officer hai wo..Sr. insp daya..samjhe tum..

 **Driver:** sorry sir, lekin mujhe aisa hi laga, jab koi aadmi nashe me hota hai na to, uska control nahi rehta na gadi chalane par, aapke officer ko dekhkar bhi aisa hi laga mujhe..

 **Rajat:** koi baat nahi , thank you so much, daya sir ko time par hospital pahunchane ke liye, abhi tum jao, jarurat padi to hum tumhe phir se bulayenge..

 **Driver** : ji sir..

 _Rajat tured to abhijet_

 **Rajat:** sir ab ye to daya sir ke hosh me aane par hi pata chalega ki aakhir aisa kya hua tha unke sath, jo wo gadi control nahi kar paye..

 **Vivek:** aur sir humne car ko achhi tarah se check kiya hai, itne bhayanak collision ke baad bhi gadi ke breaks abhi bhi theek hain...to aisa bhi nahi ho sakta ki gadi ke breaks fail ho gaye ho , isliye daya sir ne control kho diya..

 **Abhijeet:** ab ye to daya hi bata sakta hai ki uske sath hua kya, aur daya ko hosh kab aayega ye koi nahi bata sakta..

 _Abhijeet said and with teary eyes looked towads the OT.._

 _Here shreya was sitting on the floor, near her bed, taking support of the bed..till now her tears had also been dried...her eyes were red..the stroke of kajal has also been spread out of her eyes, due to the flow of tears..her hair were messy and ,scattered over her face..she was looking very pale and tired, she was sitting on the floor like a lifeless body..._

 _She closed her eyes..and saw daya who was flashing his charming smile to her, daya extended his hand towards her and signalled her to hold it...shreya smiled at him lovingly and moved ahead to hold his hand, but she was not able to hold his hand as she found daya going away from her...she became worried and ran towards her, extending her hands towards him , to catch him, but still she found daya going away and away from her..she started crying and running towards him...but daya went far away from her...shreya screamed his name to make him stop going away from her..but the next moment she found him lying on the hospital bed...there was nobody near him...shreya cameto him ..daya again extended his hand towards her and said to hold it...shreya moved ahead to hold his hand but daya's hand fell down and he closed his eyes..with this shreya screamed loudly..and opened her eyes with a jerk_..

 **Shreya:** dayaaaaaaa!...

 _She found herself in her room...alone , after this terrible dream, she was very scared, she wiped off her tears..and buried her head in her palms_..

 _ **Suna suna lamha lamha..**_

 _ **Meri rahe tanha tanha..**_

 _ **Aakra mujhe tum tham lo..manjil teri dekhe rasta..**_

 _ **Mud ke jara ab dekh lo..aisa Milan phir ho na ho..**_

 _ **Sab kuch mera tum hi to ho…**_

 _ **Bepanahh pyar hai aaja…tera intehjar hai aaja..**_

Her own words were echoing in her ears, which she has said to dadi maa..

"" _dadi maa, aap chinta mat keejiye, main aapse wada karti hu, main humesha daya ke sath rahungi..har kadam par unka sath dungi, mere hote huye, un par koi aanch nahi aane dungi, har musibat ko daya tak pahunchne se pehle mujhse gujarana hoga""_

 _ **Bichde bhi hum jo kabhi rasto me to sang sang rahugi sada..**_

 _ **Kadmo ki aawaj sunke chalungi tumhe dhundh lungi sada..**_

 _ **Bhuli mohabbat ki ye khusbuyen hai hawaon me faili hui..**_

 _ **Chhu kar mujhe aaj mahsoos kar lo wo yaade meri anchuyi..**_

 _ **Aisa Milan phir ho na ho..**_

 _ **Sab kuch mera tum hi to ho..**_

 _ **Bepanahh pyar hai aaja…tera intehjar hai aaja..**_

 _Shreya: (_ pov) maine apna wada tod diya, nahi nibha payi main apna wada, daya ko har musibat se door rakhne ka wada kiya tha maine aur aaj main hi un par aayi hui musibat ki jimmedar hu...bhagwan please aap ko jo bhi saza deni hai wo mujhe deejiye, meri saanse cheen leejiye par daya ki saanso ko baksh deejiye. Agar unhe kuch bhi ho gaya to main is bojh ke sath ek pal bhi nahi ji paungi...mujhse mera pyar mat chheno, abhi to hum dono ne ek dusre ko jana hi nahi...ek dusre ke pyar ko mehsoos karne do..mujhe batane do main unse kitna pyar karti hu..unke sath mujhe maut bhi manjoor hai, lekin marne se pehle unke sath jeena chahti hu...

 _ **Vaado ke dhago me hum tum bandhe hain, jara dor tum tham lo..**_

 _ **Baho me aise pighal jane do mujhko..aise mera naam lo..**_

 _ **Main wo shama hu jo roshan tumhe karke khud to pighal jaungi..**_

 _ **subeh ka suraj tumhareliye hai, main hu raat dhal jaungi..**_

 _ **aisa Milan phir ho na ho..**_

 _ **sab kuch mera tum hi to ho..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bepanaah pyar hai aaja..**_

 _ **Tera intejar hai aaja..**_

 _ **Suna suna lamha lamha..**_

 _ **Meri rahe tanha tanha...**_

 _Here divya was still sitting outside shreya's room, near her doorstep..when her cellphone started ringing..she looked at the caller id..it was nikhil..divya immediately picked up the call.._

 **Divya:** nikhil..nikhil..kya hua..jeeju kaise hain ab..

 **Nikhil:** unhe abhi bhi hosh nahi aaya hai divya..doctors bhi koi positive answer nahi de rahe..pata nahi kya hoga ab _... he said in a weak voice,and then he took a pause..._ divya..shreya kaisi hai..?

 **Divya** (with a heavy throat): nikhil...shreya ne khud ko apne kamre me band kar liya hai..maine bahut koshish ki use smjahne ki par wo meri koi baat nahi sun rahi hai..

 **Nikhil:** kya ..ye kya bol rahi ho tum..aisi situation me tum use akela klaise chod sakti ho..tum janti ho na wo kitni sensitive hai, agar usne khud ko kuch kar liya to..divya jao dekho shreya kaisi hai, sambhalo use..

 **Divya:** I am sorry nikhil, main use akele nahi sambhal pa rahi hu..mujhse nahi ho raha ye sab kuch..

 **Nikhil:** achaa..dont worry main aa raha hu..

 _They hung up..divya again knocked shreya's door..but she got no response..after some time nikhil reached their..he immediately rushed to shreya's room and found divya standing outside her room..seeing nikhil, divya felt somewhat relieved , she rushed to him.._

 **Divya:** nikhil..see, shreya darwaja hi nahi khol rahi, main kabse try kar rahi hu..

 **Nikhil:** relax , mai dekhta hu..

 _He came near the door and knocked it_..

 **Nikhil:** shreya..shreyaaa..can you hear me, shreya please open the door..mujhe tujhse baat karni hai..please darwaja khol..

 _Divya too came and started knocking the door.._

 **Divya:** shreya please darwaja khol..na..

 **Nikhil:** shreyaaa _..he turned to divya_..kahi shreya ne khud ko kuch kar to nahi liya..wo theek to hai na..

 _Divya too became worried.._

 **Divya:** nahi, wo aisa kuch nahi kar sakti..nikhil kuch bhi karke darwaja kholo please..

 _Nikhil tried to break the door, after some efforts he was successful in opening the door...as the door opened, they both rushed inside the room..and found shreya lying on the floor near her bed..unconcious..nikhil immediately rushed to her and took her head in his lap..and patted her cheeks.._

Nikhil: shreya, shreya..shreya..aankhe khol..he turned to divya..divya pani lao, shreya behosh hai..

 _Divya immediately went and brought some water, nikhil sprinkled some water on her face..shreya came back in consciousness ..._

 **Shreya:** daya...da..daya..

 **Nikhil:** shreya, tu theek hai na..

 _Shreya looked at nikhil and she immediately hugged him tightly...and broke down into tears.._

 **Shreya:** nikhil...

 _Nikhil could not resist his tears seeing his most lovely friend cum sister in this condition..he caressed her hair softly, and patted her head , in order to sooth her.._

 **Nikhil:** shreya..relax, sab theek ho jayega..

 _Shreya separated from the hug..and held his hand.._

 **Shreya:** nikhil..tu ..tu hospital se aa raha hai na...daya..daya..kaise hain ab..wo theek hain na..bol na..

 _Nikhil rubbed her tears and cupped her face in his hands.._

 **Nikhil:** nahi shreya, jeeju ko abhi tak hosh nahi aaya hai...doctors ka kehna hai ki agar agle 12 ghanto me bhi unhe hosh nahi aata to..

 _he could not finish his sentence..shreya clutched his coller tightly.._

 **Shreya:** to kya? ..han..to kya nikhil...to kya? Bol na...

 _Nikhil caught her hands and tried to calm her down.._

 **Nikhil:** shreya, kuch..kuch nahi hoga jeeju ko ..tu chinta mat kar..sab theek ho jayega..doctors hai na..sab ..sab theek ho jayega..tu tu mere sath hospital chalegi?

 _Shreya nodded in no.._

 **Shreya:** nahi nikhil..main hospital nahi jaungi..mujhse nahi hoga ye..main nahi dekh paungi unhe aise..nahi dekh paungi _..she broke down into tears, and again hugged nikhil.._

 **Nikhil:** its ok , shreya, koi baat nahi, tu chinta mat kar ...jeeju bahut jald theek ho jayenge..main hospitalja raha hu...jaise hi jeeju ko hosh aayega , main tujhe inform kar dunga..ok.. _He turned to divya_...divya, shreya ka khayal rakhna..

 _Divya nodded and came and held shreya,..nikhil again left to the hospital..divya went and brought a glass of water for shreya.._

 **Divya:** shreya, ye le pani ...

 _But shreya refused to take the water.._

 **Shreya:** nahi divya, jab tak daya ko hosh nahi aa jata..main na kuch khaungi, aur na hi pani piyungi..

 **Divya:** shreya lekin... _divya shut her mouth as she received an angry glance from shreya_..theek hai shreya..

 _divya said nothing because she guessed that somewhere shreya is very angry on her..after all it was all happening because of her foolish idea...divya cried silently for realising that she was behind this pathetic condition of her best friend and everyone else..no matter it was unintensional.._

 _After sometime..adi returned from his achool...he was calling everyone but nobody was replying..the little boy wondered, where might be all his family members...hearing his voice both shreya and divya came down in the hall..adi saw them and came near them..he was confused to see both of them in tears._

 **Adi:** shreya chachi, sab log kaha gaye hain..dadi bhi nahi..badi dadi bhi nahi..mumma bhi nahi , sab kaha hain..

 _Divya and shreya exchanged glances, they had no answer for his innocent questions...what should they tell him, that all of them have gone to hospital because his beloved chachu is on death bed..divya came ahead, and took his school bag off from his shoulders..._

 **Divya:** adi, beta, pehle aap chalo mere sath , main aapki dress change kar deti hu, phir aap khana kha lo, aapko bhokh lagi hogi na..

 **Adi:** nahi divya aunti, maine to aaj apna tifin bhi finish nahi kiya hai..mujhe bhookh nahi lagi..par mumma kaha hai, mujhe mumma ko mera home work dikhana hai, mujhe teacher se very good mila hai..aur chachu kab aayeng, unhone meri help kithi na drawing me, usme bhi mujhe full marks mile hain..main unhe dikhaunga to, wo mujhe 2 chocolate denge..

 _Hearing him shreya...could not hold her tears..she started crying, adi saw her crying and came near her.._

 **Adi:** shreya chachi aap ro rahe ho, par kyun? Kisi ne aapko daanta kya, mujhe batao aap...meri shreya chachi ko kisne danta..

 _Shreya wiped off her tears..and looked at him.._

 _Here in hospital..the nurse noticed daya breathing heavily...she noticed his heart rate was decreasing...she rushed out and called the doctors..all of them came and strated examining daya.._

 **Doctor 1:** oh my god, ye heart rate to decline hoti ja rai hai..

 **Doctor 2:** doctor, oxygen saturation bhi decrease ho raha hai..

 _All the doctors became panicked.._

 **Doctor 1** : oh my god..aisa nahi ho sakta..kya jawab dunga main inki family ko..

 _ **Here at home..**_

 **Shreya:** kuch nahi beta..aap jao divya aapki dress change kar degi..

 _Adi moved to go with divya, but he remembered something and came back to shreya.._

 **Adi:** shreya chachi, mujhe na aapko kuch dena tha..

 **Shreya** : kya?

 **Adi:** ye...ye aapka hi hai na..

 _Shreya was shocked as adi took out her jewel from his pocket.._

 _Shreya immediately snatched it from his hand..divya was also shocked.._

 **Shreya:** adi..ye..ye..kaha mila aapko..

 **Adi:** shreya chachi wo nikki hai na, uske paas tha, ..jab maine dekha to mujhe yaad aaya ki ye to aapk hai, aap humesha apne hath me pehanti ho na ise..

 _Flashback_

 _Nikki was playing with shreya's jewel, adi noticed and identified that it is of shreya.._

 **Adi:** aie..ye tere paas kaise aaya..ye to shreya chachi ka hai..

 **Nikki:** han, ye mujhe shreya chachi ke kamre me pada hua mila, mujhe achaa laga to maine utha liya, ab ye mera hai, main isse khelungi..main kisi ko nahi dungi..

 **Adi:..** dekh ye meri shreya chachi ka hai, chupchap mujhe de de, nahi to tere daant tod dunga..

 **nikki:** main nahi dungi, ye mera hai..

 **Adi:** teri to, moti kahi ki, deti hai ya du ek..

 _Adi forcefully snatched the jewel from her hand, as she was not ready to give it to him..nikki started crying and ran away to complain to her mother against adi.._

 _ **Flashback over**_

 **Adi:** maine usse cheen liya, main aapko dene hi wala tha par bhool gaya. ..sorry kahi aap iske liye hi to nahi ro rahi thi..

 _Shreya said nothing and just pulled him in a tight hug.._

 **Shreya:** thank you so much adi..beta ..aapko nahi pata, aapne mere liye kya kiya hai...aapka ye ehsaan kabhi nahi bhool sakti main..

 _She separated and kissed on his forehead_...

 _ **Here in hospital..**_

Doctors were trying their best to make daya normal, but the situation was getting out of control..

 **Doctor1:** oh my god..heart rateto aur bhi kam ho gayi hai..

 **Doctor 2:** doctor kuch kariye, ECG me straight lines aa rahi hain..

 **Doctor 1:** isme hum kya kar sakte hain.. _the doctors started pressing his chest..but of no avail..his herat beat was consatnatly decreasing.._

 _ **Here at home..**_

 **Divya:** thank god..shreya..pehan le ise..

 _Shreya nodded in yes..and immediately tied that jewel to her hand..as she tied thet jewel in her hand..daya's heart rateimmediately became normal..doctors were astonished to see that .._

 **Doctor 1** : yesss! We did it..we did it..he is getting back to normal..

 **Doctor2** : doctor its amazing..ye to kamaal ho gaya..aakhirkar huamri mehanat rang layi..you are great doctor..ab bas inhe jald se jald hosh aa jaye..

 _The doctors were celebrating their successe totally unaware of the fact that, all the events are being controlled by someone else.._

 _After some more minutes daya opened his eyes...the doctors were witnessing the most rare case in their carrier, they were witnessing truly a miracle for the first time..they have seen a man opening his eyes just after some seconds when they thought he was taking his last breaths .._

 _Shreya kissed the in her hand..after sometime divya received a call from nikhil.._

 **Divya** : han nikhil..

 _A joyful..voice of nikhil came from the other side.._

 **Nikhil:** divya...divya, jeeju ko hosh aa gaya hai..doctors ka kehna hai ki now, he is totally out of danger,..

 _Divya exclaimed in happiness.._

 **Divya:** sach!..

 _She came to shreya.._

 **Divya:** shreya..shreya, jeeju ko hosh aa gaya, ab wo khatre se bahar hain..he is out of danger now,..

 _A shine of happiness appeared in her eyes..she looked at the jewel in her hand and again kissed it..._

 **Divya:** shreya, chal hospital chalte hain...

 _Shreya smiled in tears and nodded in yes.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: extremely sorry for the late update..**

 **hope you guys liked the chapter...so daya is fine now, what will happen next, stay tuned to know more..**

 **Keep loving dareya and YRKKH..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

 _After sometimes daya was discharged from OT and was shifted in general ward, as soon doctor informed that daya has return in consciousness..and now they can meet him..everybody rushed to see him...everyone entered his ward.._

 **Dadi maa:** daya..mera bachha..mere jigar ka tukda..kaisa hai tu ab?

 _Daya was conscious but due to excessive blood loss , he was feeling weakness..he looked at all of them and managed to gave a weak smile..he looked at dadi maa..but before he could say anything, dadi maa started crying and hugged him.._

 **Daya:** (in a very weak voice) dadi maa...kuch nahi hua hai mujhe..

 **Dadi maa:** han tujhe kaha kuch hua hai..hum sab ki jaan nikal di, aur keh raha hai ki mujhe kya hua hai...dekh apni maa ko ..ro ro ke pagal huye ja rahi hai..

 _Daya looked at pratima and seeing her he could not stop his tears.._

 **Daya:** maa..

 **Pratima:** mujhe nahi karni tujhse koi baat...aise karta hai kya koi..hum waha teri raah dekh rahe hain, aur tu yaha hospital me aake leta hai..

 **Daya** : maa..sorry...

 **Pradyuman:** daya tune to dara hi diya tha hum sabko...humne to socha ki.. _he could not finish his sentence..and rubbed his tears..daya lightly pressed his palm.._

 **Daya** : dad..aap bhi na..apne chote sipahi par bharosa nahi hai..chota sa accident hi to tha...kuch nahi hua hai mujhe..

 **Abhijeet:** bas bas ab rehne de..sabit ho gaya hai ki tu bahut bada tees maar khan hai...janab stunts dikhate rehte hain, aur jaan humari nikalti hai..

 _Daya smiled at his big bro's comment.._

 **Daya:** bhai..kya aap bhi, in sab ki tarah aansu baha rahe hain, aapka ye bhai itna kamjor lagta hai kya aapko?

 **Abhijeet:** ab chup kar, tu yaha se bahar nikal phir batata hu main tujhe..

 _Daya smiled , he heard someone sobbing , he moved his gaze , and found purvi crying silently..._

 **Daya:** prviii..ab tujhe kya ho gaya..

 **Purvi:** bhaiya.. _she came and hugged his chest.._

 **Purvi:** ye kya hai , main waha aapki raah dekh rahi hu ki bhaiya mujhe lene aa rahe hain ..kya pata tha ki ulta mujhe hi aapse milne aana padega, wo bhi yaha, ..aapko pata hai na..mujhe hospitals bilkul pasand nahi.. _she said and started crying.._

 **Daya:** sorry..sorry..ab tu rona band kar..rajat sambalo ise..

 _Rajat smiled and wiped off his tears.._

 **Rajat:** sach me sir, aapne to hum sab ki jaan hi nikal di thi...jaldi se achhe ho jaiye..hum sab aapko aise nahi dekh sakte..

 **Daya:** pehli baat to mujhe sir mat bulao...bhaiya bulao..

 **Rajat:** sorry sir, I mean bhaiya,..

 **Daya:** main to tumhe is pagli ko sambhalne ko keh raha hu, aur tum khud aansu baha rahe ho yaar..ye kya baat hui bhala..

 **Abhijeet:** achha wo sab chodo daya, ye batao ki hua kya tha, jo truck diver tumhe hospital lekar aaya, uska kehna hai ki, tum nashe me lag rahe the..

 **Pradyuman:** ha daya. Aakhir kya hua tha, jo tum gadi ko contol nahi kar paye ..

 _Everbody looked at daya, they all were eager to know what had happened with him before the accident.._

 **Daya:** dad, bhai...pata nahi kya ho gaya tha mujhe, main drive kar raha tha..achanak se laga ki aankho ke samne sab kuch dhundhla sa hota ja raha hai..main kuch dekh nahi pa raha tha..aisa laga jaise aankho ke samne andhera sa chha gaya ho..aisa laga mere hath pair kaam hi na kar rahe ho, mera dam ghutne laga..aur isse pehle ki main kuch samajh pata..khud ko sambhal pata..gadi disbalance ho gayi..aur accident ho gaya..

 **Dadi maa** : ye sab to hona hi tha..wahi hadsa jo bachpan me tere sath hota rehta tha..aaj phir se wahi hua hai tere sath..

 _Everyone looked at dadi maa with confused expressions.._

 **Tarika: ..** dadi maa..ab chodiye bhi wo sab, jo ho gaya use kaun badal sakta hai..humare liye to yahi sabse badi baat hai ki ab daya khatre se bahar hai..

 _Daya smiled at her.._

 **Taniya:** han beta, tumhe sahi salamat dekhkar ab humari jaan me jaan aayi hai..

 **Jayant:** tumhe nahi pata ki, hum kitna dar gaye the, beta..

 _Daya nodded his head in no.._

 **Daya:** aap log kyun itne pareshan hain, hua hi kya tha mujhe, chota sa accident hi to the, 2-4 mamuli chote aayi hain aur kya..aur sab ke sab apna kaam chodkar mere liye yaha aansu baha rahe hain..

 _As he said "sab ke sab" he moved his eyes all around but could not see shreya..he became sad..he was desperately wanted to see her face just once..but she was not there, everybody was there except her..why? why she is not there? Daya was angry on her..does not she know that, he is in hospital...he is on deathbed..he needs her in this moment.._

 **Daya:** (pov) sab yaha mere paas hain, sirf shreya ko chodke, hai kaha wo, kya use nahi pata ki is waqt mera dil kitna bechain hai..sirf usko dekhne ke liye..kya use kisi ne bataya nahi is bare me..kyun nahi hai wo yaha..

 _He turned to dadi maa to ask about shreya..but just then he was stopped by the doctor..._

 **Doctor:** dekhiye ab aap log, inhe rest karne deejiye..abhi inka jyada bolna theek nahi hai..aap log please jaiye..

 **Pradyuman:** yes doctor... _he came and caressed daya's forehead_..hum sab bahar ja rahe hain..tum aram karo han!

 _Everybody moved out.._

 **Abhijeet:** maa..ab to rona band karo, doctor ne bola hai ki bahut jald daya ko discharge mil jayega..

 **Pradyuman:** han, aur aap sab ne kuch khaya bhi nahi hai kab se, nikhil beta..jao in sab ko canteen se kuch khila do..

 **Tarika** : canteen se kyun, dadi maa..maaji..tania auntie, uncle..aap sab ghar chaliye..kuch kha pi leejiye..

 **Pradyuman** : han tarika beti theek keh rahi hai, jayant tum sab ghar jao..purvi tum bhi ghar jao sab ke sath..

 **Pratima:** aap sab ghar jaiye main yahi rukti hu..

 **Abhijeet:** maa lekin..

 **Pratima:** maine kaha na main ghar nahi jaungi..

 **Pradyuman:** theek hai pratima tum yahi ruko, jayant tum baki logo ko lekar ghar jao..

 **Nikhil:** main canteen se juice aur sandwich lekar aata hu..

 _As nikhil left from there he met shreya and divya at reception..they both rushed to him.._

 **Nikhil:** are aa gaye tum dono..

 **Divya:** nikhil..jeeju kaha hain..

 **Nikhil:** jeeju theek hain..doctor ne unhe rest karne ko bola hai..main canteen se juice lene ja raha tha..kisi ne kuch khaya piya nahi hai kafi der se..tum log chalo main aata hu..

 _He instructed them the direction..and moved to canteen.._

 _Both shreya and divya immediately made their way towards daya's ward...as they reached there they found everybody present outside the ward..they approached their family members.._

 **Shreya:** maa..tarika bhabhi...daya..daya kaise hain ab...

 **Tarika:** shreya, relax..daya ab bilkul theek hai..

 **Shreya:** main..main mil sakti hu unse.. _shreya asked desperately_

 **Pradyuman:** han beta bilkul..jao mil lo usse..

 **Shreya:** ji... _she rubbed her tears and moved forward to meet daya but stopped hearing pratima's voice.._

 **Pratima:** ek minute shreya...ruk jao..

 **Shreya:** ji maa..

 **Pratima:** kaha ja rahi ho tum..

 _Shreya looked at her in confusion.._

 **Shreya:** maa..daya se milne ..

 **Pratima:** daya se milne? Kyun? Kya karogi usse milkar?

 _Everyone including shreya were confused with her words.._

 **Shreya:** maa..main kuch samjhi nahi..

 **Pratima:** waah..shreya..waah..main janti hu ki tum bahut massom aur bholi ho, lekin itni anjaan banne ki koshish mat karo.., tum achhi tarah se janti ho ki daya ki is halat ki jimmedar sirf aur sirf tum ho..

 **Pradyuman** : pratima ye kya bol rahi ho tum?

 _Shreya has no words, teras were continuously flowing from her eyes.._

 **Pratima:** sahi keh rahi hu main, daya ki halat ki jimmedar shreya khud hai..humne ise us dhage ke bare me sab kuch bata diya tha..lekin ye thehri padhi likhi modern khayalato wali ..london me rehne wali ladki..ise yakeen hi nahi hua humari baato pe...

 **Shreya:** maa..aap mujhe galat samajh rahi hain..

 **Pratima** : main sahi samajh rahi hu tumhe shreya, humari bato me kitni sachhai hai yahi janana chahti thi na tum, tum dekhna chahti thi ki us dhage ka daya ki zindagi se kya lena dena hai..tum dekhna chahti thi kya sach me us dhage ko apne hath se nikal dene se, daya ke sath kuch galat hota hai ya nahi..hai na..

 _Shreya burst out in teras hearing those words from that woman who loved her even more than her own mother.._

 **Shreya:** maa..please aisa mat boliye..main.. _but pratima cut her.._

 **Pratima:** to dekh liya shreya, ho gayi tasalli..bolo..khush ho na ab tum? Daya ko maut ke muh me pahuncha kar khush ho na tum?

 **Dadi maa:** bahu ye kaisi baate kar rahi ho tum..

 **Pratima:** maaji aap bhi janti hain main kya keh rahi hu..ye dekhiye, ye dhaga wapas shreya ke hath me..aur yahi wajeh hai jo daya ko hosh aa gaya...dekh li shreya tumne is dhage ki takat ya ab bhi kuch shak hai bolo? Aur agar ab bhi tumhe is dhage ki shakti par sandeh hai na to..phir se utar kar phenk do ise apne hath se aur cheen lo daya ki bachi hui saanse humesha ke liye...

 _Shreya started crying..while divya was silent, she wanted to speak loudly that there is no fault of shreya..this mistake is done by her..but she could not utter a word..just put her hand on shreya's shoulder.._

 **Pradyuman** : pratima bas karo...tum over react kar rahi ho..shreya se galti ho gayi..maaf kar do use _..(to shreya)_ shreya beta jao tum daya se mil lo..

 **Pratima:** koi jarurat nahi hai daya se milne ki..doctor ne use aram karne ke liye kaha hai..divya, shreya ko leke ghar jao..daya ke liye yaha bahut log hain..iski yaha koi jarurat nahi..

 _It was enough for shreya, she came and held pratima's hands.._

 **Shreya:** maa..please. main janti hu mujhse jo galti hui hai..usko maaf karna asaan nahi hai, lekin please mujhe itni badi saza mat deejiye...mujhe daya se milne deejiye please..bas ek baar unhe dekhne deejiye..

 **Pratima:** maine kaha na..tum daya se nahi mil sakti..divya shreya ko leke jao yaha se..

 **Shreya:** nahi maa..please aisa mat kahiye.. _she came to her mother taniya_..mom..aap please bolo na maa ko mujhe ek baar daya se milne de please..mujhe maaf kar de..mom bolo na please..

 _Taniya felt very bad seeing her daughter in teras but she preferred to kept a mum, because she considered it a matter between shreya and pratima..she thought not to interrupt between them.._

 **Taniya:** shreya..suna nahi pratima ne kya kaha..daya araam kar raha hai..tum ghar jao..

 **Shreya:** mom...

 _Tarika, purvi, dadi maa..and everyone else were feeling very bad for shreya..but they were all helpless, in front of pratima...shreya has commited a mistake and pratima had full right to give her punishment.._

 **Purvi:** maa..milne do na shreya bhabhi ko ek baar bhaiya se..

 **Pratima:** tu chup reh aur gahr ja...aur apne kaam se kaam rakh...

 _Divya looked at shreya, ...who was about to faint..she supported her quickly.._

 **Divya:** shreya..sambhal khud ko..chal yaha se..jeeju ko rest karne de, tu baad me mil lena unse...

 **Shreya:** nahi..mujhe daya se milna hai ek baar unhe dekhna hai please...

 **Taniya:** divya , le jao shreya ko yaha se..

 _Divya took shreya forcefully away from there, though shreya was protesting but she went away with her.._

 **Pradyuman:** patima ye tum theek nahi kar rahi ho..

 _He said and angrily went away from there.._

 _Here divya took shreya outside..shreya was taking trembling steps..divya supported her..shreya rubbed her tears, and pratima's words echoed in her mind_..

" _sab tumhari wajah se hua hai..daya ki is halat ki jimmedar sirf tum ho..khush ho na ab daya ko is halat me dekh ke..ho gayi tasalli ya aur kuch baki hai.."_

 _Shreya had never expected that reaction of pratima..she felt like someone has burnt her little world of haapiness.._

 _ **Dilo ko bandha tha humne to rishshto ki dor se**_

 _ **Na jaane aayi ek aandhi jaane kis orr se..**_

 _ **Wo najuk dori tuti..Sari ummeedein chooti..**_

 _ **Pal me kya se kya ho jata hai..**_

 _ **Ye rishta kya kehlata hai..**_

 _They came outside...shreya stopped at reception..._

 **Shreya:** nahi divya..main yaha se nahi jaungi..jab tak maa mujhe maaf nahi kar deti, aur main daya se nahi mil leti..

 _Divya nodded with teary eyes ,and they both sat on the bench...shreya closed her eyes and got lost in her thoughts.._

 _ **Tumhari yadon ka mela hai sang mere humsafar,**_

 _ **Unki yadon ko mud mud ke dekhe, khoyi si najar..**_

 _ **Ae kash ki ye ho pata...ye waqt wafa kar jata**_

 _ **Dil bebas hokar reh jata hai**_

 _ **Ye rishta kya kehlata hai..**_

 _here daya too was feeling restless..he was thinking only about shreya_..

 **daya** (pov): shreya. Kaha ho tum...I need you..kyun nahi ho mere sath tum..

 _ **Sunayi deti thi bin bole khamoshi ki sadaa..**_

 _ **Han koi raaz nahi tha ek duje se judaa..**_

 _ **Humsafar ka hath jo choota..**_

 _ **Dil pehli baar yun toota..**_

 _ **Toota dil pal pal ghabrata hai.**_

 _ **Ye rishta kya kehlata hai**_...

 _Tarika came to reception, she saw shreya and divya sitting there..shreya was leaning her back on the bench..closing her eyes..she did not see tarika, but divya saw her..divya stood up and went near tarika.._

 **Tarika:** divya..shreya theek to hai na..tum dono ghar nahi gaye?

 **Divya** : bhabhi..shreya ne ghar jane se mana kar diya hai...usne kuch khane pine se bhi mana kar diya hai..samajh me nahi aa raha kya karu..use chakkar aa rahe hain, chal bhi nahi pa rahi hai.. bhabhi, please..shreya ko ek baar jeeju se milwa deejiye kuch bhi karke..

 **Tarika:** ruko main maaji se baat karti hu..

 _tarika said pressing her shoulders in assurance.. she moved from there and came to pratima..who was arguing with abhijeet and dadi maa..._

 **Abhijeet:** maa, aap bahut thak gayi ho, aap ghar jao,.. kuch kha pi lo, hum sab hain na yaha daya ke paas..

 **Pratima:** nahi main kahi nhai jaungi..daya ko chodkar..mujhe kisi pe bharosa nahi hai..main apne bête ko kisi ko hawale nahi chod sakti..uski maa zinda hai abhi uska khayal rakhne ke yahi rahungi..jab tak use discharge nahi mil jata..

 _Tarika came to her.._

 **Tarika:** maa..abhijeet theek keh rahe hain, aap ghar jaiye, main hu na yaha..

 **Pratima:** mujhe nahi jana kahi ..

 **Tarika:** theek hai maa..par kam se kam shreya ko ek baar daya se mil to lene deejiye..

 _Pratima looked at tarika .._

 **Pratima:** kya kaha tumne, shreya ko milne du, kyun milne du...jise daya ki koi fikar hi nahi hai..kya karegi wo daya se milkar?

 **tarika:** maa..ye kya keh rahi hain aap, ek choti si galti ho gayi usse, maaf kar deejiye use..jara dekhiye to khud ka kya haal bana rakha hai usne, na kuch kha pi rahi hai..na kuch aur soch pa rahi hai daya ke alawa..., anjaane me hui ik choti si galti ki itni badi saza mat deejiye use..

 **pratima:** abhijeet samjhao apni biwi ko ki bado se behas nahi karte..

 _abhijeet first looked at pratima and then at tarika but before he could say anyrhing tarika said.._

 **tarika:** maa ji main aapse behas nahi kar rahi hu, ek request kar rahi hu, aap khud hi dekh leejiye shreya ne kya haal kar liya hai khud ka, aur kam se kam daya ke bare me to sochiye, kya is waqt wo shreya se nahi milna chahta hoga, wo dono ek dusre se door tadap rahe hain, milne deejiye unhe...please..shreya ki ek choti si galti ki itni badi saza mat deejiye use..

 **abhijeet:** maa..tarika theek keh rahi hai, shreya ko maaf kar deejiye, is waqt uska daya ke paas hona bahut jarori hai..

 _traika looked at abhi, and felt good seeing him supporting her.._

 **tarika** : han maji , aapne dekha nahi..hum sab ke maujood hone ke baad bhi daya ki nigahe sirf shreya ko talash rahi thi..usne kuch kaha nahi wo alag baat hai..

 **pratima:** kya kehta wo..ki wo shreya se milna chahta hai..kyunki use pata nahi hai ki, uski is halat ki jimmedar sirf aur sirf shreya hi hai...

 _tarika was annyoyed with pratima's stubbornness , she became loud.._

 **tarika:** maa, bas kariye shreya ko kosna..manti hu ki shreya ki choti si galti ki wajah se hui hai daya ki ye halat, to kya ab aap shreya ko daya se humesaha door rakhegi, kabhi nahi milne dengi un dono ko...ye jante huye bhi ki shreya hi daya ki zindagi hai..mana ki daya ki is halat ki jimmedar shreya hai, lekin aap ye kaise bhool sakti hain ki agar daya aaj humare sath hai to wo bhi sirf aur sirf shreya ki wajeh se, agar shreya daya ki zindagi me nahi hoti to daya bhi humare sath nahi hota..

 _as tarika said the last line, she got a tigt slap from pratima on her cheek.._

 **pratima:** bas tarika bahut ho gaya..

 _abhijeet felt bad for her, but he said nothing..tarika's eyes were filled with tears..she looked at pratima..with a sad smile.._

 **tarika:** maa ji, aap mujhe ek nahi dus thappad mariye, mujhe bilkul bura nahi lagega..lekin bas ek baar daya ki khatir, apne gusse ko bhoolkar sach ko samjhne ki koshish kariye, 22 saal maaji 22 saal tak wo dono ek dusre se door rahe, in 22 saalo me shreya ne kabhi wo dhaga khud se alag nahi hone diya, wo bhi tab jabki use uske peeche ki sachhai ka bhi pata nahi tha, usne kabhi sawal nahi kiya, jo bhi uske maa baap ne kaha, wahi kiya, bina unse koi sawaal jawab kiye. Jo ladki apne bado ki itni izzat karti hai aap kaise keh sakti hain ki usne jaanboojhkar aap sab ke viswash ko toda hai..maa..mujhse shreya ki halat dekhi nahi ja rahi...plese ek baar use milne deejiye daya se..please..

 _saying all that in one bresth, tarika left from there rubbinh her teras..while pratima was standing there like a statue, thinking what just tarika said.._

 _here shreya and divya were still sitting on the bench..shreya opened her eyes and turned to divya.._

 **shreya:** divya, mera dil bahut bechain ho raha hai..daya ..pata nahi kaise honge wo..maaji ne mujhe milne se mana kiya hai na, lekin tu to mil sakti hai na unse, please tu ek baar dekh ke aa na wo kaise hain..

 _divya looked at shreya and rubbed her tears.._

 **divya:** shreya, tu chinta mat kar, tu yahi ruk main, main abhi auntie ko jake sab bata deti hu ki jo kuch bhi hua hai na sab meri wajah se hua hai, isme teri koi galti nahi hai..

 _shreya cut her.._

 **shreya:** divya, please, abhi in sab baato ka waqt nahi hai, kya hua kyun hua, kaise hua...mujhe sirf daya ki chinta hai, plese mere liye tu ek baar unse milkar aa na..

 _divya agreed_

 **divya:** theek hai..tu yahi rehna, main jeeju se milkar aati hu..

 _divya said and went from there, as she reached to daya's ward...luckily there was nobody, may be pratima has went to washroom..only a nurse was there..divya entered daya's ward..hearing the sound of opening of the door, daya instantly opened his eyes and looked at the entrance expecting the visitor to be shreya..but he became a little disappointed seeing divya not shreya..._

 **daya:** are divya..tum yaha..

 _he asked with a smile..divya smiled back at him.._

 **divya:** jeeju ..how are you feeling now..

 **daya:** much better...

 **divya:** thank god aap theek hain, hum sab bahut dar gaye the, agar aapko kuch ho jata to..

 **daya:** divya, please. Phir wahi baat, main sab ko bol bol kar thak gaya hu, are kuch nahi hua hai mujhe, I am fine..stop crying..

 _divya wiped off her tears..they both went silent for sometime..after some seconds daya asked.._

 **daya:** divya...shreya kaha hai, wo mujhse milne nahi aayi abhi tak..

 _divya was waiting for him to ask about shreya...but she had not prepared any answer..so she stammered a little on his question.._

 **divya** : jeeju ..wo shreya..wo..actually..wo na mandir gayi hai, aapke liye pray karne..

 _daya felt something fishy by her answer.._

 **daya:** mandir gayi hai, shreya bhi na..use jake bolo ki bhagwan ko jyada pareshan na kare, main theek hu, ...bas ho sake to ek baar aakar mujhse bhi mil le..

 _divya nodded in yes.._

 **divya:** ok jeeju main bol dungi, ab main chalti hu, aap aram kariye..

 _divya went from there...she came to shreya .._

 **shreya:** divya tu mili unse, kaise hain wo ab?

 **Divya:** relax shreya, he is much better now..face pe thode jakham hain..sar pe aur hatho me bandages hain..

 _Shreya felt a pinch in her heart hearing the description of daya's condition.._

 **Divya:** shreya, he is badly missing you..unhone kaha ki kam se kam ek baar tu unse mil le..

 **Shreya:** main kya karu divya, kya main nahi milna chahti unse..par meri tadap ko dekhne wala sunne wala koi nahi hai yaha..

 _Just then nikhil came there.._

 **Nikhil:** tum dono yaha kya kar rahi ho?

 _Divya and shreya looked at him but said nothing.._

 **Nikhil:** aur shreya, tu jeeju se kyun nahi mili abhi tak, tujhe pata bhi hai wo tujhse milne ke liye, kab se intejar kar rahe hain..baat kaya hai..

 _But they both were still silent, which made nikhil a little annoyed_

 **Nikhil:** tum dono kuch bologi bhi, baat kya hai, shreya tu kyun nahi mil rahi hai jeeju se.. _but_ _shreya was silenty sheding tears..nikhil turned to divya_..divya, at least tum to kuch bolo, kya baat hai..

 _Divya beame annoyed with her helplessness and nikhil's questions.._

 **Divya:** mujhe nahi pata nikhil..

 **Nikhil:** aisa ho hi nahi sakta, shreya se judi aisi koi baat ho hi nahi sakti jo tumhe na pata ho.. _he went and caught her arm and made her to face_ _him_..meri tarfa dekho aur chupchap batao ki baat kya hia.. _divya could not resist him more..she told everything to him.._

 **Nikhil:** what, aur auntie ji ko lagta hai ki shreya ne ye sab jaanboojhkar kiya hai..wo aisa soch bhi kaise sakti hain.. _nikhil became very angry he turned to shreya and grabbed her_ _hand._.tu chal shreya mee sath, main dekhta hu kaise koi rokta hai tujhe jeeju se milne se..

 **Shreya:** nahi nikhil, main bina maa ki ijajat ke nahi mil sakti daya se..

 **Nikhil:** shreya, tujhe jeeju se milna hi hoga..tu apne dil par itna bada patthar kaise rakh sakti hai..tujhe jara sa bhi andaja hai is waqt jeeju ko teri kitni jarurat hai..main unse milne gaya tha, kitni ummide thi unki aankho mein, jab wo mujhse tere bare me puch rahe the, maine unse wada kiya hai ki main unhe tujhse jaroor milwaunga..tu chal mere sath..

 **Shreya:** par nikhil maa..

 **Nikhil:** tu unki chinta mat kar, unhe main sambhal lunga..tu bas chal mere sath.

 _Nikhil holding shreya's hand moved towards daya's ward..followed by divya..as they reached there, nikhil saw inside, pratima was there with daya.._

 **Divya:** nikhil, auntie to yahi hain, wo shreya ko nahi milne dengi jeeju se, ab kya kare? _Nikhil looked here and there..he spotted a nurse there.._

 **Nikhil:** ek minute main kuch karta hu..

 _he went to the nurse..shreya and divya were silently watching him talking to the nurse.._

 **Divya:** ye kar kya raha hai..

 **Nurse** : ji nahi, I am sorry..main aisa nahi kar sakti..

 **Nikhil:** dekhiye please, pyar ka mamla hai, main apni behan ko is tarah se nahi dekh sakta, sirf aap hi humari help kar sakti hain, agar aapne kabhi kisi se pyar kiya hai to aapko uski kasam..plese mana mat kariye, aapko jitne paise chahiye main dene ke liye taiyar hu.

 _Nurse was convinced with his emotional dialogues.._

 **Nurse:** sir ye kya kar rahe hain aap, main ye paise nahi le sakti, lekin main aapki kuch madad kar sakti hu, mujhe khushi hogi aapki madad karke..aap bas yahi rukiye 2 minute..

 _Saying that the nurse enterd daya's ward..pratima was sitting there..caressing daya's forehead, who was sleeping peacefully..pratima looked at the nurse.._

 **Nurse:** umm..excuse me mam, aap please thodi der ke liye bahar jaiye, mujhe kuch normal tests karne hain, bas 2 minute ka kaam hai, jaise hi khatam hoga main aapko andar bula lungi..

 _Pratima narrowed her eyebrows.._

 **Pratima:** tum test karogi. Tum to nurse ho, doctors kaha hain..

 **Nurse:** mam, dekhiye bas kuch chote mote tests hain, wo hum nurse log hi kar lete hain, doctors hi kehte hain hume karne ko..

 **Pratima:** ha to karo na..

 **Nurse:** mam, nahi aapko bahar jana hoga, aap patient ki maa hain na..aapke samne nahi kar sakte..

 **Pratima:** are aisa kya karna hai, jo mere smane nahi kar sakti...aur waise bhi daya to abhi so raha hai..tum test kaise karogi?

 **Nurse** : mam, ho jayega. Usse koi matlab nahi hai..aap plese bahar jaiye..

 **Pratima:** theek hai..jaldi karna..

 _Saying this pratima moved outside..nurse took a deep breath..she came to nikhil.._

 **Nurse:** maine apna kaam kar diya hai..but main jyada der tak apki maa ko door nahi rakh sakti..aap please jaldi se unse mil leejiye, warna aap logo ke sath sath main bhi fans jaungi..

 **Nikhil:** thank you so much..for helping us.. _nurse smiled at them_.. _nikhil turned to_ _shreya.._ shreya ja tu jaldi se jake jeeju se mil le, hum log yahi hain, isse pehle ki auntie wapas aaye, tu jakar jeeju se mil le _..shreya smiled at him and nodded in yes..she went inside the ward.._

 _Daya was sleeping very travelled her eyes allover his body, she shivered from inside seeing him in such condition..lot of injuries, and bandages were all over his body.._

 **Shreya:** (pov) daya aisi halat me hain, aur sab keh rahe hain ki wo theek hain.. _she moved nesr his bed. and touched his feet, she closed her eyes..and let her tears flow out.._

 **Shreya** (low voice): I am sorry daya, mujhe maaf kar deejiye, ye sab meri wajeh se hua hai.. _she left his feet_.. _and moved near his face..she took his hand in hers and softly kissed_ _it..then she brought his hand near her chest and started crying hugging his hand near her heart.._

 **Shreya** :I am sorry daya. Maine apna wada tod diya, humesha aapka sath nibhane ka wada kiya tha aur dekhiye aaj meri wajeh se aap is haal me hain.. _she opened her eyes..and ran her fingers through his hair lovingly..then she bent over him and sofltly kissed his forhead..._

main janti hu ki aap bhi mujhse milne ke liye utne hi bechain hain lekin mujhe maaf kar deejiye, main majboor hu.. _saying this she began to move..but stopped as she felt daya holding his wrist..she turned and found daya looking at him.._

 **Shreya:** daya..

 **Daya** ( _still holding her hand_ ): ye kya shreya, itni der kyun kar di aane me, kab se tumhara intejar kar raha hu, aur aayi bhi to is tarah chupke chupke milkar chali ja rahi thi...

 _Sheya held his hand..._

 **Shreya** : I am sorry daya. Kaise aati , himmat hi nahi juta payi aapko is haal me dekhne ki..

 **Daya:** himmat nahi juta payi? tumhe pata bhi hai, is haalat me tumhe dekhkar kitni himmat milti mujhe..

 _Shreya could not hold her tears..she came near him..daya was continuously looking at her without blinking.._

 **Shreya:** daya, ab kaisa feel kar rahe hain aap?

 **Daya** (looking at her): tumhe dekh liya na, ab ekdaum theek feel kar raha hu..aur please rona band karo, kuch nahi hua hai mujhe..tumhe kya laga..main tumse door chala jaunga..maut bhi aa jaye na.. _he could not finish as shreya put her fingers on his lips..and nodded in no.._

 **Shreya** : please daya..aisi baate mat keejiye..

 _Daya just caught her hand and smiled at her..they kept staring each other..both were lost in each other..their cute eyelock was disturbed by pratima's loud and harsh voice_..

 **Pratima:** shreyaaaaa..

 _Both came out of their trance and looked at pratima, shreya immediately freed her hand from daya and moved away from him.._

 **Pratima** : tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..?

 **Daya:** maa..shreya mujhse mine aayi thi..

 **Pratima** : kiski izazat se?

 _Daya looked confusingly at her mother.._

 **Daya** : ijajat matlab? Isme kisi ki izazat ki kya jarurat hai maa?

 _Shreya lowered her head in embarresment..she could not meet her eyes with pratima.._

 **Pratima:** matlab, doctor ne kaha hai tumhe aram karde de, aur koi tumse na mile, isliye keh rahi hu main..

 **Daya** : par maa..shreya mujhse subeh se nahi mili..

 **Pratima:** tum chup raho daya, doctor ne mana kiya hai, tumhe jyada baate karne ko _..she_ _tuned to shreya_..jao yaha se, daya ko aram karne do..

 _Shreya looked at her, and some tears escaped from her eyes..she said nothing, once again she looked at daya, and left from there..while daya was very much confused seeing pratima's behaviour towadrs shreya..._

 **Daya:** (pov) ye sab ho kya raha hai..maa ne shreya se itna rudely kyun baat kiya, wo to kabhi shreya se unchi awwaj me baat nahi karti..aakhir hua kya hai..mujhe aise kyun lag raha hai ki maa nahi chahti ki shreya mujhse mile, aur shayad maa ki wajeh se hi shreya ab tak mujhse milne nahi aayi thi..

 **Pratima:** daya, tum aram karo..

 _Daya nodded and closed his eyes..as pratima came near him and started caressing his hair.._

 _._

.

.

.

 **A/N: ok guys, so what do you think, is pratima's behaviour towards shreya right or wrong, kya daya ko pata chal payega pratima ki shreya ke liye narajgi ke bare me, pata chalne pe wo kaise react karega..kiska sath dega? Kya pratima apna gussa bhoolkar shreya ko maaf kar payegi..**

 **To know all that, stay tuned with YRKKH, there is a twist waiting for you all in upcoming chapters..**

 **Thank you all for your love and affection you have shown so far for this fic..**

 **Love you all so much..**

 **Keep loving dareya and YRKKH..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER27**

 _Everybody was angry with pratima due to her harsh behaviour towards shreya, but nobody dared to argue with her on this matter, shreya too decided not to meet daya until pratima herself asks her to meet him..everybody was upset with the ongoing situations in the rathor mansion, smiles from everyone's lips has disappeared somewhere and only sadness , stress and tension was prevailing in the house ._

 _Tarika was very much upset seeing shreya's condition, because within these few days, these two ladies had somewhere developed an unssen but strong bond of sisters, tarika always considered shreya as her younger sister and she was feeling very bad for her.._

 _Being the elder daughter in law of the house, she has the responsibility to take care of everyone, as pratima was in hospital with daya, tarika welcomed purvi, and fulfilled the so called pagphera rasam..she did not let her feel sad or miss her mother..she managed to answer some very difficult questions of her little prince adi, about his chachu..she was managing the whole house all alone..and was trying her best to cheer everyone up, she made them to hope for the best, she was doing everything to reduce the strees level of the house members, she was also trying to console shreya, and probably it was tarika, who generated so much power in shreya to go through all these so easily..but there was nobody to stand by her, abhijeet was too much busy in his duty , conversation has reduced to very less between them nowadays.._

 _Next morning abhijeet was ready to leave for beauro, tarika came and gave him all his accessories, she was about to go when abhijeet called her.._

 **Tarika:** han abhijeet, kya hua, kuch aur bhool gaye kya..

 _Abhijeet nodded in no and came in front of her..and directly looked into her eyes.._

 **Abhijeet** : tarika _….he took a pause_..I am sorry..

 _Tarika was confused with his words.._

 **Tarika:** sorry? Kis baat ke liye abhijeet?

 **Abhijeet** : tarika, us din maa ne tum par hath uthaya, aur main kuch nahi kar paya, tumhara sath nahi de paya, ye jante huye bhi ki tum apni jagah par bilkul sahi ho..

 _Tarika smiled at him.._

 **Tarika:** abhijeet! Ye kaisi baate kar rahe hain aap, aap kyun guilt feel kar rahe hain..maa ne mujhpe hath uthaya to kya hua..maa hain meri wo..aur aapne mera sath dene ki koshish to ki thi na..aur main aapse naraj nahi hu..maine kabhi nahi chaha ki aap mere liye maaji se behas kare, aur agar wo aap par hath uthati to bhi kya aap unse behas karte, nahi na..so just forget all that..wo baat to main kab ki bhool chuki hu, isme itna dil se lagane jaisa kya tha..maaji ne humesha mujhe ek bahu ki tarah nahi ek beti ki tarah pyar diya hai..aur agar aaj wo mujhse naraj hokar mujhpe hath utha diya to wo bhi apni beti samjah kar hi na..mujhe sach me bilkul bura nhai laga..aur aap bhi is baat ko lekar parshan mat ho..kyunki mujhe pata hai ki aap humesha mere sath ho, aur rahi baat us din kuch na bolne ki to aap kyun bolenge bhala, ye meri aur meri saas ke beech ka mamla hai, aapko beech me padne ki koi jarurat nahi ok.! ..

 _Abhijeet smiled at her and hugged her lovingly.._

 **Abhijeet:** tarika, I am really proud of you!, having you in my life..I love you!

 **Tarika:** love you too abhijeet! _She separated from the hug_..ab chaliye jyada emotional hone ki jarurat nahi hai, aap jaiye nahi to late ho jayenge..

 _Abhijeet smailed at her and left the house with a smile on his face.._

 _After some days, daya got discharge from the hospital.. But during these days when daya was in hospital, Shreya never went to meet daya, it was like hell for her to keep herself away from daya, but however she controlled her emotions, she did not go to meet him but kept crying silently, she tried to hide her tears, but everybody was aware of her untold pain, she was going through.._

 _Whenever daya asked about Shreya, everyone lied to him.. But dadi maa told everything to daya.. Knowing everything daya became very angry on his mother, and felt very bad for Shreya.._

 **Daya** : maa aisa kaise kar sakti hain Shreya ke sath, jiski wajeh se main jinda hu, jiski wajeh se meri saanse chal rahi hain, use hi meri is halat ka kusoor war thehrane me unhe sharam nahi aayi. Arey agar wahi dhaga galti se mere hath se khul gaya hota to? To kya uski saza bhi maa Shreya ko deti, jiska in sab me koi kusoor nahi hai..

 **Dadi maa** : beta tum pratima se naraj mat hona, tumhe is halat me dekhkar sabse jyada sadma use hi laga tha, aakhir ek maa hai wo, apne jigar ke tukde ko aisi halat me nahi dekh sakti na, thodi si jajbati ho gayi hai, sahi galat samajh nahi pa rahi hai, tu chinta mat kar, kuch dino me uska gussa apne aap shant ho jayega, Tu to janta hai Shreya se kitna pyar karti hai wo, usse jyada din tak naraj nahi reh sakti..

 **Daya** : dadi maa, main samajh sakta hu, lekin in sabse Shreya ko kitni takleef hui hogi, uska kya, main janta hu ki maa mujhse bahut pyar karti hain, aur wo mujhe is halat me nahi dekh sakti, lekin Shreya, kya wo mujhe dekh sakti hai is halat me?..

 **Dadi maa** : beta, tum chinta mat Karo, ab to tum ghar aa gaye ho, tum araam Karo, main pratima se baat karungi, ki wo Shreya ko maaf kar de.

 _After that day daya did not talk properly to pratima, pratima got that daya is angry on her…she was hurt with his behaviour but she realized her mistake.._

 _One day, when shreya was sleeping in her room..pratima came to her room..seeing her sleeping she said nothing and just sat beside her, and softly caressed her head.._

 **Pratima:** shreya..mujhe maaf kar de beta, maine humesha tere chehre pe muskaan dekhni chahi thi aur maine hi teri aankho me itne aansu de diye..bete ke pyar me itni andhi ho gayi ki sahi galat ki pehchan hi bhool gayi..ye bhi nahi socha ki jis bete ke liye main tujhe saza de rahi hu, wo aaj mere paas hai bhi teri hi wajeh se..tera ehsaan hai teri is maa par, lekin teri ye maa tere ehsaan bhool gayi..

 _Pratima was caressing her head lovingly and sobbing at the same time..some times later she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and found tarika standing there..pratima looked at her and rubbed her tears.._

 **Pratima:** tarika..

 **Tarika** : bas maa ji..kyun kar rahi hain aap aisa, hum sab jante hain ki aap shreya se kitna pyar karti hain..phir usse yun naraj hone ka dikhawa kyun kar rahi hain aap.. hum sab jante hain ki in sab se sab se jyada takleef bhi aap hi ko ho rahi hai..aap shreya ki aankho me aansu dekhkar kabhi khush nahi ho sakti….maaf kar deejiye use…

 **Pratima:** maaf to use kiya jata hai na tarika, jisse koi galti hui ho..shreya se koi galti nahi hui..galti to mujhse hui..main daya ke pyar me itni andhi ho gayi thi ki sab ko bhool gayi..jabardasti shreya ko saza deti rahi..shreya ke sath sath daya ko bhi…tumhare dady ji bhi naraj hain mujhse..aur to aur maine apni sabse pyari beti par hath bhi utha diya..jo ki mujhe bas sahi galat me fark samjhane ki koshish kar rahi thi.. _saying this she placed her hand on tarika's cheek, tarika held her hand.._

 **Tarika:** maa..

 **Pratima** : abhijeet bhi mujhse naraj hai, usne kuch kaha nahi wo alag baat hai..maaji..ne mujhse baat nahi ki..aur ab ab daya bhi mujhe dekh kar muh pherne laga hai..sabko kitni takleef pahuchayi hai na maine..

 _Tarika held her hands and rubbed her tears.._

 **Tarika** : maa..ye kaisi baate kar rai hain aap, koi aapse naraj nahi hai..na main na abhijeet..na daya aur na hi shreya..bachhe bhala apni maa se kabhi naraj ho sakte hain kya..hum sab aapse bahut pyar karte hain…aapne jo kuch bhi kiya wo ek maa ki mamta ne karwaya aapse, aur iske liye hum aapko dosh nahi de sakte…

 **Pratima:** par main apne pariwar ko is tarah se dukhi nahi dekh sakti..jaane anjane maine sabko chot pahuchayi hai na..

 **Tarika:** maaji, aap jo kuch bhi hua wo, sab bhool jaiye,…sab theek ho jayega, sab pehle jaisa ho jayega, don't worry..aur ab aap rona band keejiye, warna shreya uth gayi to use aapko is tarah se rote huye dekhkar bilkul achha nahi lagega..

 _Pratima smiled and looked at shreya, who was sleeping totally unaware of her presence in her room..then prattima smiled and hugged tarika._

 _ **Next day In daya's room**_

 _a nurse came to change daya's bandages, after sometime she went out and spotted Shreya there, she informed Shreya that she has done daya's dressing and now its time for daya's lunch._

 **Shreya:** theek hai, tum jao.. Aur suno tum kal se mat aana, main bhabhi aur baki sab log hain na , hum sab kar lenge.

 **Nurse:** OK mam, to main aapko unka diet plan, medicines aur baki sari cheeje bata deti hu aap dhyan rakhna.

 **Shreya** : yeah, ..

 _The nurse instructed Shreya everything and left from there, meanwhile pratima came there, holding tray containing food for daya._

 _Shreya went to her..and softly called her._

 **Shreya** : maa!

 _Pratima turned and looked at her..Shreya gathered some courage to talk to her and said without making much eye contact with her.._

 **Shreya:** Wo Maine nurse ko kal se aane ke liye mana kar diya hai, hum sab log hain na... Daya ki dekhbhal ke liye to... Nurse ki kya jarurat.. Maine theek kiya na maa?

 _Pratima said nothing just nodded her head in yes, and was about to go, when, Shreya again called her, pratima looked back at her.._

 **Shreya:** maa, aapne abhi bhi mujhe maaf nahi kiya? _Shreya asked with teary eyes... Meanwhile.. Dadi maa, taniya, divya and tarika also came there..Shreya continued..._

Wo insaan bahut lucky hota hai, jiske paas ek maa hoti hai, par mere paas to do do maa hain, lekin wo dono mujhse naraj hain... _Shreya came and held pratima's hands.._ Please maa.. Maaf kar do na apni is beti ko..

 _Pratima kept the tray aside and turned to Shreya.._

 **Pratima** : tum kyun maafi maang rahi ho Shreya, maafi to mujhe maangni chahiye, tumhe daya se Milne se rokne ke liye.. main ye kaise bhool sakti hu ki uski zindagi ki dor to tumse Judi hui hai, tumhi ko usse door rakhugi to daya ki zindagi ka kya hoga.. _She joined her hands in front of Shreya.._

Shreya mujhe maaf kar do beta, par mere daya se door mat hona kabhi, tumhi uski zindagi ho, main tumse mere daya ki zindagi ki bhikh mangti hu.. _She said and started crying.. In front of Shreya.. Who felt very much embarrassed.. Shreya caught her hands.._

 **Shreya** : maaaa...ye.. Ye kya kar rahi hain aap? please aisa karke mujhe aur sharminda mat kariye..

 _Seeing this divya came ahead near pratima.._

 **Divya:** auntie, main aap sab se kuch kehna chahti hu, jo shayad mujhe bahut pehle keh dena chahiye tha..lekin shreya ne mujhe rok diya..us raat jab purvi ki baraat aane wali thi , to Maine hi Shreya ke hath se jabardasti wo dhaga nikalwa diya tha, Jo bhi hua, usme Shreya ki koi galti nahi hai, aap use saza mat deejiye, jo bhi saza deni hai, mujhe deejiye, aap janti hain main kitni stupid hu, aisi ulti seedhi harkate to main hi karti rehti hu na….Shreya ne kabhi aapka bharosa nahi toda auntie, humesha dil se nibhaya hai har rishte ko.

 **Taniya:** divya, ye kya keh rahi ho tum?

 **Divya:** wahi jo sach hai auntie, main to pehle hi sab kuch batana chahti thi, par shreya ne mujhe rok diya aur mere hisse ki saza bhi khud hi bhugat rahi hai..please auntie use aur saza mat deejiye, jo bhi saza deni hai, mujhe deejiye..

 _Pratima said nothing but just looked at shreya.._

 **Dadi maa** : bahu ab to maaf kar de shreya ko, ab to ye bhi saaf ho chuka hai ki uski koi galti nahi hai..aur divya bhi nadaan hai..bachho se galtiyan ho jati hain, bahu maaf kar do inhe..uski aankho me ye aansu saaf saaf bata rahe hain ki ye kitni sharminda hai..

 **Tarika:** han maa, chodiye na ye narajgi, aakhir kab tak aise naraj rahengi apni laadli se..

 _Pratima looked at shreya who was sobbing silently..she came and lovingly lifted her chin up.. Shreya looked into her eyes..and next moment pratima just hugged her..shreya smiled through tears ..she also hugged her back, everyone present there became happy, and emotional seeing their love divya smiled and hugged taniya while tarika hugged dadi maa_..

 _Pratima and Shreya separated from the hug, pratima lovingly rubbed Shreya's tears.._

 **Pratima:** bahut rulaya na Maine tujhe.. Ab bas kar Rona, warna.. Sahabjade mujhse naraj ho jayenge, aur kahenge, maa aapne kyun rulaya meri mitthu ko?

 _Hearing this Shreya smiled at her_

 **Pratima:** chal Shreya, ab bahut hua ye Rona dhona, ye le , _she handed her the food tray_ , daya ke khane ka time ho gaya hai, aaj tu hi khilana use..

 _Shreya smiled sweetly at her.._

 **Shreya:** maa, aap bhi chaliye na..

 **Pratima:** are main kyun,?

 **Shreya:** please maa chaliye na..

 _Pratima smiled and they both moved to daya's room with the food tray.._

 _In daya's room abhijeet was there, they both were talking about something.._

 **Abhijeet** : tu ek baar theek ho ja, main tujhe kabhi gadi nahi chalane dunga..

 **Daya:** bhai, ye kya baat hui bhala..

 **Abhijeet:** kuch nahi, Maine bol diya to bol diya..

 _Meanwhile pratima and Shreya came there.._

 **Pratima:** are kya hua abhijeet, kis baat pe behas ho rahi hai tum dono me?

 **Abhijeet:** kuch nahi maa bas..

 _Daya became happy to see Shreya and pratima together.._

 **Abhijeet:** chal daya, tere khane ka time ho gaya hai, tu kha main chalta hu.. Ma dhyan rakhna..

 _Abhijeet left from there.. Shreya placed the tray on the table.. Daya tried to sit up, pratima went and helped him.._

 **Pratima:** aram se.. Aram se.

 **Daya:** its OK maa..aap rehne do..

 **Pratima:** dekh main janti hu ki tu mujhse naraj hai, kyun ki Maine Teri mitthu ko jabardasti saza di, par ab main usse naraj nahi hu.. Shreya bol na ise..

 **Shreya:** daya, aap maa se naraj mat ho..

 **Daya:** arey, main kaha kisi se naraj hu, aap sab khush to main bhi khush.. Aur maa se bhala main kaise naraj ho sakta hu..

 **Pratima:** ha.. Ab rehne de, sab pata hai mujhe, kal maa ji se meri shikayat ki thi na, aur aaj keh raha hai ki naraj nahi hu..

 **Daya:** maa... Wo sab chodo mujhe bhookh lagi hai..

 _Pratima and Shreya both smiled at him.._

 **Pratima:** ha ha.. Pata hai, par mujhe thoda kaam hai, aaj Shreya ke hatho se chalega?

 _Daya looked at Shreya and smiled.._

 **Daya:** theek hai, ab aap ko kaam hai to.. Shreya hi sahi.. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai..

 **Pratima:** nahi tu kahe to main hi khila deti hu..

 **Daya:** are nahi maa aap pareshan kyun hoti ho, Shreya hai na..

 _Shreya and pratima again smiled at him.._

 **Pratima:** theek hai, Shreya achhe se khilana, aaj kuch jyada hi bhookh lagi hai ise..

 _Pratima said and left from there as she wanted both of them to spend sometime together.._

 _As pratima left, Shreya took the tray and came near daya..who was cutely staring her.._

 **Daya:** shreya!

 **Shreya:** hmm..

 **Daya:** tum phir se ro rahi thi..

 _Shreya looked at him.._

 **Shreya:** umm..na..nahi to..

 _Daya caught her hand and pulled near him.._

 **Daya:** idhar aao.. Meri taraf dekho.. _Shreya looked at him.. Daya looked into her eyes, ._..mujhe tumhari aankho me aansu bilkul achhe nahi lagte Shreya.. Main janta hu maa ne kuch jyada hi overreact kar diya, unki taraf se main sorry bolta hu..

 **Shreya** : daya, isme sorry bolne jaisi kya baat hai, maa ki koi galti nahi hai, wo apni jagah pe bilkul theek hain.. Main itni badi galti kaise kar sakti hu.. Na wo dhaga Maine apne hath se nikala hota, aur na aapka accident..

 **Daya:** oh come on Shreya, mere accident ka us dhage se kya Lena Dena..

 **Shreya:** daya please! Aap maane ya na maane par ab mujhe is dhage ki shakti par pura vishwas ho gaya hai..aaj se main apni jaan se bhi jyada is dhage ki hifajat karugi..kyunki main aapko kho nahi sakti..

 **Daya:** mujhe is dhage se koi matlab nahi hai Shreya, bas tum humesha mere sath rehna, kyunki tumhare hone se hi main hu..

 _Shreya felt herself loosing in his eyes.. Both were lost in each other.. So many untold and unknown feelings were prevailing between them.. Shreya first came out of the deep eyelock.._

 **Shreya** : wo sab chodiye, chaliye kuch kha leejiye, muh kholiye.. _Shreya said and brought the spoon near his mouth.._

 **Daya:** bas shreya ab nahi khana mujhe, ye soup bilkul pasand nahi, koi taste hi nahi hai.. _Daya said making different types of faces.._

 **Shreya:** are aise kaise nahi khana, abhi to kuch bhi nahi khaya aapne..chup chap muh kholiye.. Chaliye..

 **Daya:** shreya please.. I don't like it.. Please..

 _But shreya was not in a mood to listen him_.

 **Daya:** OK ab bas... Ab main nahi kha sakta,

 _Meanwhile Adi came there.._

 **Adi:** chachu aap shreya chachi ke hath se kha rahe ho?

 **Shreya:** dekho na Adi, aapke chachu kitne jiddi hain, meri koi baat nahi mante, kitne nakhre dikhate hain..

 **Adi:** offo chachu, aap shreya chachi ki baat kyun nahi mante.. Isiliye wo aapse nahi mujhse pyar karti hain, kyunki main unki har baat manta hu..

 **Daya:** achha to agar main tumhari shreya chachi ki har baat manuga to, wo mujhse bhi pyar karne lagegi?

 _Daya said mischievously looking at shreya.._

 **Adi:** aur nahi to kya, aur aapko meri tarah kissi bhi degi..

 _Shreya shockingly looked at Adi and then at daya..daya gave her a meaningful look.._

 **Daya:** achha, tab to main inki har baat manuga..

 _Meanwhile tarika called Adi and he left leaving daya and shreya alone.._

 _Daya silently obeyed shreya and finished his meal.. Shreya gave him medicines.._

 **Shreya:** chaliye, ab medicine bhi ho gayi, ab aap aram kariye, main jara aati hu..

 _Shreya turned to move but daya held her wrist.._

 **Shreya** : kya hai..

 **Daya:** tum kuch bhool gayi !

 **Shreya:** what? Koi medicine reh gayi kya..

 **Daya:** ji nahi, medicine to ho gayi.. Par kuch aur.. Ab dekho Maine chupchap sab kuch kha liya, koi natak nahi kiya, tumhari sari baat maan li, to Adi ki tarah mujhe bhi to...

 _Shreya understood his meaning..she tried to free her hand from his grip.._

 **Shreya:** Adi ki tarah kya, main kuch samajhi nahi...

 **Daya:** nahi samjhi, koi baat nahi paas aao main samjhata hu na!

 _He said with a naughty look.._

 **Shreya:** kya? _She said moving near him and directly looking into his eyes.._

 **Daya:** aur paas aao.. _Shreya moved more closer to him.._

 **Shreya:** hmm? _Now they both were really very close to each other.._

 **Daya:** hmm...jab Adi ko sari baat manne par kiss milti hai to mujhe kyun nahi ..he said making a cute innocent face..

 **Shreya:** kiss? OK..!

 _She moved more closer to him.. Both were so close.. Feeling each other's warm breath..daya was staring her.. Shreya brought her lips near his cheek.. Daya closed his eyes.. He was waiting for the kiss.. Shreya looked at her beloved and smiled, but instead of kiss she lightly slapped on his cheek... And started laughing..and moved away from him.. Daya opened his eyes and looked at her ._

 **Daya:** huhh... Ye kya baat hui mitthu?

 _Shreya controlled her laughing.._

 **Shreya:** bas bas mitthu mitthu bol ke maska mat lagaiye.. Chupchap aram kariye..

 _Daya with fake anger.._

 **Daya:** Han.. Bas is ghar ke log itna hi pyar karte hain mujhse... Bas daya dawai kha lo.. Daya araam Karo aur kuch nahi.. Aur tum bhi in sabki tarah hi ho..

 _Meanwhile jayant came there.._

 **Jayant:** are kya hua daya, shreya ne tumhe pareshan to nahi kiya?

 **Shreya:** dad! Main pareshan karti hu kya kisi ko? Waise achha hua aap aa gaye, daya bol rahe the ki koi unse baat hi nahi karta, sab apne me hi mast rehte hain.

 **Jayant:** are beta aisa nahi hai, koi baat nahi main hu na tumse baat karne ke liye.

 **Daya:** oh, thank you uncle,.. Aaiye na.. Aur shreya tum jakar apna kaam Karo..

 _Shreya giggled seeing his annoyed face_..

 **Shreya:** OK bye, main wapas aaungi jab aapki dawa ka time hoga to..

 _Saying this she left from there smiling at daya.._

 **Next day**

 _Tasha, vivek, kajal, Freddy and vineet came to visit daya..._

 **Pratima:** aao beta, baitho tum sab... Main daya ko bulati hu.. _she turned to shreya_... Are shreya jao jara daya ko neeche bulakar le aao, bolo kuch officers aaye hain use Milne..

 **Shreya:** ji maa, aap log baithiye, main daya ko bulakar lati hu..

 **Vivek:** are nahi.. Mam aap rehne deejiye, hum unke room me hi Jake mil lete hain..

 **Shreya:** arey nahi, wo ab bistar pe nahi hain.. He is much better now, wo neeche aa sakte hain, aap log baithiye main unhe bulakar leti hu..

 _Shreya went in daya's room, daya was standing near his cupboard, probably searching a new shirt for himself.._

 **Shreya:** daya, wo cid beauro se kuch log aapse Milne aaye hain, Maine unhe neeche baitha diya hai.. Aap chaliye unse mil leejiye..

 **Daya:** Han bas aata hu..

 _He took out a T-shirt and, when he tried to put off the old one, he felt a little pain in his left arm..._

 **Daya:** aahhh!

 _Hearing his moan shreya rushed to him.._

 **Shreya:** daya kya hua, aap theek hai na, ..rukiye main help karti hu..

 _She helped him and made him wear the new T-shirt.. She was setting his collar.. When she felt his eyes on her.. She looked up at him.._

 **Shreya:** kya hua, aise kyun dekh rahe hain?

 **Daya:** dekh raha hu ki tum kitni bholi ho.. Main to bas dard hone ka natak kar raha tha, par itne pyar se tum mere kapde change karogi to mujhe roj aisa natak karna padega ..

 _Shreya looked at him in disbelief.._

 **Shreya** : daya aap bhi na... _she immediately moved away from him_..waha neeche sab aapka wait kar rahe hain, aur aap hain ki aise natak..ab main aapki bato me kabhi nahi aaungi...huhh...dramebaj!

 _Saying this she left from there... Daya followed her and came downstairs.. And greeted his colleagues cum friends.._

 **Freddy:** sir ab aap jaldi se pehle ki tarah fit ho jaiye, aur beauro join kar leejiye, aapke bina bahut suna suna lagta hai...

 **Daya:** are Freddy, main to aaj hi join kar lu, but tum apne abhijeet sir aur acp sir ko to jante hi ho.. Wo mujhe bed se uthne bhi nahi dete..

 **Kajal:** sir aap proper rest kariye, aur beauro tabhi aaiye jab aap ekdum fit ho,

 **Daya** : bilkul, don't worry main bahut jald wapas aaunga, aur thank you so much, tum sab apna time nikal ke yaha mujhse Milne aaye, mujhe bahut achha laga..

 _And after some chit-chat they all left.._

 _Shreya kept everything aside and took care of daya, night and day..she cared for every little thing of daya..and within these days their relation became more stronger and this accident played an important role in attaching them emotionally..they both realized each other's importance in their lives.. within one week daya was normal, he was absolutely fit and fine now.. He rejoined beauro and started his daily routine..everyone was very happy seeing daya back to normal.. And now they all were waiting for the most special day.. Which was not far away.._

 _Shreya's 23rd birthday was approaching very quickly, and the elders decided to perform their engagement on shreya's birthday.. Everyone got busy in preparations.. They all were extremely happy.. For their engagement ceremony, as the moment they all were waiting for so long has finally came.._

 **Day before engagement**

 _Shreya was sitting in front of the mirror.. Lost in her thoughts, a sweet smile was pasted on her lips all the while.._

 **Shreya:** ( _to herself_ ) kal mera 23rd birthday hai, aur humari sagai bhi.. I just can't believe it.. Aakhir wo din aa hi gaya, ..kal ka din mere liye bahut special hai, aur main ise aur bhi special banana chahti hu, main janti hu daya aap mere dil ki har ek baat meri aankho me pehle hi padh chuke hain, aur ab mere hotho se sunne ka intejar kar rahe hain..

Ab main bhi aur intejar nahi kar sakti apne pyar ka izhar karne se.. Kal main apne dil ki har ek baat aapse keh dungi, ki aap mere liye kya ho, main aapse kitna pyar karti hu, meri har saans aur har dhadkan me sirf aapka hi naam shamil hai .

Kal birthday to mera hoga, par tohfa main dungi aap ko, I love you so much daya!

 _She blushed at herself imagining how she will confess her love for daya.._

 _On the other hand, daya's situation was also same like shreya, he was also hell excited for the next day.._

 **Daya:** (to himself) kal humari sagai hone wali hai shreya, ye hai to sirf naam ki rasam kyunki tum to humesha se hi sirf meri ho, par bahut khaas, kyunki kal ke baad hum dono ke beech ki ye doori thodi aur kam ho jayegi..

 _He smiled sweetly imagining her beautiful face.._

Main janta hu shreya ki tum mujhse pyar karti ho, sirf mujhse , tumhari aankhe sab kuch keh deti hain...

Tum siddharth ko bhool chuki ho ...

But he was your first love.. Tumne apne pehle pyar ko kabhi dekha tak nahi... Kyunki tumhari kismat mere sath jud chuki thi... Apne pehle pyar ko tum apni galti samajhti ho..

Aaj bhale hi tum mujhse pyar karne lagi ho, lekin tumhe hak hai, tumhare pehle pyar se Milne ka, use dekhne ka..

Aur kal tumhare birthday par main tumhe ek bahut special tohfa dunga, tumhe tumhare pehle pyar se milwakar, ...Siddharth se milwakar...!

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: hmpphh.. I really don't have anything to say…ab aap hi log bolo kaisa laga twist..?**

 **Keep guessing what will happen now?**

 **Thank you all for your immense love and support..**

 **Keep loving dareya and YRKKH like this..**

 **And yes, one more thing, next update may be late..so guys have patience..pareshan mat hona..jaise hi time milega update kar dungi..tab tak aap log guess karte rahiye upcoming events ke bare me..**

 **Bye ..love you all..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28**

 _Happiness and smiles had returned to Rathor Mansion, probably every sad thing had vanished from the house, everybody was engrossed in welcoming the happiness , they all were preparing for the grand celebration , yes , celebration of daya and shreya's engagement…the Mansion was being decorated like a bride, dresses and jewelleries had been selected for the function, invitation cards had been distributed..everything had been done, now everyone was just waiting for the next day.._

 _Shreya was lying on her bed dreaming about daya..when the wall-clock strike 12. Indicating that the previous day has been completed…and a new day has been started, shreya got up from the bed and looked at the clock, a broad smile appeared on her lips…because the day she was waiting had been started, her 23_ _rd_ _birthday and her engagement day..she was lost in her thoughts when her cellphone beeped, she came out of her thoughts and looked at her cellphone and her smile widened as she saw a message from daya.._

" _ **come on the terrace please…I am waiting"**_

 _Shreya read the message and cuddled the cellphone near her chest and started thinking why daya might have called her on terrace..after thinking some more, she picked her dupatta up lying on the bed, she came in front of the mirror, checked her appearance, set her hair..and then moved to terrace…she came upstairs, with slow steps avoiding to make any noise with her footwears.. the door of terrace was ajar, she opened the door slowly and came on the terrace, she moved her eyes all around to find daya,…but could not see him…she took some more steps and softly called his name.._

 **Shreya:** daya….kaha hain aap?

 _She was about to call his name again but stopped as she spotted him standing in a corner of the terrace, turning his back towards her, and placing his arms on the boundries..shreya moved forward to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.._

 **Shreya:** daya..

 _Daya turned, and smiled seeing her..she also smiled back.._

 **Daya:** aa gayi tum shreya?

 **Shreya** : kya baat hai ….aapne aadhi raat ko mujhe yaha kyun bulaya ?

 **Daya:** aadhi raat? Aadhi raat ko hi to naya din shuru hota hai shreya… _daya said looking in her eyes.._ aur tum to janti ho ye naya din kitna special hone wala hai hum dono ke liye…

 _Shreya slightly blushed and lowered her head.._

 **Shreya:** han, janti hu..

 **Daya:** shreya main kuch kehna chahta hu tumse..

 _Shreya looked at him.._

 **Shreya:** kehna to main bhi chahti hu aapse kuch, infact, kuch nahi bahut kuch…pata nahi kabse kehne ki koshish kar rahi thi, lekin keh nahi payi..shayad aaj hi ke din ka intejar tha..

 **Daya:** shreya main bhi bahut dino se tumse kuch kehna chahta tha, but pata nahi kyun keh nahi paya…lekin aaj keh ke hi rahunga,….

 **Shreya:** nahi…pehle main ..

 **Daya:** shreya, shayad main janta hu ki tum mujhse kya kehna chahti ho..lekin meri baat jyada important hai, humare rishte ke liye..isliye pehle main..

 **Shreya:** daya, meri baat bhi utni hi important hai humare rishte ke liye..pehle main kahugi..

 **Daya:** nahi shreya, pehle main…

 _Shreya took a deep breath and looked at him.._

 **Shreya:** ok fine, pehle aap hi sahi..boliye, kya kehna chahte hain aap mujhse?

 _Daya looked deep into her large beautiful eyes…she was looking like an angel in the moonlight…_

 **Daya:** happy birthday shreya!

 _Shreya just smiled at him…_

 **Shreya:** thank you, bas..yahi kehna tha aapko?

 _Daya too smiled back.._

 **Daya:** nahi..aur bhi kuch kehna hai…bas ye samajh lo ki tumahre birthday ke liye ek chota sa gift hai…

 **Shreya:** gift? Mere liye..wooow…to deejiye na jaldi _… shreya said excitedly…with a glow on her face.._

 **Daya:** shreya, tum to khud ek tohfa ho mere liye, tumhe kya tohfa du main..

 _Shreya was looking at him lovingly, his comment made her to blush…_

 _Here divya came to shreya's room as she was waiting to the clock to strike 12, because on shreya's every birthday, divya used to be the first to wish her, nikhil always used to compete her to wish shreya first on her birthday, but divya never let him wish shreya before her.. but divya found her room closed.._

 **divya:** ye shreya kaha gayi, darwaja band karke..

 _she was thinking when someone put a hand on her shoulder, she almost jumped in shock and turned .._

 **divya** : kaun hai…tum! _she took a sigh of relief seeing nikhil there.._ tum yaha kya kar rahe ho?

 **Nikhil** : wahi jo karne tum yaha aayi thi..

 **Divya:** main to shreya ko birthday wish karne aayi thi..par wo to yaha hai hi nahi..

 **Nikhil** : hmm..mujhe pata hai wo kaha hai…

 **Divya** : kaha?

 **Nikhil** : idhar aao… _he grabbed her wrist and brought her to the terrace door…it was slightly open.._

 **Divya** : ohhh…wo terrace pe kya kar rahi hai…itni raat ko?

 **Nikhil:** wo akeli nahi hai..jeeju ke sath hai…

 _Divya widened her eyes and smiled at him .._

 **Divya:** ooooo…jeeju ke sath!

 **Nikhil:** hmm…hum to bhool hi gaye the ki ab shreya ki life me koi humse bhi jyada khaas ban chukka hai..

 _Divya made a sad face.._

 **Divya** : hmm….dost huye paraye…dushman hua jamana…

 **Nikhil** : tumahra record toot gaya, shreya ko sabse pehle wish karne ka, I am sure jeeju ne jaroorr shreya ko special tarike se wish kiya hoga..

 **Divya:** han…jeeju ne mera record tod diya..but I am happy..

 **Nikhil** : chalo bhai, khamkha apni neend kharab ki..ab to kal hi wish karenge use..

 **Divya:** hmm..

 _And they both moved to their respective rooms..._

 _ **Terrace..**_

 **Daya:** tumhe poems likhna bahut pasand hai na..

 _Shreya said nothing just smiled.._

 **Daya** : to ek khoobsurat poem se achha gift bhala aur kya ho sakta hai tumhare liye, hai na…isliye aaj main tumhare birthday gift ki jagah tumhe ek poem sunana chahta hu…hope you will like it…

 _saying this daya moved to her backside, now shreya was standing there smiling..turning her back towards daya..she was waiting for daya to speak..after some seconds daya began…_

 _ **L is for the laughter, I give to you everyday,**_

 _ **Knowing you will never go away**_

 _As his words fell into shreya's ears, her expressions changed a little, she narrowed her eyes, and tried to find out that where she has listened these words before.. Daya continued after a pause..._

 _ **O is for the options, we'll have when we are together,**_

 _ **Knowing our love could not get any better**_

 _Now shreya was completely shocked, the smile curve on her lips started narrowing, and gradually it disappeared.. As shreya recognized those words. She turned and looked at daya, who was standing there turning his back towards her.. Daya continued..._

 _ **V is for the visions I have of you,**_

 _ **Knowing I will never find anyone quite like you..**_

 _Now shreya could not hold, she was completely shocked.. She was just looking at him...an argument started between her brain and her heart that what she is thinking now is true or not.. She was just looking at him in disbelief.. When daya turned facing her and started moving towards her with the next and last line.._

 _and_ _ **E is for…everything, that is true...Specially when I said,**_

 _ **We'll be together till we are dead!**_

 _As he finished, he was standing just in front of shreya who was looking deeply into his eyes with lots of questions... Daya came more closer and whispered to her.._

 **Daya** : Shreya... Dekho ...poem complete ho gayi hai shreya, aur dekho rhyme bhi kar raha hai...

 _Shreya was literally shocked.. She couldn't believe what daya just said.._

 **Shreya:** Da...Daya..ye...ye poem...ye lines.. Ye lines aapko kaise pata... Ye to... Ye poem to Maine siddharth ke liye likhi thi, aur use adhura chod diya tha, taki siddharth use pura kar sake...

 _Shreya said in a little trembling voice... Because she was shaken from inside..daya leaned his face close to her and smiled at her..._

 **Daya** : tum to kehti thi ki, jab tumhare samne aaunga to dekhte hi pehchan logi... Itne dino se tumhare samne hi hu.. pehchan nahi payi?

 _Now shreya's every doubt was clear.. Her eyes widened in surprise.. She covered her mouth , probably to catch her own breath... Her heart beat has increased.. She looked at him and nodded her head in no..._

 **Shreya:** no...it's not possible, aisa nahi ho sakta... Aisa nahi ho...

 _Daya cut her...holding her from her shoulders..._

 **Daya:** aisa hi hua hai shreya.. Aisa hi hua hai... _He looked deep in her large, widened eyes..._

 _ **"Main hi siddharth hu"...**_ ya phir ye kaho ki siddharth koi hai hi nahi...

 _Shreya jerked him... And shouted..._

 **Shreya:** noooo..aisa nahi ho sakta... aa...aap ..aap jhooth bol rahe hain..

 **Daya:** shreya, agar main jhooth bol raha hu to ye poem, ye poem mujhe kaise pata...

 _He again moved close to her.. And started telling her each and every conversation occurred between her and siddharth... He was telling her every little thing.. While shreya was just staring her ..being speechless_..

 **Daya** : abhi bhi yakeen nahi ho raha tumhe...

 _Now shreya went in flashback, and some incidents flashed on the screen of her mind.._

" _when she and divya went to meet siddharth in that coffee shop, they waited for so long, but siddharth did not came, but came someone else, and that is none other than daya.."_

 _She recollected when she told daya about siddharth, and his reaction,_

" _shreya, tumne kabhi uski aawaj nahi suni, kabhi use dekha nahi"_

 _Tum use bina dekhe kaise pyar kar sakti ho, pata nahi kaisa hai wo, lamba hai ya bauna, gora hai ya kala bhoot , young hai ya buddha"_

 _She remembered how he did not take siddharth seriously at first and laughed at her., she remembered siddharth's messages always saying that forget me, go and marry to daya, he is perfect for you!_

 _Shreya's face was blank, she asked in a dry and stern voice.._

 **Shreya** : kyun kiya aapne aisa...?

 **Daya:** shreya I know you are hurt, but... _shreya cut him_

 **Shreya:** Maine pucha aapne aisa kyun kiya?

 _Daya sensed her angry tone_

 **Daya:** shreya ye ek lambi kahani hai..

 **Shreya** : I just want to know!

 **Daya:** of course shreya, main batata hu…suno…

 _Shreya was silently standing on her place, looking at him..._

Pichle 22 saalo me , shayad ek bhi din aisa gaya ho jab maine tumhare bare me na socha ho, ..college me kitni ladkiyan mujhse baat karne ke bahane dhundhti thi..lekin main, mera to kabhi kisi ki taraf dekhne ka man bhi nahi karta tha...,kabhi maa, kabhi dadi maa, to kabhi bhai ke muh se aksar tumhara naam sunta hi rehta tha..aur jab bhi tumhara naam sunta to ekdum bechain ho jata tha..sochta ki kaun hai ye ladki..kaun hai ye shreya..kaisi dikhti hai..kaun hai jo mere liye ekdum anjaan hokar bhi har waqt mere dil aur dimag me rehti hai,

Tumhe bina dekhe hi, tumhari ek tasveer bana li thi apne dil me, aur usi se pyar bhi karne laga tha..bas ab der thi to tumse milkar tumse apne dil ki baat kehne ki..

Isi beech ek din, humare paas drug taskari ka ek bahut bada case aaya, aage ki investigation karne par hume pata chala ki, is case ki link london se judi hui hai…investigation ke liye cid ki ek team ko London bheja gaya, jise main lead kar raha tha…waha kafi investigation ke baad humne waha ke ek bahut bade dealer _**Robinson**_ ko arrest kiya…wo bahut shatir insaan tha, humare paas jyada evidence nahi the, lekin usko pakadne me, uski wife _**Selena**_ ne humari kafi help ki, aur humne uski help ke badle me usko robinson ki kaid se azaad karwaya…, wo kisi _**Patric**_ se pyar karti thi…wo bahut khush thi, usne humari puri team ko apni aur patric ki shadi me invite kiya…

 _ **(kuch yaad aaya guys?, wo marriage ceremony, wo church?, yahi se to story shuru hui thi..if you don't remember, better you recall chapter 1 and 2 for better understanding of this chapter,as those 2 chapters are directly linked to this one)**_

Hum sab wo marriage ceremony attend karne gaye, tum bhi us shadi me aayi hui thi, aur wahi maine tumhe dekha…..aur dekhta hi reh gaya!

Meri najre tumse hat hi nahi rahi thi, tum divya aur nikhil ke sath baate kar rahi thi, tum kisi baat par has rahi thi, tumhari wo smile aaj bhi nahi bhoola hu main…jab main tumhe dekh raha tha to mere dil ne kaha ki , "ye main kya kar raha hu, pehli baar main kisi ladki ki taraf is tarah attract hua tha…maine apne aapko samjhane ki koshish ki, khud ko rokne ki koshish ki…khud ko yaad dilaya ki mere dil me sirf shreya basi hai…main shreya ke alawa aur kisi ke bare me soch bhi kaise sakta hu, but mera dil, pata nahi kyun itna bechain ho raha tha, tumse baat karne ko…

Maine bahut koshish ki , tumhare bare me pata lagane ki, aur jab ye pata chala ki tum kaun ho, to jaise mere dil ki dhadkan hi ruk gayi ho, ek pal ke liye jaise meri saanse hi tham gayi…tum koi aur ladki nahi balki shreya mathur thi,…meri shreya…jise bina dekhe hi main beinteha pyar karta tha..jo meri zindagi ka ek hissa ban chuki thi..jisse meri shadi ho chuki thi…meri shreya!

 _Shreya was silently staring him…she had no idea how to react…his words were directly touching her heart..she became emotional, as she came to know how madly he loves her..a tear drop escaped from her eyes…daya came in front of her and looked into her eyes.._

 **Daya:** main khushi se pagal ho gaya tha….mere dost mujhse kehte ki pata nahi kaisi hogi teri shreya.. ..ab main unko cheekh cheekh ke batana chahta tha ki …meri shreya is duniya ki sabse khoosurat ladki hai….aasman se aayi hui ek pari ke jaisi hai meri shreya…

 _Shreya looked into his eyes..and lost herself….while daya continued.._

22 saal se jise dekhne ke liye taras raha tha, finally use apni aankho se dekh liya tha maine, aur ab mera dil mere kaabu me nahi tha..tumse milne ke liye, tumse baat karne ke liye aur bhi jyada bechain ho gaya main…

Par phir maine socha ki, kya tum bhi meri tarah bina mujhe dekhe mujhse utna hi pyar karti ho, jitna ki main..kya tumhare liye bhi humara rishta utna hi important hai..I thought , London me pali badhi ek ladki kya in sab baato me believe karti hogi..what if uske liye in sab baato ka koi matlab hi na ho..ho sakta hai wo is shadi ko mane hi na..ho sakta hai wo apni life me aage badh gayi ho..what if uske dil me mere liye koi jageh hi na ho..

Dil me ek anchaha sa dar aa gaya tha in sare sawalo ko sochakar, par kahi na kahi is dil ko ye bharosa tha ki nahi..meri shreya sirf meri hai..aur wo bhi mujhse utna hi pyar karti hai jitna main usse karta hu..

Lekin in sare sawalo ka jawab dhundhna bahut jaroori tha, maine socha ki agar main khud tumse ye sawaal karunga to shayad tum sach na bolo..shayad tum apne dil ki baat mujhse khulkar na keh sako, isliye maine ek fake ID banai…siddharth Rajput ke naam se, wo mera ek purana dost tha, I don't know us time sirf usi ka naam dimag me kyun aaya.. maine tumhe request bheji…kafi der me hi sahi par tumne accept kar liya…hum roj ek dusre se baat karne lage…mujhe tumse baat karke bahut achha lagta tha..kisi aur ke naam se hi sahi, .kuch hi dino me hum achhe dost ban gaye the..tum apni har baat mujhse yani siddhart se share karne lagi…aur phir ek din tumne mere bare me baat ki, apni shadi ke bare me baat ki..main bata nahi skata ki main kitna khush tha, ye jaankar ki tum humari shadi ko lekar kitni serious thi…maine siddhart bankar tumhe pehle hi propose kar diya tha..jaanboojhkar..kyunki agar tum mujhse pyar karti ho to tum siddharth ka proposal reject kar deti…par main us waqt pareshan ho gaya jab tumne ek din siddhart se kaha ki tum usse pyar karnne lagi ho..

Meri chal ulta mujhpe hi bhari pad gayi..but I was happy ..kyunki tumne kaha ki tum siddharth ko bhool jana chahti ho aur apni shadi ko dil se nibhana chahti ho…maine siddharth bankar puri koshish ki ,.siddhart ko tumhare dil se nikalne ki..humesha tumse kehta ki…tum daya ke liye bani ho..main bas koshisha karta raha ki tum mere jhoothe wajood ko chodkar mere asli wajood se pyar karo

Phir tum india aayi..maine sidhhart bankar tumse baate karna bhi band kar diya tha..aur main khush tha kyunki tum dheere dheere siddhart ko bhool rahi thi..phir mujhe laga ki maine tumhare sath dhokha kiya hai, mujhe tumhe sach bata dena chahiye, maine kai baar koshish ki tumhe batane ki..par kabhi bata nahi paya…

 _Shreya wiped off her tears..and sarcastically smiled at him…_

 **Shreya:** woow…you are amazing daya…I am really impressed…but ek baat samajh me nahi aayi jab maine aapko siddharth ke bare me bataya to aapne, mujhpe gussa kyun kiya, usi time mujhe sach kyun nahi bataya..I cant forget that..kitne jyada naraj the aap mujhse..kitne dino tak aapne mujhse baat nahi ki..aur main sochti rahi ki aap sahi to kar rahe hain, mujhe meri galti ki saza to milni hi chahiye..jabki sach to ye tha ki galti meri nahi galti aapki thi..khud galti ki aur saza mujhe dete rahe aap…aapko andaja bhi hai kitni rate maine sirf rote huye bitayi hain…

 _Shreya said almost shouting at him…daya felt bad for her.._

 **Daya:** shreya, I am so sorry..pata nahi us waqt mujhe kya ho gaya tha..jab tumne mujhse kaha ki tum kisi aur se pyar karti ho to..ek pal ke liye jaise main bhool hi gaya ki wo "koi aur" bhi main hi hu..mujhe sach me aisa laga jaise tum kisi aur ki baat kar rahi ho..kyunki ye sirf main janta tha ki siddharth main hi hu..lekin jab maine tumhari najar se dekha to paya ki , tum mujhse nahi kisi aur se pyar karti ho…Aur ye main bardasht nahi kar paya..aur tumhe sach batane ki bajay tumpe gussa karta raha..

Shreya aaj tumhe sab kuch sach batakar mujhe bahut achha lag raha hai…please forget all that..bas ek chota sa majak samajh kar bhool jao ise…

 _Shreya smirked at him_

 **Shreya:** bhool jau? Kitni asani se aapne keh diya na ki bhool jao,.. Ye sirf ek chota sa majak nahi tha daya, balki majak udaya hai aapne meri feelings ka, mere sentiments ka, mere bharose ka, mere pyar ka.. Aur aap keh rahe hain ki main ye sab bhool jau...

 _Daya tried to stop her.._

 **Daya:** dekho shreya... _But shreya cut him..._

 **Shreya:** bhool jau, kya bhool jau ki kaise itne dino se khud ki koi galti na hote huye bhi, main khud ko gunehgar samajhti rahi... Andar hi andar ghut rahi thi.. Kaise takiye me muh chupakar roti thi, jab aap mujhse naraj the...

 **Daya:** shreya I am sorry.. Maine ye sab jaanboojhkar tumhe pareshan karne ke liye nahi kiya...

 **Shreya:** khud ko kosti rahi main, jab bhi aapki aankho me dekhti to khud par sharm aati thi ki Jo insaan mujhse itna pyar karta hai, main uske alawa kisi aur se pyar kaise kar sakti hu?

Daya, aapko sharm nahi aayi mujhse itna bada dhokha karte huye?

 _Shreya said almost shouting on him_

 **Daya:** shreya please dheere bolo.

 **Shreya:** dheere bolu, kyun... Huhh...warna sab sun lenge... To sun lene deejiye na... Unhe bhi to pata chalna chahiye na ki aap kitne bade dhokhebaj hain!

 _This was enough for daya... He caught her arms tightly and pushed her to the incliner.. Of the roof and leaned over her almost pressing his body against her._

 **Daya:** bas shreya, dhokebaj mat kaho mujhe, koi dhokha nahi diya hai Maine tumhe...

 _He said looking deeply into her teary eyes.. Their faces were very close, shreya was feeling his warm breaths on her cheeks.. She was looking at him with mixed feelings of rage and hurt in her eyes, she tried to move but due to daya's body weight, she could not move.._

 **Shreya:** jhooth pe jhooth bola aapne mujhse, aur keh rahe hain ki koi dhokha nahi diya...

 _She said struggling to make herself free from his strong grip..but daya did not loose his grip._

 **Daya:** shreya, I know ki Maine tumse Kai jhooth bole, lekin shreya in 100 jhooth ke piche sirf ek hi sach tha, aur wo ye ki main tumse bahut pyar karta hu... I love you so much shreya!

 _He said coming more closer, and soon his cheeks touched shreya's...shreya closed her eyes, days's hands were still grabbing her arms, he slowly moved his hands up and slipped his fingers in her dense hair...he was rubbing his nose on her cheeks... And his lips were occasionally touching the smooth corner of her lips, shreya was silently sobbing... But she had stopped struggling under his weight to make herself free.. Daya was still leaning over her... He brought his hands to her shoulders and buried his face in her neck.. Continuously uttering... I love you shreya, I love you so much..._

 _Shreya opened her eyes and looked at him... She held his shoulder and said in a firm voice.._

 **Shreya:** daya leave me!

 _Hearing her words daya lifted his head and looked at her.. He moved away, making her free, shreya came back in previous position, she was standing there silently looking at him.. Daya cupped her face..._

 **Daya:** shreya, tumne mujhe maaf kar diya na... Main janta hu ki tum mujhse bahut pyar karti ho, tumhara pehla aur aakhiri pyar bhi main hi hu.. Mujhe pata hai, yahi kehne aayi thi na tum mujhse.. Say na shreya, say you love me...

 _Shreya again smirked at him..._

 **Shreya:** huhh...kitni ajeeb baat hai na daya, pehle aap siddharth bankar meri life me aaye, aur mujhe pyar ka pehla ehsaas karaya, phir aap daya bankar meri life me aaye, dheere dheere main aapse pyar karne lagi, aur afsos karti rahi ki main aapke alawa kisi aur se Kaise pyar kar baithi.. Aapse apne dil ki baat kehne ke liye itna intejar kiya, aur jab wo waqt aaya to aapne bataya ki wo pehla shaksh, bhi aur koi nahi aap hi the... Mujhe to samajh me nahi aa raha ki is baat par khushi manau, ya is baat pe gussa utaru ki aap itne dino tak mujhe bewkoof banate rahe..

 **Daya:** Shreya, I am really sorry, ..Jo bhi hua, uske peeche mera irada kabhi tumhe hurt karne ka nahi tha..

 _Saying this, he tried to hold shreya, but shreya jerked him..._

 **Shreya:** door hatiye mujhse, don't touch me..

 **Daya:** OK shreya but dekho ek sach to tum bhi manti ho na ki tum mujhse pyar karti ho...bolo na shreya...

 **Shreya:** nahi karti main aapse pyar, kisi se pyar vyar nahi karti main, aap baat mat kariye mujhse, just go to hell..

 _Saying this shreya turned to go but daya immediately caught her hand and stopped him. He made her to face him._

 **Daya:** look shreya, jhooth mat bolo, I know that tum abhi bahut gusse me ho... But I just want to hear that you love me.. Say na shreya...

 _Shreya was boiling in anger, she grabbed daya's collar and came closer to him, looked deep in his eyes.._

 **Shreya:** daya, aapko andaja bhi hai, kitna tadpaya hai aapne mujhe, inspector daya, aapne mere bharose aur masumiyaab ke sath khilwad kiya hai, main aapko itni asani se maaf nahi kar sakti, aapki saza ye hai ki aap Jo sunna chahte hain na mere muh se wo main kabhi nahi bolungi.

 _Daya smiled at her_

 **Daya:** tum bhale mat bolo shreya, tumhari aankhe sab kuch saaf saaf bol rahi hain. Main janta hu ki tum bahut ziddi ho, lekin tum bhi mujhe nahi janti, I challenge you tum apne dil ki baat mujhse jaroor kahogi, wo bhi humari shadi ke pehle, pure gharwalo ke samne.

 _Shreya left his collar slightly pushing him in anger.._

 **Shreya:** kabhi nahi kahungi, na shadi ke pehle aur na hi shadi ke baad!

 _Daya again smiled at her_

 **Daya:** oh come on shreya, kyun faltu ki zid kar rahi ho.. Anjaane me bhi mujhi se pyar kiya aur jaankar bhi ek baar phir mujhi se pyar kiya. Aur ab confession ka time aaya to itne nakhre kyun dikha rahi ho.. Say you love me!

 _Saying this daya tried to approach her lips, but shreya pushed him away.._

 **Shreya:** I don't love you, you are a cheater, inspector daya, main na aapke upar case kar sakti hu, cyber crime ka, fake ID banakar kisi ladki ko apne pyar me fasane ke liye..

 **Daya:** wo ladki khud mere pyar me fans gayi to main kya karu, apna style hi kuch aisa hai _...daya said naughtily.._

 **Shreya:** ohhh... Style! Bahut hua aapka style, its my turn now, ab aap shreya mathur ka style dekhiye..

 **Daya:** to jara main bhi dekhu, tumhare style me I love you kaise bolte hain, bolo na..

 **Shreya:** you! I Hate You!

 **Daya:** you love me!

 **Shreya:** no I don't...

 **Daya** : yes, you do..

 _Shreya glared at him one last time.. And said nothing, she just moved downstairs throwing her angry glances on him.. Daya again shouted from behind..._

 **Daya** : I know you love me! I love you too!

 _Daya smiled at her_

 **Daya** (to himself): It was expected, tumhara gussa jayaj hai shreya, magar aise kab tak naraj rahogi bhala mujhse, itna pyar Jo karti ho mujhse. Dekhna, tumhare dil ki baat tumhare hotho pe lakar hi rahunga!

 _Here shreya came in her room, she was very angry with daya.._

 **Shreya** (to herself): samajh kya rakha hai mujhe, mere pyar ko, mere innocence ko meri kamjori samajh liya, main bholi hu, bewkoof nahi... Aapko to sabak sikhana hi padega daya..

 _Just then divya came to her room, as she spotted lights on in her room.._

 **Divya:** shreya...

 **Shreya:** divya, tu? Abhi tak soyi nahi?

 **Divya:** nahi sweetheart tujhe wish karne ke liye jaag rahi thi, but jeeju ne tujhe mujhse pehle wish kar diya.. Well, happy birthday my sweetie pie!

 _She said and hugged shreya tightly._

 **Shreya:** thanks yaar!

 **Divya:** achha chal bata, jeeju ne kaise wish kiya tujhe, jaroor koi bahut bada surprise diya hoga, hai na.

 _Shreya was gritting her teeth in anger._

 **Shreya** : tere jeeju ki to... Wakai bahut bada surprise diya hai unhone, aisa surprise to kisi ne bhi kisi ko nahi diya hoga!

 **Divya:** tu itne gusse me kyun lag rahi hai, achha bata kya surprise diya jeeju ne tujhe..

 **Shreya:** tu na puch to hi behtar hai..

 **Divya:** bata na shreya.

 _Divya was insisting her again and again.. So shreya could also not hold herself, she burst out and told everything to divya.. After knowing everything divya was more shocked than shreya herself.._

 **Divya** : haww, I just can't believe it, matlab, siddharth ...jeeju... Jeeju.. Siddharth... Ufff... Shreya.. Its amazing!

 **Shreya:** shut up! Kya amazing.. Jeeju ki chamchi... Unhone mere sath dhokha kiya, mujhe bewkoof banaya, aur tujhe bada maja aa raha hai?

 **Divya** : oh to tu is baat pe gussa hai ki jeeju ne tujhe bewkoof banaya, par agar wo tujhe bewkoof nahi bhi banate to kya fark padta, tu to hai hi bewkoof.

 **Shreya** : kya kaha tune?

 _Shreya picked up the pillow and started hitting her.._

 **Divya:** OK sorry.. Sorry... Sorry baba.. Just kidding! _Divya became serious_... Waise shreya agar baki bato ko side me rakh diya Jaye to bas ek hi baat bachti hai sochne ke liye, isse prove hota hai ki, tum dono ka ye rishta kitna special hai, wakai.. Ek dusre ke liye hi bane ho tum dono..

 **Shreya** : kehna kya chahti hai, saaf saaf bol, shayri mat suna mujhe..

 _Divya smiled at her.._

 **Divya:** stupid, jara soch.. Tu ladko se dosti karne ke naam par kitna ghabrati thi..kitne ladko ne tujhe approach kiya, par tune sabko reject kiya, lekin sirf siddharth ko hi reply kyun kiya, sirf uske hi liye tere dil me ehsaas kyun jage?

 **Shreya** ( _absent mindedly)_ : kyunki.. Wo daya the!

 **Divya:** exactly, kyunki wo jeeju the, jinke sath tere dil ki dor pehle se hi bandh chuki thi... Tu unhe nahi pehchan payi, par ek dil ne dusre dil ko pehchan liya. Sach to ye hai ki tune jeeju ke alawa kabhi kisi aur ke bare me socha bhi nahi...unke alawa kisi aur se pyar nahi kiya..is'nt that amazing? Do dil na jane kab se ek dusre se pyar karte rahe bina ek dusre ko jane samjhe.., aur ab kal ye do dil ek hone ja rahe hain.

 _Shreya was lost in her own world..unknowingly a sweet smile came on her lips..she blushed a little._

 **Shreya:** tu sahi keh rahi hai divya, mere dil me daya ke alawa na kabhi koi aur tha aur na hoga..mere dil ne humesha sirf aur sirf daya ko hi chaha hai..ye dil humesha se unhi ke liye dhadak raha tha..meri saanso me humesha se sirf daya ka hi naam shamil tha..ab mujhe pata chala ki jab main unse pehli baar mili to wo mujhe apne se kyun lage the, kyun wo ajnabi hokar bhi ajnabiyon jaise kabhi nahi lage…its really amazing na divya..ye kaisa rishta hai humara..ek dil dusre dil ko kaise pehchan leta hai., itne door hokar bhi hum itne paas the..kya do dilo ka rishta aisa hi hota hai, kya kehlata hai ye rishta divya?

 **Divya:** _ye rishta kya kehlata hai_? Ye to aaj tak koi nahi samajh paya hai shreya, abhi bhi research chal rahi hai..aur yahi is rishte ki khasiyat hoti hai ,do dil kab is rishte me bandh jate hain, unhe khud pata nahi chalta! _Divya said dreamingly , hugging shreya_ _from behind, then she came in_ _front of shreya and lifted her_ _chin up_. Ab pata chala tera aur jeeju ka rishta kitna khaas hai!

 _Shreya blushed and again hugged her..they separated after sometimes.._

 **Shreya:** but divya, wo sab to theek hai, but mujhe daya par bahut gussa aa raha hai..mujhe unse badla lena hai.

 _Divya was surprised_

 **Divya:** whattttt? Badla, kaisa badla? Badlapur dekh ke aayi hai kya?

 **Shreya:** shut up! Daya ne mujhe itne dino tak bewkoof banaya..aisa kaise kar sakte hain wo mere sath..iski saza to main unhe dekar rahungi…

 **Divya:** kaisi saza?

 **Shreya** : hmm..very simple, ab main unke sath wahi karungi, jo unhone mere sath kiya, tujhe yaad bhi hai, kitne papad bele the maine unhe manane ke liye, aur janab aise gussa dikha rahe the, jaise sari galti meri hi hai..jabki meri koi galti nahi thi..ab main bhi wahi karungi..main unse baat nahi karungi..unhe dekhkar waise hi muh pher lungi jaise wo kiya karte the..unhe bhi to pata chale ki jisse hum itna pyar karte hain, jab wo humse baat na kare , humari taraf na dekhe to kaisa lagta hai,.

 **Divya:** ohhh..but tu to jeeju ko apne dil ki baat batane wali thi na..matlab ab tu unse apne pyar ka izhaar nahi karegi..

 **Shreya:** karungi…pyar jo karti hu..pyar ka izhaar to karna hi padega, par itni jaldi bhi kya hai, unhone mujhe itna tadpaya, thoda sa unhe bhi tadapane do…mere aage piche chakkar lagane do, mujhe manane ke liye papad belne do..phir jab unki halat par taras aa jayega to..maaf kar dungi..aur bol dungi wo jo sunna chahte hain..

 **Divya:** ohhh…to madam bhaw khana chahti hain …tu to pure mood me aa gayi hai jeeju se badla lene ke liye..bechare jeeju!

 **Shreya:** bechare? Chup kar warna ek dungi…badi aayi, jeeju ki chamchi..tu meri team me hai ya unki team me?

 **Divya:** arey…arey…naraj kyun ho rahi hai..obviously main teri hi team me hu..meri bestie ke sath itna bada dhokha karne ki himmat kaise hui unki..tu chinta mat kar, hisab to barabar karna hi padega..

 **Shreya:** hmm..better!

 **Divya:** achha, cha lab so ja, kafi raat ho gayi hai, kal ka din bahut special hai tere liye..kal sochenge ki jeeju ko kaise sabak sikhana hai..

 **Shreya:** yes, chal good night!

 _Divya smiled and wishing her good night left from her room..shreya turned off the lights and lied on her bed.._

 **Shreya:** hmm…daya, see you tomorrow!

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: ok..so how was the surprise chapter? Many of you have guessed it correctly, claps for you all for your amazing guess power, yes daya hi Siddharth hai..**

 **Siddhart hi daya hai…in fact, meri is story me siddhart kabhi tha hi nahi..he was never a part of my story..dareya ke beech koi teesra aa jaye, ye meri story me toda sa mushkil hai.**

 **So guys tell me your views, about this revelation of siddharth's character.**

 **And now, what will shreya do, she is planning to teach him a lesson in his own style…**

 **Upcoming chapters will have lots of masti, nok-jhok, ruthna manana..and a little romance also..**

 **so guys get ready for their engagement in the next chapter..**

 **and again can't promise about the next update..just stay tuned .**

 **keep loving dareya and YRKKH..love you all so much, and a very happy belated diwali to all of you!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29**

" _Daya and shreya exchanged rings, everyone clapped for them. But daya caught shreya's hand, shreya asked him to leave but daya nodded in no._

 _ **Daya**_ _: main tumhara hath ek hi shart par chodunga agar tum sabke samne ye accept kar lo ki tum mujhse naraj nahi ho, aur sabke samne ye bhi bologi ki tum mujhse pyar karti ho._

 _Shreya tried to free her hand but she couldn't succeed and ultimately she became ready to do whatever daya said._

 _ **Shreya**_ _: daya, main aapse bilkul naraj nahi hu, main aapse naraj ho bhi kaise sakti hu? Aapse itna pyar Jo karti hu._

 _Everybody was watching them._

 _ **Daya**_ _: achha to phir bolo, Jo main sunna chahta hu._

 _Daya said pulling her closer. Shreya cupped his face and leaned forward._

 _ **Shreya:**_ _daya,_ _ **I love you**_ _, I love you so much._

 _Saying this shreya pulled him closer and blocked his lips. She was kissing him passionately, while daya was shocked, his eyes were wide opened in shock._

 _All the family members were also shocked, they all closed their eyes._

 _Here daya and shreya separated. Shreya looked at him._

 _ **Shreya**_ _: kya hua daya, aise hairan kyun hain._

 _ **Daya**_ _: yakeen nahi ho raha shreya, ye tum hi ho._

 _Shreya smiled and moved closer._

 _ **Shreya**_ _: koi baat nahi, phir se karke dikhau. And shreya was again about to kiss him but daya stopped her. Shreya laughed at him, she nodded her head in no and again pulled him towards her, as shreya pulled him..._

...daya fell on the floor, he opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom. There was no one, no shreya. Daya rubbed his eyes.

 **Daya** : ye sab sapna tha, ufff! Wahi to main sochu, shreya ka gussa itni jaldi kaise utar gaya, but you don't worry shreya, Maine suna hai subeh ka sapna aksar sach hota hai, aur is sapne ko to main sach me badal kar hi rahunga.

 _He got up and and after getting fresh, he came down in the hall, it was decorated beautifully and was just waiting for the function to start. Daya spotted shreya talking to the ladies . he smiled and approached them_.

 **Daya:** are waah dadi maa, decorations to bahut khoobsurat lag rahi hai.

 _Daya said hugging dadi from side but looking at shreya. Shreya looked at him but made a face and looked away._

 **Dadi maa:** decoration chod, aur ye bata, tune shreya ko janamdin ki badhai di ki nahi.

 **Tarika** : dadi maa, aapko kya lagta hai, shreya ko wish karne ke liye, daya ko humari izazat ki jarurat hai, kabka wish kar diya hoga, kyun shreya.

 _Tarika said nudging shreya. Shreya looked at daya and smiled in a different way._

 **Shreya** : ji bhabhi, inhone mujhe wish bhi kar diya hai aur "tohfa" bhi de diya hai, ab meri Bari hai, inhe "return gift" dene ki.

 _Daya understood her hidden meaning, he made an innocent face, but shreya frowned at him._

 **Dadi maa** : are waah, kya tohfa diya isne tujhe, jara Hume bhi to batao.

 **Tarika:** ha shreya.

 _Shreya looked at daya, asking 'bata du' , daya got scared, he made a puppy face pleading "please don't tell them" ._

 **Shreya** : baad me bataungi bhabhi.

 _Daya took a sigh of relief, and thanked her for not exposing him._

 **Daya** : waise dadi maa, pehle humari sagai hogi ya pehle shreya ka birthday celebrate hoga?

 **Tarika** : aaye haye, devar ji sabar rakhiye, itni bhi bechaini theek nahi.

 _Tarika said and laughed at him, shreya too smiled_.

 **Daya:** nahi main to bas aise hi puch raha tha, general knowledge ke liye.

 **Dadi maa** : general knowledge ke bachhe, pehle hum shreya ka jamamdin manayege, phir tum dono ki sagai hogi, samjha.

 _Dadi said pulling his ear._

 **Tarika:** waise shreya daya ki tarah tumhe bhi itni hi jaldi hogi na.

 _Shreya looked at daya and decided to tease him._

 **Shreya:** bilkul bhi nahi bhabhi, mujhe koi jaldi nahi hai.

 _She said glaring at him._

 **Daya:** are han theek hai mujhe bhi koi jaldi nahi hai, main to bas isliye keh raha tha ki jaldi se ye sagai wagai ho jaye to ek kaam khatam ho bas.

 _Daya said in attitude, but he received a deadly glare from shreya. She moved away from there._

 **Daya** : are shreya, mera matlab, suno to...

 _Daya too went behind maa and tarika laughed at them. Here shreya was going when pratima stopped her._

 **Pratima** : are shreya beta, ja Jake taiyar hona shuru kar, thodi der me, guests bhi aa jayenge. _She spotted daya behind_. Aur daya tu bhi jaldi se Jake taiyar ho ja.

 _Shreya nodded and left._

 **Daya:** Han maa, mujhe kya taiyar hona.

 _He said and also left from there. He came in his room, he was restlessly moving to and fro in the room._

 **Daya:** ye shreya bhi na, mujhe kuch kehne ka mauka hi nahi de rahi, I need to talk to her, kya karu?

 _He was biting his nails, then he looked at his cellphone. He picked it up._

 **Daya:** shreya ko call karu? Kya wo mera phone uthayegi?

 _After thinking some more, he finally dialed shreya's number._

 _Shreya was getting ready, when her cellphone started ringing, divya too was there._

 **Shreya** : divya dekh jara kiska phone hai _? Said shreya combing her hair . divya saw the caller id._

 **Divya** : hein? Shreya jeeju ki call hai.

 _Shreya stopped her hands and came to divya, and took the cellphone._

 **Shreya:** ab ye kya naya natak hai inka.. Huhh.. _she received the call.._ Hello..who's this? _She asked as she really don't know the caller._

 **Daya:** shreya, main daya...

 _Shreya glanced at divya and winked at her._

 **Shreya** : daya? Are you sure?

 **Daya:** matlab?

 **Shreya** : matlab ye ki pehle aap decide kar leejiye ki aap daya sing rathor hi hain ya siddharth sing rajput. Phir call kariye, huhh!

 _She said rudely and disconnected the call. Daya was disappointed_

 **Daya:** hello...shreya... Hello..hello..

Kaat diya, ye shreya bhi na, ab lagta hai madam se face to face jakar milna padega.

 _He quickly got ready and came to shreya's room. He knocked the door, shreya was trying to fix the hooks of her blouse, but facing some difficulty as her hands were not properly reaching to her back. She asked divya for help._

 **Divya** : ek minute shreya, koi aaya hai, shayad bhabhi hongi, main dekhti hu.

 _Saying this divya went and opened the door, she became shocked seeing daya there_.

 **Divya** : jeeju aap? _She whispered_. _Daya signalled her to keep quiet._

 **Shreya:** kaun hai divya?

 _and before that divya says anything, daya came inside._

 **Daya:** divya se kya puch rahi ho, khud hi dekh lo, kaun aaya hai.

 _Shreya saw him in the mirror, her eyes widened, she turned to him, but still her hands were behind her back, fixing the hooks. Daya gave her a naughty look, and moved closer._

 **Daya** : may I help you.! _He asked moving towards her, divya was giggling at both of them. Shreya moved backward._

 **Shreya:** aap yaha? Aapki himmat bhi kaise hui andar aane ki, divya ki bachhi, tune inhe andar kyun aane diya.

 _Divya tried to say something but daya stopped her._

 **Daya:** are shreya, tum divya se kya puch rahi ho, mujhse baat Karo na!

 **Shreya** : mujhe aapse koi baat nahi karni hai, aap jaiye yaha se, mujhe taiyar hona hai.

 **Daya:** Han to main tumhari help karta hu na.

 _Daya moved forward but shreya immediately moved backwards._

 **Shreya:** no thanks, I don't need your help, aap bas jaiye yaha se.

 _Divya was seeing their cute fight, she decided to leave them alone._

 **Divya:** shreya, main jara abhi aati hu,tujhe koi help chahiye to jeeju ko bol dena.

 _She winked at her and left from there closing the door. Daya smiled but shreya was shocked._

 **Shreya:** divya, ruk kaha ja rahi hai tu...

 _Shreya moved towards the door, but daya quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her strongly towards him that she collided with his chest. He wrapped his one hand around her waist and the other one holding her wrist, shreya felt a current in her body on his touch. She tried to say something but daya covered her mouth with his palm._

 **Daya:** I am sorry shreya, ab gussa thook do please.. aaj humari sagai hai.

 _Shreya removed his hand from her mouth and tried to escape from his grip._

 **Shreya** : daya, please chodiye mujhe, aur mujhse maafi ki ummeed to bilkul mat rakhiye.

 _Daya made a puppy face, and moved his face close to her._

 **Daya** : shreya, I love you...

 _He tried to kiss her, but shreya pushed him away._

 **Shreya:** don't touch me daya, mere paas bhi mat aaiye aap.. I don't love you.. Aap jaiye mere kamre se..

 **Daya:** shreya, tum gusse me aisa bol rahi ho, I know you love me..

 **Shreya:** I am serious, main aapse bilkul pyar vyar nahi karti, suna aapne.. Aap jaiye yaha se..

 _Daya tried to say something but shreya was so angry with him, she pushed him out of the room ._

 **Daya:** shreya, baat to suno..

 **Shreya** : kuch nahi sunna mujhe, aap bas jaiye..

 _Saying this she pushed him out of the room and closed the door on his face. She returned murmuring something in anger when daya knocked the door._

 **Daya:** shreya, ek baar meri baat to suno, darwaja kholo please..

 _Shreya stopped, turned and came back to the door, she opened it in anger._

 **Shreya** : daya, aap chup chap yaha se chale jaiye, mujhse baat karne ki bilkul koshish mat kariye.

 **Daya:** shreya, I just want...

 _But before he complete , shreya closed the door with a thud on his face. She returned to the dressing table, after a few seconds again there was a knock on the door. Now it was enough for shreya. She looked at the door angrily._

 **Shreya** : lagta hai pagal hi ho gaye hain.. Daya.. Abhi batati hu.

 _She with fast steps came to the door, opened the door with a jerk and without seeing the visitor started yelling._

 **Shreya:** aapko ek baar me samajh me nahi aa... _She stopped as she saw it was not daya, pratima and taniya were standing there with confused expressions._

 **Pratima:** shreya, kya hua beta, hum par aise kyun chilla rahi hai, hum to bas dekhne aaye the ki tu taiyar hui ya nahi.

 _Shreya was very much embarrassed._

 **Shreya** : sorry, maa ...wo, main aap dono par nahi chilla rahi thi , wo main to..khair chodiye, aap log andar aaiye na.

 _Shreya welcomed them._

 **Pratima:** shreya ye rang to tumpe bahut jach raha hai beta.. Bahut pyari lag rahi hai tu, ekdum rajkumari ki tarah..

 _Pratima said touching her face. Shreya smiled at her._

 **Taniya:** aakhir beti kiski hai..

 _Taniya said proudly._

 **Pratima:** Han Han bas kar tu badi aayi, shreya meri beti hai, hai na beta..

 _Shreya smiled at both of them._

 **Shreya:** maa, mom, aap dono meri maa hain,

 _She hugged both of them ._

 **Taniya** : achha shreya, ab jaldi se neeche aa jao, sare guests birthday girl ka hi wait kar rahe hain.

 **Shreya:** aap log chaliye, main bas abhi aati hu.

 _After sometimes shreya got ready and came down in the hall, where everybody was waiting for her, with a big beautiful birthday cake, she came and greeted everyone, they wished her and gave her blessings._

 **Purvi** : aaiye shreya bhabhi cake katiye.

 _Shreya smiled and came near the cake, she bent and extinguished the candles, everybody clapped and sang the birthday song for her. She smiled cutely and cut the cake._

 _She was searching daya, but he was not there, shreya started feeding the cake to everyone still her eyes were searching him. She became sad not finding him._

 _Just then she heard someone playing the happy birthday tune on guitar. She was shocked, she turned and found daya playing the guitar. She smiled but quickly hid her smile, daya came near her and whished her looking into her eyes._

 **Daya:** happy birthday shreya.

 **Shreya:** aap aur ye guitar?

 **Daya:** kyun guitar bajana kya sirf tumhe aata hai, main nahi Baja sakta.

 **Shreya:** nahi wo... _She stopped as she noticed the guitar in his hand..._ Ye ye guitar, ..ye to mera hi guitar hai, ye aapke paas kaise, main to ise London me hi chod aayi thi.

 **Daya** : all the credit goes to your cute little brother.

 _He said pointing at nikhil._

 _Just then nikhil came there._

 **Nikhil:** shreya tu apna guitar bhool aayi thi, lekin main use apne sath lekar aaya tha, maine tujhe dena chaha par de nahi paya, to maine jeeju ko de diya, unhone kaha tha ki wo tujhe de denge. Ab unhone tujhe diya kyun nahi, wo to tu khud hi puch le.

 **Daya:** sorry, main bhool gaya tha, koi baat nahi ab le lo.

 _He said and handed over the guitar to her. Shreya took that glaring at him._

 **Adi:** wow, shreya chachi aap guitar bajati ho, please Baja ke dikhao na.

 **Shreya:** Adi beta wo..

 _Just then pratima came there._

 **Pratima:** shreya chalo beta, sagai ki rasme shuru karni hain , guitar Baja ke baad me dikha dena ise.

 _Saying this pratima took shreya with her._

 _Both daya and shreya were standing facing each other, daya smiled at her but she was just showing attitude, like she has no interest in this engagement ceremony._

 _Taniya gave shreya daya's ring, she took that and slipped it in his finger . everyone clapped. Now pratima gave shreya's ring to daya. Daya took the ring, shreya forwarded her hand, daya held her hand and kept staring at her. Shreya was confused, she looked at him._

 **Pratima:** kya hua daya, shreya ko anguthi pehna.

 _Daya looked at her._

 **Daya:** are pehna raha hu na maa, aap to janti hain, shreya ko koi jaldi nahi hai, right shreya?

 _Everyone was confused with his act, shreya glared at him._

 **Purvi:** bhaiya jyada natak mat Karo, shreya bhabhi ko gussa aa gaya aur wo chali gayi to hath malte khade reh jaoge, isliye jitni jaldi ho sake unhe apna bana lo.

 _Everyone laughed at daya hearing purvi's comment._

 **Daya:** achaa, aisi baat hai kya?

 _He looked at shreya and slipped the ring into her ring finger._

 _Everyone clapped for them and gave blessings to them._

 **Abhijeet** : are waah bhai, kya baat hai, humare daya ki sagai ho gayi, bhai jashn ka mauka hai, thoda dance wance ho Jaye.

 **Everyone:** yayyyyyy...

 **Tarika** : par dance karega kaun?

 **Nikhil:** ye divya kaha hai?

 **Purvi** : abhi to yahi thi.

 _Just then divya came forward and started singing pointing at daya._

 _Divya:_

 _ **Hoooooo...**_

 _ **Jinke aage ji, jinke piche ji..**_

 _ **Ho jinke aage piche ji ji..**_

 _ **Main unki saali hu...**_

 _ **Wo mere jija ji... Wo mere jija ji..**_

 _ **Wo mere jija ji.**_

 _Daya smiled at her. Divya came near them and pointed at shreya._

 _ **Kali anar ki hai meri ye behna,**_

 _ **Murat pyar ki hai pyari ye behna..**_

 _Shreya smiled at her, divya turned to daya._

 _ **Dekho kabhi tum na isko satana**_

 _ **Warna padega mujhe danda uthana,**_

 _She said holding a large stick in her hand._

 _ **Isko rulaya to dungi main gali ji Han gali ji...**_

 _ **Ke samjhe jija ji.. O mere jija ji..**_

 _She said moving the stick in front of his face. Daya made an scared face and nodded in no._

 _ **Makhmal ke bistar pe isko sulana,**_

 _ **baho ke jhoole me isko jhulana,**_

 _divya kept singing and dancing around daya and shreya._ __

 _ **ruthe kabhi to ise haske manana,**_

 _ **haske na mane to makkhan lagana,**_

 _daya and shreya looked at each other, and then shreya looked away..divya came and put her hand on daya's shoulder._

 _ **phir bhi na mane to hula Lena sali ji ye sali ji,**_

 _ **ke samjhe jija ji…o mere jija ji..**_

 _divya came near dadi maa and pratima, and pointed at daya.._

 _ **Jinke aage ji, jinke piche ji..**_

 _ **Ho jinke aage piche ji ji..**_

 _ **Main unki saali hu...**_

 _ **Wo mere jija ji... Wo mere jija ji..**_

 _ **Wo mere jija ji…**_

 _Daya came and pulled divya's cheeks, she smiled and hugged both daya and shreya._

 _Shreya became busy with the guests, daya tried to talk to her, but she kept ignoring him..daya was standing there with a sad purvi came to her._

 **Purvi** : are kya hua, chote bhaiya, abhi se hi muh latka ke kyun khade ho, are abhi to sirf sagai hui hai, shadi to abhi baki hai.. _and she started laughing at him._

 **Daya:** chup kar tu, kuch jyada hi hasti rehti hai..

 _Just then rajat came there..and purvi went from there.._

 **Rajat** : bhaiya kya hua, any problem?

 **Daya** : are rajat, ab tumhe kya batau, tum bas ye batao ki jab purvi naraj hoti hai to tum kaise manate ho use?

 **Rajat:** bhaiya, aapki behan na bahut ziddi hai, infact ye sari ladkiyan aisi hi hoti hain, inhe hum mardo ko apni ungli par nachana bahut achha lagta hai, pyar wo bhi humse utna hi karti hain, lekin chahti hain ki ghutne par baithkar izhar humesha hum hi kare, wo bhi humare sath rehne ke liye utni hi bechain hoti hain, par dikhati aise hain jaise unhe koi fark hi nahi padta, aur hum paglo ki tarah unke peeche peeche ghumte rehte hain. aur wo bhaw bhi nahi deti.

 **Daya:** wo sab to theek hai yaar, but ladkiyon ko manane ke liye kya kiya jaye, unke dil ki baat unke juban par kaisi layi jaye?

 **Rajat:** bhaiya, kabhi kabhi na, jabardasti bhi karni padti hai. _Rajat whispered into his ear._

 **Daya:** jabardasti? Main samjha nahi..

 _Rajat came near him and whispered something in his ear._

 **Daya:** hmmm…ab sab samajh gaya main, ab dekho shreya main kya karta hu.

 _He said with a mischievous grin on his face.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **A/N:** __I am very happy today, posting a new update of YRKKH after so long…bahut achha nahi tha, but still hope you liked it..

I am still not totally free, typed this chapter in a hurry, kindly ignore the mistakes….maine bahut intejar karaya, sorry, main kya karu, exams bhi to jaruri hain na, guys I have started one more new fic on dareya **, "tu bani hai mere liye"…** read it, hope aap log ise bhi wahi pyar denge jo YRKKH ko ab tak diya hai, I will update KKRMJ soon, please wait.

So now what is daya up to, kya idea diya hai rajat ne daya ko, to know, stay tuned..

Keep loving dareya and YRKKH..

Love you all so much! :-)

.

Aapki

 **Geet**


	30. Chapter 30

*****Merry Christmas*****

 **CHAPTER 30**

 _Shreya was in her room, standing in front of the mirror, staring at her engagement ring in her finger._

"Aaj ka din kitna special hai, is choti si ring ke kitne mayne hain, daya, kash main aapko bata pati ki aaj main kitni khush hu." _Shreya lovingly kissed the ring_.

"Aaj se humare beech ke fasle thode se aur kam ho gaye, ab main har gadi sirf us pal ka intejar kar rahi hu, jab meri maang me aapke naam ka sindoor hoga." _Shreya looked at her own image in the mirror and blushed._

"Kya karu, aapse aur doori ab bardasht nahi ho rahi, ab to mujhse ye narajagi ka natak bhi nahi ho raha, dil to karta hai ki, bas daud kar aapke seene se lipat jaun, aur aapki aankho me dekhte huye aapko batau ki aapse kitna pyar karti hu main, lekin meri ye zid, mujhe itni jaldi haar nahi manne de rahi, ye zid kehti hai ki, abhi aapko thoda sa aur satana chahiye." _Shreya smiled thinking about daya, she lied down on her bed, turned off the lights, and closed her eyes still thinking about daya, she was lost in his dreams, when she heard a sound near her window._

 _She turned on the lights, and looked at the window, but nothing was there, she took a sigh, and again lied down turning off the lights. After some seconds, she heard the same sound again near the window. She quickly got up, turned on the lights, and went near window._

"Kaun hai?" _She asked in a low voice._

 _She checked the window, looked all around but nobody was there. She took a deep breath, and turned to go, but suddenly she felt someone's presence behind her, she quickly turned back, and seeing him there she was shocked._

"Daya, aap...aap andar kaise aaye..," _and before she could ask more daya put his palm on her mouth._

"Shhhh! Dheere bolo." _He said signalling her to keep quiet_.

"Lekin aap is waqt yaha kya kar rahe hain, aapko sharm nahi aati ek cid officer hokar choro ki tarah ek ladki ke kamre me ghuste huye." _Shreya yelled at him in fake anger._

"Kya karu, bahut ho gayi sharafat, bore ho gaya sharafat dikhate dikhate, bas aaj chor banne ka man kar raha tha, kuch churane ka man kar raha tha _." He said looking seductively at her. He moved closer, she stepped back._

"Chori? Whh...what do you mean? Daya, dekhiye aap yaha se jaye, warna, warna main shor machaungi." _Shreya said moving backward_.

"To theek hai, machao shor, chillao." _He said moving closer._

"Daya, aap chahte kya hain? " _shreya said helplessly._

"Tumhe nahi pata main kya chahta hu?" _He said moving his face close to her, shreya was moving back, when she collided with the wall, daya kept his both arms on either side of her, shreya was getting nervous seeing him so close. She looked directly into his eyes._

"Tumhe chahta hu main shreya, sirf tumhe. " _daya said moving his fingers on her cheek. Shreya shivered on his touch._

"Da..daya..aap, please aap.." _shreya began but daya cut her_.

"Say you love me shreya, just say please." _Daya said caressing her soft cheek._

"Keh diya to aap chale jayenge?" _Shreya asked keeping his head down._

"Hmm..." _He said fixing his gaze on her. Shreya looked up into his eyes._

" I...love..."

"Yes, you love what, aage?" _Daya said smiling._

"I ...love... Siddharth." _Shreya said and started laughing. Daya glared at her, and shreya stopped laughing._

"Kya hua aap, gussa kyun ho gaye, kya fark padta hai, siddharth bhi to aap hi hain na. " _shreya said with a smirk. Daya gave her a look, and smiled._

"Oh, toh you love siddharth, theek hai, tumhari khushi ke liye main humesha ke liye siddharth ban sakta hu, I love you too." _He said and before shreya could understand anything, he pulled her towards him and kissed her tightly on her lips. Shreya was shocked, she pushed him and screamed loudly._

"Aaaahhhhhhh..."

 _Daya was shocked, he immediately covered her mouth_.

"Shreya... Shhhhh.." _He said, shreya was staring at him in disbelief with widened eyes._

 _the next moment, there was a knock on the door._

"Shreya, kya hua beta...darwaja kholo." _It was pratima's voice. Both daya and shreya looked at each other._

"Oh shit! Maa?" _Daya hit his head._

"Daya, ab kya kare, maa aa gayi." _Shreya said biting her nails._

"Shreya, are you OK, open the door." _It was nikhil._

"Shreya.. Shreya.. Darwaja kholo." _It was tarika, taniya and divya_.

 _Daya and shreya looked at each other._

"Oh, no...maa pure khandan ko lekar aa gayi, apni laadli ki ek cheekh sunkar, I am dead, ab main kya karu.?" _Daya said looking here and there_.

"Daya, aap chup jaiye, jaldi, warna maa ne dekh liya to meri bhi khair nahi." _Shreya said pushing him towards curtains._

"Shreya darwaja kholo." _Nikhil said loudly._

 _Shreya was so scared._

"Daya, waha nahi... Waha bed ke niche jaiye, jaldi."

 _Daya was not in his senses, he went and hid under the bed. After making sure that daya is hidden properly, shreya took a deep breath and went opened the door_.

 _As she opened the door, everyone entered inside , and started bombarding their questions on shreya._

"Shreya, kya hua tha, tu cheekhi kyun." _Asked pratima caressing her head._

"Kya hua shreya, bol na, sab theek hai." _Nikhil asked_

"Shreya, what's the problem beta." _Asked taniya._

"Kuch bolo na shreya." _Asked tarika._

 _Shreya was silent, trying to find out a reply._

"Maa, nikhil, wo..wo ek bada sa cockroach aa gaya tha kamre me." _Shreya said making a scared face._

 _Nikhil hit his head._

"What? Shreya tu ekdum pagal hai, ek cockroach ko dekh kar koi itni tej chillata hai kya? Hum sabki neend kharab kar di, kaha hai ye cockroach bata, main ise chodunga nahi." _Nikhil moved ahead to search the cockroach._

"Waha hai, bed ke neeche." _Shreya said absent-mindedly. Daya who was hiding himself under the bed banged his forehead._

"Oh, bed ke neeche, dekhta hu kitna bada cockroach hai." _Nikhil moved towards the bed. Now shreya realized her mistake, she immediately stopped nikhil by holding his arm._

"Nahi nahi nahi nikhil... Waha bed ke neeche koi nahi hai." _She said pulling him backward._

"Kya, abhi to tune kaha ki bed ke neeche hai, abhi kehti hai nahi hai." _Nikhil said in confusion._

"Han, wo mera matlab bed ke neeche tha, but abhi nahi hai, bhaag gaya." _shreya said ._

 _Everyone was confused with shreya's words, daya who was hiding under the bed was just praying them to go from there._

"I am sorry, maine aap logo ki neend kharab kar di, aap sab log jakar so jaiye han ." _shreya said apologizing._

"Maa, ye cockroach ne to aafat macha ke rakhi hai, I think main paste control walo ko bula hi leti hu. " _said tarika to pratima. And they all moved from there, both shreya and daya took a sigh of relief, shreya closed the door. Daya came out. Shreya turned to him._

"Dekha aap ki wajeh se kitna badi musibat me fasne wale the hum log, agar sabko pata chal jata ki aap itni raat ko mere room me hain, to sab kya sochte humare bare me, aapko to koi parwaah nahi hai, but main ek ladki hu, mujhe in sab bato ki bahut parwaah hai, samjhe aap?" _Shreya said to daya, while daya was glaring at her_.

"Ab aise kyun ghoor rahe hain?" _Asked shreya._

"Tumne mujhe cockroach kaha?" _Daya asked her._

"To kya kehti, aur kuch samajh me hi nahi aaya!" _Shreya replied simply._

"Hmm... Par tum cheekhi kyun, koi pehli baar to nahi kiss kiya na maine tumhe. Jab pehli baar kiya tha, tab to nahi cheekhi thi tum, phir ab kyun?" _Daya said with a grin on his face._

" kyunki, pehi baar, wo aapka pyar tha, aur abhi jo kiya , wo aapka pyar kam, aur jabardasti jyada thi." _Shreya said looking down._

 _Daya moved one step closer to her_ , "I am sorry shreya, tume bura laga ..." _he said and silently turned to go, when shreya caught his wrist., daya stopped and looked at her._

" maine kab kaha ki mujhe bura laga?" _shreya looked at him with a shy smile_. "pyar karte hain na aap mujhse, phir meri dil ki dhadkano ko kyun nahi sun pate?" _she came closer to him, held his collar and pulled him towards her_. " meri aankho me, aapke paas aane ki jo tadap hai, wo kyun nahi dikhai deti aapko, sirf mera gussa , meri narajagi najar aati hai, dil me aapke liye jo chahat aur junoon hai, wo nahi dikhai deta, kya har baat hotho se bolkar hi bayaan ki jati hai?" _shreya said directly looking into his eyes, their faces were very close, daya smiled at her._

"janta hu, tumhare dil ki har tadap, har bechaini ko janta hu, mere liye tumhari chahat aur junoon ko bhi janta hu, lekin kya fayda, tumhari is chahat par humesha tumhari zid bhari pad jati hai, tum mujhse door rah kar tadap sakti ho, lekin dil ki baat juban par nahi la sakti, its your ego problem, tum mujhe bhi tadpaogi, aur khud bhi tadapti rahogi, lekin apni ye faltu ki zid nahi chodogi, hai na?" _he said with a smirk, and turned to go, but shreya again stopped him by holding his arm._

" aur agar aaj main ye zid chod du to?" _daya turned and looked at her, shreya blushed and moved closer to him._

 _She cupped his face, and closed his eyes with her palm, then she smiled at him, and softly touched his lips with her, then she removed her palm and moved from there, daya opened his eyes, and saw her standing near the window, daya smiled at her, and came near hugged her from behind and wrapped his hand around her waist, shreya felt his warm touch, she closed her eyes, feeling his touch. Daya rested his chin on her shoulder and softly kissed on her neck, shreya shivered on his touch, she could not hold herself, she turned quickly and hugged him tightly hiding her face in his chest. Daya smiled at her, he kiseed her head and gently caressed her hair._

"shreya, kya hua?" _daya whispered into her ear_.

 _Shreya snuggled more closer to her and hugged him more tightly_. " kuch nahi" _she said in a low voice_.

 _Daya separated her from himself and looked into her eyes_. " tumne meri aankhe kyun band kar di thi."

 _Shreya blushed_ , " bas aise hi."

"aise hi? " _daya said...shreya looked into his eyes, they both kept staring at each other, both were totally lost in each other. Daya pulled her closer and blocked her lips. Shreya caught his shirt tightly. She too started kissing him with the same passion. Daya was sucking her soft lips , while shreya was melting in his arms. She started moving back still kissing him, daya to started to move along her, he did not leave her lips, both were so passionate, that shreya did'nt know when she hit the bed and fell on the bed, with daya above him. Daya stopped kissing him and looked at her, shreya was breathing heavily, she looked at him with a shy face, she turned her face, daya caressed his cheek, then he moved his finger to her lips and then downwards to her neck, he gently kissed her cheek, then corner of her lips. Then he moved down and started kissing her neck, shreya was moving her fingers into his hair, daya removed her dupatta and caught her tightly in his arms, shreya pushed him and quickly got up, and sat on the bed blushing hard. Daya was lying beside her, he smiled seeing her nervousness. He too got up and whispered in her ear._

" kya hua shreya?" _shreya said nothing, she remained silent, daya got that she is feeling uncomforatable. He picked up her dupatta, and wrapped around her, shreya turned and looked at him._

" don't, worry...hum ab bhi utne hi shareef hain, tumse door rehna ka man to nahi karta, lekin jaise itne din intejar kiya hai, waise kuch aur din sahi, lekin shadi ke baad, hum sharafat ki koi guarantee nahi de sakte han." _Said daya softly in her ear._

 _Shreya smiled at his comment, she turned and hugged him_. "hume guarantee nahi chahiye aapki sharafat ki, hume to aapki badmashiyon se pyar ho gaya hai." _She said and kissed on his cheek._

 _Daya smiled at her comment and leaned over her, but shreya stopped him, by putting her finger on his lips._

" lekin abhi aap jaiye, warna tarika bhabhi ko agar pata chal gaya ki itna bada cockroach unki devrani ko pareshan kar raha hai, toh wo abhi paste control walo ko bula legi." _Shreya said and pushed him outside._

" tumne phir se mujhe cockroach kaha..." _daya glared at her, but shreya quickly pushed him outside and closed the door. She was smiling leaning at the door, while daya helplessely moved from there so as nobody can see him.._

 _Their marriage date was decided already, after some days the pre-wedding functions started, and soon the day of their marriage came._

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: First of all Merry Christmas to all of you!**

 **I know its a short chapter, but I am busy, this is all I could write, hope you guys liked it.**

 **I have planned marriage sequence in the next chapter, will post soon, stay tuned.**

 **Love you all so much.**

 **Keep loving dareya and YRKKH.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aapki**

 **Geet**


	31. Chapter 31

**CHAPTER 31**

 _There was a great rush in Rathor Mansion, why not it was the day of daya and shreya's wedding. Rathor Mansion was decorated beautifully, and it itself was looking like a bride._

 _Acp pradyuman had invited whole cid team and staff, after all it was their younger son's wedding ceremony, which is absolutely not supposed to happen again. All the guests were interested in the bride more, they were eagerly waiting to see, who is that lucky girl._

 _Here, our lovely bride was in her room, sitting in front of mirror, with lots of beautiful dreams of her future, in her eyes. Purvi, divya and tarika were making her ready._

 _Tarika put the veil on her head, and looked at her in the mirror._

"Oho... Purvi jara dekh to apni choti bhabhi ko." _Tarika said placing her hands on shreya's shoulder from behind._

 _Both purvi and divya turned and looked at shreya. Purvi couldn't help and whistled looking at shreya._

"Oowhooo.. Ye chand sa roshan chehra... Julfon ka rang sunehra.. Ye jheel si neeli aankhe... Koi raaj hai inme gehra..."

 _Divya too joined purvi_ , " tareef karu kya uski jisne tumhe banaya." _They both finished these lines while clapping. Shreya smiled sweetly at them, purvi came and hugged shreya from side,_ "choti bhabhi aap shukar manao ki main ladka nahi hu warna main abhi turant aapko mandap me kheechke le jati aur bhaiya ke bajay main aapse shadi kar leti." _She said joyfully, shreya nodded her head and smiled at her, tarika hit purvi on her back._

"Chal hat badi aayi, daya khoon kar deta tera, kiski itni majaal Jo uski shreya ki taraf aankh uthakar bhi dekhe." _Said tarika, while shreya blushed._

"Koi nahi bhabhi, shreya bhabhi ke liye to koi bhi khushi khushi mar jaye." _Said purvi and again hugged shreya from side._

"arey purvi, humari dulhan to hai hi aasman ki pari, chalo jara humare dulhe raja ko dekhkar aate hain." _Said divya chuckling._

"Han chal, chote bhaiya ki thodi taang kheehkar aate hain." _Purvi said looking at shreya who just smiled at her._

"Jyada pareshan mat Karna dulhe raja ko, warna mar khaogi shreya se." _Said tarika winking, both divya and purvi moved from there._

 _Purvi and divya were going when nikhil_ came holding a tray of juice glasses.

"Orange juice anyone? " he asked them.

"Thank you." _Divya said sweetly picking up a glass._

"Oho..kya baat hai nikhil..achhe lag rahe ho tum." _Purvi said smiling at him._

"Oh thanks!" _Nikhil said smiling back._

"Purvi ke kehne ka matlab hai ki aise, juice ki tray lekar waiter ki tarah ghumte huye achhe lag rahe ho tum." _Divya said and started laughing._

"Kya... Waiter? You..." _Nikhil glared at her._

"Are chodo nikhil, ye divya to aise hi, ye batao ye rajat kaha hain." _Purvi asked nikhil._

"Wo..cid se dcp sahab aur commissioner wagera aaye huye hain, abhijeet jeeju ke sath unhi ko attend kar rahe hain." _Nikhil told her._

"Hmm..bade bhaiya bhi wahi hain, matlab, chote bhaiya akele hi taiyar ho rahe hain. Chal divya dekhkar aate hain." _Purvi said and both moved towards daya's room._

 _As they reached his room, they found daya all ready wearing the beautiful sherwani and was looking very handsome. Dadi maa along with pratima and taniya were also there._

"Are aap log yaha, waah bhaiya aap to apni dulhan se bhi pehle ready ho gaye." _Purvi said barging inside the room._

"Purvi ab bakbak band kar, idhar aa daya ki help kar, shreya taiyar ho gayi." _Asked pratima setting daya's collar._

"Han maa, shreya bhabhi almost taiyar ho gayi hain " _purvi said and whispered to daya,_ "bhaiya aaj aap bhabhi se najare nahi hata paoge."

 _Daya looked at her and smiled_ , "achha, don't worry Teri bhabhi bhi mujhse najre nahi hata payegi." _He said proudly moving his hand in his hair._

"Theek hai , main jara shreya ko dekhkar aati hu, daya jaldi Karo beta, bas muhurt aane wala hai." _Pratima said and moved to shreya's room along with taniya and dadi maa._

 _They reached shreya's room shreya looked at the ladies and got up from her seat._

 _Pratima was lost seeing shreya, she was admiring her beauty, shreya smiled and came near her._

"Maa.." _Shreya called her._

"Shreya, beta, tu kitni pyari lag rahi hai, is jode me, maaji jara dekhiye to." _Pratima said cupping shreya's face._

 _Dadi maa came to shreya and lifted her chin up with her hand and, lightly kissed her forehead_ , "shreya, tu nahi janti beta aaj main kitni khush hu, na jane kab se is ghadi ka intejar kar rahi thi main, tujhe mere daya ki dulhan bante huye dekhne ke liye na jane kab se meri aankhe taras rahi thi. " _she said getting emotional, she controlled her emotions and turned to pratima,_ "pata hai pratima bahu, bahar sab shreya ka hi intejar kar rahe hain, wo Mrs Rai hain na, wo to kabse pareshan hain humare daya ki dulhan ko dekhne ke liye, dekhna humari shreya ko sab dekhte hi reh jayenge, itni sundar dulhan kabhi nahi dekhi hogi kisi ne." _She said proudly._

 _Pratima smiled and looked at shreya_ , "pata hai shreya, ek ladki apni zindagi me sabse sundar kab lagti hai, apni shadi ke din, is dulhan ke jode me." _She said touching her cheek._

 _Tarika came and put her hand on shreya's shoulder,_ "maaji, abhi to shreya ka singaar hi adhura hai, abhi to iska roop aur nikharna hai, jab shreya ki maang me daya ke naam ka sindoor aur gale me uske naam ka mangalsutra hoga, tab pura hoga is dulhan ka singaar, phir dekhiyega, iski sundarta kitni badh jayegi " _shreya looked at tarika and imagined daya, she blushed a little ._

"Pratima chalo neeche chalte hain, dekhe sab kuch ho gaya, tarika beta, bas muhurt shuru hone wala hai, tum log thodi der me shreya ko neeche le aana ok? " _saying this taniya along with pratima and dadi maa moved from there._

 _After some time, pandit ji was ready for the rituals, he asked to come the groom first in the mandap._

"Purvi, ja jaldi daya ko bol neeche aane ke liye." _Said pratima and purvi went to call daya._

 _A few minutes later, purvi returned, she came to pratima almost running, she was looking tensed. She whispered something to pratima, which made her mother shocked._

"Kya? Daya, kamre me nahi hai matlab? Are dekh jara kahi dusre kamre me hoga, bathroom me hoga." _Pratima said in a low voice to purvi._

"Maa, maine almost har kahi dekh liya, pata nahi bhaiya kaha hain.?" _Said purvi worriedly._

"He bhagwan, bas muhurt shuru hone hi wala hai, ye daya bhi na, pata nahi kaha chala gaya." _Pratima was murmuring in tension, she went and told everyone about daya's sudden disappearance._

 _Here shreya was waiting for the marriage rituals to start, tarika was there with her._

"Bas shreya, thoda sa aur sabar Karo, bas kuch hi der me tum humesha humesha ke liye daya ki ardhangini banne wali ho." _Tarika said to shreya which made her blush._

 _Meanwhile divya entered with a bang_ , "shreya, ...shreya...wo...jeeju... Jeeju..." _She was panting badly._

 _Tarika and shreya were confused seeing her like that._

"Divya, itna hanf kyun rahi hai, kya hua? " _asked shreya._

"Shreya, muhurt ho gaya hai, pandit ji ne, jeeju ko bulane ko kaha." _Said divya. Sweating._

"Han to, kya baat hai?" _Asked tarika_.

"Bhabhi, jeeju apne kamre me nahi hain, in fact wo ghar me hi nahi hain, sab unhe dhundh rahe hain, pata nahi kaha chale gaye wo." _Divya said in a flow_.

"What?" _Both shreya and tarika asked in unison._

"Daya, kahi chale gaye matlab? Kaha chale gaye, wo bhi is waqt?" _Shreya asked being restless._

"Pata nahi, unka phone to unke kamre me hi hai, hum unhe call bhi nahi kar sakte." _Said divya._

"Ye daya aise kaise kahi ja sakta hai, apni shadi chodkar, aur kisi ne use dekha bhi nahi." _Said tarika ._

"Shreya, tum dono ke beech sab theek to hai na, kahi tune jeeju se jhagda to nahi kiya, jisse wo ye shadi hi chodkar chale gaye." _Divya said to shreya._

"What rubbish, pagal ho gayi hai tu, aisi koi baat nahi hai, humare beech sab theek tha samjhi, par mujhe samajh me nahi aa raha, wo aise kaha ja sakte hain." _shreya said getting hyper. She sighed and ran downstairs, followed by tarika and divya._

 _As shreya reached in the hall, she saw, abhijeet, rajat, sachin, nikhil, pradyuman, jayant and everyone tensed and moving here and there , discussing about daya._

"Mom..." _Shreya said and approached Taniya,_ "mom, daya kahi chale gaye? " _she asked managing her jewelry and her beautiful bridal outfit._

"Shreya, don't worry, sab daya ko dhundhne me hi lage huye hain, pata nahi aise bina kisi ko bataye kaha chala gaya." _She said and tried to console shreya._

"Aap log kaise cid wale hain, daya ka pata nahi laga pa rahe aap log." _Pratima yelled at pradyuman and other officers._

"Pratima shant raho, hum sab daya ka pata lagane ki hi koshish kar rahe hain." _Pradyuman consoled pratima and turned to abhijeet,_ "abhijeet daya ka phone check kiya, last time kisse baat ki hai usne?" _Pradyuman turned to acp mode._

"Han dad, wahi kar raha hu, ...daya ko last time kisi private number se call aayi thi, just 20 minutes ago." _Abhijeet told pradyuman._

"To pata lagao kiska number hai, kisse baat ki thi daya ne?" _Instructed pradyuman._

"Rajat pata kar raha hai." _Told abhijeet_.

 _All the men were involved in search operation for daya, and all the women were standing in a corner surrounding the bride, shreya. They all were watching a demo, probably the first time they had got a chance to see how cid officers do their job._

 _Shreya's full attention was towards the men, who were trying to find out daya, she was keenly listening their each and every conversation. She was pressing her fingers in frustration, her beautiful eyes were now filled with tension and worries. Just then rajat came back._

"Sir, wo number jaggu ka hai, daya sir ka informer, usi ne call kiya tha daya sir ko." _He informed abhijeet and pradyuman._

"Daya ke informer ne phone kiya tha, iska matlab usne daya ko kuch aisi information di, Jise sunkar daya turant kahi chala gaya, par kaha, aisa kya pata chala tha aakhir use?" _Said pradyuman scratching his head._

"Sir, humne daya sir ka room check kiya, unki gun nahi hai, shayad gun lekar bahar gaye hain." _Sachin came and informed them. All were shocked._

"He bhagwan, aaj ke din bhi ye gun lekar ghoom raha hai, uski shadi ki rasme shuru hone wali hain, uski dulhan saj dhajkar uska intejar kar rahi hai, aur ye ladka... Main kya karu iska." _Pratima started crying, tarika and purvi consoled her._

 _Here shreya's tension level had also increased._

"Sir, agar daya sir ko koi khabar mili thi to, akele jane ki kya jarurat thi, Hume sath lekar jate, ya phir Hume keh dete hum chale jate, unhe jane ki kya jarurat thi, apni shadi chodkar." _said vineet to abhijeet. Just then Vansh came there._

"Sir pata chal gaya, daya sir kaha gaye hain, aur jaggu ne ye bhi bataya ki wo khatre me hain, unke paas to backup bhi nahi hai, sirf unki official gun. Sir hume turant chalna chahiye, warna daya sir musibat me aa jayenge." _Vansh informed his seniors, but as shreya heard all this that daya might be in danger, she lost her self control, she was about to faint, but divya and tarika quickly supported her._

"Shreya, shreya... Kya hua, sambhalo khud ko, purvi pani lana." _Said tarika and made shreya sit on a chair._

 _Hearing tarika's concerned voice, abhijeet and pradyuman shifted their attention towards shreya, they both came near her._

"Kya hua tarika, shreya theek to hai na?" _Abhijeet asked, tarika moved aside giving him space to look at shreya. Seeing abhijeet there shreya started crying._

"Bhaiya, daya theek to honge na, wo aise akele kyun chale gaye, mera dil bahut ghabra raha hai." _Shreya said with teary eyes._

 _Abhijeet put His hand on her head and assured her,_ "shreya, kyun ro rahi ho tum, main hu na, hum sab hain na, hum ja rahe hain , bas abhi lekar aate hain daya ko, tum chinta kyun karti ho, kuch nahi hoga daya ko, bahut dhoomdham se hogi tum dono ki shadi han, ghabrao mat." _He said sweetly, and signalled tarika to look after her._

"Sir, jaldi chaliye, humare paas waqt nahi hai." _Rajat informed abhijeet, and they began to move._

"Rajat, please take care." _Said purvi._

"Humari chinta chodo, shreya bhabhi ka khayal rakhna, hum bahut jald wapas lautenge, daya sir ko lekar." _Rajat said and then all moved out._

 _Shreya was dipped in tears, other women were trying to console her but they all were themselves tensed and worried for both daya and shreya, they all were just waiting for the officers to return with daya._

 _After 20-30 minutes, they heard the sounds of cars, purvi who was already standing at the gate, rushed towards them, abhijeet, and rajat came out of the car, and daya was also with them, but he had some wounds on his forehead and arms. Seeing this purvi couldn't control herself._

"Bhaiyaaaa...bhaiya... Ye kya hua aapko, itni chot... Maaa... Bhabhi.. Jaldi aaiye." _She screamed on top of her voice_.

 _Daya tried to stop her_ , "purvi relax, I am fine."

 _Hearing purvi's screams, shreya ran towards gate followed by others, lifting her bridal lehanga a little upwards, hearing the sounds of anklets daya looked up and found shreya running towards him, he got lost in her, his love shreya was in bridal dress, looking like a princess, but her eyes were filled with tears, she came to him and stopped at a distance, they both looked at each other and their eyes conveyed so much emotions. They kept staring at each other forgetting the surrounding._

"Daya, kaha chala gaya tha tu, aur ye chot kaise lagi." _Asked pratima touching her forehead._

 _Daya came out of the trance and looked at his mother, but before he could speak abhijeet said_ , "maa, ye apni shadi chodkar duty nibhane chala gaya tha, ek criminal ke bare me kuch information mili aur akele hi use nipatne chal diya, bina Hume bataye." _He said angrily._

"Daya tu pagal hai kya, aaj shadi hai Teri, pata hai hum sab kitne pareshan ho gaye the, dekh shreya ko ro rokar kya haal bana liya hai." _Said pratima_.

"Are maa... Wo main bas... " _he began to say but before that shreya came to him and did something unexpected which made everyone shock._

 _She came and slapped him right on his right cheek, making a sweet sound of her bangles; the surrounding sank in a deep silence. Everyone was shocked by shreya's this reaction, including daya. He held his cheek with his hand and looked at shreya in disbelief._

"Aisa kyun kiya aapne daya?" _She caught his collar and yelled at him_ , "mujhe pata hai ki aap humesha mujhe aur apni duty ke beech se duty ko hi chunenge, maine bhi to wada kiya tha na aapse ki main kabhi aapki duty ke beech me nahi aaungi, phir aaj aap aise bina bataye kyun chale gaye, agar aap mujhse bol kar jate to kya main aapko rok leti? Aapne yahi socha na ki main bolungi, daya mat jaiye aaj humari shadi hai, yahi socha na aapne." _While shreya was shouting on him, tears were continuously rolling down on her cheeks._

 _Everyone was silently watching the scene._

"Daya, band keejiye mujhe is tarah se tadpana, please, main aapko kabhi nahi rokungi kahi bhi jane se, kuch bhi karne se, lekin sach to ye hai ki, aapse door rehne ke naam se hi main kaap uthti hu, nahi reh sakti main aapke bina, main aapse bahut pyar karti hu daya, I LOVE YOU... so much..." _She said in one breath and then hugged him tightly, she hid her face in his chest and started shedding tears on his shirt. Daya smiled and wrapped his arms around her securing her in his embrace._

 _Everyone else standing there couldn't hide their smiles seeing their love. They forgot all the tensions and smiled with happy tears in their eyes._

"Sahi kiya shreya beta, ek do aur lagao is nalayak ko." _Said pradyuman laughing._

"Pratima, ab tu daya ki chinta chod de, ab is buddhu ko shreya achhe se sambhal legi, aur kuch ulti seedhi harkat ki to shreya ka ek thappad padte hi akal thikane aa jayegi." _Said dadi maa, and everyone laughed aloud at her comment._

 _Daya and shreya were hugging each other, daya looked at dadi maa_ , "dadi maa, thappad bhale hi khana pada , lekin fayda mera hi hua, main apni shart jeet gaya, maine shreya se shart lagai thi ki wo shadi se pehle aap sab ke samne mujhe I Love You bolegi, dekhiye aapki sharmili si shreya ne aaj sab ke samne mujhse apne pyar ka izhar kiya hai." _Daya said with a victorious smile_.

 _Shreya instantly separated and looked at daya in disbelief, then she looked at the surrounding, everyone was staring at her with a mischievous grin. She turned red realizing that not only she hugged daya in front of everyone but also confessed her love. Daya was staring at her with a naughty grin, shreya was dying due to shyness. Daya shared a hi-five with abhijeet, everyone started laughing at shreya, shreya was too embarrassed, she ran to pratima and hid her face, pratima smiled at her and lovingly hugged her_.

"Daya tu bhi na, tujhe shart ki padi hai, aur bechari meri shreya, ye tune achha nahi kiya." _Pratima said scolding him ._

"Achha, chalo ab bahut ho gaya, muhurt nikal jayega, pandit ji kabse mandap me dulhe aur dulhan ka intejar kar rahe hain. Daya, chal aa jaldi, tarika beta, shreya ko lekar aao." _Dadi maa said and everyone followed her._

 _Both daya and shreya came in mandap, they followed the rituals and soon the marriage was accomplished._

 _Daya and shreya took blessings of the elders._

"Daya, shreya... Ye wahi pandit ji hain, jinhone bachpan me tum dono ki shadi karwai thi, aur tum dono ke hatho me ye dhaga bandha tha." _Jayant told to daya and shreya when they came to touch his feet. Daya and shreya looked at each other and they became so happy seeing pandit ji, he blessed them_.

"Jeete raho, sada khush raho, bachho ab tum dono apne hath se ye dhaga nikalkar mujhe de do, ab uski koi jarurat nahi hai, kyunki ab is sindoor aur mangalsutra ki shakti is dhage se kahi jyada hai, tum dono ko ab koi alag nahi kar sakta." _Said pandit ji placing his hand on their heads._

 _Daya and shreya removed that jewel from their hands and returned to pandit ji, they touched his feet and took his blessings._

 _Finally daya and shreya's wedding ceremony was completed, the guests were leaving after enjoying the dinner._

 _It was night, shreya was in her room, with other women while daya was engrossed with his cid teammates._

 _Tarika, purvi and divya were decorating daya's room and his bed, sorry their bed. They had already shifted shreya's everything in daya's room._

"Are chalo sab sone jao, bahut raat ho gayi hai, tarika, purvi beta shreya ko kamre me le jao." _Said pratima smiling._

"Chaliye shreya bhabhi aapko aapke Naye kamre me chodkar aate hain." _Said purvi winking._

"Ji han, aapke patidev ke kamre me, wo bhi kab se aapka intejar kar rahe honge." _Said divya._

 _Shreya blushed and hit divya on her back._

 _They brought shreya in her new room, in daya's room. Shreya was surprised to see the decorations. Whole room was decorated beautifully. Their bed was decorated with flowers and rose petals were spread on the bed._

"Ye sab tum logo ne kiya?" _She admired the decoration._

"Han ji, ye sab hum logo ne kiya under the guidance of our dear tarika bhabhi." _Told divya._

"Bhabhi..." _Shreya said softly looking at tarika._

"Shreya, aaj ki raat tum dono ki zindagi ki sabse haseen raat hogi, aur ise khoobsurat banane ke liye, hum Jo kar sakte the humne kiya, ab baki sab to tum dono par hai." _Tarika said winking at shreya._

"Bhabhi, aap bhi na..." _Shreya blushed on her comment._

"Achha bhabhi, ab hum jate hain" _said purvi, and paused, she smiled and continued,_ "aur jakar bhaiya ko bhejte hain." _Saying this purvi and divya moved from there, but shreya stopped tarika with her as she was getting nervous. After sometimes adi too came there in search of his mother._

 _The little kid became happy seeing the decorations of daya's room._

"Woow...mumma...chachu ka room me decorations kyun kiya hai?" _He asked innocently._

"Beta, kyunki aaj chachu ki shadi thi na, shreya chachi ke sath, isliye, chalo ab sona hai na aapko." _Tarika said holding his hand._

"Nahi mujhe yahi sona hai aaj chachu ke room me." _Adi said and ran to the bed._

 _Both tarika and shreya were shocked, tarika gave an embarrassed look to shreya, but shreya simply smiled._

"Beta, aaj nahi aap phir kabhi so jana chachu ke sath, aaj aap apne room me so jao, chalo jaldi." _Tarika said dragging him with her._

"Nahi mujhe nahi jana, main chachu ke sath hi sounga." _He said stubbornly._

"Adi beta, achha theek hai main aapka room bhi aise hi decorate kar deti hu, ab to chaloge na aap, han?" _She asked him._

"Nahi, aaj mujhe yahi sona hai. " _he jerked tarika and came and hugged shreya._

 _Tarika glared at the little boy._

"Bhabhi, its ok, aap jaiye main thodi der me use samjha kar bhej dungi." _Said shreya._

"Lekin shreya..." _Tarika said but shreya assured her to go._

 _Here purvi asked for her_ 'neg' , _daya gave her money and then he directly headed to his room. But he stopped at the doorstep surprisingly as he saw shreya playing with Adi. He came in. Shreya felt him coming but she didn't bother to look at him and kept herself busy in playing with Adi._

"Are Adi aap yaha kya Kar rahe ho, sona nahi hai?" _Daya asked with a fake smile._

"Chachu aaj main aapke sath sounga, kyunki mujhe aapka room bahut achha lag raha hai." _He said simply_.

 _Shreya looked at daya helplessly, daya sighed and came and started playing with Adi unwillingly._

 _Meanwhile tarika went to abhijeet and told him about Adi. Abhijeet was shocked,_ "kya Adi zid kar raha tha, to tum use wahi chodkar chali aayi, kya tarika tum bhi, tumhe kuch samajh me aata hai ya nahi." _He said and began to move, but tarika stopped him._

"Abhijeet aap rehne deejiye, main lekar aati hu Adi ko." _Saying this tarika went to daya's room. She threatened little kid with his father's name. Adi knew his father's anger very well, the little kid unwillingly left daya's room and moved away with tarika._

 _As Adi went daya immediately went and closed the door and lashed it. Then he turned and looked at shreya. She decided to tease him._

"Bechara Adi, kitna man tha use aaj yaha sone ka. Kya ho jata agar ek din wo yaha so jata to. Bhabhi bhi na, use jabardasti lekar chali gayi." _she said in a sad tone._

 _But this made daya furious_ ," oh to pehle bolna chahiye tha na, koi baat nahi main ek kaam karta hu, aadi ko bulakar lata hu. Kya ho jayega, agar ek din especially aaj ke din wo yaha so gaya to? Main use bulakar lata hu, tum uske sath yaha so jana, main guest room me jakar so jata hu , ok?" _He said sarcastically and moved towards the door._

 _Shreya saw him going, she got up and ran to stop him. Daya was about to open the door but shreya came and hugged him from behind. She rested her cheek on his back feeling his warmth_ , " daya please, main to bas majak kar rahi thi, please do not go. Mat jaiye mujhse door, ab ye doori aur nahi bardasht hogi mujhse." _She whispered in a soft voice rubbing her face on his back._

 _Daya turned and faced her_ , "kamaal hai shreya, doori bhi nahi bardasht hoti, aur paas bhi nahi aane deti." _He said looking into her eyes._

"Main to kabse intejar kar rahi thi, aap khud hi paas nahi aana chahte." _She again whispered looking deep into his eyes._

 _Both were lost in each other, they shared a long and cute eyelock, daya started moving his face closer, shreya closed her eyes, but meanwhile someone knocked on the door. They separated, daya went to the bed and shreya went to open the door._

 _It was tarika, she was standing there with a glass of milk._

"Shreya, disturb to nahi kiya? Bas ye dene aayi thi." _She said winking at her. Shreya smiled at her and took the glass. As tarika went, shreya closed the door. She came and gave the milk to daya._

"Ye kis liye?" _Daya asked grabbing the glass._

"Ye aapka dimag kholne ke liye, aapko samajh me kam aata hai na ki kab kya Karna chahiye, isse aapko sab samajh me aa jayega" _shreya said mockingly and went and stood in front of the mirror._

 _She started removing her ear rings. Daya emptied the glass in one go, wiped his mouth, and came and stood behind shreya._

"You're right, ab mujhe sab samajh me aa raha hai ki kya Karna hai" _he said looking seductively at her into the mirror,_ "but tumhe nahi samajh me aa raha. You know shadi ki pehli raat ko dulhan ki jewelry utarne ka kaam uske pati ka hota hai." _He said wrapping his hands around her waist. Shreya shivered as his fingers touched her bare waist. She smiled at him and moved her hands down leaving her ear ring._

 _Now daya moved his hands up to her ear rings and removed them one by one, and threw them on the side table. Then he delicately caressed her neck with his fingers and removed her neckless. Shreya enjoyed His touch. Now she turned to him and forwarded her wrist towards him, showing her bangles. Daya caught her hand and started removing her bangles one by one, all the while both were looking into each other's eyes. Shreya forwarded her second Hand and daya removed all her bangles gently._

 _Shreya was looking deep into his eyes, when she felt his hands on her waist, daya smiled at her and opened her waist chain , he removed it and threw on the table. Now he grabbed her from waist and pulled her closer, she hit his chest, shreya caught his arm, daya pulled her pallu and started approaching for her red lips, but shreya pushed him and ran to the bed._

 _She sat down on the bed. Daya came near her and looked at her confusingly. He was moving closer, when shreya tapped her feet on the floor and signalled daya towards her anklets. Daya smiled at her. He kneeled down in front of her and took her foot on his lap. He caressed her foot, shreya felt tickling, she tried to move her foot but daya grabbed it and slowly removed her anklet. Then he did the same with other one too._

 _After removing her anklets he got up and sat beside her. He looked into her eyes and then slipped His fingers into her hair. He removed her hair clips and pins and untied her hair. Now daya started leaning over her and shreya fell on the bed. Daya bent over her. Shreya was getting nervous, daya was extremely close to her. Both were lost in each other, daya was about to kiss her lips, but he suddenly moved and lied beside her on the bed. Shreya was confused, she turned and looked at him._

"Kya hua? " _she asked in a low voice_.

"Umm..kuch nahi, bas mujhe neend aa rahi hai, main sone ja raha hu." _He said yawning, and turned his face._

 _Shreya got that he is just teasing her._

"Oh to aapko, neend aa rahi hai, theek hai aap so jaiye." _She said innocently and caught his shoulder, made him turn towards her,_ "par mujhe to neend nahi aa rahi, main kya karu?" _She asked looking deep into his eyes._

"Jo tumhari Marji." _Daya said with a grin._

"OK." _Said shreya and leaned over him. She started unbuttoning his sherwani. Daya caught her hand_

"Ye kya kar rahi ho." _Daya asked in a low voice._

"Aap hi ne to kaha, Jo tumhari Marji Karo." _Shreya winked at him, and moved to his lips, her hair were falling on daya's face. Daya removed her hair from his face, now he could clearly see into her eyes. Shreya was about to kiss his lips, but daya stopped her._

"Ahaa...mujhe tumhari lipstick ka taste nahi chahiye." _He said and gently rubbed her lipstick with his thumb. Shreya smiled at him_.

"To kiska taste chahiye?" _She asked in a husky voice, and before that daya say something, she started kissing his lips._

 _Daya's hand moved on her back, shreya was still kissing him deeply, cupping his face. After sucking his lips lovingly she separated and looked at him. Then she kissed his cheeks, his nose, his chin. She moved down, and kissed his neck, she opened his sherwani and started kissing his chest. Daya loved the way her soft lips were touching his skin. He was just moving his hands on her back. Now it was getting difficult for daya to control himself. He caught shreya's arm and rolled over her. Now shreya was lying on bed and daya was above her._

"Tumhe aisa nahi Karna chahiye tha shreya, ab to meri neend bhi chali gayi, ab main kya karu?" _He said in a husky voice leaning over her._

"Jo aapki Marji." _Shreya smiled and whispered shyly._

"ok" _daya said and removed his sherwani and undressed his upper body._

 _Shreya looked at him shyly and admired his well built muscular body. Daya again gave her a seductive look. He threw himself upon her, but shreya was too quick, she rapidly moved and turned her face. Daya removed her hair on her neck, he caressed her neck and kissed her bare back softly. Shreya flinched on his kiss. She closed her eyes in pleasure. Daya pulled the knots and hooks of her blouse. Shreya was not in her control now, she surrendered herself in his arms. Daya slid her blouse below her shoulders, and kissed her shoulders leaving some love bites on her skin. Shreya was breathing heavily, as her heart was beating faster._

 _Daya made her turn towards her, they looked into each other's eyes. Shreya was blushing hard, she lowered her gaze. Daya bent over her . he cupped her face and touched her lips with his, he pulled her lower lip and kissed her really hard. Shreya was going crazy, she caught his shoulders and started kissing him with the same passion. Daya left her lips and moved downwards. He removed her blouse and undressed her upper body while kissing her neck. He buried his face in her neck, he kissed her just above her cleavage. Shreya could not hold, she clutched the bed sheet tightly and moaned in pleasure. She hugged him tightly and moved her hands on his naked back._

 _Daya looked at her, he picked up some rose petals and dropped on her face. The petals fell on her cheeks, her neck and on her chest. She was breathing heavily. She smiled on daya's this act. Daya bent over her, he picked the petals on her cheeks with his lips, shreya enjoyed this and slipped her fingers in his hair. Daya moved down and picked up the petals lying on her neck, and her chest one by one with his lips, shreya was blushing hard. Day kissed again on her shoulders and her arms while undressing her. shreya caught his hand and kissed his hand lovingly. Daya cupped her face and kissed her forehead. Shreya hugged him. Daya pulled the sheet and covered both of their bodies. They were hugging and kissing each other wrapping them with the sheet. Daya extended his hand and turned off the light, and continued making love with his beautiful wife, his love, his life shreya._

 _Next morning_

 _Daya opened his eyes, he turned to see shreya, but she was not there. Meanwhile he heard shreya's laughing voice. He got up and found her standing in the balcony. She was wearing a beautiful pink-orange sari, left her hair open, the vermillion in her forehead and her marriage chain was giving her a beautiful married woman look. She was talking to someone on phone. Daya was silently admiring his beautiful wife, he got up and moved near her. He was still shirtless. He went and hugged shreya from her back and kissed her cheek .shreya smiled and turned to him._

"are uth gaye aap?" _she asked disconnecting the call._

"hmm…" _he kissed her shoulder_ , "kisse baat kar rahi thi?" _he asked resting his chin on her shoulder_.

"siddharth se, you know, my first love." _Shreya turned and replied with a broad smile._

 _Daya separated from her, his eyes widened in disbelief. Shreya looked at him for sometime and then she burst out in a laughter. She was laughing loudly at daya while he was standing still._

"hahaha….oh my God! Daya…apna chehra dekhiye…hahaha…subeh subeh shock laga kya?" _she asked laughing even more loudly._

"ye majak tha? Shreya you know that, mujhe is tarah ke majak bilkul pasand nahi hai, I hate this name, dobara mere samne kisi siddharth ka naam bhi mat lena." _He said angrily._

 _Shreya stopped laughing_ , " achha…maine majak kiya to itna bhadak gaye, aur shuru kisne kiya tha ye majak han?" _she asked looking at him._

"shreyaaaa….wait, tumhe na main…" _he said and tried to catch her but she escaped from her grip and ran from there, daya chased her, and finally caught her, they both fell on the bed, shreya at bottom and daya above her._

" mujhse majak karne ka nateeja kya hota hai, abhi batata hu." _he said and tightly caught her arms and started kissing her neck._

" daya, I am sorry, please chodiye na" _shreya tried to free herself but daya did not let her go._

" daya kya kar rahe hain aap, please chodiye na, main already aap ki wajeh se subeh der me uthi, sab neeche mera intejar kar rahe honge, khamkha mera majak banayege, meri taang kheechne ka mauka mil jayega sabko ki, der kaise ho gayi uthne me. Daya please chodiye na." _she said and tried to go._

 _Daya looked into her eyes_ , "no problem, neeche sab apni shreya ka intejar kar rahe honge, meri mitthu ka nahi, main apni mitthu ko kyun jane du bhala." _He said and smiled._

 _Shreya tried to say something but daya blocked her lips, and started sucking her lips, shreya had no other option except of responding the kiss under his tight grip.._

.

.

.

.

" **daya and shreya's Romance is continued"**

But

 **The story ends here**

 **o-o-o-o THE END o-o-o-o**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** I really don't know what to say. I just cant believe that I am writing last author note of YRKKH.

I know that all of you had not expected that it is going to be the last chapter. But that's all. Maine story yahi tak plan kiya tha, I don't want to drag it unnecessarily .

I am really feeling emotional, as I just cant explain what it means to me. YRKKH mere dil ke bahut kareeb hai. Is story ne mujhe FF par itna pyar dilaya, jo shayad har FF wrier ka sapna hota hai. I feel so proud when people say that "Ye Rishta Kya Kehlata Hai" is my favourite.

Lets have a look, at the readers and reviewers who made this fiction so successful:

 **Mithi, asha, iCocogirl, Blair.64, YRSTMP, JannatFairy, shabnam sammy, Dareya's lover aka Charvi, Anaya, Rajvigirl, muskaan, ravu 161, Topaj007, annu, jebagomes1, SNM, Jasdeep, disani, shreya, Prachi.4893, anjali, Mahesh15, DuoLove.M, Bhumi98, Daya's Mahi, duo lovers, Nia757, shreya, aash vin, KAVINSANJANA, Tamanna Dayabhi Abhirika, bijishilpa, Katiiy, ishitha, priya, Drizzle1640, swagata963, diviya, aru, Padmini92, RK sweety, kamolika, Rajvi's angel,soni, dareya fann, pari, karan, diya, dharini2896, sri, alvira sadaf, Krishna, shikha, shree, kanikatha, gorgeous purvi, shweta, , Diganter817, aakhya, alina, ashwini, yusra akeel, pratiksha, Innovative143CID, prema, akeera, Sweety sinha, illa, janujanvi, samaira, somya, muntuha butt, aisha malik, amaila, guest21, deepa, abeer, .50, ruhicidlover, astuti, ashu,crazy dareya, j234, ayesha, shreya BANGLADESH, LoveCID, ER Adiba,anu1234, soni 18, ayush raj, angel, , sreu, shrein, Jazz dareya lover, izma sheikh, pooja bhusare, sk duo, aftab, AreejSachinLover, Anushka diya, Reha, luv u shreya, sohine, uzma sheikh, mehmil, ACHINTYA, ayushkumarsingh891, Kaviin's Faku, haya, Aashrita, Pooja914, dareya forever, xxx, Daya's Tina, harshit shetty, simran, Daya's Naughty Tina, tamu, yogita sharma, dareya lovers, sree, amrutha, zoyafarukhi059, shatabdi, Sansaksne, sanjsaku, ushaashu, kanishka, kiran, ashi, ammunikki, shreya best, hplover shilu, SHREYA bd, , zoya, ruhaan kapoor, abhi, and all the guest and silent readers.**

I really want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. For showering so much love and appreciation. I don't feel proud because you people love me so much, but I feel proud that I am a DaReya writer and you people love DaReya so much. And I want you all to keep loving DaReya forever. Just let the FW go to hell. They themselves had proved how adorable this couple is that they could not handle this track longer. Cheers for DaReya guys.

I have already started a new fic TBHML, will be back soon with its new chapter, and one more new dareya fiction.

Keep loving dareya…

Love you all so much.

.

.

Aapki

 **Geet.**


End file.
